


Got7 Smut: Random Role-plays

by AnnieValentine, i_is_shark, TheBossOfCute



Series: K-Pop Random Smut RP Series (GOT7, BTS, EXO) [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), ACTUAL Vampires this time, Accidental Voyeurism, Affectionate smut, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Baby Boy BamBam, Backstage, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Biting, Bottom Choi Youngjae, Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Bottom Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Butt Plugs, Camboy Bambam, Camboys, Choking, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock Slut, Collaboration, College, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Coming In Pants, Crack, Cringe, Cute Mark Tuan, Daddy JB, Daddy Kink, Daddy Mark, Dirty Talk, Edging, FUCK ME IN THE ASS AND CALL ME JIMIN JESUS, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Grinding, Heat Sex, Holy Water, How Do I Tag, Hyung Kink, I BUY HOLY WATER IN BULK, I Don't Even Know, I call it "Affucktion", I don't know if this is in here yet but, I'm sure there's more in the latest 2Jae but my brain is dead today, Innocence, JAEBUM IS A SLUT, JAEBUM IS KINKY, JB mostly watches, JINYOUNG TURNS INTO SUCH A SLUT SO QUICKLY, Jealous Park Jinyoung | Jr., Kinky, Lets have a little more markgyeom in the world., Like a tv studio bathroom, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, MarkGyeom are disgustingly fluffy, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Needy Jackson Wang, Non-exclusive relationship, OMG IM SHOOK, OMG JINYOUNG IS TOO INNOCENT FOR HIS OWN GOOD, Oppa Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pornstars, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB, Possessive Mark Tuan, Public Display of Affection, Public teasing, Punishment, Puppy Play, REALLY HE DOESN'T DVD KNOW WHAT MASTURBATION IS OH MY BFF GCBHGGVJHB, Really kinky, Roommates, School, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, THE KINKIEST KINK THAT HAS EVER KINKED, Teasing, Ten decides he wants to top, Thai Fuckbois fuckin around, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The jinson one is really fluffy., Threesome - M/M/M, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Top Jackson, Top Jackson Wang, Top Mark, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr., Unrealistically Strong Mark Tuan, Vampires, Virgin!Jackson, Virginity, Voyeurism, WHERE IS YOUNGJAE'S UNDERWEAR, Wet Dream, Whiny Choi Youngjae, Whiny Youngjae, Wolf hybrid, a lot of dirty talk, also kinky, and, backstage sex, bambam isn't actually a vampire, bambam lets him, choke me daddy, daddy!jackson, holy fuckadoodledoo too many tags, innocent jinyoung, it turns into crack at the end, jungshook, just a little bit, kind of, like seriously really kinky as fuck, mild slut shaming, my tradition is to include a little crack at the end of all my smuts, o my pancakes bambam is such a fucking daddy in this, please give kudos to the poor smut writer, read it to find out, too many tags, virgin jinyoung, why is bambam a dom in this, why is yugyeom a sub in this, yugbam because the world needs more yugbam smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 90,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieValentine/pseuds/AnnieValentine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_is_shark/pseuds/i_is_shark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBossOfCute/pseuds/TheBossOfCute
Summary: RANDOM SMUTTHIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN TWO SMUT WRITERS ROLE-PLAYAlso please give kudos to this poor starving smut writer.I AM ALSO LOOKING FOR NEW PEOPLE TO SMUT ROLE-PLAY WITH!NOT ONLY GOT7, BUT ALSO BTS AND/OR OH MY GIRL!IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE EMAIL ME AT:i.is.shark7@gmail.com





	1. YUGBAM

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This was a role-play.  
> I was Bambam and my friend was Yugyeomie.  
> It starts with Bambam and each indent is a new person.  
> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> I AM ALSO LOOKING FOR NEW PEOPLE TO SMUT ROLE-PLAY WITH!  
> NOT ONLY GOT7, BUT ALSO BTS AND/OR OH MY GIRL!  
> IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE EMAIL ME AT:  
> i.is.shark7@gmail.com
> 
> UPDATE: Now that I'm looking back at this, these first few chapters are really cringy, so if you don't like them, DON'T GIVE UP!!! Skip to "I'm Yours, You're Mine" please!!

Didn't I look so hot in the "Never Ever" m/v? *waggles eyebrows*

*laughs* You looked like a vampire, BamBam *pats shoulder*

Well, you looked like a dog with that collar...  
*mumbles* A sexy dog with nice collarbones…

What? What was that, sexy vampire?

Oh, so now I'm a SEXY vampire...

A sexy vampire that would feed on your sexy collarbones.

Arf arf! *crawls on top of you and kisses your neck playfully*

*kisses your forehead*  
Awww.  
Good boy.

*trails kisses down to your chest then looks up at you*  
What should I do now, Sexy Vampire?

Do you prefer dom or sub, my sweet puppy?

sub *blushes* 

Perfect.

*bites lip* What are you going to do now, Sexy Vampire?

*rips off your oversized sweater*  
*yanks down your pants*  
*flips you onto your back*  
Everything.  
*nibbles on the sensitive part of your neck*

*gasps at the sudden contact*  
A-ah, BamBam...  
*moans*

Oh, do you like that, puppy?  
*continues*  
*moves left hand down to pinch your nipple*  
*moves right hand down to steady your hips*  
Do you want more, baby boy?

Y-yes Daddy. More, please.  
*curls toes from excitement*

Then more you shall have.  
*moves to bite your left nipple*  
*uses thumb to wipe precum out of your slit and uses it for more lubrication to jerk you off*

Ah- y-you're so good.  
*runs fingers through your hair and grips it, encouraging you to continue*

*continues for a few more minutes then pulls away and leaves*  
*comes back holding a bottle of vanilla-scented lube and a condom*  
Condom or no condom, baby?

no condom, just fuck me hard, Daddy.  
*grins and bites lip*

Alright.  
*throws condom to the ground and takes off clothes*  
*flops onto the bed and starts to grind on you*  
Do you want prep...  
*whispers* Or are you too needy for that, too, puppy?  
*smirks*

Prep me please, just do it quick. Please, Daddy. I want more.  
*whines*

*coats fingers with lube out of sight*  
*slams two fingers in with no warning*  
*adds one more*  
*brushes prostate*

A-ah!  
*bites lip to hold back moans*

Oh... you're a vocalist in the bed too, isn't that right, baby?  
*adds another finger and continuously hits prostate*  
*kisses you to drink up your moans*  
*grinds harder*

Mm... mgh! Right there! Please!  
*digs fingers into your back*  
*moves hips as well*

*pulls fingers out*  
Beg for my cock.  
I want you to beg.

Please, Daddy! I want your hard cock inside of me! I want you to fuck me! Please!

*slams in hard at the perfect angle to hit your prostate*  
*grunts*  
So tight for me baby.

Ah! BamBam! H-harder!

What was that?  
*stops thrusting*  
I couldn't hear you, baby.

Harder! Fuck me harder!  
*whines at sudden end of friction*

Oh...  
HARDER you say?  
*fucks you as hard and fast as humanly possible*  
Is that good enough *grunts* for my puppy?  
*deep growl*

Y-YES!  
*moans*  
M-YES DADDY!  
*clutches your back*  
*wraps legs around your waist*

*growls*  
Puppy likes this then, huh?  
Puppy like scratching Daddy's back, huh?  
*whispers*  
Puppy likes being a cockslut, huh?  
I love it- uh! - I love scratching Daddy's sexy back- mmnh! - And-I am your cockslut, Daddy. I want more.  
*pants*

Do you want to cum, puppy?  
*tightly grabs your cock to stop you from ejaculating*  
Or do you want Daddy to tease you until you pass out from overstimulation?

*moans*  
Make me pass out, Daddy.

*slows down and picks you up*  
(don't ask how i know bambam is skinny as fuck and yugyeom is the giant maknae)  
*continues fucking you and carries you over to drawer and gets out cockring*  
*slips it on you and tightens it*

Mmmhmm...  
*pulls you closer*  
*pants*

*slams you against wall*  
*fucks you not the fastest ever but seriously fucking hard*  
*strokes the head of your cock*  
Are you *grunt* SURE you don't wanna cum, puppy?  
*raises one eyebrow*

*growls*  
Only if- mmhm - if Daddy wants me to. A-ah!

Hmmm...  
Daddy doesnt want you to cum just yet puppy, but Daddy knows something that you would love as much as orgasming right now...  
*kisses forehead*  
*speeds up*  
(the speeding up is not it)

A-ah-ah! Wh- what is it, Daddy?  
*bites lip and squeezes eye shut*

*slaps ass hard*  
*pulls out*  
*puts you on the bed on your hands and knees*  
Count them.  
*spanks you 30 times*

((moments after spanking))  
30! Ahh!  
*grips onto sheets*

*genuinely worried*  
Are you okay, baby?  
*rubs ass cheeks*  
We haven't done this in a while…

N-no. It feels good.  
*looks over shoulder smiling*  
It feels good, Daddy

*runs to grab puppy ears and a cute vibrating butt plug puppy tail with remote*  
*switches back into daddy mode*  
Here's something else for you, baby boy.  
*slips your ears on and shoves in the plug*

*jolts then moans*  
T-turn it on, Daddy.

Oh, you want more, you puppy slut.  
*turns it on lowest setting*

Mmmm... please... I want more  
*lowers head onto the bed, panting quietly*

Well, since you said please...  
*turns it up one more setting*  
*rotates it, brushing all of the sensitive spots of your walls*  
Does this feel better, baby?

*smiles and bites lip*  
mmhmm  
*arches back*  
*rolls hips to gain more friction*

*grabs hips to stop you and turns off vibrator*  
I need an answer before we can continue, sweetie-pie.

*whines*  
It feels better, please, turn it back on!

*smirks*  
*tsk tsk tsk*  
You are such a whiny slut...  
But you are Daddy's whiny slut.  
*turns it to highest setting and thrusts it hard, hitting your prostate*  
*tightens the cockring*  
*pumps your member*  
*whispers*  
Daddy's slut.

*grips tighter on sheets*  
Right there, Daddy!  
*puts hands on yours*  
*jacks off with your hand*

*continues, but faster and harder*  
Right HERE?  
Is THIS what you're talking about, honey?  
Do the vibrations feel good on your sweet spot, baby?  
*turns it on to secret hidden setting that is so high that it's not supposed to be used*

*gasps*  
MMMNGH! D-DADDY! RIGHT THERE! IT FEELS *moans* SO GOOD! I HAVE TO CUM!  
*bites hand to try to stop moaning*

*removes your hand and tightens cock ring*  
My cockslut wants to cum, now?  
*thrusts plug harder and faster*  
*whispers*  
Beg for Daddy, sweetie.  
Daddy can't let you cum unless you deserve it.

Ahh! Please Daddy! I-I won't be able to last any longer!  
*moves hips faster*

If I let you cum, will you scream Daddy's name so that everyone knows that you are my little cockslut, sweetheart?  
*speeds up thrusting*

Please Daddy! I have to cum! Ah! Fuck it feels so good! Daddy!

Oh, baby boy...  
*loosens cock ring a tiny bit*  
You're lucky...  
*loosens it a bit more*  
*whispers*  
I'm feeling generous today.  
*removes cock ring*

*cums*  
Ahhh! T-thank you, Daddy!  
*pants*  
mmngh, fuck..

*sits you on my lap and strokes your hair*  
You were such a good boy.  
*puts you on the floor and stands up*  
Now suck me.

*nods*  
Yes Daddy.  
*pumps your cock*  
*puts your cock in my mouth and sucks while bobbing my head*

Mmmm...  
Baby boy, you're so good.  
*grabs onto your hair*  
You're gonna make me-uhhh make *grunts* m-me...  
Shiiittttt!  
*cums in your mouth*  
*pants*  
Swallow for me, pretty boy.

*glides mouth off*  
*swallows*  
*licks excess off of lips and smiles*  
Did you like it, Daddy?

Yes, baby.  
*wipes sweat off of forehead*  
You were perfect.  
*picks you up, puts you on my lap and kisses you, not caring about tasting myself*

Mmm,  
*bites your bottom lip*  
*grinds on you*

*grinds back*  
*stops kissing*  
Does this mean there will be a second round, honey pie?  
*smirks*  
'Cause you know Daddy's always up for that...

yes, Daddy. I want more of your cock.  
*kisses your jawline*

*cups your chin in my hands and pulls you away*  
*looks down at you*  
Is Daddy's cock your favorite?

*bites lip*  
Mm-hm. Please give it to me Daddy  
*makes puppy dog eyes*

*palms your cock*  
*ghosts lips over yours*  
Beg for me.

*quivers*  
I want your cock, Daddy. Fuck me please. I need your dick in me right now. Please fuck me hard.  
*moans*

*points to my now hard dick*  
See what you do to Daddy, honey?  
*kneads your ass*  
*strokes your cock slowly*  
I'll fuck you in a moment.  
I want to make this last without a cockring.  
*kisses your forehead*

But I want to make you cum more than once.  
You deserve it baby boy.

*licks lips*  
Please make me cum, Daddy.  
*snuggles into the crook of your neck*  
*rolls hips*

*lifts you up*  
*places you on my cock and watches you sink down*  
Mmm...  
Look at your little hole, just swallowing Daddy right up.  
Does it feel good with Daddy inside you again?

*slowly glides up and down*  
Mm-hm...  
*bites lip*

*thrusts up hard*  
I can't hear you if you mumble like that, puppy.

A-ah! Yes! It feels so good!  
*grips your hair*

Good. Daddy *groans* Daddy wants you to feel good.  
*groans*  
God, you're so tight.  
*spanks you*

Mmmngh!  
*nibbles at your ear*  
*grips onto your back*  
Daddy...  
*moans*

*spanks you again*  
You really do have a spanking kink don't you, puppy slut?  
*thrusts harder and faster*

Mngh! Yes! Spank me please!  
*squeezes eyes shut*  
*bounces on your dick faster*

*spanks you again*  
I want you to cum handsfree.  
*spanks you three more times*  
I want you to cum from Daddy's spankings.  
*spanks you really hard*  
Show me how much you love it.

Ah, fuck!  
*digs nails into your back*  
I-I'm close!  
*pants*

So is Daddy...  
*spanks you one last time*

Mmmmnh! Daddy! Fuck!  
*cums on both of our stomachs*  
*groans*

*almost cums*  
Shiiit, baby boy.  
You almost made Daddy cum.  
*chuckles*  
*pushes you onto your back roughly*  
Daddy can't do that though, can he?  
*bites your collarbone*  
Daddy needs to make you cum again before he does that, right?

*moans*  
Y-yes.  
*tugs your hair*

*grabs your extremely over stimulated cock*  
Then that is what Daddy will do.  
*kisses forehead*  
*grabs your legs and drapes them over my shoulders*  
*nibbles your calves*  
Mmm... puppy's legs are so nice.

*gasps*  
Mmm, but Daddy's cock is better.  
*looks up at you and bites lip*

God you're too sexy.  
*thrusts into you hard*

*gasps*  
Oh my god... mmm...  
Harder Daddy....

*thrusts harder*  
Any other commands, slut?

Ahhh... just... make me... cum... oh please Daddy, more!  
*scratches your back*  
Fuck it feels so good! Hmmm!

*grabs your dick and pumps it*

Yes! Ahhh!  
*cums onto your hand*  
Shit...

*cums*  
((Jaebum from other room))  
SHUT UP!!

*purposely moans even louder*  
DADDY!

*chuckles*  
*kisses your forehead*  
*yells*  
YOU REALLY ARE DADDY'S COCKSLUT!

*crawls off of your dick*  
*excess cum drips down my legs*  
YOU FILLED ME UP GOOD DADDY

MY CUM LOOKS SO NICE DRIPPING DOWN YOUR THICK JUICY-  
((Jaebum))  
SERIOUSLY YOUNGJAE CAN HEAR YOU DON'T RUIN THE INNOCENCE THAT HE HAS LEFT

*chuckles*  
*sits on your lap facing you*  
*snuggles your neck*

*pulls you closer*  
Well, I guess we better stop.  
We don't want to ruin little "innocent" Youngjae.  
*mentions that he and Jaebum are louder*

Mmhm  
*smiles*

[END]


	2. 2JAE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2JAE SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was Jaebum, my friend was Youngjae.
> 
> Also, please give kudos to the poor smut writer!

Hyung, have you seen my underwear? I'm about to get in the shower and I can't find any in my drawers.

*walks past you and closes door*  
If you're about to get into the shower, Sunshine, then why are you wearing clothes?

*rummages through more drawers*  
Because I have to change in the bathroom.  
*laughs*  
I'm not changing with you in here!

*sneaks around you and closes the drawer*  
*grabs your face and moves it so that you're looking at me*  
Are you sure about that?

*widens eyes*  
*blushes*  
I... need to go take a shower now...  
*looks down to hide red face*

I'll come with you...  
To help you get rid of that.  
*points down at your boner*

*gulps*  
O-okay.  
*walks to the bathroom*  
*takes off my clothes*

*takes off my clothes and turns on hot water*  
Your body is so beautiful, you know that?  
*steps into shower*

Thanks... *sneaks a glance at your bare body and blushes* Yours is too.  
*steps into shower with back facing you*

*gives you a back hug*  
*nibbles on your ear*  
*lightly plays with your nipples*

Mm... Jaebum-hyung...  
*leans head on your chest*

I want to see your pretty face.  
*turns you so that you are facing me*  
*pulls you into a needy kiss*  
*squeezes your ass*

A-ah  
*wraps arms around your shoulders*  
*bites your bottom lip softly*

*bites your collarbone lightly*  
*picks you up and wraps your legs around my waist*

Hyung I- mmngh  
*tugs your hair*  
*mumbles* shit. ah~

*grabs your cock*  
You what, Sunshine?

*bites lip*  
I want you...  
*whimpers*

*teases your rim with finger*  
What do you want me to do?  
*pushes finger in slowly to the knuckle*

Ah! Fuck me please...  
*pants*

*curls finger to brush prostate*

*clenches legs around you*  
Right there.. mmh, it feels so good hyung...  
*nibbles on your neck*

*adds two more fingers*  
Do you want your hyung's cock?

Yes!  
*buries face into your neck*  
Yes, hyung... I want your cock...

*pushes you against the shower wall*  
*removes fingers*  
*slowly enters you, careful not to hurt you*

*digs fingers into your back*  
*bites lip*  
Mmm... hyung…

*leans forward and bites your nipple*  
*roughly kneads your ass*

*jolts*  
Jaebum! Mmm... it feels so good.  
*tugs your hair*  
*rolls hips*

*sternly*  
Call me hyung.  
*drapes your legs over my shoulders to get a better angle and hits your prostate*  
*fucks you harder*

Yes hyung!  
*bites lip*  
God, it feels so good... ah~

*fucks you harder and much faster*  
Good boy.

Ahh... I'm close hyung...  
*moans*  
Make me cum hung!

*grabs your cock*  
Scream Hyung's name.  
*jerks you off*

HYUNG! Ahh~!  
*cums onto your hand*  
*pants*

*groans*  
Youngjaeeee...  
*cums inside you*  
*water turns off*  
Shit...  
The water was on too long.  
I forgot that Jinyoung set that timer because Mark takes too long in the shower.

[END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not finished.


	3. MARKJIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MARKJIN ROLEPLAY SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a master/kitten smut.
> 
> I am Mark, my friend is Jinyoung.

I bought you a present...  
*pulls out light pink collar with a heart shaped tag that says "kitten" on it from behind back*

For me?  
*smiles excitedy*

Who else, kitten?  
*walks behind you and clips it on*  
*walks back in from of you*  
You look perfect!  
*kisses your forehead*

*plays with tag*  
Thank you master...  
*bites lip seductively*

Is kitten teasing me now?  
*kisses you*

*wraps arms around you*  
*sticks hands up your shirt and traces tiny circles on your lower back*  
Maybe…

*pulls away and takes off both of our shirts*  
If you are, then it's working, kitten...  
*pushes you on the bed and lays on top of you*

*puts legs around your waist, pulling you closer and smiling*  
Meow...  
*grazes fingers on the back of your neck*

You are so adorable, my kitten...  
*bites your collarbone*  
Master loves you.  
*sucks on your nipples*

I love you too, Master. Your tongue feels so good~  
*runs fingers through your hair*

*pulls your pants and boxers down*  
My tongue would feel even better down here...  
*grabs your cock*  
*pumps it slowly*

Ah... please Master.  
*tilts head back and moans*

*moves lower while licking down your stomach*  
*spreads your legs*  
*licks the inside of your thighs*

*gasps*  
*clutches onto bed sheets*  
Wait. Master can you um...  
*moans*

*pulls away and gives you a teasing look*  
Don't be shy, kitten. Tell Master what you want.

*licks lips*  
Can we try something new?  
*looks to the side blushing and mumbles*  
Maybe... bondage?

*widens eyes*  
*smirks*  
I've been waiting for you to ask.  
*takes off belt and ties your arms to the headboard*  
*pulls off my own pants and boxers*  
*kisses forehead*  
You just get better every second, kitten.

Thank you  
*pulls you closer with my legs*  
Please touch me Master. I want you.

I didn't know it was possible, but you look even hotter like this, kitten.  
*pumps your dick*  
*opens lube and coats one hand*  
*fingers you*

Mmngh, M-master!  
*tightens legs around you*  
*grabs your arms and gasps*

*adds 2 more fingers*  
*curls them, hitting your prostate hard*

*clutches belt*  
Ah! Right there!  
*rolls hips*  
Fuck…

*removes fingers*  
Do you want your Master's cock, now, sweet kitten?

Yes Master. I want your cock so much! Fuck me please!  
*whines*

*enters you*  
*fucks you fast and hard*  
*lets go of your cock*  
Master loves to see his kitten squirm under him.

Ah fuck! Master is so big!  
*squeezes eyes shut and pants*

And kitten is so sexy.

Blindfold me Master... ah.. I want more..

 

*reaches down and takes tie off the shirt I was wearing earlier*  
You're a kinky little kitten, aren't you?  
*ties it around your eyes*  
*fucks you faster*

*arches back*  
Yes master... hah...  
*smiles and tilts head back*  
Just exercising my senses... Ah!

*fucks you faster and harder*  
Whatever you say...

Fuck! Master! I'm going to c-cum!

*moves to get a better angle to hit your prostate dead-on*  
*fucks you much harder*  
*whispers*  
Cum for me, Kitten.

Mmngh!  
*cums onto my stomach*  
*pants*  
Master…

Master didn't get to finish...  
*sits you up*  
Do you want to help Master?

Yes. I want to make you feel good Master. What do you want me to do?

Your cute little kitten tongue would feel great down here.  
*points at dick*

*unties you*

*nods*  
*kneels down and pumps your dick*  
*kisses the tip and swirls tongue on it*

*moans*  
Kitten, you're great, but don't tease your Master...  
unless you WANT punishment.

*takes more of your dick in my mouth*  
*bobs head*

*moans*  
*pants*  
Oh my God...  
*grips your hair*

*sucks harder and moves faster*  
*cups your balls in my hands and massages them*

F-fuck!  
*moans*  
*throws head back*  
*cums*

*takes your dick out of my mouth*  
*swallows*  
So good, Master.  
*licks excess off of your member*

*shook from how adorable you are*  
*snaps out of it*  
You have a little on your cheek, kitten.  
*wipes cum off of your cheek*  
*puts my finger in front of your mouth*  
Do you want it?

*nods*  
*leans forward and licks cum off of your finger*  
*licks lips*  
You taste so good Master.

Awww...  
My kitten is so cute!  
*kisses your nose*

*smiles and sits on your lap*  
Did I do a good job?

You did an AMAZING job.  
Master loves you so much

*smiles*  
I love you more.  
*lightly licks your ear*

[END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, everyone!  
> Please please PLEASE comment for ships and suggestions (kinks).  
> I HAVE RUN OUT OF IDEAS FOR KINKS  
> (next one may be BDSM. not sure yet tho)  
> Love you all!


	4. JINSON AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jinson AU in school. They are both seniors. It's in a different format than the others. I'm Jackson, she's Jinyoung. It starts with Jinyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for supporting these role-plays, people who gave Kudos! If you haven't given me any, PLEASE reconsider your life choices (a.k.a. GIVE ME KUDOS)

It was my first day at my new school. Honestly, I was pretty nervous. I thought I'd just do as I'd normally do and just keep to myself, and do my work. That's what I was sent here for anyway. My mom sent me to school in Seoul so I can work on my studies. I took a deep breath and entered my new classroom, keeping my eyes glued to my feet as I went to take the desk in the far back.

A boy sat next to me in the back of the classroom. He was taller than me, and slim, with black hair and beautiful eyes. He was gorgeous.  
"Hello," I managed to croak out, distracted by his beauty.

I involuntarily flinched at the voice. It was low and sexy, but I was surprised someone spoke to me. I turned my head to see a handsome man with platinum blonde hair (Mad era) and I gulped. I looked around then looked back at him, raising my eyebrows. I pointed to myself questioningly, not knowing whether or not he was talking to me.

"Yes, you," I said. "I'm Jackson, by the way. What's your name?"  
I cringed at how outgoing I was.

Jackson, of course, his name is just as hot as he is. "I'm Jinyoung." I mumbled.

"Well then, hello there, Jinyoung," I said, putting out my large hand for his slim one to shake.

I hesitantly took his hand and shook it. I felt my cheeks turn pink and I quickly turned my head and twiddled my thumbs.

Jinyoung blushed, and somehow, it made him look even more adorable.  
His hands were almost too soft to handle on my calloused ones.  
"You seem really nice," I said. "I think we'll be good friends."

I looked up at him and my eyes widened.  
"I think you're nice too." I gulped. "You want to be friends with me?" I emphasized the last word.

He was too cute.  
"Of course!" I said, a little too enthusiastically.  
"Can I get your number?" I said with a wink.

I felt like my heart was about to burst.  
"A-ah, yeah. Of course." I rummaged through my bookbag for a sticky note and pen. I wrote my number down and for some reason I put a heart on it, which I didn't realize I put until after I handed it to him.

There was a heart on the note that he gave me. I couldn't help but smile when I saw it.  
"Great! Here's mine."  
I wrote my number on a piece of paper along with 3 hearts and handed it to him.

Triple hearts! I blushed heavily and held the piece of paper in my hands tightly. "Thank you. I guess I'll text you later?" I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I just got a cute guy's number.

"YES!" I shouted, earning a glare from the teacher.  
"I mean, sure!"

((TIME SKIP TO "LATER"))

I sat in my room and stared at my phone anxiously. Should I call him? My thumb hovered over the call button until I finally pressed it and brought it to my ear.

My phone rang, and I immediately picked it up, not even having to look at the caller ID to know that it was the adorable boy that I had met earlier.

I was shocked at the immediate pick up. "Um, hello?" I said, covering my red face even though he couldn't see me.

"Hi!" I said. I thought, "Oh my God, his voice is adorable."  
It turns out that I thought that out loud.

Surprisingly, my cheeks got even redder. I racked my brain for what to say back, shocked that he just said that.  
"Thank you... your voice is... uhm..." I wanted to say sexy but thought that would be too straightforward. "arousing..." FUCK! WHY DID I SAY THAT?

I was embarrassed from thinking out loud, but I couldn't do anything but chuckle when he called my voice "arousing."  
"Really?" I said, deepening my voice to make it sound more seductive. "Does this mean you're aroused because of me, then?"

"I um... no! I didn't mean to say that!" My cheeks began to get even redder, I don't know if it was from his sexy voice or that I'm making a complete fool out of myself. Maybe both. "I meant sexy! I mean- no, fuck..." I laid my head on my desk in embarrassment.

"It's okay. Even I get flustered sometimes," I said in the most reassuring voice that I could manage.

I smiled feeling calmer now that he said that. There was a moment of silence since I didn't know what to say next. "Uhm, how are you?" I said, finally breaking the silence with a nervous laugh.

"I'm great," I said, truthfully. "How are you, cutie?"  
OH MY GOD WHY THE PET NAME WHY JACKSON WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU.

My eyes widened at the pet name. I looked down and noticed that just the sound of his voice turned me on. "Shit," I muttered as I got up and went to the restroom. "I'm good." I put it on speaker and went on wiki how to get rid of boners. I squinted my eyes at the article. "what the..." I've never had a boner before so this was all new to me.

"What are you doing?" I said as I chuckled. "Are you sure you're okay?

I looked back and forth at my hand and my erection then back at the illustration on wikihow. I sighed, "No..." I groaned as I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"What's wrong? Is there anything that I can do to help?" I asked.

"Uh... I don't know. This never happened before and I don't know what to do to be honest..." I bit my lip. I just couldn't bring myself to touch my... myeh... I would just leave it until it goes away but every time he spoke it twitched and ached. “Ah.”

I was extremely intrigued by the noise that Jinyoung had just made.  
"What's never happened before? I might know what to do.”

"Uhh.. can I come over? Or do you want to come over? I can't really um... explain it." I scratched my head and looked up more articles.

OH SHIT THIS IS INTERESTING  
"I'll be happy to come over! Could you text me your address?"

"Yeah..." I bite my lip to hold in my gasps and text my address to him.

((TIME SKIP TO WHEN I AM THERE))  
I rushed to the front door, worried about Jinyoung and rang the doorbell.

I had already changed into basketball shorts that were actually my big brothers so they were quite big for me. I opened the door and saw Jackson there. I jolted, surprised he came then opened the door completely. "Thanks for coming..." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"No problem." I walked in and closed the door.  
"Now, what's wrong? Did something happen? Are you hurt?"

I ducked my head, embarrassed. I sighed and motioned for him to come closer.

"Jinyoung... please tell me. I'm really worried."  
I followed him.

Once he was close enough. I pointed down to my... nyeh and pulled the waistband of my shorts so he could see my clothed erection. I blushed hoping he wouldn't judge.

I was surprised at his innocence.  
"Are you telling me that you don't know what that is?" I asked, calmly.

I shook my head. "I looked up how to get rid of it.... but weird stuff popped up." Hides face in hands. "I don't know what to do…"

I tried my hardest not to laugh.  
"This happens when you get aroused. Have you ever heard of masturbation, Jinyoung?”

I furrowed my eyebrows at the weird sounding word. "What is that? Sounds painful.”

"That's how you get rid of a boner. It's not painful at all. It actually feels REALLY REALLY good," I said.  
"Do you want to try it? It will help."

"What do you do? Can you do it for me?" I ask, terrified of the unknown word.

I turned red at the request.  
"Um... Okay," I said. "Let's go to your room."

I nodded and led him to my room. "Sorry it's messy. I don't usually have people... in my room."

"It's okay," I said.  
"Just lie down and take off your shorts and boxers."

"Wait- I thought masturbation was medicine or something." I involuntary covered my crotch. "Why do I need to take off my shorts??”

"Right," I said. "You don't know."  
"Masturbation is when you rub your genitals until you orgasm. I can't really explain it, but I can show you. There are two different "ends" to approach it, but one of them hurts, so maybe we can do that one later.”

"Uh... let's do the one that doesn't hurt." I timidly slid down my shorts and boxers. I gasped when the cold air hit my erection.

I shuddered at how beautiful he was naked.  
"First, you take your hand and put it around the base," I said while guiding Jinyoung's hand.  
"Then you rub up and down over and over. It feels really good when you touch this part."  
I rubbed his slit.

"Mmm," I quickly put my hand over my mouth to muffle my moans. I moved my hands with his and looked at him. "You're... really good at this..." I laughed nervously at my awkwardness.

"You don't have to stop your moans. Your parents aren't home, right?"  
They sounded so beautiful that I never wanted them to stop.

"They're on a business trip. My big brother won't be home for a few hours." I moaned when he touched my sensitive slit again.

"Perfect. Do you like it?"  
I sped up a little, rubbing his slit often.

"Yes. It feels really good." I clutched the bedsheets and draped my legs over his shoulders.

"Good," I said. "Do you want to know what an orgasm is? That feels even better and that's also what gets rid of the boner," I said, speeding up.

"Mmhm," I bit my lip and squeezed tighter on the sheets. "Teach me, Jackson." I whispered, finally giving into the lust.

"You are so sexy, Jinyoung."  
I jerked him off as fast as I could, trying to get some more of those beautiful moans out of him along with cum.

"Jackson..." I moaned as my toes curled from the intense friction. "I feel funny..." I moved my hands to his broad shoulders. "I think I'm going to- ah!" before I could finish my sentence, white stuff shot from my penis. My thighs trembled and I panted as I shut my eyes. Coming down from my high, I looked down to see his hand and my stomach was covered in the white substance. My eyes widened. "What is that???”

"I forgot to tell you. That's called cum. It comes out when you orgasm. It means you feel really good," I said, reassuringly.  
"It's perfectly normal. It's supposed to happen." I grabbed a tissue from Jinyoung's nightstand and started to clean him up.

I bit my lip as I watched Jackson clean me up. Once he was done, I sat up and clutched his shirt shyly. "Can I... make you feel good?" I asked as I kept my eyes glued to the floor and blushed.

I smiled. "Of course!”  
"Damn, I'm lucky!" I thought.

My eyes widened when he agreed. "Ah, okay..." I stood up and motioned him to sit on the bed. I kneeled down on the floor in between his legs and looked up at him. "Um, I'm new to this so you'll have to teach me." I said as I fumbled with his zipper.

I helped him unzip and pull down my pants and boxers.  
"It's okay! It's you first time. Just do what I did to you. You can ask me questions if you need to."

I gulped when I saw how large his member was. I hesitantly wrapped my fingers around it. I slowly moved my hand up and down trying to mimic what he did for me. "Am I doing it right?" I asked worriedly.

I moaned slightly. He was a natural.  
"Yes. You're great.”

I looked down and noticed that his member was getting harder with each pump. I stroked the head with the pad of my thumb wondering how he would react. His moans were just as arousing as his voice.

"Ahh!" I moaned out as he stroked my head, having the sensitive dick that I do.

I felt my own member harden when I heard his moan. Out of instinct, I brought my lips to his dick and kissed the head, still pumping his length.

I moaned loudly.  
"Jin-Jinyoung! You're so good!"

I pressed my tongue to the slit, loving the taste of him. I sped up my hand and brought my free one down to my dick and pumped myself.

I wrapped my arms around Jinyoung.  
"Fuck, Jinyoung," I moaned. "I'm gonna ahhh! Gon- na- AHHHH!"  
I came into his mouth.

"Sorry."

I was taken aback at the sudden release in my mouth. I popped off of his member and swallowed the substance. It was sweet. I licked the excess off of my lip. "It's okay." I mumbled, slightly smiling. "I liked it.”

My eyes involuntarily widened at the thought that he had just swallowed my cum.  
"Wow," I said. "That was hot."

I blushed and set next to him on the bed. "Um, you said there was another 'end'... but it hurts." I paused trying to think of what I wanted to say. "Can you show me?”

"Well... you kinda need something for lubrication... maybe your brother has some," I said awkwardly. "Could we go check?”

I nodded. I stood up and slipped on my pants and boxers and led him out of my room down the hall to my brother's. "Oh Jesus." I covered my eyes when I saw playboy posters plastered all over the walls with naked women and men. "He might have some in his drawers." I said with my hands still over my eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh at Jinyoung's innocence.  
"I'll check."  
I rummaged through the drawers, and to my luck, I found a bottle of vanilla-scented lube immediately.  
"Wow. I found some. Let's go back.”

I nodded and shuffled out of the room with my eyes squeezed shut. Once I was out, I opened my eyes and sighed. "Sorry you had to see that." I apologized as we walked to my room. I looked at the bottle and cocked my eyebrow at the label. "My brother is kinky..." I shuddered and opened the door to my room.

I followed Jinyoung into his room and took off his bottoms again, lying him down on the bed.  
"This will hurt at first, but then it will feel really good," I said. "Do you trust me?”

I gulped. "Yes." I said, spreading my legs to provide access to my entrance.

I shuddered at his insanely-too-much adorableness, but got over it and slicked up my fingers.  
"I need you to relax, honey," I said in the smoothest voice I could manage, and pushed one finger into his entrance slowly.

"Ah," I gripped his shoulders and quivered at the foreign feeling. I took a deep breath and adjusted to the finger penetrating my hole.

"Are you alright?" I asked the quivering figure beneath me as I felt around for his prostate.

I arched my back when I felt a tingle run through my body. "Ah! Mmhm!" I nodded and bit my lip to hold back my moans.

"That's called your prostate. It feels really good when you touch it," I said, sliding in another finger and rubbing Jinyoung's prostate quickly.

"Mmm, fuck... Jackson!" I moaned and clutched his shoulders. "Right there!”

"Is this better than what we did before?" I asked, moving down to suck on Jinyoung's nipples.

"Ngh! Yes!" I tangled my fingers in Jackson's hair feeling my nipples harden at his touch.

"That's what I thought."  
I slipped in another finger and moved down further to engulf the head of his dick and started sucking.

"AH! It feels so good, Jackson! I want more!" I panted and writhed on the bed from the stimulation.

I got off of Jinyoung's dick with a pop, and whispered in his ear, "Do you want me to fuck you?”

I shivered when I felt his breath on my ear. I breathed heavily and licked my lips. "Yes... fuck me, Jackson.”

I pulled my fingers out and thrusted into the boy urgently.  
"Ah... Thank you, Jinyoung."

I clutched the bedsheets and clenched my jaw. "Nngh!"I panted as he quickly thrusted into me. "Fuck.." I said through clenched teeth and moaned.

Getting off on Jinyoung's sweet moans, I fucked him harder and faster.

"D-daddy!" I screamed, moving my hands to his back and scratched it.

I moaned loudly, hearing Jinyoung call me Daddy.  
"I'm go- gonna cum, Jinyoung!"

"Me too." I said in between pants. "F-fuck! Daddy!”

I came inside of Jinyoung, moaning his name, and it was the best thing I had ever felt.

"DADDY!" I came onto my stomach and my thighs trembled from my orgasm.

I quickly pulled out and rolled over, trying not to collapse onto and crush the slim boy whose virginity I had just taken.

Coming down from my high, I finally felt my hole ache. I tried to stand up but my ass hurt too much. "Fuck." I winced at the pain.

"Does it hurt? I'm sorry," I said, worried. "Just stay still for now. I'll take care of you."

I bit my lip. "Thank you, Jackson." I gave him a weak smile and shut my eyes.

"No problem," I said, kissing Jinyoung's forehead. "What else would I do?"  
I cuddled with him for a while, being the big spoon of course.

I could hear Jackson's heartbeat and it only made mine beat faster. I had just met him today yet I already know that I feel something special for him. I nuzzled closer into Jackson's arms, enjoying his warmth. We stayed like that for a while, until I looked up at the clock and saw that my brother would be home soon. "Jackson," I whispered.

I had almost fallen asleep, but when I heard Jinyoung whisper my name, I perked up immediately.  
“Yeah?"

"My brother is going to be home soon." I said, turning to face him.

"Oh, man," I said, my voice deflating and my body sitting up. Then I had a realization.  
"Wait a second. Your brother's room is covered in Playboy posters... Do you really think he would care if you had brought a guy home?”

I sat up with him and shrugged. "I don't know... I've never had anyone over before." I bit my lip. "But I have to make dinner. Do you want to eat with us?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah! Sure," I said.  
"Can you stand up? I can make dinner if it still hurts..."

I slowly stood up from my bed. It still hurt but I knew my brother would tease the shit out of me if he saw that I had a guy cook for me. "It's okay." I smiled and slipped on my clothes and shuffled out of my room.

"Ok. Good!" I smiled back at him, put on my clothes, and followed him out.  
((TIME SKIP TO WHEN YOUR BROTHER COMES IN AND YOU'RE HALFWAY THROUGH MAKING DINNER))

The door opened and was followed by my brother who shouted "I'm home!" I jumped and quickly stirred the pot before leaning over the kitchen counter and combing Jackson's hair with my fingers which still was messy from earlier. When my brother entered the kitchen, I quickly pulled my hand away and waved. "Welcome home." I said.

I walked over to him and held out my hand to shake.  
"Hi! I'm Jackson.”

"I'm Jaebum." {Lmao I didn't know who to put sorry} I watched my brother shake Jackson's hand before he sat down at the table. He looked at me and pointed at Jackson. "Why is he here?" I rolled my eyes at his rudeness.  
"He's my... friend." I said, hoping he wouldn't notice my hesitation.

"Mmm! Jajangmyeon!" I said as Jinyoung put the food on the table and sat down.  
I dug in immediately.  
"Thish ib goob!" I said with my mouth full. “Thanksh!"

I blushed at the praise and looked at Jaebum who was staring back and forth at me and Jackson. I quickly ducked my head down and ate. I guess Jaebum noticed my redness so he finally talked. "So, Jackson. Are you like... classmates with Jinyoung or something?”

"Yeah," I said once I had swallowed. "We're in the same class…"

Jaebum nodded and ate his food. He looked at me and I quickly broke eye contact and stirred my noodles. "Why do you seem so tense, Jinyoung?" he asked. I looked up and he was wearing an evil smirk. I shrugged my shoulders. He turned his attention back to Jackson. "Are you two a thing?" he asked with a slight laugh. My eyes widened and my cheeks got even redder.

I turned towards Jinyoung and put my arm around him.  
I looked at Jaebum and said, "Yeah. We are," kissing Jinyoung on the cheek.

I froze, either from the kiss or that he just confirmed it. There was a moment of silence before Jaebum began to clap. "Finally! I was wondering when Jinyoung would finally find someone! He's never brought anyone over before." I opened my mouth to argue but Jaebum had something else in mind for the conversation. "Did you two do it yet?" I blushed even harder and brought my hand to my face in embarrassment.  
"Jesus..." I mumbled.

I tightened my grip on Jinyoung and said, "Is that any of your business?"  
When Jinyoung looked away from embarrassment, I subtly nodded at Jaebum.  
He gave me a thumbs up.

I quickly stood up and gathered the empty dishes and put them in the sink. "Me and Jackson are going for a walk. Your lube is in my room. Goodbye." I quickly said as I grabbed Jackson's hand and dragged him out of the house.

I let him drag me out.  
"Where are we walking to and why are we going there?”

"I don't know. My brother is just really embarrassing." I let go of his hand once we were away from my house and on the sidewalk. “Sorry."

I grabbed his hand again.  
"It's okay," I said. "I have two younger brothers, Bambam and Yugyeom. All they do is dab all day. It gets pretty old pretty quickly.”

I giggled and stared at our hands as we walked down the sidewalk.I brought his hand to my lips and planted a kiss on the top of it. "I hope I can meet them soon."I said against his hand. I lowered it back down and turned my head so he couldn't see how hard I was blushing. 'Why are you so corny Jinyoung?' I thought.

I grabbed Jinyoung's chin and turned him towards me so that I could see his gorgeous face.  
"So do I," I said, kissing him passionately.

I kissed him back and draped my arms over his shoulders. This was my very first kiss yet I knew that it was the best kiss I could ask for. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, taking in his sweetness.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and a few people passing by gave us dirty looks, but I didn't care what they thought, so I just flipped them off behind Jinyoung's back and pushed my tongue into his mouth.

I moaned into the kiss and sucked on his tongue. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pressed myself against him.

"Hold on," I said as I pulled away from the kiss for a moment to drag Jinyoung to my car and pull him inside.  
I continued the kiss in the backseat of my car, but it was more needy this time.

I laid on my back and wrapped my hands around the back of Jackson's neck, kissing back with an equal amount of neediness. My hands traveled down Jackson's back and I tugged his the waistband of his underwear. "Jackson..." I mumbled against his lips.

I pulled off both of our shirts and pants, and Jinyoung's boxers, but left my own underwear on.  
"Yes, baby boy? What do you want?" I asked teasingly.

I moaned when my member sprung up finally being freed from my boxers. I felt his chest and then his abs. I traced his V-line with my index finger and bit my lip. "I want you." I said as I looked into his eyes desperate for him to touch me.

"Good," I said, getting impossibly closer to Jinyoung. "Because I want you too."  
I nibbled on his ear while pinching and rubbing his nipples with my hands.

"Ah..." I kissed Jackson's jawline and grazed my fingers up and down his back. I rolled my hips, grinding my member against his. "Fuck me," I whispered.

"I don't have any lube," I said, worried, but aroused.  
"Are you still stretched from before?"  
I grinded back against him.

"I don't know." I kissed him hungrily and pulled away. "And I don't care." I moved my lips to his neck and bit softly. "Just touch me, Jackson. I need you." I panted against his neck.

"Wow... That's really hot," I said.  
I pushed two fingers into his slightly stretched hole, and found his prostate within seconds.

"Mmngh!" I looked down and saw that my member was already dripping with precum. "Daddy.." I licked his jaw and dug my nails into his back slightly.

I pumped his dick, gathering precum, and smeared it on my own member as lube.  
I added a third finger.  
"Are you ready?"

"Ah! Yes!" I bit my lip and spread my legs urging him to go on.

"Good boy," I said to Jinyoung, slamming into him hard.

"Fuck!" I gripped his arm and wrapped my legs around his waist. "More!" I bit his neck to try to hold back my moans.

I moved Jinyoung away from my neck; It felt good, but his moans were better.  
I sped up, fucking him as hard and fast as humanly possible.

“Daddy! A-ah! S-so big I'm close!" I threw my head back and moaned as I felt my erection twitch and get closer to releasing. "Mmm, Daddy!" I finally came onto our stomachs and I panted.

I moaned and came at the same time as Jinyoung.  
"That escalated quickly.”

I laughed and latched my lips onto his, still hungry for more of him.

I kissed him for a moment, then pulled away.  
"You still want more?"

I nodded and traced small circles on his back, staring at his lips. How did I get so addicted to a man I just met? I thought it was too soon to call it love, so I refrained from telling him even though I really wanted to right now.

At that moment I realized that I loved him.  
Leaning forward, I whispered in his ear, "I love you."

My eyes shot open and I looked at him surprised. “Really?"

"How can a person not love somebody like you?" I said combing his hair with my fingers.

My heart was about to beat out of my chest. "I-I love you too." I said, amazed that this was happening.

I smashed our lips together and smiled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around Jinyoung tightly, never wanting to let go.

I draped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer and returned the kiss.

I pulled out of the kiss and fucked him slowly.  
"Why are you so perfect?”

"Ah... you're perfecter..." I paused. "If that's a word.." I smiled and nuzzled my head into his neck while moving my hips slowly.

"It's not... but it's adorable," I said, speeding up.

"Mmm," I moaned against his neck. I intertwined my fingers with his and squeezed his hand tightly.

I squeezed his hand back and closed my eyes, relishing his beautiful moans.  
I moved my hand down to stroke his member's oversensitive slit.

"A-ah, Jackson.." My thighs trembled as he stroked my slit. I panted trying to control my body that writhed underneath him. “Jackson..."

"Who's Jackson? I'm your Daddy," I said teasingly.  
I fucked Jinyoung harder and faster.

"Mmngh! Daddy!" I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer, trying to get him to reach deeper inside of me.

"Good boy," I said, pulling him up so that our chests were touching.  
"I'll reward you."  
I then fucked him as hard and fast as humanly possible.

"AH! DADDY! MMMM!" I bit my lip and concentrated on keeping from orgasming right there. I dug my nails into his back and kissed up and down his neck, overwhelmed with pleasure.

"Ahhh!" I moaned at the feeling of Jinyoung's nails digging into my back. I guess I had a scratching fetish.  
"Yo- you're so- Ah~ Fuck! You're so tight, Jinyoung!"

"MNGH! Daddy! You're so big! Yo- AH! You feel so good!" I scratched his back and bit his neck following with swirling my tongue on the tinted skin.

I moaned loudly, also revealing my biting kink.  
"G- gonna..." I grabbed Jinyoung's member and jerked him off as fast as I could to avoid cumming first.

"D-daddy! N-no, I'm gonna cu- AHH~" I dug my nails a little too hard as I orgasmed. My thighs trembled and I quickly let go of his back, afraid I hurt him.

Jinyoung digging his nails into my back was made me cum.  
"JINYOUNG!" I shouted his name as I released inside of him.  
I held onto Jinyoung, panting, as I came down from my high.

I stared up at the roof of his car, already seeing stars. I panted as I tried to catch my breath. Finally calming down I looked at Jackson who was just as exhausted as me. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "How many times have we done that today?" I asked with a little laugh.

"Three. Wow," I said. "That's the effect you have on me, Jinyoung. You're so amazing."  
"We should probably go clean up now, though..."

I nodded and sat up then winced at the siege of pain in my ass. "Ouch. Well that didn't help." I laughed and looked around. "Do you have any wipes in here?"

"I don't think so... We could go to my house, park in the garage and run in," I suggested. "Bambam and Yugyeom aren't home yet, and when they do come home, you can meet them!"

"That sounds awesome!" I slipped on my clothes and pulled out my phone. "I'm gonna text my brother that I'm going to be at your house."  
Me: I'm going to Jackson's for a little bit  
Hyung: Okay. Use protection ;)  
Me: stfu  
I turned off my phone and crawled into the passenger seat. "He's okay with it. Let's go.”

I put on my clothes, kissed Jinyoung's forehead, and got in the front seat.  
((TIME SKIP TO WHEN WE ARRIVE IN MY GARAGE))  
I helped Jinyoung out of the car and led him straight to the bathroom to get a hot shower running.

My eyes widened when he started the shower. "I-I'm gonna go wait in your room until you finish…"

I had started to take off my clothes, but stopped when he said that.  
"Why are you getting all shy again, honey? You can come in with me."

"Really, it's fine." I shook my head and slowly walked backward to the door. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself if I showered with him. "I can wait." I put my hand on the doorknob, still facing him.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him close.  
"No, really. You somehow got cum on your back and you probably won't be able to reach it."  
I finished taking off the rest of my clothes.

I sighed and lowered my head to hide my red cheeks. I slowly took my clothes off and discarded them onto the ground. I involuntarily covered my crotch and looked at Jackson. "Honestly Jackson, I can shower by myself. I don't want to take up space in the shower.”

I removed Jinyoung's hands to reveal his half-hard dick.  
"Trust me. The shower's big enough," I said, pulling him in.

I quickly turned around so my back was facing him. The hot water down my back felt really good, but I was still tense from knowing I was showering with Jackson.

I grabbed a loofah (that's fun to say... loofah. loofah.) and some soap and started to scrub the half-dried cum off of Jinyoung's back.  
Once it was clean, I leaned over to his neck and nibbled on the sensitive part.

"A-ah, Jackson." I moaned with my shoulders raised in shock.

"Relax, beautiful," I reassured Jinyoung, walking around him and moving my mouth to his nipples.

I moaned and brought my hand to his head and played with his wet hair. "We shouldn't - ah - do this..." I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

"Why?" I asked, innocently, still playing with his nipples with my hands. "Nobody's home."

"When will y-your brothers be back?" I asked, worried that we'd be caught.

"I think it's around [insert random time here], so they'll be back in an hour and a half," I said, stroking Jinyoung's member. "We'll be fine. Don't worry."  
I kissed him needily.

I moaned into the kiss and wrapped my hands around the back of his neck while biting his bottom lip.

I picked Jinyoung up and wrapped his legs around my waist, deepening the kiss and stroking his member faster.

"J-Jackson.." I moaned against his lips before reconnecting them. I gripped his hair and tighten my legs around him, pulling us even closer.

"Why are you so beautiful?" I said, inserting 3 fingers into his still-stretched hole.

"Ah," I breathed heavily and buried my face in his neck. I slid my hand in between us and stroked his member, wanting to make him feel as good as well.

I moaned slightly at Jinyoung's warm hand on my cock, but moved it away after a moment to slam him against the wall and fuck him slowly, but hard.

"D-Daddy.." I cupped his cheek in my hand for him to look at me. I looked into his eyes seductively and slowly grasped one of his hands and moved it to my neck. I gulped, then leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Be rough." I whispered simply.

I wrapped my hand around Jinyoung's neck and tightened my grip, also speeding up and thrusting harder into his beautiful ass.

From his grip around my neck, only broken moans and whines were heard. I bit my lip and draped my arms around his shoulders, scratching his upper back.

"Mmm... Do you like it, beautiful?" I asked, speeding up, and releasing my grip on Jinyoung's neck only long enough for him to respond to my teasing question.

"Fuck! Y-yes Daddy!" I dug my nails even deeper and hummed as he increased the speed. "You feel so good.." I said in between pants, kissing his neck.

"Good." I grabbed his throat and draped his legs over my shoulders, getting the perfect angle to hit his prostate dead-on.  
"I love y-" I was interrupted by a noise outside.  
"DAB BOI DAB BOI DAB BOI OHHHHHHH!"  
My brothers got home early and the bathroom door was open.

"Jack-ah!" As soon as I heard the door open, I came. I looked at Jackson with wide eyes and froze but still panting from my orgasm.

I came right after Jinyoung with a scream of his name.  
"What was that, Bammie?"  
"GASP (he actually says "gasp")OMG YUGYEOM THERE'S A BURGLAR!"

I quickly got off of Jackson and winced at the pain. "Fuck," I whispered. I quickly put my hand over my mouth, not wanting his brothers to hear me.

I kissed his forehead, to help him forget about the pain, because there was really nothing we could do about my brothers.  
"IT CAME FROM THE BATHROOM, BAM!"  
"YEAH LET'S GO!"  
"Shit," I mumbled.  
They both walked in.  
"Hyung? What are you doing in there?"

I crouched down in the shower even though they could probably see me through the barely fogged glass.

"Who's that?!"  
"OMG THEY'RE PROBABLY THE BURGLAR JACKSON ARE YOU OKAY?!"  
"IT'S NOT A FUCKING BURGLAR IT'S MY BOYFRIEND NOW GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!"  
"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND???!!! OOOOOHHH I'M TELLING MOOOMMMM!"  
I sighed as they ran out and apologized to Jinyoung.

"I-it's fine." I stood up and opened the shower door. I stepped out and grabbed a towel off of the rack on the wall. I wrapped myself and pulled the towel up to my face which was red from embarrassment.

I grabbed a towel and put it on myself.  
"No, it's not. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Really, it's okay." I paused and noticed my boxers had precum on it. I quickly picked my clothes up and hugged them in my arms, hoping he didn't notice the spots. "Um... do you have any clothes I can wear?”

"You're slimmer than me but taller... Maybe Bambam's would work," I said, quickly running into his room and grabbing a fashionable outfit without him noticing.  
"Here you go.”

"Thank you." I put on the outfit and it fit pretty nice.

"You look great, Jinyoung," I said, staring my flawless boyfriend down.

"Thanks." I turned and opened the bathroom door. "I'll let you get dressed." I smiled and walked out.

Apparently Bambam and Yugyeom were right outside the door.  
"HI! ARE YOU JACKSON-HYUNG'S BOYFRIEND?"  
I cringed and got dressed.

I jumped and my eyes widened. "Um.. yes." I laughed nervously and backed up against the door.

[3RD PERSON POV]  
Yugyeom, being the slightly more sane of the two, pushed Bambam away and shook Jinyoung's hand.  
"Nice to meet you. What's your name?”

"My name is Jinyoung." I took his hand and shook it. "And yours?”

"My name is Yugyeom," he said.  
"This is my twin brother, Bambam," he pointed out gesturing to the boy.  
"Hi!!"  
[JACKSON POV]  
I opened the door and stepped out.  
"Are you bothering Jinyoung?" I asked, being overprotective.

"No, everything good." I smiled and patted Jackson's shoulder. I put my hand out towards Bambam and shook his. "You're brothers are really nice.”

I was baffled.  
"Okay..." I said reluctantly, putting my arm around Jinyoung.  
"Are you two hungry?" I asked my brothers.

"Oh! I can cook for you guys! I'm used to cooking for my brother so I'd be happy to cook for you." I smiled, happy I was welcomed by his family.

"Okay!" I said.  
"I'm a terrible cook, but if there's anything I can do, I'll do it."  
My brothers ran to the dining room table and sat down, bouncing in their seats like 5 year olds and dabbing.

I giggled and went to the kitchen. "What do you want me to make?”

"SPAGGHETI!!!!" Bambam and Yugyeom both yelled at the same time.  
I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay." I laughed and grabbed a pot from the cupboard and filled it with water. "Da- I mean, Jackson..." I blushed. "Can you get the sauce and noodles?" I put the pot on the stove to let it boil.

"Yep!"  
I walked over to the cabinets and grabbed both of the items that Jinyoung had asked for.  
"Here you go!" I said, handing them to my boyfriend.

"Thank you."  
((TIME SKIP TO WHEN THE FOOD IS FINISHED AND ON THE TABLE))

I sat down at the table, not eating much and watching my brothers get sauce all over their face and noodles on the table.  
When they had finished, Bambam shouted, "Thank you, Eomma Jinyoung!”

I laughed and smiled at them. "No problem." I looked at Jackson and noticed he wasn't eating much. "Are you okay?" I mouthed worriedly.

"I'm fine," I said. "I just ate too much jajangmyeon earlier."  
For some reason, the word 'earlier' made me remember that Jinyoung and I had had sex 4 times today.  
That led to me thinking of details, and that led to a boner.

I nodded and picked up the empty plates. "I'll clean up." When I got to Jackson to get his plate, I noticed he had a boner. My eyes widened and I quickly took the plate and put in the sink, already knowing that my cheeks were red.

My brothers both yawned, and kissed Jinyoung's cheeks before going off to bed.  
I stayed in my seat, not realizing that Jinyoung had already noticed my sudden erection.

"Goodnight." I called to the two as they left. I turned around and leaned on the counter, not knowing what to do. "Thanks for having me. Um, I should probably go home now.”

"You're welcome here any time," I said.  
"You don't have to leave if you want, though. My bed is big enough for two, and you seem pretty tired. Also, you don't have a ride, and my parents check how many miles I put on mine, so…"

"Ah, okay." I kept my eyes glued to my feet so that they wouldn't wander to his erection. "I'll let Jaebum know." I pulled out my phone and started to text him.

I waited for him to finish, and then showed him to my room.  
"I only sleep in boxers, if that's okay with you," I said, taking off my shirt.

"I-it's okay. I'll have to as well I guess." I laughed nervously and looked down at the skinny jeans I was wearing. I turned around and unbuttoned my pants.

After taking off my pants, I walked up behind Jinyoung and took off his shirt.

I gulped and raised my arms so he could take it off leaving me in just my boxers.

I wrapped my arms around Jinyoung's waist and pulled him closer, my erection poking his ass.

I moaned from the contact and quickly put my hand over my mouth.

"They're heavy sleepers," I said, pushing Jinyoung onto the bed.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

I kissed him back needily and wrapped his legs around my waist, deepening the kiss.

My hands traveled down his back and I tugged at the waistband of his boxers. "Daddy," I whispered against his lips before licking his bottom lip.

Granting Jinyoung's silent request, I pulled down my boxers and started to grind down on him.

"Mmm.." I grazed my fingers up and down his back while rolling my hips.

I pulled down Jinyoung's boxers and changed our position so that he was straddling me.  
"Ride me," I commanded.

I slowly lowered myself onto his member, gripping tighter and tighter on his shoulders the deeper he got. "Ah.." I breathed heavily and closed my eyes from the pleasurable sensation.

"Good boy," I said, cupping his cheeks in my hands.  
"Now move."

I slowly moved up and down, taking more and more of his length in me with every move. "D-daddy..." I squeezed his shoulders and gradually picked up the speed.

I moaned and leaned back, letting my head fall onto the pillow.  
"Good, slut."

I moaned at the nickname and moved even faster. I moved my hips so he would hit my prostate and I gasped. "Fuck... so good..." I mumbled, biting my lip.

"I could say the same," I said, thrusting up into him hard, one time.

"Ah!" I leaned over so my chest was against his, still moving my hips. "Daddy..." I whimpered, pressing my lips against his neck.

"Yes?" I said, kissing Jinyoung's forehead.

"I love you..." I said before nibbling on the elder's neck. "...so much." I inhaled sharply once he hit my prostate once again, causing me to dig my fingers into the male's shoulders.

"I love you too, but I'm about to cum," I said.

"M-me too..." I bit my lip and tried my hardest to not be the first to cum like the other times. I moved faster trying to get him to cum before I did.

"Ahh!!" I screamed as I came inside of the pretty boy on top of me.

"Daddy!" Once he released, I finally came onto our stomachs. I rolled over next to him, out of breath from my orgasm.

I kissed his forehead and wrapped my arms around him.  
"Let's sleep now."  
We both fell asleep in each others arms.  
[TIME SKIP TO MORNING]

I woke up in Jackson's arms. I looked down under the covers to see that I still had cum on me. I furrowed my eyebrows and silently wriggled out of my boyfriend's embrace.I tiptoed to the bathroom and got a tissue, wetting it under the faucet, then wiped the dried cum off of my stomach. I quietly sneaked back, until I tripped and fell on the floor. "Fuck," I whispered, rubbing my knee. I quickly looked at him to see if he woke up.

I sat up abruptly.  
"OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?!" I shouted, running over to Jinyoung and picking him up.

"I'm fine, it's fine." I smiled and patted his chest. "You can put me down, it's not that bad." I said, only because it was embarrassing that I was still naked and I just tripped on literally nothing.

"Are you sure?" I said reluctantly, setting Jinyoung on the bed carefully.

"I'm sure." I looked over and grabbed my boxers and clothes and slipped them on. "Thank you, Jackson.”

"You're welcome."  
I looked down and blushed.   
"I should probably put some clothes on," I said, doing just that.  
"OH SHIT SCHOOL! COME ON!”  
We ran quickly to the car and got in.  
[TIME SKIP TO WHEN WE ARE AT SCHOOL]

I kept my head down once we entered the building. I quickly realized that anywhere Jackson went, he would always catch people's attention because of his hotness. I kept my eyes glued to the ground as we walked through the hallway, not wanting to bring any attention to myself.

I grabbed Jinyoung's hand and intertwined our fingers, rubbing little circles on his hand with my thumb to calm him down.  
"Oh my God," I mumbled, blushing and zipping up your jacket to cover your hickeys.  
“Sorry..."

My eyes darted to Jackson when he grabbed my hand. When he zipped my jacket, I pulled it so I could down and widened my eyes at the hickeys.   
"It's okay." I looked at him and realized his neck was fully exposed and was covered in love marks and I slightly gasped. "Shit," I let go of his hand and dug through my bookbag, pulling out a thick scarf and wrapping it around his neck. "I'm really sorry.”

"It's alright! I love them! It shows the world that you're mine, even though the world isn't allowed to see..." I said awkwardly, stopping in the middle of the hallway to hug Jinyoung, then grabbing his hand and running to class.


	5. YOUNGJAE X JINYOUNG X JAEBUM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO HAPPY CAUSE I GOT MY 2 SMUT WRITER FRIENDS TO DO A THREESOME WITH ME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JY means Jinyoung is speaking, JB means Jaebum is speaking, and YJ means that Youngjae is speaking.

YJ: Jinyoung-hyung!  
*runs to you with one sleeve folded and another not*  
Can you fold my sleeve for me?  
JY: Sure, Youngjae-ah.  
*folds your sleeve perfectly, then fixes your other one*  
You look nice.  
JB: *comes out of dorm in nice button up*  
Wow, you two look good.  
*walks up to Youngjae with tie in my hand so he could tie it for me*  
YJ: Thanks hyung.  
*ties tie around your neck*  
*laughs*  
Why do we have to dress each other?  
JY: *laughs*  
I don't know, but Jaebum-hyung, your tie is crooked.  
*fixes it*  
JB: Thanks.  
*opens front door*  
Where are the others?  
YJ: *shrugs and walks into the hallway*  
JACKSON BAMBAM YUGYEOM MARK!!!!  
*all four come out of the dorms and out of the front door*  
Let's go.  
JY: *we all pile into the company van*  
What restaurant are we going to, Jaebum-hyung?  
*nudges your side*  
JB: *starts driving*  
How does Applebee’s sound?  
YJ: Yay!  
*loops arm through Jinyoung's arm happily*  
JY: *grabs Youngjae's hand and squeezes it*  
*kisses the top of his head*  
JB: *parks in Applebee's parking lot*  
We're here.  
*get's out of van*  
*helps both Jinyoung and Youngjae out of the van*  
YJ: *sits down at table with Jaebum in the middle and Jinyoung on the other side*  
What should I order...  
JY: *leans over to Youngjae*  
“What are you getting, Youngjae-ah?”  
JB: *bites lip from Jinyoung being close to him*  
Want to just share a [IDK WTF WHY APPLEBEES]?  
YJ: *nods*  
*notices Jaebum is tense*  
What's wrong hyung?  
JY: *looks at Jaebum then Youngjae*  
Jaebum-hyung… Are you okay?  
JB: Yeah.  
*folds napkin and put it over my lap*  
YJ: *puts hand on Jaebum's shoulder*  
We can go home if you're not feeling well. Me and Jinyoung can take care of you.  
*looks at Jinyoung worriedly*  
JY: *being the mother, notices every little thing, like the napkin, because JB never does that*  
*removes the napkin from Jaebum's lap*  
JB: *jolts*  
*whisper yells*  
Could you not?!  
YJ: *widens eyes at bulge*  
*clears throat and looks around the table to see if anyone is watching*  
*looks back at bulge and then at Jinyoung*  
Well then...  
JY: I knew something was wrong.  
Where did this come from, Jaebum-hyung?  
JB: *sighs and mumbles, embarassed*  
You two...  
YJ: *bites lip to keep from laughing*  
Well... let's get you home.  
*stands up*  
Hey guys, sorry but Jaebum isn't feeling good so me and Jinyoung are taking him home.  
*pats Jaebum's back for him to stand up*  
JY: *stands in front of Jaebum so that no-one else will notice his erection*  
*whispers in his ear*  
We did this?  
JB: Nevermind that, let’s just get out of here  
*shuffles out the door holding Jinyoung in front of me*  
YJ: *gets to the car*  
I guess I'll drive then.  
*laughs*  
JY: *sits next to Jaebum in the back*  
*puts my hand on his thigh and squeezes it*  
What did we do to get you this hard?  
JB: *runs fingers through my hair*  
For one... this...  
*laughs and points to your hand on my thigh*  
And both of you are just, you know.  
YJ: We'll take care of it, don't worry.  
*glances in the mirror at the two*  
*smirks and quietly giggles*  
JY: *moves my hand further up Jaebum's thigh*  
I just hope the ride isn't too long, because I'm also getting really turned on.  
*squeezes Jaebum's boner*  
JB: *inhales sharply*  
Jinyoung-ah…  
YJ: *pouts*  
Hey wait till we get home for that. I want to have fun too!  
*speeds up a bit*  
((TIME SKIP TO WHEN WE GET HOME))  
JY: *grabs both of your hands and pulls you to the bedroom*  
Okay. We have a few hours until the others get home.  
*starts taking off clothes*  
Why are you guys staring?  
JB: *licks lips and looks at Youngjae*  
*quickly takes off clothes*  
YJ: *takes off my own clothes*  
*teases Jaebum*  
Wowowow! Hyung! Who knew you could get any harder!  
*chuckles and pushes him on bed*  
JY: Hyung, you look so sexy.  
*walks over and kisses Jaebum needily*  
JB: *wraps hand around Jinyoung's neck and deepens kiss*  
YJ: *crawls onto bed and kisses Jinyoung's hole*  
*massages Jaebum's thighs*  
JY: Mmm! Youngjae!  
(I imagine Jinyoung to be extremely sensitive)  
*presses back onto his face*  
JB: Fuck...  
*moves hands down to squeeze Jinyoung's ass*  
YJ: *swirls tongue around Jinyoung's hole*  
*pumps Jaebum's member*  
JY: AHHH! Youngjae-ah, please give me more!  
*pinches Jaebum's nipples*  
JB: *licks Jinyoung's ear*  
Youngjae...  
YJ: *pumps faster*  
*uses free hand to put a finger in Jinyoung's hole*  
JY: *screams*  
AHHH! YOUNGJAE!! PLEASE! I NNNM- MORE!  
*moans*  
*thinks*  
I'm way too sensitive.  
JB: Fuck! Youngjae-ah! Jinyoung-ah!  
*squeezes Jinyoung's ass tightly*  
YJ: *adds two more fingers and swirls them around aiming for your prostate*  
*pumps even faster and rubs head with thumb*  
My hyungs are so needy...  
*smirks*  
JY: YES!! I NEED MORE!! PLEASE YOUNGJAE-AH!  
*covers mouth with hand to try to stop moaning but fails*  
JB: *pulls hand away from Jinyoung's mouth*  
*kisses him*

YJ:*slides tongue in Jinyoung's hole still pumping fingers*  
*massages JB's balls and moans*  
JY:AHHH~ S-SO AH- GOOD!  
*puts head on Jaebum's shoulder*  
JB: Fuck,  
*pulls Youngjae's fingers out of Jinyoung*  
*Squeezes Jinyoung's ass and puts my dick in*  
Ah.. so tight  
YJ: *licks lips*  
*runs hands up and down Jinyoung's back and squeezes his ass*  
JY: *screams loudly*  
AHHH!! FUCK, DA- DADDY~ A-AHHH! FUCK ME FAS- FASTER!  
JB: *moves hips faster and harder*  
Oh my God...  
*moans*  
YJ: *moves next to Jinyoung and JB*  
*kisses JB and bites his lip*  
*pinches Jinyoung's nipple*  
JY: AHHH!! DADDY!  
*moves Jaebum's hands to my neck*  
AHH~ Choke me, Da- Daddy!  
JB: *wraps hands aroung Jinyoung's neck*  
*squeezes slightly and thrusts even harder and faster*

[At this moment, the girl playing Youngjae had to leave, but she told us to continue.]  
JY: *grinds back onto your dick*  
MM~ Tighter, Daddy!! Please! I can take it!

JB: *tightens hands around your neck*  
Fuck!! Jinyoung! I'm going to cum!  
*thrusts faster and practically pounds into you*  
JY: *moves one of your hands to my dick*

JB: *jerks you off still choking you*  
Cum with me, Jinyoung  
*pumps faster*  
JY: *tries to scream but can't with you choking me*  
*cums*

JB: *cums at the same time*  
*drops hands and breathes heavily*

JY: *pants to catch breath*  
Daddy, that was so good...

JB: *kisses your cheek*  
*kisses Youngjae's cheek -_-*  
You two were gre-  
*DOOR OPENS*  
JY: *looks at you*  
*looks at the other members*  
*looks back at you*  
*hides under the covers*

JB: *Pulls covers over all three of us* O_O

{BamBam}  
DAMMNNNN!  
{Yugyeom}  
Mark-hyung? What are they doing?

JB: *Mark covers BamBam and Yugyeom's eyes and slowly backs out*  
*Jackson glares at Jinyoung and shakes head then walks out*  
JY: *shouts at Jackson*  
DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!  
WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE A SLUT!  
EVERYBODY CAN HEAR YOU AND MARK FUCKING EVERY FUCKING NIGHT!

{Jackson}  
YOU KNOW YOU LIKE IT!

{Jaebum}  
*facepalms*

JY: *worried look on face*  
What if one of them tells the company?  
We'll get fired!

JB: *kisses Jinyoung's forehead*  
Don't worry, we all know Bambam and Yugyeom are a thing. Markson is real. So we're fine.  
JY: Oh. Right.  
*smiles and snuggles head onto your chest*

[END]


	6. KUDOS UPDATE [PLEASE READ]

Hello, everybody!

CJ and I have agreed that once we get to 50 kudos and 2000 views we will start another chapter!

Please please PLEASE give more kudos and recommend this to your other smut reading/smut writing friends!

Also, we have no idea what to do next, so PLEASE comment your suggestions for ships and kinks for the next chapter!

I will be doing some shoutouts to helpful readers!

Please consider my request, because I love writing and I want to do more!

I love you all,

\- Shark


	7. SUGAR DADDY BAMBAM HIRES TWO SLUTS (AN AMERITHAIKONG SMUT ROLEPLAY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN AMERITHAIKONG SMUT ROLE-PLAY WITH THREE SMUT WRITERS IN WHICH BAMBAM IS A RICH GUY AND HE HIRES MARK AND JACKSON TO BE HIS TWO SLUTS.  
> This is also a separate work. Here is the link:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10654341

BB: *opens door to find two beautiful boys*  
Are you the sluts that I hired?  
JS: *stands up and bows*  
Yes, sir.  
MK: *widens eyes at new boss's beauty*  
*stand and bows as well*  
Yes, master.  
BB: Good. Come in.  
*gestures for you both to come in*  
JS: *looks at Mark with wide eyes*  
*mouths*  
He's hot.  
MK: *mouths*  
Shut up.  
*sits down on couch*  
BB: *sits across from you*  
Now, you both have signed the agreement?  
JS: *nods*  
Yes, sir.  
MK: *nods but keeps eyes glued to the ground*  
BB: Good. Your schedule will be spontaneous. You will live your own lives here, and you will work when I feel like it. Understand?  
*pulls out two sexy, revealing outfits, Mark's is a leather bodysuit and Jackson's is pink lace panties and stockings and an oversized sweater*  
JS: *gulps at the outfit*  
Yes sir. Um, are those for us?  
MK: *looks up and widens eyes*  
*looks back down*  
BB: Yes.  
*hands them to you*  
Your rooms are down that hall.  
*points to the hall*  
Go change.  
JS: Yes sir.  
*pats Mark's back to follow*  
MK: *stands up and goes to the bathroom with Jackson*  
*changes into outfit*  
What did you get us into, Jackson?  
BB: *taps fingers on table impatiently*  
JS: It's not my fault we lost or jobs... well... not entirely. Just hurry up!  
*pauses*  
Or not... I wonder what Master would look like mad?  
*nudges Mark with elbow and raises eyebrows*  
MK: *shrugs Jackson off*  
You're going to get us in trouble.  
*finishes putting on outfit*  
*helps Jackson finish*  
Let's go, before he gets angry.  
BB: *sees you coming out*  
*mumbles*  
I knew those outfits would work.  
I'll show you two the room where you will be working.  
*leads you to a door*  
JS: *follows Bambam to the door*  
MK: *follows behind them to the door*  
BB:*opens the door*  
[DESCRIPTION OF ROOM]  
There were various sex toys and essential BDSM items on shelves covering the walls.  
The bed was black, with decorations of deep red roses on the sheets and blanket.  
Next to the bed was a sleek black dresser, containing different assortments of lube.  
JS: *looks at Mark and wiggles eyebrows*  
*mouths*  
Fun!  
*enters room*  
MK: *rolls eyes at Jackson*  
*enters room*  
What do you want us to do, Master?  
BB: Just look around for the moment. I'll call you when I need you.  
*leaves room*  
*comes back in*  
Do whatever you like in here.  
*mouths*  
None of the toys are off limits.  
*leaves room*  
*locks door*  
*goes to secret room with camera to watch*  
JS: *nods*  
*walks over to a shelf dedicated to various butt plugs*  
*picks one up with a bunny tail*  
This looks fun.  
*dangles it in Mark's face and laughs*

MK: *laughs and shooes it out of my face*  
You're weird.  
*walks over to shelf of whips and handcuffs*  
I wonder if we're going to use all of these.  
*thinks*  
I hope we will.  
BB: *whispers to self*  
Oh, you will...

JS: I sure hope so cuz there's a fucking 'really high' level on this plug!  
*holds up butt plug with wide eyes*  
MK: *blushes and widens eyes*  
*goes back to looking around the room*  
BB: *sighs*  
Oh my god, will they please just do something already?  
At least I slipped them some aphrodisiacs earlier.  
((please don't ask I've been obsessed with aphrodisiacs lately and also I don't know how you guys got them just pretend that I'm like a fucking ninja or something *makes swooshing sounds*))

JS: *looks down and feels my member harden*  
*walks to bed and strokes my erection*  
Mmm...  
MK: *looks over then quickly looks away and blushes*  
*feels member twitch and harden*  
*sees a FUCKING TENT in leather bodysuit*  
Ah..  
*covers it timidly while rubbing it slightly*  
BB: Good boys.  
*unbuttons my pants*  
*palms self through boxers*

JS: Ah...  
*jerks off slowly*  
*pants*  
Mark..  
MK: W-what, Jackson-ah, mmngh  
*covers mouth with hand and keeps my rubbing erection*  
BB: *presses a button*  
*door locks*  
*speaker comes on*  
*pulls out microphone*  
How did you boys get so horny?  
JS: *moans*  
*looks up at speaker*  
*speeds up hand movements*

MK: *pants*  
*looks over at Jackson*  
J-Jackson-ah..  
*walks to him and crawls on bed, wrapping arms around his waist and kissing his neck hungrily*  
BB: *pulls down boxers*  
*strokes member slowly*  
You boys are very naughty, aren't you?  
JS: *nods and tilts head to the side*  
*strokes even faster and moans loudly*  
MK: *brings hands to Jackson's member and pumps it for him*  
*nibbles Jackson's neck*  
BB: *presses another button*  
*lights turn off*  
*cuffs surround Jackson's wrists*  
[Don't ask I don't even fucking know]  
JS: M-Mark...  
*squirms in handcuffs*


	8. SHOUTOUTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHOUTOUTS TO READERS

Hello, minions!

As I said in the Kudos Update, I would be giving shoutouts to helpful readers, so here we go!

YugyeomsEomma, for giving kudos on all of my stories!

bakayuni and TheBossOfCute for commenting and giving kudos on this story!

nicolemelody98, Bethany4302, HobrienLuv, badabidou, Saara_Abduch, noflexjeon, Fiona_Penguin, anyerysunrise, youngjaegot7, FearlessMolly, jandm, and all you guests who gave kudos on this story!

I want to give more shoutouts, but I need more people to give shoutouts to, so please subscribe, comment, give kudos, or whatever!


	9. MARKGYEOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Mark/Yugyeom smut with Daddy!Mark ((seriously, there's not enough of that in this world)) and Slut!Yugyeom ((same... *tsk* *tsk* *tsk*))  
> This came from a request from a reader, TheBossOfCute.  
> Here was the request:  
> Definitely a pretty generous amount of foreplay. I feel like probably someone is gonna mouth the other through their underwear. I don't really care for the whole spanking thing, which I see a lot in Daddy kink fics, so I think it's a bit played out for me. Mark should be pretty firm, but not like, rough because Yugyeom's gotta be pretty spoiled. I can't decide whether gyeommie is better as innocent or precocious, so I'll leave that up for decision.  
> Yugyeom's lips are naturally a really pretty pink so I would love to see that mentioned, but it's not an absolute must.  
> Dirty talk is though. I think I'm becoming addicted to fics with dirty talk or something, but honestly both mark and gyeom - I swear both of their voices are made for growling and whimpering filth.  
> Also, we are taking a break from the Jinson one to do this...  
> I TRULY APOLOGIZE JINSON SHIPPERS A.K.A. ME

I walked into the office and stood stiffly in front of the woman at the desk.  
"Name?" the woman asked, only looking at me for a second before redirecting her attention to the computer.  
"Kim Yugyeom... I have a meeting with Mr. Tuan." I said timidly.

[3rd person POV]  
She raised an eyebrow and said, "You look a little young, but his office is just down the hall. Room 69."

I bowed and thanked the woman before leaving the office and walking to the said room. I knocked on the door nervously.

[DADDY MARK POV]  
I heard a knock on the door, and pressed a button on my desk, opening it, without looking up from the paper that I was writing on.  
"Sit down," I said, motioning to the seat across from me.

I nodded and did as he said, sitting tensely in the seat and watched him write on his paper.

I nodded and did as he said, sitting tensely in the seat and watched him write on his paper.

I finally looked up and saw how beautiful the boy was.  
His pink lips really did it for me.  
I put my elbows on the desk and stared at him.  
"I'm guessing you want to work with- for me…"

I gulped and nodded once again.  
"Yes sir.”

"Good," I said, handing him a contract. "Here is your consent form. If you sign it, you can start today.”

"Okay." I took the contract and scanned it, furrowing my eyebrows at some words. I ignored the words and just signed it because I'm really desperate for money. I handed it back to him, giving him a gentle smile.

"Good boy," I said. "Now let me show you where you'll be working."  
I packed up my things and led him outside to a sleek black limo, which we climbed into the back of.  
[TIME SKIP TO WHEN WE ARRIVE AT THE MANSION]  
I walked him inside and brought him to a room.  
[Same description as "Sugar Daddy Bambam Hires 2 Sluts”]

I gasped and averted my eyes to the ground once I saw the variety of toys on shelves.

"Are you okay?" I said, failing at keeping up with my Daddy personality and putting my hand on Yugyeom's shoulder.  
"You'll get used to them.”

I laughed nervously, tensing back up when he touched my shoulder. "I'm fine. I've just never had any... experience with these things. Sorry.”

'A virgin,' I thought. 'Lucky me.'  
"It's okay," I said to the boy. "I'll teach you."  
I sat on the bed and patted the seat next to me, for him to sit down.  
"Have you ever done anything with yourself?"

I sat down next to him, taken aback at the softness of the bed.  
"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"I mean, have you ever touched yourself?" I said, unbuttoning his pants. "Down here?”

I felt myself harden when I felt Mark touch me. I blushed and lowered my head. "Sometimes.." I said truthfully.

"Good," I said, pulling down his pants, and revealing his semi-hard-on.  
"How often?" I started to palm him through his boxers.

I gasped lightly, feeling my member harden even more. "Often..." I answered in between soft moans.

"Have you ever fingered yourself, Yugyeom?" I asked, leaning down and mouthing his cock through his boxers.

"Mmmnh... no sir." I bit my lip and clutched the sheets, breathing heavily from stimulation.

"Again, good," I said as I pulled down his boxers and licked the underside of his hard cock.

"Ah," I moaned as I moved my hands to his shoulders, gripping lightly.

I grabbed a bottle of lube from the dresser beside me and slicked up my fingers, while moving my mouth down to his asshole and sucking on the rim.

I felt my whole body tense from the contact, surprised by the foreign yet pleasurable feeling. My cock twitched from arousal, while I could only bite my lip to hold back sinful moans.

I pulled away for a moment and slipped in a finger.  
"Don't hold back your moans," I said, curling my finger to hit the boy's prostate.

"Mmnh!" I wasn't able to contain my moans any longer once he hit a spot that sent tingles throughout my body. I panted and tightened my grip on his shoulders, looking up at him as he thrusted into me. He had such a beautiful face, and his lips looked so kissable.

Pushing in another finger, I leaned up to kiss the boy, finding that his lips tasted even sweeter than they looked.

I moaned into the kiss, moving my hands down to the waistband of his pants and tracing his v-line with my thumbs.

I unbuttoned my pants for him and pulled away from the kiss to ask, "Do you like it then?"  
I sped up the thrusting of my fingers, hitting his prostate with every one.

"Y-yes-ah!" I shakily pulled his pants down and began to palm him through his boxers, matching the speed in which he was fingering me.

I moaned slightly and slipped in another finger, stretching Yugyeom out even more.  
I licked the boy's ear and whispered, "Call me Daddy.”

"D-Daddy.." I shuddered from his warm breath against my ear. I moaned and eagerly stuck my hand down his boxers, feeling his head and rubbing it with the pad of my thumb.

"Mmm... Do you want Daddy to fuck you, baby boy?" I said, speeding up my thrusts.

"Nngh.. Yes Daddy." I whimpered as I began to pump his length matching his speed.

I gasped and pulled my fingers out.  
Instead of fucking him, I walked over to one of the many shelves, and pulled out a large vibrating dildo, thrusting it into Yugyeom when I got back to the bed and putting it on the lowest setting.

I hummed at the vibrating object that was filling my semi-stretched hole. My body writhed on the bed as I panted lightly.

I turned it up another setting and asked teasingly, "Does my baby want more?”

I looked at him with heavy eyes and licked my lips before tilting my head back. "Yes Daddy…"

I turned it up to the second-highest setting.  
"Beg for Daddy. You have to beg if you want it.”

"Ahh," I looked back up at him and whimpered. "Please Daddy. I want more. F-fuck me please.. mngh, I need it.”

"Good boy," I said, turning the vibrator up to the highest setting, which was so much that I could actually HEAR the vibrations against Yugyeom's prostate.

"Mmmm ffuck... Daddyy!" I dug my nails into his back, trying to keep myself from squirming too much. The vibrations against my prostate sent chills up my back which also made me moan.

"Do you like scratching Daddy's back?" I asked, thrusting the vibrator hard into Yugyeom's asshole.

"F-ahh!" I panted as I dragged my nails down his back. "Y-yes Daddy." I responded in between broken pants and moans.

"Tell Daddy how good it feels."  
I sped up the thrusts and lightly squeezed his balls.

"Mmmngh! It feels so good Daddy! I... I'm gonna cum," I said truthfully. I bit down on my lip to keep myself from releasing, wanting this to last longer.

"No, you're not," I said, gripping the base of his cock to prevent him from cumming.  
"You're going to wait for Daddy."  
I took out the vibrator and set it aside.

I whined slightly at the lack of friction inside of me. "B-but Daddy.." I whimpered, feeling my member throb under Mark's grip.

"But what?" I asked, slamming into him.

"Ah!"  
'Nevermind then..' I thought. I tangled my fingers in his hair and moved my hips.

"You want it bad, don't you?" I teased, thrusting into the boy hard and fast.

I breathed heavily and threw my head back, clenching my teeth. "Very much.. mmngh!”

"I'm so glad I hired you."  
I thrust into him as hard and fast as I could manage.  
"Scream for me, slut."

"Hngh! D-DADDY!" I screamed, humming as he bucked his hips rapidly. "HMMM, I-I'M GONNA C-CUM!”

I sped up.  
"Go on," I said. "Cum for Daddy. Show me how much you love it.”

"NGH- AHH! DADDY!" I finally released as I moaned loudly. My body faltered and I laid on the bed, panting trying to catch my breath.

I pulled out and jerked myself off, cumming on Yugyeom's face within moments, with a long groan, slightly resembling his name.

I brought my hand to my face, wiping his cum off and licking it off of my fingers. Coming down from my high, I looked at him, still breathing heavily, and ran my hand down his chiseled abs.

"I think you'll like this job," I said, lying down next to the boy.

I smiled lightly and looked at him, admiring his side profile. "I already do."

After a while, I realized that the sweet boy had fallen asleep in my arms.  
I got up to go take a shower, but accidentally woke him up.

I woke up to when I felt Mark get off of the bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at him, still half asleep. “Daddy?"

I turned around to face Yugyeom.  
"Yes, baby boy?"

I sat up and saw that he was about to get in the shower.  
"Can I join you?”

I walked back to the bed and picked the boy up, wrapping his legs around my waist.  
"Of course," I said, kissing him.

I draped my arms over his shoulders and deepened the kiss, loving the taste of him.

I carried Yugyeom over to the shower, turned on hot water, and stepped in.  
Even the shower was specially designed for sex.  
There was lube, a vibrator, a cock-ring, and some restraints lying on a waist-high table perfect for fucking.  
It even had loops for the restraints to go through.  
I sat on the table and put the boy down on my lab, my erection poking his asshole.

"Mm," I shuddered at the contact and bit my lip. I looked around and noticed the many objects in the shower. A part of me was scared, but another part was aroused.

I prodded his hole with the tip of my cock and pulled away from the kiss.  
"It feels like you're still stretched from earlier," I said, pinching a nipple.  
"Did you like Daddy's cock?"

I whimpered and moved my hips, eager to have him fill me again. "Yes Daddy." I licked my lips and moaned when he pinched my sensitive buds.

I moved my hands to Yugyeom's hips and squeezed tightly enough to give bruises that would last for days.  
I grabbed the cock-ring, sucking on his nipples and slipped it around the base of his member.  
"Do you want to feel full again, slut?"

I tightened my grip on the boy's hips even more, and pushed him down roughly onto my cock.  
"Then ride it."

"Ah!" I squeezed his shoulders as I re-adjusted to his member inside of me. I took a deep breath then slowly began to move up and down. "Mmmm.." I hummed as I gradually moved faster.

I moved his hips slightly to get the perfect angle to hit his prostate.  
"Do you love Daddy's cock?"

"Yes," I replied before burying my face into the crook of his neck and biting softly. "It feels.. so- mngh- good…"

I thrusted up into Yugyeom hard a few times and stroked his swollen member.

"Ah! Daddy!" I exclaimed against his neck. I sucked on his neck and swirled my tongue around the tinted flesh, breathing heavily from my aching member finally being touched.

I groaned lightly at Yugyeom's pretty pink lips on my sensitive neck and thrusted into him faster, stroking his sensitive slit.

I threw my head back and moaned loudly, moving my hips to match his thrusts. I wanted to cum but the ring around my member kept me from doing so, which only aroused me even more.

I picked the boy up, pulled out, and slammed him down onto the table.  
I grabbed the wrist cuffs, slipped them on, tightened them, and tied his hands above his head, clipping the cuffs to the wall.

I gasped and squirmed slightly, blushing from feeling so exposed. “D-Daddy.."

I slammed straight into his prostate and whispered in his ear, "You kinky little slut. Do you want Daddy to choke you?"

"AH!" I jolted but the restraints kept me from moving too much. I breathed heavily and gulped. I didn't know how to answer, so I only looked at him with heavy eyes and bit my lip.

I put his legs on my shoulders.  
"Answer me, slut.”

I squeezed my eyes shut and panted. "Y-yes.." I answered shakily.

I started to thrust into Yugyeom hard and wrapped my hand tightly around his throat.

I writhed on the table and only broken moans are what I could manage from his tight grip around my neck. I could feel my member ache for release, and it only made me hungry for more.

I pressed my thumb down on Yugyeom's adam's apple and jerked his member rapidly.

"D-Daddy," i choked out as I panted heavily. "I-I'm gonna..mmngh, I have to cum." I writhed on the table and gasped sharply as my member throbbed in Mark's hand.

I let go of his throat and his member and thrust into him as fast and hard as I could.  
"Wait for Daddy."

I gasped for air and nodded, finally catching my breath. I hummed as he kept pounding into me, filling my walls and I could feel my entrance stretch with every thrust.

I thrust directly into Yugyeom's and grabbed his member and jerked it off, trying to get him to orgasm dry.

"DADDY! MMM!" I squirmed on the table as I orgasmed. My thighs trembled as I threw my head back and moaned loudly.

His final moan was what finished me off, and I came inside him with a low moan, loosening the cock ring to let him actually cum.

The feeling of his cum filling me put me over the edge. I cummed onto his hand once he loosened the cock ring and I panted heavily, leaning my head back against the table.

I undid Yugyeom's restraint's and said, "Good boy," laying the cock-ring to the side.

I slowly sat up, rubbing my wrists which were sore from the buckles. "Thank you Daddy.”

I kissed Yugyeom's wrists to help soothe the pain, picked him up, turned the water, and carried him to the bed, laying him down gently.

I laid down on the bed, staring at Mark in complete awe. 'How could a man be so handsome?' I thought before surrendering to sleep.

I cuddled next to Yugyeom and fell asleep, wrapped in my arms.  
[TIME SKIP TO MORNING]

I woke up and found myself in Mark's arms. I blushed and looked up at him, admiring how beautiful he looked when he slept.

[3RD PERSON POV]  
Mark was having a wet dream.  
He moaned loudly and humped Yugyeom's thigh, still fast asleep.

[YUGYEOM POV]  
My eyes widened when I heard a moan escape Mark's lips. The feeling of his member rubbing against my leg only made mine hard. I slowly moved my hand down in between us and stroked his erection, biting my lip while doing so.

[3RD PERSON POV]  
Mark moaned again and bucked his hips into the younger boy's hand, desperate for more friction.

[YUGYEOM POV]  
I palmed Mark with my hand, my eyes fixated on his lips that uttered sexy moans.

[3RD PERSON POV]  
Mark stayed unconscious, but put his hand on top of Yugyeom's to speed it up, and pulled him closer with his other hand.

Yugyeom sped up his movements, smirking at the elder's desperation.

Mark woke up, realized what was happening, and pushed Yugyeom away.

[YUGYEOM POV]  
"S-sorry." Yugyeom apologized, now sitting up and blushing heavily.

I thought for a moment and then pulled him closer.  
"No," I said. "I'm sorry for pushing you away.”

"It's okay." I laid my head on his chest. "...What were you dreaming about, by the way?" I looked up at him and smiled while raising an eyebrow.

"Umm..." I said, grabbing his erection. “You."

My eyes darted down to his hand on my erection and I gulped. “O-oh,"

I palmed his member.  
"Who else?"

"Mm.." I hummed from the pleasurable friction.

I put my thumb in his slit, and said, "You like it?”

"Nngh, y-yes..." I closed my eyes and panted.

I bit his right nipple.  
"Daddy makes you feel good?”

I shivered and moaned quietly. "Yes Daddy.”

I sucked on the nipple and slipped a finger into his hole.

I held his shoulders and gripped lightly. "Ah.." I moaned at the penetration. “D-Daddy,"

I pulled away.  
"On your hands and knees now."

I whimpered at the loss of contact but did as he said. I got on my hands and knees, sticking my butt out for access.

"Good boy," I said, leaning down and sucking on the rim of his asshole.

"Ah!" I involuntarily arched my back and quivered at the wet muscle on my entrance.

I pushed my tongue and a finger in and licked his prostate.

"Mmmngh, Daddy.." I moved my hips.

I pulled away again and walked to a shelf to grab a large vibrating butt plug.  
[By large I mean bigger than Mark]

I looked over my shoulder and gasped at the large plug he was holding. "D-Daddy... what are you gonna do?”

I shoved in the plug and turned it on to the lowest setting with a remote that I was holding.  
"We're going shopping for some new clothes for you," I said, picking Yugyeom up and helping him put on his pants.

"Hnn.. But Daddy-mm!" I breathed heavily as he put on my pants.

"But what?"  
I put on Yugyeom's shirt, then put on my own clothes.  
"I thought my little slut liked Daddy to tease him.”

"I-I don't think I can, ah, can go in public like this. Please Daddy, mmmngh, just fuck me please." I whined.

"That's the point, baby boy," I said, picking Yugyeom up, slinging him over my shoulder, and carrying him out of the room.

I kept quiet as he carried me out, except the small moans from the vibration inside of me.

I laughed at how terrible he was at being quiet and put him into the limousine, buckling him in like a child, then got in myself.  
[TIME SKIP TO AT THE MALL]

I walked inside, trying my best to keep my composure. I took deep breaths and clung onto his arm, my hands slightly shaking.

I put my hand on Yugyeom's and stroked it slightly.  
We went into Forever 21 [I didn't know what to put] and walked around for a bit.  
We ended up buying a dress, three shirts, and a pair of blue lace panties, earning a dirty look from the cashier.

I stayed quiet the whole time, again, except for the quiet moans. When we were walking, I noticed a store that sold 'adult toys'. I stared at the poster that had a woman in bunny lingerie and scanned the mannequins through the windows.

I followed Yugyeom's gaze to the sex shop and guided him towards it, turning up the vibrations one setting.

I jolted and bit my lip, whimpering softly. We entered the shop and held Mark's hand tighter from the intense vibrations and from the intimidating toys surrounding me.

"Do you see anything you like?" I asked Yugyeom, squeezing his hand back.

"Um.." I looked around and to my surprise, I was more interested in the outfits rather than toys, even though I was open to them. "I kind of want to look at those.." I pointed to the lingerie section.

I smiled. "Of course!" I said, leading Yugyeom over there.

I looked at the different outfits. Some were for roleplay, ranging from sexy police to cute dog outfits. Most consisted of lacy, revealing lingerie ranging in different colors. What caught my eye was a light blue lingerie that was sheer with lace blue panties. It also had a bow that went around the neck. I pointed to it. "I like that one." I said, leading Mark to the mannequin.

I followed Yugyeom over and grabbed the set from the hanger rack.  
I held it up to him and it was definitely his size.  
"It's perfect for you," I said.

I smiled. "Can we get it?" I asked, bouncing from excitement despite the vibrating inside of me.

"Of course!" I said. "Is there anything else that you want?”

"We could... try something new. A new toy? You can choose though, I'm not good at that type of stuff.”

I pointed out some light blue anal beads.

I looked at the string of beads questionably. "What are those?" I asked.

"They're anal beads. [INSERT EXPLANATION OF ANAL BEADS HERE]." I said, grabbing them and heading towards the checkout counter.

I watched the lady scan the items. I kept clenching his hands and bit my lip with the plug still vibrating against my walls.

When I got the items back, I thanked the cashier, grabbed the bag, and turned the vibrator onto the highest setting.

My shoulders raised and this time I moaned loudly. I quickly put my hand over my mouth and looked at Mark with wide eyes and whines escaping from my lips.

I looked over at Yugyeom with a fake clueless look.  
"What's wrong?" I said, the cashier staring.

I glanced at the cashier and smiled politely. I pulled Mark away, eager to get out of here. "Daddy.." I whined once we were away so no one can hear us. My member was painfully hard and I breathed heavily.

I let Yugyeom pull me away.  
"Yes, baby boy?" I asked, teasingly, while palming him member discreetly.

"Mmnh," I bit my bottom lip and looked at him. "Can we go home.. mnh.. please?" I looked around, scanning the area to see if anyone was looking.

I felt like I had tortured Yugyeom enough. I grabbed his hand and led him to the car, still keeping a hand on his bulge, rubbing it madly.

"Ahh.. Daddy." I could feel the precum seeping in my boxers. The intense friction on my member mixed with even more intense vibrations inside of me was becoming unbearable. I was getting hornier by the minute.

We were about to get in the car when one of my friends walked over to us and started a conversation.  
"Hey! Mark! Who's this?" he asked.

My eyes darted to the man and I immediately scooted away from Mark, embarrassed that I was clinging onto him.

"He's my... um... client," I said.  
I pulled Yugyeom back and we continued the conversation for several minutes, me palming my baby behind my back the whole time.

I bit down on my bottom lip, trying my best to keep quiet. I peeked over Mark's shoulder, listening closely so I could catch the name of his friend. Finally, I tapped his shoulder and whispered "Who is that?"

I squeezed his bulge and whispered, "Im Jaebum. He works in the same building as me. He runs a modeling company.”

"Ah-ah.." I lowered my head and panted quietly. 

"Are you okay?" Jaebum asked Yugyeom.  
I palmed his erection faster.

I looked up and nodded while biting hard on my bottom lip. I tugged Mark's sleeve subtly, hoping we could leave now.

"Oh!" Jaebum said. "That's what you meant by 'client!'" He smirked at me and turned. "I'll leave you two now," he said, walking away.  
I turned towards Yugyeom and helped him into the passenger's seat, and got into the front seat myself.  
"Let's go home," I said, starting the car and unbuttoning Yugyeom's pants.

"Daddy... Wh-what are you doing? " I asked, tensing in the seat and watching him unbutton my pants.

I grabbed Yugyeom's member through his boxers.  
"Teasing you."

"Ah!" I bit down on my bottom lip and gripped the seat. "Please Daddy... the plug... I can't take it." I whined as I rolled my hips.

I slipped my hand into his boxers.  
"What about the plug? Your moans make it sound like you love it," I said teasingly, stroking his member.

"Mmngh, I-I do but- ah- but I want you, Daddy." I looked at him and whimpered.

I arrived at the house, got out, and helped Yugyeom into the bedroom.

I laid down on the bed and panted. I brought my shaking hands down to my pants and eagerly took them off.

I took my clothes off and sat down next to him.  
"Needy, aren't we," I said, putting Yugyeom onto my lap.

"Daddy.." I rolled my hips, desperate for him to touch me.

I took off the rest of Yugyeom's clothes, took him off of me, and grabbed the lingerie and anal beads that we had bought earlier.  
I handed the outfit to him and said, "Put it on.”

I nodded and obeyed. I put on the lingerie and stood before him, fiddling with the sheer fabric and blushing.

"Beautiful," I said simply, pulling Yugyeom back onto my lap and peppering his pretty neck with kisses.

I hum in content, tilting my head back to take in his pecks on my neck. I entangled my fingers in his hair, tugging it gently as I moved my hips slowly on his lap.

I grinded my hips against Yugyeom's, moving my head down to bite his collarbone ((LOL REFERENCE TO THE YUGBAM ROLE-PLAY))

"Ah Daddy." I moaned quietly, feeling our members grind against each other and his bites on my collarbone that were so sinfully pleasurable. My hands gripped his toned biceps as I closed my eyes, relishing the man's movements in delight.

"Mm... this outfit makes you look so fucking kissable," I said, capturing his lips in mine to seal the embrace that we had both been yearning for.

"Mm," I wrapped one my hands around the back of his neck and parted my lips, allowing him entrance. My free hand dragged down his torso and stopped on his member and I stroked it slowly, not breaking the kiss.

My breath hitched slightly at Yugyeom's hand on my cock.  
I silently lubed up my hands behind him and pulled his pretty panties, allowing my finger access to prod his hole.

I pulled away from the kiss and gasped lightly. I began to pump his member just a little slower just to get him back for teasing me. I looked at him with half-lidded eyes, waiting for his reaction.

"Are you sure you want to tease your Daddy?" I asked, moving my finger away from his hole and spanking him hard.

I moaned at the harsh contact. I puffed out my bottom lip and pulled my hand away and instead only traced his abs. "Daddy was doing it to me all day.." I pouted, my hands slowly trailing further and further away from his member. It took everything in me not to smirk at the fact I was the one teasing this time.

I pulled out the plug slowly.  
"I suppose you're right, kitten," I said, lifting him up and lining his hole up with my cock.

I bit my lip and lowered myself down onto his cock slowly. "Mmm... Daddy..”

I grabbed Yugyeom's hips, just in case he fell over from the intense pleasure, and rubbed tiny little circles on his hipbones with my thumbs.

I moved up and down as I gripped tightly onto his shoulders. "Ah... Daddy... you make me feel so good... mngh," I increased the speed with each motion.

"My baby was so good for Daddy today," I said. "You deserve to be rewarded so much. What do you want Daddy to give you?"


	10. 50 KUDOS!

YAYYY!  
WE REACHED 50 KUDOS!!  
THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH FOR HELPING, EVERYONE!!!

\- Shark


	11. SORRY!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN APOLOGY NOTE FROM THE AUTHORS

Hello, Minions!

I sincerely apologize for not updating!

Both of my role-play partners and I have finals now or coming up soon, so we have been studying or testing!

CJ ((my main rp partner)) will be back on Friday, so I will be able to update then!

Sorry again,

Shark <3


	12. GOODBYE FOR NOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A GOODBYE-ISH NOTE

HELLO EVERYBODY. IT IS SHARK.  
From this Friday to about two months later I WILL NOT HAVE ACCESS TO A03.  
I will be on vacation and I cannot take my laptop with me ((I don't have a phone)).  
I KNOW YOU ALL LOVE ME, but you'll somehow have to survive without my amazing beautiful smutty writing...  
I JUST WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU AND I WILL MISS YOU SOOOO MUCH!


	13. UPDATE AND INTRODUCTION (How The Hell Did I Get Here?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick briefing and introduction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~peeks in~ so, ah, hi? 

I'm TheBossOfCute. Shark added me as a Co-author so I can add the MarkGyeom RP that we started. (Which also involves 2Jae and eventually 2Jae2Young in a significant amount) we're still working on this and have been since the end of April. It's very long but I hope it's good and enjoyable.

This is my first time doing smut role-play.  
Initially I requested the previous MarkGyeom Daddy Kink (BECAUSE I IZ THE QUEEN OF MARKGYEOM TRASH) chapter, but Shark asked me if in wanted to try role-playing for myself and I agreed. We started with MarkGyeom and then 2jae muscled in and we just had to add them because they are so precious. And now I'm here.  
So I hope you guys enjoy the upcoming chapter. I'll try and post it soon and update regularly ^,^

~BOSS~


	14. I'm Yours, You're Mine: Pt. 1 - MarkGyeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark offers to help Yugyeom with a little problem he has during a movie and things escalate  
> (I believe in simple summaries. I do not own the image used at the end of this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Role-playing experience and I am really enjoying it.  
> I played Yugyeom and Shark played Mark (hey that rhymes! :3)
> 
> I have included some of our commentary. My notes are in //slashes\\\ while Shark's are in ((double parentheses).

**MARK** : Out of nowhere, Yugyeom pulled the blanket that we were sharing off of me and onto his lap. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

 

 **YUGYEOM:** I glanced at him sideways from beneath my bangs. "Nothing, I just... I have a... an issue."

 

 **MARK** : I started to get worried. "What do you mean?" I yanked away the blanket, answering my own question.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I blushed, slightly annoyed. You would think after living in the same dorm with six other healthy young men for a while, he would understand the implications laden in words like "issue".   
"An. ISSUE." I emphasized, mostly mouthing the second word.

 

 **MARK** : "Oh, duh," I said, stupidly. "Do you need help?" I whispered, leaning in so that the other members wouldn't hear.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "What, now?" I was a little surprised, since Mark-hyung usually was a bit more private about these things; more so than the other hyungs at least. "Maybe this is BamBam rubbing off on him," I thought, which was a stupid choice of words to think, given my current state. 

 

 **MARK** : I got on top of him and pulled the blanket over us, unbuttoning his pants. "I said, 'Do you need help?'"

 

 **YUGYEOM** :  I had to fight not to audibly gasp at his sudden advance. Hyung was warm and his weight and dark eyes made my issue drastically more serious. My breath beginning to shorten, I swallowed and muttered, "Will you help me, Daddy?"

 

// _Oooooo ~ Daddy Kink drop_ ~\\\

 

(( _YAAAAS THE DADDY KINKS_ ))

 

 **MARK** : I was DEFINITELY turned on by Yugyeom calling me "Daddy."  
I pulled down his pants and boxers and started to grind on him.  
"Daddy would love to help you."

 

 **YUGYEOM** : Hyung's reaction to being called “daddy” was instantaneous. Seeing the dark spark in his eyes when he heard it sent a pleased jolt of satisfaction through me that ran straight to my erection, making it throb and twitch as he exposed it and ground down on me.  
    "Daddy, be careful," I murmured, tugging gently on the hem of his t-shirt, "what if Leader-nim notices?"

 

 **MARK** : "I'll be careful," I said, pulling the blanket so that it completely covered us and began jerking him off.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : My teeth sank into my lower lip, as it became more difficult to hold in moans and grunts as I gave myself over to Mark's touch, his long fingers gripping gently, but tugging firmly.   
   "Daddy..." I whispered, my hands sneaking underneath the thin fabric of his shirt, "Daddy, thank you."

 

 **MARK** : "You're welcome, baby," I whispered, moving down to lap up his pre-cum.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I tried to brace when he moved, but I wasn't ready to feel his warm tongue on my sensitive and aggravated head, and a desperate noise I couldn't hold in, something between a grunt and a whimper, escaped my throat as my hips twitched and I helplessly pressed my shoulders into the sofa.

 

 **MARK** : I hummed around his member and engulfed his entire head, sucking hard.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : It was all I could do not to scream ' _DADDY_!' out loud as I felt vibrations and the wetness his mouth surrounding me, simultaneously soothing it and agitating it further. As it was, I closed my eyes tight, fisted the fabric at Hyung's shoulder in my sweaty palm, knuckles going white, and arched my neck so the back of my head pressed harder into cushion, a low groan of pleasured distress ripping from my throat.

 

 **MARK** : I pulled away to suck on my fingers and slip one into Yugyeom's hole.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "Oh~ Daddyyy yes, yes..." I breathed wantonly as I felt his fingers slide inside me. I thought that this would be too much to ask for in such an impromptu situation but Mark hyung, for once didn't seem to care, focusing only on me, his mouth tending to my erection and his fingers slipping nimbly inside me. "Daddy, you're so... ngggghhh-good to me..."

 

 **MARK** : I curled my fingers to hit Yugyeom's prostate and put my tongue inside his slit again.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "Yes, Daddy, there! Oh it feels good…" My whispered moans scratched my throat as I tried to keep them quiet, but his fingertips kept pressing at my weak spot and I was unraveling as I pled for more. He tongued, skilled and languid, at my sensitive tip, knowing just where to press, where to lick.

 

 **MARK** : I inserted one more finger and moved up to suck on one of his nipples.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "Mmm, ah! Ah Daddy, Daddy, Daddy" I whispered frantically as I felt the sublime, burning stretch of a third long finger joining the others in my hole. My left hand raked up his back to find purchase on his shoulder, my fingernails sinking into the skin there, exposed by his loose white shirt hanging askew on his frame, as I felt his soft lips close around the peak of my right pectoral.

 

 **MARK** : I smirked at his reaction and thrust my fingers faster and harder, nailing his prostate with every pump.  
"Does Daddy make you feel good, Baby Boy?" I whispered.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : The sudden, vigorous attacks to my prostate stole my breath utterly. My neck arched back so far it almost hurt, eyes rolling back into my head, my Adam’s apple prominently on display, bobbing as I attempted to swallow the desperate, filthy groan which was escaping my body with the rest of my breath. If I'd had any kind of control left, I would have been fucking myself down in time with his glorious fingers, but I simply clung to his shoulders, tense and helpless as he growled his question in a deep, devastatingly lust filled whisper that made my whole being throb.  
"Ughhh good.... Daddyyy yes, yess g..." I had to pause before I could continue, panting raggedly, "soooo good~. Give me more~ My Daddy is the best daddy, always makes me feel so good. Why are you so ~nnghhhah~ good to me? Am I a good, sweet boy for my Daddy?"  
The words cascaded from my lips, soft and filthy and almost worshipful. I wanted to hear my Daddy's deep growl again. I needed it. 

 

 **MARK** : "My Baby Boy is so perfect," I whispered, trying not to let the others notice us under the blanket. I growled and leaned down to suck on his neck.  
"Does my little slut want Daddy to fuck him?"

 

 **YUGYEOM** : My head snapped forward at the suggestion, my eyes wide. I bit my lip. Yes, I wanted it more than anything, but... I looked around the room for the first time since mark had started... taking care of me.   
  Jinyoung was absorbed in the television, JB snoozing on his shoulder, Youngjae nearly asleep with his head in Jinyoung's lap; Jackson and BamBam were half watching the movie, half focused on some fan video the latter had found on YouTube, not even bothering to wear headphones, so every little "CHILD, THAT WAS RUDE!" and "Omg, Jackson, stay in your lane! " that the girls in the video said {shouted, more like} bled into the room at large.   
   So plainly they were all well distracted, but it wasn't quite enough.   
  All these observations taking only a few seconds, I looked back to Mark, who was, frankly, looking like a vision from a wet dream; hair falling into his brilliant dark eyes, his lips parted in a lusting, sinister smile, so I could see the tips of his ridiculously, long pointy teeth. I'd teased him before about them looking like vampire fangs. I bit back a moan, imagining him sinking those teeth into my skin while he pounded into me, and then found my voice.  
  "I want that Daddy. I want that so much, but can we" I took a deep breath, "can we wait until... I think the movie's almost over, can we wait and do it in the bedroom? I want to make pretty noises for my Daddy while he fucks my desperate little ass. Don't wanna have to hold them back. Please, Daddy?" I bit my lip as I looked at him imploringly.

 

 **MARK** : I looked at Yugyeom for a moment, just taking in his pretty features.  
"Of course," I said, finally, hating to make him wait, but if he wanted to...

 

 **YUGYEOM** : There was a little crease in Hyung's brow as he said 'of course', as though he didn't like the idea of making me wait, but I smiled a sweet, coy little smile and whispered "Thank you, Daddy~"   
I didn't like having to wait either, but I didn't want to risk coming in the living room with all the other members there. For one thing, Jinyoung would probably kick us to death for fucking on the sofa.   
I wiggled my hips "Daddy do you have to stop while we wait? I love your fingers."

 

 **MARK** : I raised my eyebrows, but started thrusting my fingers again and kissed him.  
"My needy little kitten..."

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I moaned softly into his mouth as he kissed me and bucked my hips a little, my neglected erection brushing against him and causing me to gasp.

 

 **MARK** : "Kitten," I whispered, "you have to keep quiet if you don't want the others to hear you."

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "I know daddy," I whimpered, pouting a little, waiting for the credits to roll. It was an action movie so I was hoping there wouldn't be too much after the final action sequence.   
I peeked at the TV screen just in time for it to go black and the credits to begin.  
"Daddy," I tapped at mark's shoulder, "Daddy, I think it's over!"

 

 **MARK** : I laughed at how cute he was and started to put his clothes back on.  
"Yugyeom and I are going to bed," I said.  
"Whatever..." BamBam said. "OMG THAT WAS BRUCE WILLIS?!"

 

 **YUGYEOM** : Hyung and I both rolled our eyes but we kept quiet, making our retreat as understated as possible, though I clung to Mark's arm the whole time.   
"Are we going to your room, Daddy? Or mine?" I asked, still being quiet, but fidgeting a little. 

 

 **MARK** : "Mine," I said. "Jackson won't care if we have sex."  
I grabbed his ass and led him into my room, pushing him onto the bed.  
"You don't have to wait anymore, Kitten."

 

 **YUGYEOM** :  There was a soft "oof" as Hyung pushed me onto his bed, leering over me. Just the look in his eye had me aching.  
"Daddy...." I moaned, "Daddy, I want you…"

 

 **MARK** : I leaned down onto him.  
"Daddy wants you too," I said, thrusting into him.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I gasped loudly, so relieved to not have to hold it back "Daddy! OH~" I moaned, letting it draw out, gripping his wiry arms hard.

 

 **MARK** : I fucked him harder.  
"That's it, Kitten," I said seductively. "You don't have to hold anything back anymore."

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I was gasping and moaning as if I'd spent the last half-hour without proper oxygen, a swelling sensation filling my chest with every thrust of his hips and every encouragement carried by his deep,smooth voice.   
"Daddy~ uuuuuughhhhh so good! Wanted you to fill me up so bad, Daddy~"

 

 **MARK** : "Ah~ Kitten is so tight..." I growled, thrusting into the younger as hard and fast as I could manage.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I fought not to let my eyes roll back into my head, wanting to see his face as he fucked me hard into the mattress. The fierce snarl playing at his usually softly smiling lips and the dark, intense concentration in his eyes, glittering through his sweat damp bangs, as though completely ruining me was the only thing that mattered. That alone was undoing me.   
    "Daddy, you're so big," I groaned, my voice wavering as he pounded into me as hard as he could. "I love your cock, Daddy, feels so good inside me. Will you touch me, Daddy?"

 

 **MARK** : "Of course, Kitten," I said, grabbing his swollen red member and stroking it slowly.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "Yes, Daddy, thank you, yes, yes, yes! Feels so good, thank you!" I was on the verge of crying for how deliciously wonderful it felt to have my Daddy's hand curled around my cock again. It was throbbing furiously and weeping profusely, the gathered precum easing the glide of Mark's hand as he pumped me, the pace of his wrist at odds with that of his hips.   
   My grip slid down his arm to clasp around his fore arm as it moved, the muscles there tense with the work.  
"Daddy, more, more, please!”

 

 **MARK** : I leaned down to kiss the younger and pumped him faster.  
I pulled away from the kiss to say, "Kitten, you're so sex- sexy, you know that?"

 

 **YUGYEOM** : My face was already pink from exertion and arousal, I was sure, but I felt a new wave of heat blossom in my cheeks at the praise and my hips bucked upward.  
   "Not as sexy as my Da ~ahhh yes, yes~ my Daddy," I crooned, precocious and sinful as my hands ran up his arms, across his shoulders and down his chest. 

 

 **MARK** : I flipped us over so that he was riding me.  
"Can you beg for Daddy, Kitten?"

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "What should I beg for, Daddy?" I asked, letting my voice drop low as I adjusted to the new position.

 

 **MARK** : "Beg for me to fuck you," I said, thrusting up into Yugyeom a single time.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "Ahhh!" I cried as he thrust his hips up in to me.  
"Daddy~" I tried lifting myself up a little and sinking down, trying to get him deeper inside of me.   
"Daddy fuck me, please, please, Daddy! Want you deep, so, so deep, please I need you, Daddy! My slutty hole needs you big long cock to fuck it hard, Daddy~"  I wriggled my hips desperately as the litany of filth dripped off my tongue like the precum oozing out of my cock.

 

 **MARK** : The coil in my stomach tightened at his words.  
"Kitten is so good for Daddy," I said, granting every one of his wishes.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "Am I, Daddy?" I whimpered grinding down on his cock.  
"Good boy for Daddy? Taking Daddy's cock like a sweet little slut? Mmmmmnggh~" my words trailed off as I lifted up and slid back down, his hard cock sliding easily in and out of me.

 

 **MARK** : I fucked up into him harder and faster than I had ever before and started to pump him member madly.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "Oh! Oh, Daddy! Yes, just like ~mmmrrrgghhh~ just like that, Daddy! Fuck me just like that!"  
I threw my head back exposing the line of my neck for Mark to admire as I bounced in time with his thrusts. My hands traveled up his smooth chest, running my thumbs across the beautiful lines of his collar bone until they met at the hollow of his throat. "Daddy won't you keep talking to me? Wanna hear your voice, wanna feel it, Daddy~"

 

 **MARK** : I switched my angle, nailing his prostate.  
"Mm... Kitten is so desperate, isn't he?" I said teasingly. "Is Kitten Daddy's little slut?"

 

 **YUGYEOM** : My vision went black and a jolt spread up my spine right out to my fingertips as Hyung located my weak spot. I stopped my bouncing and my head lolled back in a semi-circle savoring his words as I tried to regain my bearings.   
   "Daddyy~" I whimpered, rocking myself on his cock "I am, Daddy, I am, I am! Daddy's desperate, needy slut... always needy for Daddy's long, thick cock deep in my tight ass..." I had regained myself enough to start bouncing on his length again. "Feels so good sliding in and out of my ass, pounding into my sweet spot! Makes me feel like a good, sweet slut for my Daddy! Am I Daddy? Does my slutty ass feel good taking your cock Daddy? Good and tight and hot? Dadd- OH, OH DADDY, PLEASE, DADDY TELL ME I'M A GOOD, SLUTTY KITTEN FOR MY DADDY~" 

 

 **MARK** : My breath hitched.  
"Kitten is so good," I said, grabbing onto Yugyeom's hips. "Kitten is such a good slut for Daddy. Kitten makes Daddy feel so good."  
I sped up jerking him off.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : My hands were at his chest again, tracing along his collarbone and I heard myself make a filthy sound of delight at the way I could feel the vibration of every word he said in my fingertips.  
 "Mmm oh, Daddy! Daddy, yes, yes, just like that, Daddy, please more,  just like that, oh, Daddy~  
My daddy knows his sweet little slut so well, knows just what I need. Daddy owns my slutty hole~ mmngghh. Daddy your hand feels so good around my needy little cock! Love your hand, Daddy, so good to me~" I keened and I whimpered at the grip of his hand on my hip. "Daddy, I'm gonna bruise! Gonna have a mark on my hip!  Everyone will see it if my shirt comes up while I'm dancing."

 

// _A MARK on his hip. AHAHAHA get it?  
Not sorry_ \\\

 

(( _OMFG NOOO_ ))

 

 **MARK** : "I hope they do," I said, tightening my grip. "They all need to know that you're mine, Kitten."  
I sped up my thrusting and my pumping his member.  
"Does kitten want Daddy to let him cum?" I asked innocently.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I gripped his shoulders, my fingernails digging into the skin.  
"Daddy, Daddy, yes! Yes I want it! Please, Daddy! Pump my little cock so I spill all over your fist, Daddy! Wanna cum on your tummy, can I, Daddy? Please~" I placed emphasis on the last word as I swiveled my hips, grinding down as much as I could on his cock.

 

 **MARK** : My eyes darkened and my voice lowered.  
"Of course, Kitten," I said, pumping his cock as fast as I could.

**YUGYEOM** : "Mm, mm uh-uh-uh, Daddy, oh yessssss so good, Daddy" I reveled in his hand tugging furiously at my hard cock as he thrust up into me with all his power trying to hit my sweet spot just right again. My thighs burned but I could feel the tension in my lower abdomen, coiled, preparing to release.   
"Daddy awhhh, Daddy its coming, I can feel it!  HARDER DADDY! MAKE ME CUM PLEASE, I NEED IT! YES! YES, FUCK ME HARD, DADDY! THANK YOU, OH IT'S... AH UGH UGH MRRRNGGHHH…" and then he hit me JUST RIGHT and I gasped and went rigid, my ass clenching around Hyung's cock buried inside me, my lungs filling with air so suddenly I felt dizzy. The thick white fluid erupting from my cock covered Hyung’s hand and abs, my eyes wide and fixed on his.   
Panting, I choked out, "Daddy I ~ugh~ thank you, Daddy! Ah~" as tremors ran through me and my body felt heavy and satisfied.

 

 **MARK** : I moaned as his ass clenched around me, but didn't cum. I lifted Yugyeom off my dick and placed him in front of me.  
"Suck."

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "I get Da - Daddy's cum?" I panted.

 

 **MARK** : I nodded my head and pet his hair.  
"Yes, Kitten."

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "Daddy…" I moaned licking some of my own cum off his abs and nosing at the vee of his hips affectionately before taking the head of his erection between my lips and swirling my tongue around it. I took a deep breath and took as much of him as I could comfortably, looking up at him through my sweaty, onyx bangs.

 

 **MARK** : I moaned quietly, tangling my fingers in Yugyeom's hair.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I savored the soft moan Hyung let out as his cock slid between my lips and the feeling of his fingertips brushing my scalp as he tangled his long fingers in my hair. I let his length slip out completely kissing the head and digging my tongue into his slit like he had done for me earlier.  
“Daddy tastes so good,” I murmured against his length. “Is this good Daddy? Is Kitten doing a good job sucking Daddy’s cock?” I breathed before licking all the way up the underside and taking him in my mouth again.

 

 **MARK** : I threw my head back.  
“Ah! Yes! Kitten is doing _such_ a good job at sucking Daddy’s cock.”

 

 **YUGYEOM** :  The praise sent warmth blossoming through my tired frame and I moaned a little; a small sound of contentment that sent vibrations up his shaft. I tried taking him deeper and increasing my pace. My hand curled, almost possessively, around what I couldn't accommodate with my mouth, and I sucked hard on what I could. 

 

 **MARK** : "A-ah! Kitten! I'm gonna cum!" I said, the vibrations sending chills up my spine.  
"AHH!" I half screamed, half moaned, cumming hard down Yugyeom's throat.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I braced as Daddy warned me, his grip on my hair tightening as his body released and his hot cum flooded my mouth and ran down my throat, musky and savory, and just a bit sweet. I swallowed as much as I could, my hand still pumping at the exposed base, but I couldn't take it all. I pulled off and the semen still pumping out of his cock smeared all over my pink lips.    
"Mmm, Daddy, your cum..." I lapped some of the excess from his skin, moaning. "Daddy, it tastes so good." 

 

 **MARK** : I wiped some cum off of his face and held it up to his lips for him to eat.  
"Good kitten," I said, petting his head.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "Thank you, Daddy," I breathed, grasping his fore-arm again and licking the sticky white fluid from his fingers, sucking them into my mouth and swirling my tongue all over them, wanting to get every last bit of my Daddy's release that I could.   
"Made Daddy feel good?" I asked sweetly.

 

 **MARK** : I caught my breath.  
"You made Daddy feel SO good, Baby."

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I smiled, blushing at the praise.   
“Daddy’s so good to me, always takes care of me and makes sure I feel good. I like making you feel good too.” I crawled up next to him. “Can I have kisses, Daddy?"

 

 **MARK** : "Of course," I said, peppering kisses all over Yugyeom. His face, neck, chest, stomach, thighs, calves: everywhere.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I giggled as he kissed all over my body, jumping a little as he brushed his lips over the ticklish spot on my right side.  
"What about here, Daddy?" I asked coyly, licking my lips and running my fingers across them. 

 

 **MARK** : "Oh! Of course!" I teased. "Silly me."  
I pounced on him again, nibbling on his bottom lip which tasted so sinfully delicious.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I sighed and he sucked and nibbled on my lower lip. My hands traveled up the tower of his neck and I ran my fingers through his hair.   
"Daddy," I murmured against his mouth, "We're all sticky and messy, Daddy.”

 

 **MARK** : I picked him up and wrapped his legs around my waist, carrying him out of our bedroom and towards the bathroom, only hoping the other members wouldn't notice. He groaned from the pain though, and the other members turned towards us, both of us naked and covered in cum and sweat.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I bit my lip, eyes wide and face bright red, probably sweating from every pore on my body and clinging to hyung like a scared koala.

 

 **MARK** : Jaebum covered Youngjae's eyes, Jinyoung sighed and walked away, and BamBam and Jackson started to laugh like maniacs.  
I flipped them off and carried Yugyeom into the bathroom, hugging him tightly.  
"Are you alright, Kitten?"

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "M'fine." I muttered weakly, still red and still sweating. "BamBam will NEVER, ever let this go." I sighed.

 

 **MARK** : "No, he probably won't," I said, carrying him into the bathroom and setting him down.  "It's embarrassing, but... well... at least we enjoyed it. It felt good."

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I swatted at his chest but let my hand linger there, "The best, Daddy," I said, leaning over to rest my chin on his shoulder. "Thank you. Now can we please get my cum off of you?"

 

 **MARK** : I kissed the top of his head and ruffled his black hair.   
"You deserved it, Kitten," I said, turning on warm water in the shower.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "Really?" I said, relaxing my shoulders.

 

 **MARK** : I laughed and nodded, pulling him into the shower with me.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "Why?" I asked. "What do i do special to deserve...” I paused thinking about the fury with which he'd just fucked me, "that?” I ended kind of lamely. 

 

 **MARK** : "Oh, Honey," I said, hugging him. "You don't need to _do_  anything. I just love you."

 

 **YUGYEOM** : Maybe I could have passed the redness in my face off on the heat of the water, but I made a tiny, but very noticeable little noise when he hugged me (still with cum on him, I might add, slimy again because he was wet from the shower - not that I was really thinking about that at that precise moment,) like a blushy female protagonist from a shojou anime.  
Getting caught clinging to my oldest hyung while both of us were covered in sweat and cum was probably the most embarrassing thing that BamBam could ever hold over me, but that sound would have been infinitely worse if he'd ever been witness to it if you ask me.  
Mark Hyung is -always has been- a very affectionate, if shy, person. He must have told all of us that he loves us a thousand times in a variety of tones and contexts. That was nothing specific to me; but then he also didn't offer to help them with their hard-ons right in the living room or fuck them until they were crying and whimpering and calling him Daddy. So maybe my little anime girl noise was warranted.  
"Really?" I asked again, sounding, honestly like a little kid.

 **MARK** : "Yes, Yugyeom," I said, kissing him. "I really mean it. I don't just love you as a band member, or just as friends. I really, really love you."

 **YUGYEOM** : Cue anime girl sound number two.   
I felt like my heart had dropped into my stomach and then shot right back up into my chest and commenced pounding like a drum.   
"H-Hy-Hyung..." I gasped out finally, my stomach swooping like bird. I felt bizarre; wanting to cling to his willowy frame like a child again, but also like I was going to melt in the hot water and slip away down the drain.  
All of my hyungs loved me. They loved the whole maknae line. But it's a fact that certain hyungs love certain maknaes just a little more. They all knew where they stood. BamBam literally off in his own little world with Jackson where things like shame, restraint, moderation and quiet weren't concepts; and Youngjae, suspended in doting adoration between Jaebum hyung and Jinyoung. I knew -had known for a while- that Hyung did things for me that he wouldn’t do for any of the other members, even Jackson; but this was the first time he'd ever said outright in a serious way that I'm not just his bandmate or dongsaeng. Hearing it solidly and incontrovertibly come from his mouth... damn, it made me feel good.   
"Hyung..." I was embarrassed to look at him, so I looked at the water streaming down his chest instead. "Hyung, I love you too." I wanted him to kiss me again. Hard. Ram me up against the wall and force my head back and take my mouth for his own, because it was his to take; But I'd settle for another small kiss and washing each other's hair. 

/// _Holy shit that was longer than I thought, but I'm like, choking on my MarkGyeom feels right now, my gosh_ \\\\\

 **MARK** : ((OMG YAAAAAAA THAT'S SO CUTE!))  
I grabbed his chin lightly and turned his head so that he was looking at my face.  
"I love you more," I said, kissing him roughly.

 **YUGYEOM** : My breath was gone again.   
"Hyung" I gasped, "Daddy! Kiss me harder, Daddy," I begged, losing myself, woozy from affection and the heat cascading down around us. 

 **MARK** : I pushed Yugyeom against the wall roughly and forced my tongue into his mouth, grinding against him.

 **YUGYEOM** : All I could hear was water and the soft, filthy noises of our mouths indulging in each other and my pounding pulse in my ears. I could feel his heart beating as fast as mine, hammering against his chest, wanting and exhilarated.

 **MARK** : "I love you, Yugyeom," I muttered against his mouth, over and over as our lips moved against each other's, seemingly on their own. It felt so right.

 **YUGYEOM** : "Yours...." I breathed in the short moments his tongue wasn't in my mouth. "ALL yours, Hyung; all for you."   
Heat was gathering in my abdomen again; like it was trickling down from the warmth in my chest. 

 **MARK** : I moved one of my hands to his member to stroke it slowly and my mouth to his sensitive and beautiful neck.

 **YUGYEOM** : My head fell to the side as he kissed and licked and sucked, and I reveled in it: in having him press possessively against my body with his hand around my cock, stroking it back to life.   
"Yes~, yes! Daddy! Mmmm, are you getting hard too, Daddy?"

 **MARK** : I pulled away for a moment.  
"Daddy's already hard, Kitten," I said, smirking. "That's the effect you have on me, Baby."

 **YUGYEOM** : I opened my eyes, and looked down. Past his hand, pumping my nearly fully hard cock, his own cock was erect; long, dark and... beautiful, in its way.   
I wanted it in my hand.  
"Mmm ,Daddy... your cock looks so pretty, Daddy~ wanna touch... Can I touch you too, Daddy?"

 **MARK** : I sped up my movements on his member.  
"Of course, Kitten."

 **YUGYEOM** : "Thank you, Daddy~."  
My hand dragged slowly down his chest, and then my fingers wrapped around him. The weight of his cock in my hand was not unfamiliar, but it felt different now. My grip was surer, more confident than usual. My fingertips explored the veins for a few moments and then my hand closed around the length and gave it a good, steady, slow pump.  
"Wanna make my Daddy feel so good..."

 **MARK** : I moaned and rested my head on Yugyeom's shoulder.  
"Kitten is so good already," I said, panting from just the little bit of friction.

 **YUGYEOM** : "More, Daddy? Fast or slow, Daddy, ah..."my sentence trailed as he stroked me.

 **MARK** : "Slow, Sweetie," I said. "I don't want to cum before I get a chance to fuck you again."

 **YUGYEOM** : "Again, Daddy?!" I asked, excitement apparent in my tone. Hell knows where we were getting the energy, when just few minutes ago I was ready to just get clean and collapse into bed.  
  But now I was too excited; too high. High on the sensation of marks hand around my cock, on the power I felt from holding his in my own hand, and on the promise of having it pressing up into my ass again, filling me up. The thought had my head lolling over to rest against Mark’s, where he was still perched on my shoulder, breathing into my skin as i stroked him carefully, slowly; Just like he said. 

 **MARK** : I pulled away and looked at Yugyeom. I picked him up and wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck.  
"Do you not want to, Kitten?"

 **YUGYEOM** : "Oh, no! I want to! Wanna feel Daddy’s cock sliding in my hole again. Stretching me out, filling me up.... mmmm Want it so bad, Daddy."

 **MARK** : "Good boy," I said, moving my hand that was on his swollen member to his hole and teasing the rim.

 **YUGYEOM** : I jumped a little, feeling his finger teasing at my rim, and smiled. "Mmm, Daddy's good to me; so good to his kitten." I murmured, nipping at his earlobe.

 **MARK** : I just smiled and slipped my finger in, curling it to hit his prostate almost immediately.

 **YUGYEOM** : "DA-AGH!.AH! Mnnnggghh..." no sooner had his finger slipped in than he curled it, pressing it right into my weak spot and making a jolt run through me, and I held to him for fear life. My cry was loud. There was no way it didn't carry out into the living room.   
"Do you think they heard me, Daddy?" I asked panting into his neck.

 **MARK** : I continued to thrust my fingers and said, "Probably, but it’s okay kitten. They don't care." 

 **YUGYEOM** : "I don't care ~mnghh~ either, Daddy," I said quietly. "Don't care if they hear me cry for my Daddy because he's so good to me. Because my daddy is the best and makes me feel so – DADDY, YOUR FINGERS!"

 **MARK** : I smirked.  
"What about them, Kitten?" I asked teasingly, switching their angle to hit his prostate with every single thrust.

 **YUGYEOM** : "I love them so much, Daddy! Feel so ~ah!~ so good. So long and p-pretty, nngggh. Daddy's fingers are perfect for my hole… Daddy~ want more. .." I rambled, scratching at his back.

 **MARK** :  I kneeled down and wrapped my lips around his pretty cock head, slipping in a second and third finger.

 **YUGYEOM** : My head fell back against the wall, as hyung took me in his mouth, and as I was lost in that sensation, another mingled with it to make my eyes go wide and my fingers to clamp down on Mark's shoulders; that of two more fingers sliding gently inside me. I adjusted quickly and he began to thrust them again without mercy.  
"Ohhh~" I keened. "Oh Daddy, yes, like that! Please more, fuck me with your pretty fingers, Daddy…"

 **MARK** : I thrust them hard and curled them all to hit Yugyeom's prostate.

 **YUGYEOM** : "MMMNGHHHH AH! YES, OH YES, DADDY, YES!" I cried, obscenely loud. "More! Please, Daddy, I want more!!"

 **MARK** : "I think Kitten likes it when the others hear him," I teased, slipping in my thumb.

 **YUGYEOM** : "YES, YES DADDY! FUCK MY HOLE DADDY! Daddy's so good to me; makes me feel so good. Want them to know that my Daddy is the best! Ugh fuck, yes, Daddy!

 **MARK** : I smiled and thrust my fingers into him fast and hard, sucking on the tip of his cock.

 **YUGYEOM** : Mmm, yes like that, Daddy. Feels so good. So full... mm, ahhhhh, Daddy, do I taste good?" I whined.

 **MARK** : I pulled off of his member.  
"You taste amazing, Kitten," I said, before licking up his precum and pumping faster and harder.

 **YUGYEOM** : I was beyond crying out now, soft grunts and guttural noises I cat even put names to were the only sound in could make, mixed with the occasional "Daddy" and "please". Nearly cross-eyed with pleasure, I weaved my fingers into Hyung's hair and gasped out, "Uh, uh~, Daddy, do you want me to c-cum before you f-fuck me?"

 **MARK** : I sped up my movements, hoping that would answer his question, and deep throated him as well as I could.

 **YUGYEOM** : If Mark was more of a tease I might have thought he was testing me, but I took the increase of his movements as a yes, so I relaxed and let myself feel everything: His fingers fucking me, the warmth of his mouth around my cock, wet and smooth. My eyes rolled back again and I clutched his hair in one hand, the other hand clamped on his shoulder and choked out "Daddy! Daddy, its coming. Daddy, I- ACGHK!"  
My second orgasm hit furiously and my vision went white.

 **MARK** : I removed my  fingers and sucked him through it, swallowing when he was done.

 **YUGYEOM** : It took everything I had not to collapse. Hyung's was still on my cock, sucking.  
“Daddy~" I whimpered as he swallowed. It took a few moments before I could unlock my fingers from his shoulder and hair. I felt empty without his hand to clench around but oversensitive and I wasn't quite sure how I was still upright.  
"Daddy.... Daddy" was all in could seem to say.

 **MARK** : I realized that the oversensitivity was too much for him and pulled off.  
"Does Kitten still want Daddy to fuck him again?" I asked.

 **YUGYEOM** : "Daddy, I want you," I said, my voice weak and my legs wobbling, afraid that he wouldn't do it if he thought I was too exhausted (though I probably was, in all honesty). "Still want you, but will you hold me, Daddy? Just for a little?" 

 **MARK** : "Of course," I said sweetly, getting up and wrapping my arms around him, kissing him chastely.   
"You are too perfect, Yugyeom," I said.

 **YUGYEOM** : I smiled, too tired to be humble or hide the pleasure I took from hearing him praise me.   
"I love you," I breathed into his neck, just enjoying the feeling of being held by him and seeming small, even though I'm physically bigger. 

 **MARK** : We stayed in that position for what felt like forever until I pushed my tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss and grinding against him.

 **YUGYEOM** : Hyung's tongue pushed past my lips and I was pulled from my blissful, half-conscious trance by the feeling of his erection as he ground against me.   
He growled and I began to pant into his mouth.   
Somehow, my cock still had enough life in it to get hard again.  
"Daddy," I whispered against his lips. "Daddy, I feel so empty," the last word came out as a whine as I rested my head on his shoulder and licked the skin of his neck. Water streamed down there, but I could still taste the sweat.

 **MARK** : "What do you want to fill you, Kitten?" I teased, licking and sucking on his neck's pressure point.

 **YUGYEOM** : I let my hand drift down to brush my fingertips along the length of his cock.  
"This, Daddy," I murmured. "Wanna feel Daddy's long, hard cock fucking my sloppy, wet hole."

 **MARK** : That was all it took for me to flip him around and lean him against the wall, slamming into his ass with all the force that I could manage.

 **YUGYEOM** : "Daddy!" I cried as he forced me to turn and my front was pressed against the wall.   
I groaned, sounding perfectly debauched as he rammed himself into me, grunting.   
"Fuck, Daddy, I'm such a good cockslut for you, aren't I?" I said, tilting my head back.

 **MARK** : "Fuck," I said, speeding up my thrusts. "My kitten is the best cockslut for his Daddy."

 **YUGYEOM** :  "Ahhh~ Daddy, yes... Daddy, I love you~" I moaned out, my hand sliding on the wall. It was cold. My cock slid against it, smearing precum onto the smooth surface.  
I wanted to feel his fingers intertwined with mine while he pounded into me. "Daddy, will you h-hold my hand?" I begged. "Please, Daddy, please hold my hand while you f-fuck me..."

 **MARK** : "Yes, but I want to see your face, Kitten."  
I pulled out for a moment to turn him around, lifting him onto my cock with his legs wrapped around my waist.  
I grabbed his hands and intertwined our fingers.  
"You're so pretty," I said, thrusting into him quickly.

(( _OH GOD NO I'M LISTENING TO ‘LET ME’ BY GOT7 AND AS SOON AS I SENT THIS YUGYEOM SAID, "LET ME HOLD YOUR HAND"))_

// _WTF!? ~CLUTCHES PEARLS~ NO! NO, NO, NONONO, GUYS WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO US. MY HEARTEU. ~IS SHOOK~\\\_

(( _I KNOW RIGHT? YUGMARK IS REAL AND PSYCHIC_ ))

 **YUGYEOM** : "Ah~ Daddy," I looked into his eyes as I moaned. For as long as I could, that is. My heart felt full, looking at Hyung's face as he fucked me and my grasp on his hands tightened, my knuckles probably whiter than a ghost.   
My breaths were short, coming in gasps.   
"Feels so good, Daddy..." I breathed out, letting my head fall back, fully exposing my throat.

 **MARK** : As soon as the boy's throat became exposed I attacked it, biting as much as I could. I sped up my thrusts, trying to make him feel as good as I did.

 **YUGYEOM** : "Mmm-mm-mmm Yes, Daddy, bite me... so good..." I groaned, thrilled with the fulfillment of my earlier fantasy.

 **MARK** : My eyes widened.   
"Kitten likes it when Daddy bites his neck?"

 **YUGYEOM** :  "I love it, Daddy." I whispered. “Do it again? Please? Mark me, Daddy."

 **MARK** : I smirked and sped up my thrusts, sinking my sharp teeth into his soft, pale neck.

 **YUGYEOM** :  "Ah! Ah~" I gasped as he bit me, hard enough to make an impression, but not to draw blood. "Ah~ Daddy! Daddy, yes! Yes!"   
He sped up, driving into me with more force, hands still entangled and pressed against the wall and my erection leaking precum onto his stomach.  
"Harder, Daddy! Please, fuck me harder! I need it, please! Want your hot cum filling up my needy hole~" I moaned.

 **MARK** : I smirked and fucked him harder.  
"Is Daddy's cock your favorite, slut?"

 **YUGYEOM** :  "Of course, Daddy!" I cried. "Only slutty for your cock. Daddy's is the best... Don't want any cock but ~aaahhhhhgh~ yours, Daddy - only you. I... I... oh, Daddy, please, please, harder! I love your cock so much, Daddy, fuck me!" 

 **MARK** : I fucked the younger boy as hard and fast as I could manage, chasing my orgasm and biting his neck hard enough to draw specks of blood.

 **YUGYEOM** :  "Daddy!" I cried contracting around his cock, moaning. "Oh Daddy, Daddy yes! You're so deep in me, fuck, yes! Please Daddy, fill me with your cum! I wanna feel it in me, filling up my hole! Please, stain me, DADDY, PLEASE!"

 **MARK** : I finally let go at Yugyeom's words, filling him to the brim with my cum.

 **YUGYEOM** : I bit my lip, a long filthy groan ripping from my throat as I felt him spill over inside me, covering my insides with his cum. My thighs were burning from how tightly I had them clamped around Mark's waist and our fingers were so strongly locked together my fingertips were going numb.   
"Daddy..."

 **MARK** : “Yes, Kitten?”

 **YUGYEOM** : His head was slumped against my shoulder. He was panting and licking the wound he'd made on my neck.  
"Daddy, I need help," I whimpered, desperately. My voice was so weak I sounded like I was about to cry. Maybe I was.

 **MARK** : "What do you want Daddy to do?" I asked teasingly.

 **YUGYEOM** : "Daddy, don't tease me," I begged, whimpering pathetically, cock aching and throbbing. 

 **MARK** : I faked a confused look.  
"But Daddy doesn't understand what you want unless you tell him."

 **YUGYEOM** : "Daddy, I wanna cum, please! Daddy, help me!”

 **MARK** : I chuckled and reached down to palm Yugyeom's swollen red member, pressing the pad of my thumb to the head.

 **YUGYEOM** : I whined, so high pitched and pathetic sounding it embarrassed me, but I'm sure Mark loved it, seeing me so wrecked.      

 **MARK:** I continued stroking his cock, painfully slow.  
"How to you want Daddy to finish you?"

 **YUGYEOM** :  "Your hand, Daddy. Kiss me, please, I want your tongue in my mouth," I whimpered.

 **MARK** : I slammed him against the wall, speeding up my hand and pushing my tongue into his mouth, relishing the sweet taste.

 **YUGYEOM** : A little noise accompanied my sharp intake of breath at his forceful advance. My mouth was slack, welcoming his tongue and warm breath. I moaned, long and unbroken and filthy as his hand pumped furiously at my inflamed cock.

 **MARK** : I pumped his dick a little slower.  
"Beg for Daddy to let you cum, Kitten."

 **YUGYEOM** : "Please, Daddy!" I cried, verging on a true scream. "Fuck, please let me cum! Don't slow down, please! Make me cum I need it, Daddy!"  
I'd thrown my arms around his shoulders, my hand scrabbling up to dig into the back of Hyung's neck as tears mixed with the water dripping from my hair. 

 **MARK** : I kissed him again and sped up my hand movements rapidly.

 **YUGYEOM** : I let out soft little grunts against his lips as I broke the kiss long enough to glance down and see the smooth, pink head of my erection disappearing and reappearing in his slick fist as he pumped my cock faster and tightened his grasp just enough to bring me to the edge, but not to push me over.  
 I whimpered, "Tell me what a good boy I am, Daddy; make me cum," before reconnecting our lips and inviting his tongue to invade my mouth again by sliding my own against it.

"My kitten is the best boy," I said. "I love you so much Yugyeom."

 **YUGYEOM** :  "Daddy! Daddy, I love you! I'm so close Daddy, please just a little more!" I whined into his neck as he stroked me.

 **MARK** : I bit his neck harder, sped up my strokes as fast as I could, and spanked his ass hard.

 **YUGYEOM** : I felt his teeth sink into me again, his hand pumping faster at my length. The other hand met the skin of my ass with a sharp, filthy "smack", and that was all it took to force me to my crisis, covering us in cum with a loud "AHGGNNHG!"       
I whimpered and trembled, still clinging to him desperately.

 **MARK** : I rubbed tiny circles on the small of Yugyeom's back and whispered softly into his ear.

 **YUGYEOM** : I felt spent and limp, limbs heavy as he pressed his fingers inti my skin, rubbing my lower back soothingly. His low whispers in my ear were comforting to my exhausted self. The water was still warm, streaming down our skin, but I still felt dirty.

 **MARK** : “Do you want to sleep, Kitten?" I asked, picking him up bridal style and kissing his forehead.

// _The return of unrealistically strong Mark_ \\\

(( _Yup! Lol_ ))

 **YUGYEOM** : "Mmm..." I hummed, feeling lead-limbed, but euphoric. "M'tired, Daddy..." 

 **MARK** : "I'm tired too," I said, cleaning us off and carrying him back to the bedroom without any interruptions from the other members.  
I set him down gently on the bed and lay down next to him.  
"Daddy loves you so much."

 **YUGYEOM** : A wave of warmth rippled through me. I felt the overwhelming swell of affection in my chest and took a deep breath, sighing.  
 "Thank you for taking care of me, Daddy. I love you."

 **MARK** : I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck and wrapped my arms around him.

 **YUGYEOM** : I settled into his embrace feeling warm, loved and blissful, grateful to close my eyes and drift off, only vaguely aware of the nagging knowledge that dancing was going to be very uncomfortable the next day. 

//I WAS TROLLING AROUND FOR MARKGYEOM INSPIRATION PICS AND JACKPOT\\\

((OMG that pic killed/saved me))


	15. I'm Yours, You're Mine: Pt. 2 - MarkGyeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MarkGyeom's inability to keep their hands off of each other spreads to 2Jae as they go about their daily schedules.

**MARK** : I woke up to my alarm with Yugyeom in my arms.  
"We gotta get up, Honey," I said, shaking him lightly. "We gotta go practice."

**YUGYEOM** : I felt Hyung shaking me awake and moaned, acutely aware of the uncomfortable soreness, and not wanting to deal with it. My internal grumpy morning-self cursed us violently for deciding to fuck to exhaustion on a night when we had practice the next day.  
I looked up at him, bleary-eyed, and gave my internal grumpy morning-self a great big "fuck you", because seeing Hyung’s face brought everything back, and damn if it wasn’t worth it. 

**MARK** : I kissed his forehead.  
"Jinyoung's making breakfast," I said, helping him up.

**YUGYEOM** : I winced as I sat up. "Did Jackson sleep in my room with BamBam?" I asked.

**MARK** : I nodded. "Probably. Wanna go eat?"

**YUGYEOM** : I nodded and followed Mark it to the kitchen, still kind of following him in a more puppy-like fashion than is normal even for me.

**MARK** : We walked into the kitchen and were greeted by the other five members, who stopped eating mid-bite and stopped talking mid-word to stare at us.

 

(( _Ooh I like the mid-bite mid-word thingy. Good job, me_ ))

 

**YUGYEOM** : Every face in the room was blank and impossible to read. Except BamBam, who was wearing one of his most meme worthy expressions.

**MARK** : I squeezed Yugyeom's hand tightly and sat down, sitting him down next to me.

**YUGYEOM** : My face was pink, I could feel it.  This isn't the first time Mark and I had done something together, and I'd never felt embarrassed before, but we had never been quite... like that, nor quite that loud. BamBam kept up his snickers and glances in the awkward silence, which was, otherwise, broken only by the sound of Coco munching on the little pieces of plain pancake Youngjae was dropping on the floor for her.  
I chanced a glance at Jinyoung, who was, as was his custom, taking care of chores and keeping his nose out of it, while JB was scratching his nose the way he does when he needs to say something Leader-y but doesn't want to.

**MARK** : I sighed.  
"Just say it."

(( _OMFG YOUNGJAE IS AN ANGEL_ ))

// _look, I HAD to have Coco in this somewhere lol_ \\\

 

(( _well of course! she's coco!_ ))

 

**YUGYEOM** : "Hmn?" JB looked up when Mark spoke. I wasn't sure if he was feigning subtle ignorance or if he just wasn't fully awake yet; knowing him, probably the latter.

  **MARK** : "Please," I said, blushing. "Just get it over with. Make fun of me."

**YUGYEOM** : "Oh come on, he’s not gonna make fun of you, that’s my job," said Jackson as JB opened his mouth to speak.   
JB cleared his throat, rubbed his nose again and said, "No, I won't make fun of either of you." He looked at me as well. 

**MARK** : "Then what were you going to say?" I asked, slightly relaxing.

**YUGYEOM** : "Well it would be a little hypocritical of any of us to tell you off for being loud..."  
Jinyoung snorted and Youngjae ate his pancakes a little too quickly.   
"But for your own sakes, if you’re gonna...  
"Go at it forever?" BamBam offered and JB shot him a look,  
"Don't on nights when we have schedules the next day."  
And now Jinyoung turned and spoke: "Don’t make him scream in the bathroom. There is such a thing as reverb. And doesn’t fucking use all the hot water; I had to use that shower after you two."

**MARK** : I giggled.  
"Wait," I said. "We have schedules almost every day!"

**YUGYEOM** : "You know what I mean. Like, not TOO frequently," JB amended.

**MARK** : "Ok..." I agreed, hugging Yugyeom.

**YUGYEOM** : I hugged him back, smiling   
"Aw gosh, you guys are gonna be the sappiest, most touchy-feely couple JUST to annoy us, aren't you?" Said Jackson, pulling a face.   
I hugged hyung, smiling as mischievously and smugly as i could.  
"Take a guess."

/// _OMGOMGOMG I HAVE A PIC FOR THIS_ \\\\\

 

(( _AHHHHH YAAAASSSSS_ ))

 

**MARK** : I laughed my cute laugh (( _MARK'S LAUGH CAN CURE CANCER_ )) and kissed Gyeomie's nose, feeding him a bite of food.

 

**YUGYEOM** : "Ew, ew, I'm out, bye" Jackson said dumping his page in the sink and fleeing.  
"HEY, HEY! RINSE IT OFF OR YOU'RE WASHING IT YOURSELF!" Jinyoung shouted after him.   
Youngjae was laughing at him in his would-be innocent way, all eye smile and teeth.

(( _Aw Jackiepoo_ ))

**MARK** : I just pulled Yugyeom onto my lap absent-mindedly and kissed him again.

**YUGYEOM** : I perched as neatly as I could on Hyung's lap, any embarrassment gone.  
"Isn't he a little big for that, DADDY?" said BamBam, mockingly.

**MARK** : "Apparently not," I said, holding Yugyeom's hand tightly.

**YUGYEOM** : I craned my neck and rested it against Mark's, giving BamBam a wickedly mischievous look and said,  
"How do you know I'm too big?" in a mimicry of him on ASC.  
Youngjae laughed again and Jinyoung did too this time as BamBam glared at me without anything to say for once, ultimately deciding to retreat and following Jackson, only pausing to give me a stupid face and dab furtively before disappearing. I was sure I would be hearing some imitations of my more colorful cries from last night later, but I had won for the moment.   
Mark pinched my thigh playfully and I giggled.  
After Jinyoung had vacated the room to get ready to leave and Youngjae had taken Coco to clean the corners of her eyes -JB had slipped away at some point without anyone noticing- I asked "Daddy, can we play again tonight?" as he lifted to fork to my mouth again.

**MARK** : I smirked.  
"Yes, Baby Boy," I said sexily, kissing him roughly and pushing my tongue into his mouth.

**YUGYEOM** : I sucked on his tongue, sure that I had syrup at the corner of my mouth, but ignoring it.   
"Mmm," I moaned, running my tongue along his before whispering, "Thank you, Daddy. I'll make sure I'm a good boy."

**MARK** : I smirked and slipped my hand into his pants, stroking his cock.  
"EW, GET A ROOM!" BamBam yelled as he walked back into the kitchen.

**YUGYEOM** : I laughed wickedly at my best friend as he turned and fled to tell Jackson and JB what he'd seen.   
Next thing, Jackson's head peeked in and he barked "Oi, Maji-Mark; save it for later we gotta go."

**MARK** : I frowned and tucked Yugyeom's dick back into his jeans, standing up to go.  
"Let's go, Baby," I said.

**YUGYEOM** : I followed Hyung out, not looking forward to practice, still sore from the previous night. 

**MARK** : I stopped walking, waiting for Kitten to catch up to me, and grabbed his hand, kissing him.  
"Should I carry you, Baby Boy?"

**YUGYEOM** : "Will you carry me piggy back?" I asked coyly.

**MARK** : I smiled and did as he asked. "Yes, Sweetheart."

**YUGYEOM** : I crawled onto his back and he hoisted me up with a little puff of a grunt.  
"Am I too heavy, Daddy?" I asked, putting my lips right up to his ear.

**MARK** : I shook my head. "No, Baby," I said, unconsciously slipping my hand from his hips to his bulge as I carried him out.

**YUGYEOM** : “Ah~ah,” I gasped, pressing against him as he carried me. “I’m gonna be hard all though practice, and we have other schedules today, too,” I said, nipping at his ear, a slight whiny edge to my voice.

**MARK** : I smirked and slowed down my walking a bit, slipping my hand into his pants and grabbing his dick harshly. "And we're recording the Never Ever dance practice," I said.

**YUGYEOM** : “Fuck!” I groaned.

**MARK** : I laughed and stroked his dick faster.  
"Baby Boy doesn't like exhibitionism?"

**YUGYEOM** : “I love showing off for Daddy,” I said, tightening my hold on him. “I groaned because of,” he tightened his grip as best he could at the awkward angle and I whimpered, “because of _that_.”

**MARK** : I teasingly pulled my hand away.  
"Then let's show the world now needy you are for Daddy.”

**YUGYEOM** : "I promised I'd be good for you, Daddy." I smiled mischievously.

// _Holy shot, these two will put JackBam to shame._ \\\

**MARK** : "Yes, you did," I said, putting him down, slapping his ass and dragging him into the room, his boner prominently sticking out.

**YUGYEOM** : My erection was straining my tight black jeans as I hugged Hyung from behind, pressing it against the small of his back. 

**MARK** : I ground my ass back against him and the dance practice shooting started.

**YUGYEOM** : "By your lead, Daddy," I whispered.

**MARK** : We started to dance and every time I passed Yugyeom, I would grab his cock tightly, making him squirm.

**YUGYEOM** : It was subtle but I loved it, knowing full well that people see what they want to see and miss what they aren't looking for. The fact that we were doing this in a filming for a video that will get over a million views and only a very small fraction would catch it because most people were looking for MarkSon and YugBam that wasn't there... I found myself smirking twice as hard at the camera as I imagined the wet spot that must be blossoming on my boxers and wondering if the others were wise to our little game.

**MARK** : One time that we passed, I slapped his ass, not loud enough to hear over the music though.

**YUGYEOM** : Getting bold, I let my own hand pass over Hyung's crotch and then took advantage of a hip thrust to palm myself a bit, making a naughty face.

**MARK** : "You teasing whore," I mouthed to Yugyeom.

**YUGYEOM** : "Mmm, but I'm Daddy's teasing Whore," I whispered next chance I got. 

**MARK** : I smiled as we finished the song, Yugyeom's boner now impossibly harder.

**YUGYEOM** : We all watched the playback of the video and I could see that my black jeans and the lighting meant that you couldn't really see anything of my boner, which seemed impossible to me as it strained in its confines.

**MARK** : I noticed that you couldn't see anything in the video and frowned.  
"It's such a shame," I said, placing my hand onto Yugyeom's boner. "It's so fucking pretty."

**YUGYEOM** : I bit my lip as I felt Mark's warm hand rest atop the bulge in my jeans and then trace the outline with his thumb and forefinger, teasing.  
"It's still there, though; Right there and they won't even know," I murmured. 

**MARK** : I wrapped m hand around his throbbing cock through his jeans and started to stroke  up and down, torturing him as much as I could.

**YUGYEOM** : "Hyung, we are gonna be in serious trouble." 

**MARK** : "The camera's not on," I said, shifting the position to make it more hidden.

**YUGYEOM** : "If I have to go through a day with cum in my underwear, I count that as serious trouble."

**MARK** : I pulled my hand away.  
"Then I guess you can't cum at all, Baby."

**YUGYEOM** : I looked at him in alarm. Neither option spelled out a comfortable day for me. It was a lose-lose situation.   
"Daddy..." I mumbled.

**MARK** : "Yes, Sugar?" I said, kissing his forehead.

**YUGYEOM** : "Haven't I been good?” I pouted.

**MARK** : I sighed. "Yes, you have, Kitten," I said. "Can you wait until we get home though, Sweetheart?"

**YUGYEOM** : “I’ll try, Daddy,” I said softly, hugging his arm. “Wanna be a good Kitten for Daddy.”  
“We’re doing the fun version today too, right?” asked Youngjae.  
“Yup,” JB replied casually.  
I could see the gears turning in everyone’s heads as they decided how they were going to goof off in the video.  
“Oh goody, Daddy. Can we have some more fun?” I asked, teasing him.

**MARK** : I smiled and started to palm him.  
“Of course, Baby.”

**YUGYEOM** : I felt Mark pinch my ass as he got into formation behind me, and commenced my attempts to make my best cool, coy faces for the camera.

**MARK** : After Yugyeom sang, I creeped up behind him and pounced. It looked like I was just hugging him, but I was really tracing the outline of his dick with my hand and pressing down.

**YUGYEOM** : I groaned as he teased me through my jeans.  
Youngjae saw.  
The next time Hyung touched me was during Jackson’s rap; a subtle graze to the back of my neck that send I shiver down my spine and straight to my cock as he growled “ _I’m yours, you’re **mine**_ ,” under his breath. If the camera caught it, it wouldn’t raise too much suspicion –we copy each other’s lines all the time- but I knew it was for me and I almost groaned.

**MARK** : I pulled my Baby Boy out of the camera view after the pre-chorus and bit down on his neck, covering the mark with his t-shirt and jacket.

**YUGYEOM** : I gasped as he bit me on the side opposite of the one he’d marked the previous night.  
Jackson definitely saw that time. The faces he kept making clearly said “Some kinky shit is going on in the sidelines and I’m trying to ignore it,” while Youngjae kept stealing glances and couldn’t keep a straight face.  
Hyung let me go and moved back into the frame. The change in his attitude from “Daddy” to “Hyperactive Marshmallow” was instant and astonishing.  
Youngjae had clearly picked up some bright ideas, because while he and JB were center screen he reached out and groped the Leader’s left pec.

Jaebum Hyung pushed his hand away and I heard him whisper, “Not on camera, Baby,” as Mark shot me a glance.

(( _OMG, HYPERACTIVE MARSHMALLOW, YASSSSSS_ ))

**MARK** : I gestured in Youngjae’s direction and winked at Yugyeom.

**YUGYEOM** : I smiled, patting Hyung’s ass as we passed one more time.  
Once the camera was off I circled to him and whispered, “I think we’re a bad influence.

**MARK** : I smirked and stole another glance at Youngjae, who had his hand on JB’s crotch.  
“I agree.”

**YUGYEOM** : “Think I won’t be the only one screaming for my Daddy, tonight?” I whispered, nipping at Hyung’s ear.

**MARK** : “Maybe, Kitten.”

**YUGYEOM** : We all gathered our things and piled into the van. Jinyoung sat in the front seat next to our manager while I sat squeezed between the window and Mark. JB had Youngjae firmly by the wrist and pulled him into the back seat. Jackson squished in next to them and BamBam plopped down next to Mark.  
Directly behind me I could hear JB growling sternly in Youngjae’s ear...

 

~Continued in Next Chapter~

 


	16. I'm Yours, You're Mine: Pt. 3 - MarkGyeom/2Jae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally 2JAE comes in.  
> This was something we decided to do totally on the fly. It started with me throwing in the bit about yj groping JB'S pec, which I'm sure most of you know, is a literal THING that our sunshine child did in the unlock version of the never ever Dance Practice, and it kind of went downhill from there (b'cuz we iz both 2JAE trashes :3)  
> I play Youngjae, and Shark is JB.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**JB:** You’re gonna be screaming my name tonight, you hear me, Baby Boy?

**YOUNGJAE** : “What are you gonna do to me Daddy?” I asked, sounding meek, but smiling.

**JB** : I grabbed his crotch roughly.  
“Daddy’s gonna tease you until you’re begging for him to fuck you, Sunshine.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “What did I do, Daddy?” I asked sounding playfully scared and innocent.

**JB:** "You got me hard during practice," I said, putting my arm around him and gripping his shoulder firmly.

**YOUNGJAE** : "I'm sorry, Daddy, was that bad of me?" I asked nuzzling into his arm.

**JB** : I looked straight at Youngjae. "Yes. You've been a very bad boy. Daddy's gonna have to punish you when we get home."

**YOUNGJAE** : I whimpered as he growled in in my ear and tightened his grip on my shoulder. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**MARK** : I shook the napping maknae on my shoulder awake.  
"Can Daddy tease you more during Weekly Idol?" I asked.

**YUGYEOM** : "Anything for you, Daddy," I breathed as his hand slid across my thigh.  
"Okay, seriously," Jackson burst out, exasperated. "Did you four drink something? What the hell is with you guys?"  
"It's hilarious," said BamBam   
“It's getting gross," said Jackson. Jinyoung snorted.

**MARK** : Jaebum released his grip on Youngjae.  
"It's not like you and BamBam aren't all over each other all the time," I said.  
Jinyoung simply snorted. Again.

**YUGYEOM** : "Yeah but half of that is joking or fan service.  You all are like.... intense,” he made a face.   
"Wait, are you saying all I am to you is fan service?" BamBam asked indignantly, affecting an air of greatest hurt.

**MARK** : I laughed. "What's wrong with being intense? And I think it's a little more than half anyways..."

**YUGYEOM** : Jackson shrugged.    
"Okay, yes definitely more than half, BUT _he_ isn't calling me ‘Daddy’ every chance he gets.”  
"I'm sure he would if you asked him nicely." I teased, putting my hand on top of Hyung's as it continued to explore my thigh.  
“I definitely would.” BamBam agreed and Jackson glared at him.

**MARK** : I stifled a laugh, clenching Gyeom's thigh a little too tightly, making him moan lewdly.

**YUGYEOM** : I moaned as Mark closed his grip on my thigh.   
"Mmnf... fuck, Daddy" I muttered under my breath.   
"Language," said Jinyoung automatically, looking at his phone.

**MARK** : Ignoring Jinyoung, I loosened my grip and rubbed his thigh, inching closer and closer to the bulge.

**YUGYEOM** : I whimpered a little but then Jaebum tapped Hyung’s shoulder and pointed out that we were at the studio.

**MARK** : I unbuckled Yugyeom's seatbelt for him.  
"You okay, Baby?"

**  
YUGYEOM** : "I'm f~auwgh~" I winced and moaned as his hand brushed a little too close. "M'fine, Daddy."

**MARK** : Jinyoung glared at me and I rolled my eyes in response, helping Yugyeom out of the car and making sure to tease his cock well.

**YUGYEOM** : I tried unconsciously to press into his hand, desperate for friction, but knowing it would only make the ache worse in the long run. 

**MARK** : I smirked and pulled away my hand.  
"I thought you didn't want cum in your boxers all day," I teased, walking into the studio.

**YUGYEOM** : "I don't," I groaned. "I'm trying to be good, but Daddy..." I felt his hand on my ass and trailed off.

**MARK** : "But what?" I whispered, now in the check-in area.

**YUGYEOM** : "I don't know if I'll make it," I gasped a little as we all made our way into the building. 

**MARK** : His grip on my arm tightened.  
"Is my little Koala gonna cum without Daddy's permission?" I teased.

**YUGYEOM** : "No Daddy, of course not! I'm a good boy,” I said resolutely.   
Getting punished is Youngjae's shtick.

// _I'm running with this concept that YoungJae is an innocent ball of well-behaved sunshine normally who likes to be a bad boy who gets punished by his Daddy in bed_

_While Gyeom is a naughty, coy, tease by day who only wants to be a good boy and receive praise from HIS Daddy by night._

_I like this contrast concept\\\_

_//and I am keeping a list of all of these pet names_ \\\

 

(( _OH YEEAAAHHH!! THAT'S GOOOOOOOODODDDOOOODDDD_ ))

 

**MARK** : "You are, Baby," I said, fluffing his hair as we walked into the makeup room (earning some dirty looks from the hair noonas).

 

**YUGYEOM** : Mark was one of the first to get his make-up done, squeezing my hags and my ass before going to sit in the make-up chair.   
BamBam pulled me down onto one of the sofas next to him and we watched videos on his phone. He was doing me a solid, distracting me from my raging hard-on with YouTube and he knew it, reminding me why he's actually my best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**JB** : "Bathroom. Three minutes," I whispered to Youngjae, heading there myself.

 

**YOUNGJAE** : "Hyung," I asked after him, but he just looked at me over his shoulder and I gulped in anticipation.              
I sat down next to Yugyeom and watched the video on BamBam's phone for the three minutes, but when I next checked the time I realized that five minutes had passed. Starting, I stood up suddenly and muttered "Bathroom" before bolting there and throwing myself through the door. 

**JB** : As soon as Youngjae locked the door of the one-person bathroom behind him, I pounced on him, sucking and biting marks all over his neck.

**YOUNGJAE** : I gasped as Hyung attacked me.   
"Daddy, I'm sorry," I whimpered pathetically, wondering if he would reprimand me for touching without permission if I were to throw my arms around him.

**JB** : "What are you sorry for, Baby?" I teased, grinding against him roughly.

**YOUNGJAE** : Y-You told me to come here in three minutes but is been f-five. I'm late D-Daddy," I stuttered out, moaning as he pressed his body against mine. 

**JB** : "Five," I said, smacking his ass hard. "Count them, you dirty slut."

**YOUNGJAE** : "Yes Daddy," I moaned obediently. "One for every minute I made Daddy wait?  
Did that one count daddy?"

**JB** : "No," I hissed. "That was me going easy on you," I said, knowing well that even that had hurt like a bitch.  
I started the punishment with an insanely loud and sharp smack to his left ass-cheek.  
"Your safe word is ‘pineapple’," I reminded him.

**YOUNGJAE** : "One," I groaned. "I'll remember it, Daddy," I promised.

**JB** : I bent him over the sink and reached around to grab his boner, palming it slowly and slapped his right ass cheek.

**YOUNGJAE** : “T-two" I mewled, pressing into his touch.

**JB** : I removed my hand harshly.  
"Don’t move, Slut," I said, slapping him harder.

**YOUNGJAE** : "Mmmmmnggh" I groaned "I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm sorry," I whined.

**JB** : "I told you to fucking count them," I hissed, slapping him again. "Now you're doing ten."

// _O.O I would like to formally apologize to Fictional Youngjae's ass cheeks for missing that I forgot to put "three" in after the groan in my last response. My bad._ \\\

**YOUNGJAE** : "Three! Three, three! I'm sorry Daddy I meant to count, I’m sorry! Please Daddy..."  I pled.

**JB** : "And tell Daddy why he should accept your apology..."

**YOUNGJAE** : “I really meant to count, Daddy! I really did! I didn’t mean to disobey you, Daddy…” I rambled, sniffling as I felt myself starting to cry.

**  
JB** : “Fine then,” I said, feeling a little bad for him. If he really hadn’t meant to… “I’ll only do seven.”

**YOUNGJAE** : JB is a stern Daddy, but a fair one.  
“Four…” I breathed. I did my best not to grind into his hand as he spanked me, much harder than before.

**JB** : Good Boy,” I said, spanking him hard again, but palming him harder.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Five~” I moaned wantonly as I felt his hand press harder against my hard-on. I wanted so badly to move my hips, but I had to take only what I was given.

**JB** : I rubbed his ass.  
“Almost there Baby,” I said softening my tone a little before smacking him again.

**YOUNGJAE** : I whimpered as he gently rubbed me, but then delivered the next stinging smack.  
“Six!” I gasped.

**JB** : I smiled.  
“One more, Pup,” I said, giving him the hardest smack yet.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Seven! Thank you, Daddy, agghhh!” I cried out as the last spank rang out.  
I bit my lip, almost losing my control over my hips. They stuttered forward a little and I broke out into a sweat, unsure at first if Hyung had noticed.

**JB** : My eyebrows crooked as I felt his hips move. I flipped him around roughly.  
“Is my Puppy trying to be bad again?” I asked firmly.

**YOUNGJAE** : He’d noticed.  
“No, Daddy, no! I’m not trying to, Daddy, I just couldn’t help it! I’m sorry, Daddy, please don’t spank me again,” I whined.

**JB** : I nodded.  
“This bathroom echoes too much. I’m going to fuck you, Baby Boy, and you are not going to make a noise, do you understand?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “F-fuck me? Now, Daddy? I th-thought you wanted me to scream for you?”

**JB** : “Oh, Baby,” I said softly, stroking his hair. “You will, when we get home. I’m not gonna let you cum.”

**YOUNGJAE** : My eyes went wide.  
“B-but, Daddy…”

**JB** : “But what? You’ve been a very naughty puppy.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “B-But, Daddy I took my spankings like a good boy, didn’t i?”  
And then I remembered that the spankings were only punishment for being late.

**JB** : “You did, Baby. But those were only for being late,” I said ripping down his pants and boxers and moving my fingers to his mouth.  
“Suck. I didn’t bring any lube; I didn’t realize that you would be so slutty today.”

**YOUNGJAE** : What I really wanted to suck on was currently trapped in his jeans, pressing against me and driving me insane, but maybe if I took his fingers like a good boy now, he would let me have that LATER.  
“M-May I touch you, while I s-suck your fingers, Daddy? N-not TOUCH you,” I over-corrected, not wanting to sound insolent, “just, can I h-hold your arm?”

**JB** : “Yes, Baby,” I allowed, grinding against him.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Aughhh…” I moaned as he ground against me. “Thank you, Daddy.” I wrapped my hands around his wrist and forearm, licking my lips hungrily and taking his fingertips in my mouth.  
I inched them past my lips slowly. My fingers traced the veins of his forearm all the way up his hand, and once I had his long fingers all the way in my mouth I bobbed my head a little, just like I would if it was his penis.  
My tongue spread the digits apart so I could swirl it around them individually, making sure they were well slicked. I let them slip out of my mouth and kissed down them until my lips reached his palm, and I kissed that, before licking back up from heel to fingertip and sucked the phalanges into my mouth again.

**JB** : “Good boy,” I murmured. “Don’t you wish that was Daddy’s cock, you little, slut?”

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded, moaning around his fingers as he crooked them and pressed the pads down against my tongue.

**JB:** "Do you want Daddy to fuck your throat first?"

**YOUNGJAE** : I stopped sucking at his fingers at looked at him.  
“Do I deserve it Daddy? I’m a bad boy,” I replied, looking down.

**JB** : I thought about it for a moment.  
“It’s alright, you can have it,” I said, putting my hands on his shoulders and shoving him down to his knees and unfastening my jeans.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Really? Thank you, Daddy!” I exclaimed hugging his thighs and pressing my face to his hip, nuzzling it.

**JB** : “Are you going to suck it, or not?” I asked rudely.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Yes, Daddy, I’m sorry,” I said quickly, taking him in my mouth. I groaned as I tried to take as much of him as I could. I tried to pace myself, but I was so eager.

**JB** : “Agh~” I moaned, gripping his hair and starting to thrust into his mouth.  
“Squeeze my ass if you need ~ah~ me to stop.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I gripped his jeans as I gagged on his thrust. I looked up at him, my eyes watering because it was all I could to acknowledge that I’d heard the instruction. I didn’t want to chance an attempt to nod with my mouth full.

**JB** : Feeling bad, I stopped my thrusts and wiped his eyes.

// _JB’s such a marshmallow at heart._ \\\

**YOUNGJAE** : I looked up at him inquisitively at the display of care.

**JB** : “I’m not that bad,” I said, pulling out and petting his hair. “You sure you’re okay?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “I’m fine, Daddy,” I said, nuzzling into his hand. “I can take it. If I can’t, I’ll squeeze just like you told me to.”  
I gripped his left buttock in example and mouth down the side of his cock.

**JB** : My breath caught in my throat at the contact and I nodded, thrusting into his mouth, but not too hard.

**YOUNGJAE** : I moaned as his cock breached my lips again. I answered his thrust, taking him deep and swallowing around him, the musky-sweet mix of his pre-cum and my saliva draining down my throat.

**JB** : “Ah! Fuck, you’re so good,” I moaned, pulling his hair.

**YOUNGJAE** : I keened and swallowed around him again, looking up at him sensually from underneath my bangs. I could feel saliva starting to drip from my lips.

**JB** : “Brace yourself~” I moaned, thrusting faster.

**YOUNGJAE** : I moaned, long and low around his length as he thrust into my mouth, and I prepared to swallow his load if he didn’t pull out.

**JB** : I came into his mouth, swallowing a loud moan.

**YOUNGJAE** : His cum shot into my mouth and I took it like a good boy as he tugged hard at my hair but then massaged my scalp with his fingertips.

**JB** : I pulled out of his mouth and stood him up.  
“Daddy’s gonna fuck you now, and you’re not allowed to moan or cum, got it?

**YOUNGJAE** : I parted my lips so he could see the remnants of his seed on my tongue and nodded, knowing that I would never be able to follow _both_ of those orders.

**JB** : I flipped him around, bending him over the sink again and thrust three fingers into him without warning.

**YOUNGJAE** : I gripped the edges of the sink and felt his fingers suddenly thrust into me. I couldn’t stop my distressed cry of discomfort.

**JB** : I didn’t punish him for it, because it was a cry of pain; instead I curled my fingers to hit his prostate and started to dry hump him.

**YOUNGJAE** : His fingers curved and prodded at my sweet spot, which sent jolts of electric pleasure through me, mixing confusingly with the uncomfortable, searing stretch of the fingers I had not been prepared for.  
My hand wandered and found his where it rested on my hip. I scratched at his knuckles as I bit my lip, enduring it, waiting to adjust to the intruding digits but other whines and whimpers escaped me.

**JB** : I stopped moving my fingers.  
“Did you not hear Daddy? No noise.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I whimpered again at the reprimand, tears filling my eyes.  
“Daddy, I…” I trailed off, looking pleadingly at his reflection in the mirror above the sink.

**JB** : I couldn’t resist that face, and kept my movements going.  
“If you want to be heard, then go ahead,” I said, passive aggression creeping into my voice. But of course I would never let him be caught and risk losing everything.

**YOUNGJAE** : “No, Daddy, it hurts a little!” I finally sobbed.

**JB** : I pulled my fingers out slowly and turned him so that I could see his face and stroke his hair.  
“Hey, hey. It’s okay, Baby Boy.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “I’m sorry, Daddy,” I whimpered, tears spilling. “I w-wasn’t ready f-for three. I didn’t play with myself like usual l-last night because I was t-tired. I’m sorry!” I stuttered.

(( _HE’S SUCH A BEAN_ ))

// _I was, like, ugly crying as I wrote that._ \\\

(( _Same when I read it._ ))

**JB** : “It’s okay, Puppy. Daddy’s sorry he didn’t ask if you were ready. I didn’t mean to be so rough with you.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I tried to hold back my cries as he shushed and soothed me.  
“If it’s just t-two, I’ll take them like a g-good boy, Daddy, and not make any n-noise, I promise.”

**JB** : I nodded and slipped two in.  
“You remember your safe-word?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Pineapple.”

**JB** : “That’s right, Baby.” I said hitting his prostate again and scissoring my fingers to loosen him up.

**YOUNGJAE** : My mouth gaped in a silent moan. After the stretch of three, the two in my ass slipped easily and comfortably, still burning a little, but only enough to create a counterpoint for the pleasure.

**JB:** I leaned in to suck on his neck.  
“Daddy’s sorry,” I whispered against his skin, speeding up the thrusts.

**YOUNGJAE** : It’s okay, Daddy. I know you would never mean to h-hurt me. I love you, Daddy,” I said brokenly between swallows and deep breaths.

// _THESE TWO ARE SO BEAUTIFUL. DADDY KINK GIVES ME WAY TOO MANY FEELS OHMAGAHHHH_ \\\

(( _I KNOW, RIGHT?!_ ))

// _Like, MarkGyeom kill me just as much, but they are still figuring out this feelings thing, while 2Jae are so well established at this point and SO deep into each other, emotionally, and I’m just like ~Infinite Crying Emojis~_ \\\

(( _TRRRRUUUUUUEEEEE_ ))

**JB** : I’m glad my Baby Boy trusts me,” I said, carefully slipping a third finger in.

**YOUNGJAE** : I bit my lip as I felt his index finger prod at my entrance and gently slide in next to the others. This time I was ready for it, not making a sound as the trio pumped in the tight canal of my ass.

**JB** : I scissored the three fingers, stretching a bit more.  
“Is my boy ready for Daddy’s cock?”

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded eagerly.

**JB** : I smiled, pulling my fingers out and ran my hand over my once again hard cock several times, smearing the precum and remnants of his saliva over it to make the slide easier before pushing in slowly, careful not to hurt him.

**YOUNGJAE** : I took a deep breath through my nose, biting my hand so I wouldn’t let out the groan that was trying to escape me as he pushed in gently.

**JB** : “Are you okay?” I moaned as I bottomed out.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Yes, Daddy,” I breathed, adjusting to the familiar sensation of having him inside me. My heart always pounded at the feeling of having his hips pressed flush against my ass. They seemed to fit so perfectly.

**JB** : I smiled and started to thrust into him, snapping my hips quickly and angling myself to hit his sweet spot.

**YOUNGJAE** : I bit back my moan and shuddered in pleasure as he moved, looking at his face in the mirror; his brow furrowed in concentration as he snapped his hips into me with a relentless rhythm.

**JB** : I sped up even more, already about to cum, and jerked him off but stopping my hand and grabbing at the base tightly as it throbbed, signaling his oncoming orgasm.

**YOUNGJAE** : I let out a little whimper as he touched me, clapping my hand over my mouth.  
No noise.  
That’s when we both jumped out of our skins. There was a knock on the bathroom door and Jackson’s voice calling “Hyung? Are you in there still?”

**JB** : I held Youngjae’s hand fast over his mouth.  
“Yeah, sorry, why?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Have you seen Youngjae? BamBam said he ran off to the bathroom pretty urgently like ten minutes ago,” he called and I swallowed, nervous sweat beading my skin.

**JB** : “He may have gone to another bathroom.”  
“This is the only bathroom, Hyung…” Jackson replied. “OH MY GOD, IS HE IN THERE?!”

**YOUNGJAE** : I saw Hyung mouth the word “FUCK”. Taking a deep breath, I moved Hyung’s hand from my mouth and said, “I’m here. I was feeling kind of sick.”

**JB** : “Sick? What do mean, sick?” Jackson asked. “Should I call the manager?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “I was just a little nauseated. Jaebum Hyung wanted to stay with me and make sure I was okay. I’m fine now, I think.”

**JB** : “Okay, well you guys need to get your makeup done,” Jackson said.

**YOUNGJAE** : “We’ll be out soon.”

**JB** : I started thrusting again, nailing his sweet spot.  
“They need you now. Both of you.” Jackson insisted.

**YOUNGJAE** : He was ramming into me, my hips digging into the edge of the sink when Jackson’s unwelcome voice spoke again.  
 “We’re working on it,” I said after my eyes uncrossed from the jab at my prostate.  “Is everyone else done?”

**JB** : “It’s just Yugyeom in the chair now. So Hurry up.”  
I sped up my thrusts and came with a loud moan, not realizing Jackson STILL wasn’t gone. He knocked on the door again.  
“Guys what are you _doing_?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Hurrying up.” I shouted, very annoyed and not fully able to keep the lewd edge out of my voice as Hyung spilled inside me.

**JB** : I pulled out and cleaned us up quickly before pulling our pants back up and opening the door.  
“That sounded like a moan. Youngjae, why is your face all red?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “I stepped on his foot. And I nearly threw up less than five minutes ago; wouldn’t your face be red?” I snapped.

**JB** : “Fine, gosh,” Jackson complained. “I’d get going if I were you.”  
We both ran back to the dressing room. Youngjae sat down at the makeup table next to me, the noona staring at his erection, which was definitely not going down anytime soon.

**YOUNGJAE** : I grabbed my denim jacket and put it in my lap, blushing. It couldn’t be the first time she’d had to do makeup for an idol with a boner, did she have to stare?

**JB** : I looked over and smirked at Youngjae, licking my lips suggestively.  
“Please don’t move,” the noona said.

**YOUNGJAE** : I snorted a little, but tried to keep a straight face as my makeup was being applied.

 


	17. I'm Yours, You're Mine: Pt. 4 - MarkGyeom/2Jae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MarkGyeom and 2Jae enjoy and eventful car-ride home.

**MARK** : Once everyone’s makeup was done, we all made our way into the studio and joined the MCs.

**YUGYEOM** : The shows proceedings were pretty uneventful. Mark was busy being grilled by the MC’s for his English and acting shy in his over-sized pink sweater.  
And then we reached random dance play.  
While the others wilted an turned away from the Dream Knight clips that were going to be used for our penalty for wrong moves, Mark and I just stood and stared at them. It was awful enough to distract me from the problem between my legs, though honestly I would rather focus on that than see those fucking clips ever again. After last night, hadn’t I suffered enough embarrassment?

**MARK** : After they finished showing the clips, we started the game.

**YUGYEOM** : We had to do Never Ever First, of course. Mark had promised to tease me during the show, but I beat him to it, as we collided and I grabbed his ass firmly with a devilish expression.

**MARK** : I moaned quietly and kept dancing.

**YUGYEOM** : The song switched to Hard Carry and JB was the first to make a mistake, as Jackson so enthusiastically pointed out.

**MARK** : I laughed with everyone else as we argued, but used this as a chance to palm my Baby.

**YUGYEOM** : Mark palmed me right there behind JB’s back and I smiled.

**MARK** : As JB kept arguing I increased the pressure, trying to get him even hornier than he already was.

**YUGYEOM** : Everything that was happening around us was just noise to me as Mark pressed harder and I fought to keep my expression innocuous, but all I could think about was him wrapping his hand around me, sliding his hand along my length until I… I cut off my thought before it got me into trouble.

**MARK** : “Daddy’s gonna fuck you so hard tonight,” I whispered softly.

**YUGYEOM** : I smiled even wider, once again awed by Mark’s ability to change track as he pointed out that JB had indeed been standing in Mark’s spot, immediately after whispering to me.  
After that, the segment was a mess of chaos; screaming, running, Jackson and Jinyoung being held down and forced to watch their clips while everyone else enjoyed their suffering.  
That was all well and good, while it lasted; soon my hard-on was on my mind again and I couldn’t wait for the show to be over so we could get back to the dorm.

**MARK** : As the show continued, I palmed and teased Yugyeom every chance I could get. Once it was over we were the first ones back to the van. We stole the back seat and I pushed him down, kissing him forcefully.

**YUGYEOM** : I kissed back enthusiastically, leaving my mouth wide open for his tongue.

**MARK** : I smiled and forced my tongue into his mouth, tasting as much of him as could and savoring the sweetness of his pretty red lips.

**YUGYEOM** : We broke apart when we heard a little squeak and a soft chuckle. We looked and saw JB and a very flushed Youngjae taking the seat in front of us.

**MARK** : I smirked at Yugyeom knowingly and squeezed his ass hard, making him squeak like Youngjae.

**YUGYEOM** : “Daddy, please be careful or…” I cut off, my cock throbbing.

**MARK** : “Don’t worry,” I said grinding against him.

**YUGYEOM** : “Daddy, I’m too close. Do you want me to cum now?” I asked quietly, noticing Youngjae turning his head a little to glance at us until JB grabbed his chin and forced him to look forward again.

**MARK** : I ground against him, rougher this time.  
“Do you want to sit the whole car ride with cum in your panties, Gyeommie?” I teased. “And I thought you wanted to scream for Daddy while he fucked your needy ass… unless you want Daddy to get you horny again when we get home.”

**YUGYEOM** : “What do you want, Daddy?”

**MARK** : I slotted my knee between his legs and rubbed against his cock roughly.  
“I think we have enough time.”

**YUGYEOM** : I ground back, rutting against his leg until I came with a whine.

**MARK** : Everyone looked over at us and both of our faces turned red as Yugyeom buried his face in his hands cutely.

**YUGYEOM** : I took some consolation in the fact that Hyung was blushing just as much as I was. Mostly I was just glad to have released, even if it meant having cum in my pants for the car ride home.  
I cuddled up to Mark affectionately, hiding my face in his shoulder.

**MARK** : I put my arms around Yugyeom.  
“Really, guys?” Jinyoung complained. “In the car? Really?”

**YUGYEOM** : I shot Hyung a poisonous glare and JB said, “Come on, Jinyoung, have some compassion for the poor kid. Mark’s had him on edge all day,” as, I noticed, he rested his hand on Youngjae’s thigh, dangerously close to the younger boy’s crotch – The big hypocrite.

**MARK** : Jinyoung sighed.  
“Well at least it was in his pants and we don’t have to clean anything up.

**YUGYEOM** : Jackson laughed as Mark craned his long neck and rested his head atop mine and I relaxed, waiting for him as he bided his time to start teasing me again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**JB** : I wrapped my arm around Youngjae in a friendly way, trying to be inconspicuous.

**YOUNGJAE** : I glanced back at Mark and Yugyeom again, envying Gyeom’s relaxed attitude of repose and feeling my erection keenly as Hyung moved his hand away from my thigh and  wrapped his arm around me.   
Jackson was eyeing us suspiciously.

**JB** : “Oh HELL NO,” Jinyoung said. “Not you two as well.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I glanced down, not wanting to look at Jinyoung Hyung. He always tells us he doesn’t mind if we play without him, but maybe flaunting ourselves so publicly was making him more snappish than usual.  
Jackson squinted at us. “So Youngjae, feeling better, are you?”  
I nodded, trying to be casual. “Yeah, I’m totally fine now.”

**JB** : He looked right at Youngjae’s boner straining his pants. “You look more than fine if you ask me…”

**YOUNGJAE** : “What happened earlier?” asked BamBam, and I told him the same thing I told Jackson… and then Jackson had to mention the weird way JB had moaned when I’d ‘stepped on his foot’ and neither BamBam, nor Jinyoung was fooled.  
“You guys…” BamBam started.  
“Are. The. LIMIT.” Jinyoung hissed.  
“I KNEW IT,” Jackson exclaimed while Yugyeom and Mark giggled behind us and I felt perfectly ready to turn invisible.

**JB** : “ _WHO_ let them run off to the bathroom together anyway?” Jinyoung shouted. I looked down and scooted away from Youngjae.

**YOUNGJAE** : “No fucking wonder he looked like someone put the fear of the Lord in him when he darted off,” Yugyeom snickered.  
“Is that what JB is calling his junk now?” BamBam said before howling at his own wit.

**JB** : I growled and grabbed the collar of BamBam’s shirt only half-jokingly threatening to choke him.

// _Ooohhh. Dark JB_ \\\

(( _Well, I wanted it in here somewhere._ ))

**YOUNGJAE** : BamBam squawked an apology and JB let him go. Jinyoung smacked the back of BamBam’s head and gave him a mini-lecture on respecting his elders, which put me at ease enough to giggle.

**JB** : Youngjae’s giggle made me laugh.  
“You’re so cute,” I cooed, kissing his forehead chastely.

**YOUNGJAE** : I smiled as his lips touched my forehead and scooted toward him so we were closer again.

// _JB is just too sweet on Youngjae. I feel like Dark JB comes out more when he has Jinyoung in bed. Like I feel like Jinyoung is twice the Naughty for JB and Twice the Disciplinarian for Youngjae. He’s so versatile._ \\\

(( _True *Nods in agreement*_ ))

**JB** : Jinyoung sighed as I kissed Jae’s nose and then his lips.  
“Whatever. Just leave them be. I’m getting a headache.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Sorry Hyung,” I said quietly, still leaning into JB, whose hand was creeping toward my crotch again now that everyone was sitting forward in their seats again and settling down.

**JB** : I smiled at Youngjae darkly and squeezed his bulge roughly with no warning.  
“Are you gonna cum in your panties like Yugyeom?” I whispered.

**YOUNGJAE** : I bit my hand in an effort to keep from moaning aloud in the middle of the car.  
“Will Daddy punish me again if I do? Will I get in trouble?” I whispered back, squeezing his hard thigh, tightly. I thought of him spanking me again, or maybe holding my wrists above my head in his firm grasp so I couldn’t touch myself while he teased my nipples with his tongue - maybe his teeth too, if I was a naughty enough boy.

**JB** : I smirked.   
“Maybe, you naughty little slut,” I said quietly. “Can you cum from me playing with your pretty, pink nipples?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “I don’t know, Daddy…”

**JB** : “Will you try for Daddy, Baby Boy?” I asked, pushing him down and sneaking my hand up his shirt.

**YOUNGJAE** : “I’ll try, Daddy…” I whispered, swallowing and hoping Jinyoung wouldn’t notice.

**JB** : I smiled and pinched on of the sensitive nipples, keeping my hips away from his bulge just to torture him.  
“Good boy.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I bit my lip.

**JB** : I pushed his shirt up even more and leaned down, biting the other nipple lightly, then sucking on it.

**YOUNGJAE** : I was proud of myself when I successfully bit back my moan; the only auditory sign of anything untoward happening between my leader and I in the backseat was a slight increase in the speed and heaviness of my breathing.  
My pride in my self-control was short-lived, however, as my hips bucked involuntarily, brushing against JB as he worked at my nipple.

**JB** : I slapped his thigh and sank my teeth hard into the skin around his nipple as punishment.

**YOUNGJAE** : My leg kicked up as he bit down, hard enough to send a sharp twinge of pain though me, and for a heart-stopping moment I was sure my foot was going to wallop the back of BamBam’s head, but it just missed. The couple sitting in the seat behind us were the only ones wise to what was going on. Mark was keeping his usual silence and Yugyeom, being a nice kid today, was also keeping his pretty mouth shut.

**JB** : I pulled back to take a breath and then licked circles around his erect buds with the tip of my tongue.

**YOUNGJAE** : I couldn’t help but let out a little sigh at the gentle ministrations. The harsher stimulation had made my already-sensitive nipples that much more so, and it felt almost too good as he traced them lightly with his tongue.

**JB** : I smirked around his nipple and sucked on it, hard, trying to get him to let out a moan.

**YOUNGJAE** : This time I did kick the back of BamBam’s seat as Hyung sucked. BamBam looked around at us inconspicuously and saw me clutching JB’s shoulders. He simply winked and looked front again.

**JB** : I pulled away, twisting his nipples gently.  
“Is my Baby close?”

**YOUNGJAE** : I moaned, fidgeting under his touch, but didn’t answer.

**JB** : I leaned close to his ear and bit it, accidentally drawing a speck of blood.  
“I asked you a question, Slut.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “More, Daddy, please…” I whispered.

**JB** : I pulled away, taking my hands off of him when he tried to pull me back.  
“You didn’t answer Daddy’s question.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “I’m not close enough, Daddy, please give me more.”

**JB** : I smiled and leaned in, taking a nipple into my mouth again and tugging roughly on his hair.

**YOUNGJAE** : I gasped and clamped my eyes shit, trying to cancel out Jackson and BamBam talking; to lose myself in Hyung and feel all of his touches and tugs on my hair until I felt myself getting close and clutched his upper arms.

**JB** : I pulled on his hair again, harder this time, and replaced my lips with my hand.  
“Does Baby like it when Daddy pulls on his hair?”

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded, biting my lip as the action tugged at my roots, JB’s fingers still tangled in my hair.

**JB** : I smirked and attacked his neck, earning a few quiet whimpers from the shaking boy beneath me.

**YOUNGJAE** : My hips started to twitch again, craving friction as I got closer to release.

**JB** : I moved away from him and pulled him discreetly so his leg was slung over mine, his crotch pressed against my thigh.  
“Wanna ride Daddy’s leg?” I asked.

**YOUNGJAE** : “I thought you wanted me to come from having my nipples played with, Daddy,” I said, confused.

**JB** : “Would you like that better, Honey?

**YOUNGJAE** : “I wanna do a good job for you, Daddy. Was getting so _close_.”

**JB** : I smiled and kissed his plump lips.  
“That’s my good boy,” I whispered, moving my hands to his chest again.

**YOUNGJAE** : He rubbed them first through my shirt, the cotton creating the most delicious sensation against the sensitive flesh and I gasped silently making a filthy face before he put his hands under my shirt again.

  **JB** : I pinched softly and smiled as his chest jerked up into the touch.  
“Your reactions are so pretty,” I praised.

**YOUNGJAE** : The praised floated into my ears and sending wave of warm pleasure through my chest and down straight to my erection.  
I came with a sigh.

**JB** : I moved my hands away from him, wary of over-sensitivity, and shuddered as I came untouched.

**YOUNGJAE** : We both relaxed in our seat. He slumped against the window, and I against him.

**JB** : I shifted around, trying to get into a comfortable position, ignoring the sticky wetness in my boxers and glanced over at Jinyoung, blushing.

**YOUNGJAE** : I dozed off, trying not to notice the traces of ruefulness in Jinyoung’s gaze as he glanced back at us.

~Continued in Next Chapter~

 

 

 

 


	18. I'm Yours, You're Mine: Pt. 5 - MarkGyeom

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**MARK** : I leaned over to Yugyeom.  
"We're almost home, Baby," I whispered. "You still want Daddy to fuck you?"

**YUGYEOM** :  I bent my neck and licked the skin under his jaw all the way up to his ear and then licked that and whispered, "Want your cock, Daddy," my hand creeping toward his crotch.

**MARK** : My breath hitched from the contact. "Mmm... Your tight ass is gonna feel so good around Daddy's cock."   

**YUGYEOM** : "Uh-huh," I nodded, smiling preciously. "Daddy, you're so hard already. Cuz you're thinking about me? About me bouncing on your cock again? About the pretty noises I'll make as your cock is ruining my pretty ass?"

**MARK** : I nodded.  
"You're only making me harder, Sweet Boy."

**YUGYEOM** :  I shivered, absolutely loving it when he called me 'Sweet Boy'.  
"Should I keep doing it, Daddy?" I asked, my hand resting over the growing bulge in his pants. "So you're all ready to stuff me full of your cock when we get home? Or should I stop so we can take our time?"

**MARK** : "You can keep going, Sweetie," I said, licking the shell of his ear.    

**YUGYEOM** : "Should I talk more, Daddy? Or just touch?" I asked, shrinking in on myself as his tongue passed over my ear, feather-light and ticklish.

**MARK** :  "Talk more, Darling," I said. "Your voice is so pretty."

**YUGYEOM** : "Really, Daddy? People tell me my voice is whiny and annoying." I looked down, but still teased the outline of his ever-solidifying erection.

**MARK** : I grabbed his jaw and turned his face, looking him in the eye.  
"Whoever tells you that is lying, Sweetheart."

**YUGYEOM** : I felt my cheeks heat up as he gazed at me, warmth gathering in my chest.  
"Daddy," I mumbled, "you're making me blush."

**MARK** : I kissed his cheeks sweetly.  
"You're so adorable," I cooed.        

**YUGYEOM** :  "Mm, Daddy~" I giggled and BamBam and Jackson glanced back at us smirking. I waved them off.  
"I love you, Daddy. Want to make you feel so~ good..." I closed my hand around his bulge, squeezing harder and then removing the pressure quickly, only lightly touching.

**MARK** : I moaned quietly and grabbed his arm.  
"You're so good at teasing Daddy, Sweetheart."          

**YUGYEOM** : "I love being good for Daddy," I moaned into his neck. "Don't wanna get spanked like naughty Youngjae does all the time. Wanna be a good kitten for you."

// _WHY DID I JUST DRAG YOUNGJAE INTO THIS?!_ \\\        

(( _I DONT KNOW BUT LOL_ ))     

// _B'CUZ I'VE JUST DECIDED THAT JAE'S GONNA MAKE A COMMENT ABOUT GYEOM LATER. GET HYPE_ \\\

(( _WAAAAAAA YAY_ ))

// _Don't actually, it probably won't be that great lol_ \\\

**MARK** : I laughed at the comment about Youngjae.  
"You are such a good kitten for Daddy. Daddy loves you so much."

**YUGYEOM** : We were both making absolutely disgusting cooing noises when the van pulled up at the dorm. Jaebum and Youngjae were slowly roused from their sleep (though I am not certain Hyung was really sleeping) and exited the van, moving awkwardly, likely because of their sticky boxers (I could sympathize; my boxers were twice as bad because I was getting turned on by their little session during the ride home.)

// _Yugyeom is a voyeuristic little kink-kitten and we all know it._  
_I feel like he and Jae have this silent little back and forth where they are watching each other. Since Yugyeom is the newer to having a Daddy, it’s like they are learning from each other, judging each other and showing off for each other all at once._  
_I feel like they are fascinated by each other and their differences and similarities in their shared kink._ \\\

(( _Yeah... THEYRE BOTH SO SUBMISSIVE!_ ))

**MARK** : We entered the dorm and I headed straight to my bedroom, mouthing " _Come here, Baby_ ," to Yugyeom.

**YUGYEOM** : I took Hyung's hand as he led me to his and Jackson's room again. I used my height to my advantage, glomping him and raking my hands down his clothed chest as I sucked and nibbled on his ear, savoring the taste of his skin and moaning "Daddy~" wantonly. I was a little more than half hard but didn't indulge my urge to grind against the small of his back.     
"Mmm, you're yummy, Daddy," I giggled playfully, sucking on his earlobe.

**MARK** : I turned around and grabbed him by the nape of his neck, smashing our lips together and tasting him.  
"You taste sweeter," I whispered against his lips.                         

**YUGYEOM** : I gasped and moaned shamelessly he pulled me forcefully into the kiss and whispered in his low tenor, which made me shiver.  
"Wanna taste more of you, Daddy," I moaned. "Can I, Daddy? Please~?" I ran my hands suggestively down his chest and abs.

**MARK** : I smiled and pushed him to his knees needing little force, since he was so eager.  
"Yes, Sweet Boy."                

**YUGYEOM** : 'Sweet Boy' was absolutely my favorite pet name he'd given me thus far. I could feel the blood rushing to my cock when he said it.  
I bit my lip as I unfastened his pants, getting excited at the clinking sound indicative of the belt buckle coming undone.                           
I stared mesmerized at the outline of his erection in his boxers. My lips parted slightly and I was panting heavily against the clothed arousal until I began mouthing at it through the fabric, first licking shyly at the little wet patch that had formed and quickly dissolving into a debauched mess, licking and suckling noisily until his underwear was soaked through with my saliva. I grazed my fingers over the slick, warm cotton and smiled up at my Daddy with my pink tongue peeking out from my white teeth as I hooked my fingers in the waistband of his boxers.

**MARK** : I smiled at how cute he was and moaned, tangling my fingers in his hair.

**YUGYEOM** : I pulled his underwear down slowly until they pooled at his ankles with his jeans.  
"Do you wanna sit down, Daddy?"

**MARK** : "Yeah," I said weakly, stumbling back onto the bed.    

**YUGYEOM** : He fell back on the bed and I stripped quickly, glad to be free of my disgustingly sticky underpants, before crawling to him and settling between his legs. I nuzzled his inner thigh briefly before licking my lips and kissing the precum-slick head of his erection.

**MARK** :  I moaned loudly, tangling my fingers in his hair again.

**YUGYEOM** : "Mmm" I moaned as I licked my lips, tasting his bitter-sweetness.  
Panting lewdly, I mouthed along his length, my tongue creeping out and licking down his length,  so I could spread the slickness more easily. I worked my way back to the crown and, holding it reverently in my pretty fingers, lifted his cock to my lips and took him in my mouth.

**MARK** :  I threw my head back, tightening my grip on his soft black hair.  
"Mmgnh!"    

**YUGYEOM** : I sucked indulgently on the head before pulling off with a slick, filthy pop.  
"Feels good, Daddy?" I asked, running the tip of my finger down his length.    

**MARK** : "Yes, Baby Boy," I moaned. "So fucking good."               

**YUGYEOM** : I smiled and opened wide for his cock again, sliding down further on his length this time, bobbing my head gently and humming happily like a child with a popsicle. One of my hands fondled his balls gently, the other itching to touch myself.

**MARK** : "You're so hard, Baby," I said. "Come up here. I wanna eat you out."    

// _Gurl, you read my mind_.\\\  

(( _Lol_ ))

**YUGYEOM** : I let his cock fall from my lips in delighted surprise.  
"Really, Daddy?" I asked, kneeling next to him on the bed.

**MARK** : I smiled at his cuteness.  
"Yes, Sweetie Pie. You were such a good boy for Daddy today."       

**YUGYEOM** :  I hugged him and kissed his neck. "How do you want me, Daddy?"

**MARK** : "Sit on my face, Sweet Boy," I said, having noticed how well he responded to that name.       

**YUGYEOM** : "Should I keep suckling Daddy's cock?"        

**MARK** :  "If you want to," I smiled.

**YUGYEOM** :  I let him lay down and then perched just so. Our proportions were a little awkward for this but I figured out how to straddle and arch my back just right for it to work.

**MARK** : The second I had access to his hole, I licked a long, flat stripe across it.

**YUGYEOM** : "Ah~~" a high pitched moan escaped me as I felt his tongue pass over me and my sensitive hole clenched around nothing.

**MARK** : "Good, Baby?" I asked before going down on him again, sucking his rim roughly.        

**YUGYEOM** : "So~ good, OH~ mmmm~ Daddy~ feels so good, ahh.... more Daddy, please~" I groaned before stretching my lips around his cock, suckling at the head of his erection, which was oozing precum steadily.      

**MARK** : I moaned, sending vibrations up his spine, and pushed my tongue into his hole, abusing it as I thrust the wet muscle in roughly.      

**YUGYEOM** : I groaned around his cock as the vibrations tickled their way up my spine and I lurched a bit wanting to fuck myself back on his tongue.

**MARK** : I pulled away for a moment.  
"Go ahead, Kitten; rock back onto my face."     

**YUGYEOM** : I complied to the order gladly, pressing back with a dirty moan of delight.    

// _~Fans self~ I think I need some water_ \\\

(( _GET ME SOME, WITH EXTRA ICE_ ))   

**MARK** : I smirked and gripped his hips, helping him move and ride my face more easily.               

**YUGYEOM** : I'd forgotten all about sucking him now, lost in the rhythm he was setting for my hips as I rocked against his face,  panting and keening.  
"Ahhh Daddy yes, yes, yes! So good,  Daddy, thank you."

**MARK** :  I tongue-fucked him more eagerly now, pressing my face deep into his ass.

**YUGYEOM** :  "Hnnngggmmm...." I moaned loudly, biting my lip and curled my fingers into the sheets. "Daddy, your tongue feels so good... so warm..." I bent forward and licked at the precum that had gathered at his tip, wanting to make him feel good.

**MARK** :  I moaned against him.  
"Can't wait till I get to fuck your pretty ass," I mumbled.                            

**YUGYEOM** : "Can I have your cock now, Daddy? Your tongue feels really good but your cock fills me up so much better...."

**MARK** : I smiled and lifted him from my face to my lap, kissing him deeply.  
"Of course, Sweet Boy. Will you ride Daddy's cock?"     

**YUGYEOM** : "Yes, Daddy," I murmured, smiling. I could taste myself on his tongue. It was so dirty, but I loved it; my cock ached from it and I shifted down to run my tongue through the mess of precum my I had leaked onto his neck and collar bone. It was vaguely sweet. "Mmm Daddy, do you think I taste yummy, Daddy?"

**MARK** :  I beamed at how cute he was.  
"So Yummy, Kitten, you know Daddy loves your taste. That's why you're my Sweet Boy. Are you prepped enough for me?"       

**YUGYEOM** :  "Mmm" I debated. "I think so, but can I have Daddy's fingers just in case?"

**MARK** :  I smiled, knowing how much he loved my fingers. I slipped in two fingers and thrust them, changing the angle to try for his sweet spot.  
"You okay, Sweetie?"      

**YUGYEOM** : "Ahhhh~" I sighed as his fingers slid in my hole. Still fairly well stretched from the night before and the generous attention he'd just paid me with his tongue, two fingers were easy for me to take, so I nodded vigorously.    

**MARK** : I kissed him and curled my fingers, hitting the familiar bundle of sensitive nerves.

**YUGYEOM** : His fingers pressed into my prostate and I lost all the strength in my limbs for a moment, keening into his shoulder.

**MARK** :  I scissored my fingers, stretching him out more.  
"Feels good, Baby?"       

**YUGYEOM** : "Feels so good, Daddy," I moaned in answer. "Can Kitten have another finger, Daddy?"     

**MARK** : I nodded and slowly pressed in another finger.  
"Kitten is such a good boy for Daddy," I said, kissing his forehead.        

**YUGYEOM** :  "Mmmmnnnggghhh" the third finger stretched me a bit more and I loved it, digging my fingernails into his shoulder and panting. "Daddy~ oh I love you, Daddy. Your fingers feel so good inside me."

**MARK** : "Your ass is so tight, Baby," I said, scissoring my fingers even more. "Tell me when you're ready for Daddy's cock."     

**YUGYEOM** : I let him stretch me a bit longer letting out sweet little whimpers and nibbling on his ear as he whispered soft, dirty things to me, until finally I said, "Daddy, I think I'm ready now; ready for your cock."       

**MARK** :  I smiled and pulled my fingers out, eagerly helping him line himself up. 

**YUGYEOM** :  I poised myself, guided by Mark's hands on my hips, and sank down slowly, feeling every inch of his long, hard cock as it penetrated me, whimpering all the while.

**MARK:** I waited until my Kitten bottomed out, moaning as he sank down, and then asked if he was okay for me to move.

**YUGYEOM** : I panted a little as I felt his cock fully seated in me, then looked down at Hyung and whimpered, “Please, Daddy, move… fuck me _please._ ”

**MARK:** I held onto his hips and thrust up into him, quick and shallow, while leaning up to suck on his neck.

**YUGYEOM** : I bent desperately to meet him, squirming in his lap.  
His neck stretched so he could reach mine with his possessive lips, but my nipples were so much closer, I thought as his left hand brushed one of them.

**MARK:** I moved my mouth down to his nipples and started to suck on them roughly while fucking into him as deeply as I could.  
“Feels good, Sweet Boy?” I asked, pulling away for a moment.

**YUGYEOM** : “Uuuggghhh~~ yes, Daddy, feels _so good_ …” I moaned, grinding myself down to meet his thrusts.  
This was all I had wanted all day – to be filled with him, his dark eyes drawing me in like black holes of affection and lust.

**MARK** : I smiled and thrust harder and faster.  
“Should Daddy fuck you against the wall?”

**YUGYEOM** : “B-But then Daddy h-has to do all the work,” I simpered as I bounced lightly on his cock.

**MARK** : I laughed a little.  
“It’s okay, Baby,” I said. “Daddy just wants Kitten to feel good.”

**YUGYEOM** : “Daddy~” I moaned, relaxing so he could roll me over and pull out more easily.  
Getting to his feet he held out his hand to help me off the bed.

**MARK** : “Wrap your legs around my waist, Sweet Boy,” I said, and his cock twitched at the pet name.  
“So you like when Daddy calls you that?”

**YUGYEOM** : I wrapped my long legs around my Daddy’s slender waist, feeling the pet name move me.  
“It’s my favorite, Daddy: makes me feel special,” I breathed.

**MARK** : I smiled and pushed him against the wall.  
“You _are_ special, Sweet Boy,” I said, lining myself up with his hole again. “So special…”  
He moaned as I pushed in, but there was a sudden slamming noise and the wall shook.  
“What the…” I started but then I heard Youngjae cry “ _Daddy!_ ” and remembered that JB and Youngjae’s room was right next door.  
“ _Daddy, I’m sorry, I know I’m a bad boy~ Please, Daddy, punish me..._ ” Youngjae’s moan bled through the plaster.

**YUGYEOM** : “Youngjae did something naughty again,” I muttered.

**MARK** : I laughed.  
“I guess he did,” I said thrusting hard, picking up my pace. “Think Daddy can make you moan louder than that naughty boy?”

**YUGYEOM:** “I don’t know Daddy, my voice is weaker. I’m not a vocalist like he is…”

**MARK** : I slowed down.  
“What do you mean? My Sweet Boy has an amazing voice. I love hearing you sing. Sing for Daddy.”

**YUGYEOM** : I blushed at Hyung’s praise, looking away.

**MARK** : I turned his head to look at me and kissed him.  
“Why so shy, Sweet Boy? Do you not feel good?” I asked, stopping my thrusts completely.

**YUGYEOM** : “No, Daddy! Don’t stop, please!” I begged.

**MARK:** I latched my lips onto his neck and bit down hard, knowing he had a weakness for being bitten. I fucked him harder and faster now.

**YUGYEOM** : “Ah! AHhhhhh~ Daddy, yes~” I moaned feeling the dull pain of his teeth on my neck.  
“I feel so good, Daddy… when you look me in the eye and t-tell me good things about myself, how much you love me…” I panted trying to catch my breath, “I f-feel so-o overwhelmed. Feel like I c-can’t breathe. So good, l-like I’ll pass out if I look at y-you…”  
My voice was whiny and my throat tight. I was about to cry and all I wanted was to feel possessed by him as he fucked me hard against the wall.  
“Daddy…” I moaned. “Daddy, fuck me! Harder, _please_! HARDER, PLEASE, DADDY I NEED YOU! AGH! FUCK! YES, YES, YES!”

// _HOLY SHIT I AM DYING AND I NEED A NEW PAIR OF UNDERWEAR_ \\\

(( _OMG, SAME. MY OVARIES HAVE EXPLODED AND I HAVE A NOSEBLEED_ ))

// _LOL OVARIES? WHAT ARE OVARIES? Wait… I think I used to have those… a long time ago…_ \\\

**MARK:** The coil in my stomach tightened at his words and I moaned against his neck, fucking him harder, then switching my angle to hit him in his sweet spot.

**YUGYEOM** : “THERE DADDY! _YES!_ FUCK ME I WANT YOU SO DEEP! YES, UGH FUCK ME. DEEPER, DADDY, HARDER! WANT YOU SO DEEP I CAN TASTE YOU…”  
I was almost screaming as I raked my nails over his back, neck, shoulders – anything I could reach, cleaving to him like he was the only thing keeping me alive and centered in the turbulence of pleasure and emotion. Desperate need seemed to crash over me like suffocating waves.

// _TURBULENCE of emotion ayyyyy_ \\\

(( _YEH_ ))

**MARK** : “Fuck, Kitten, you sound so hot, so pretty,” I said squeezing his thighs hard. “Does Daddy’s Sweet Boy want to Cum?”

**YUGYEOM** : “YES! WANT IT, DADDY! WANT IT SO BAD! Wanna see my pretty, white cum all over us, Daddy~” I was gasping out, as loud as I could, spurred by the moans on the other side of the wall, knowing that JB and Youngjae could hear everything.

// _THIS IS ONE FUCKING LUCKY WALL, DAMMIT_ \\\

(( _OMG, YEH, RIGHT?_ ))

**MARK** : I felt my cock twitch and I knew I was getting close. I grabbed his swollen, neglected member and pumped roughly.

**YUGYEOM** : “MmnngghhhhAH AH!” I moaned at the top of my lungs as he pounded me against the hard, cool surface, my head lolling back, bumping repeatedly against the wall.  
“Daddy, your hands feels so good around my cock… mmm… oh~ so good… FUCK OH, DADDY, I FEEL IT! DADDY, HARDER! HHHHNNGGGGGG MORE! MORE! PLEASE! Daddy, does my cock feel good in your h-hand? Am I a good boy for you, Daddy? Good little cockslut? Please, auuughhh DADDY, _MORE, MORE, MORE, PLEASEEEEE~”  
_ I caught my breath, my head tilted back as he kissed my neck, grunting with every thrust. “Think they can hear me, Daddy?”

**MARK** : “Yes, Baby. You’re so loud for Daddy. Love hearing you scream cause I know it’s only for me.

**YUGYEOM** : “All my pretty sounds are for you Daddy. Want them to hear how good you make me feel, fucking my sweet, slutty hole with your long, hard cock. Kitten feels so good when you pound my tight little ass, ahhhh~” I moaned sounding wanton and filthy.

**MARK** : “Kitten’s little cock is so hard and pretty. Gonna cum for Daddy? Cum all over Daddy’s chest while he ruins your pretty little hole and fills you up?”

**YUGYEOM** : “Yes, Daddy… Gonna cum all over Daddy. Make everything pretty and white cause my Daddy makes me feel sooo good. Should I lap it off of you, Daddy? Suck it off of your nipples like a good Kitten?”

// _I feel like I got carried away with that one_ \\\

(( _I love it_ ))

**MARK** : I moaned, ready to cum, all of his pretty, filthy words bringing me closer.  
“Yes, Baby Boy. Daddy wants you to lap up all of your cum.”

**YUGYEOM** : “Daddy!” I keened as his fist pumped faster at my cock, making the most delicious, slick sounds.  
“Daddy, it’s coming! Daddy~ mmmnnngghhAHAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA~ah…”  
Orgasm washed over me, the first wave of ejaculate spattering us as far up as our necks, the subsequent ones covering our chests and abs in a mess of hot, sticky, musky fluid.

**MARK** : I threw my head back and moaned as I released inside of my Kitten, so much that it overflowed before I pulled out.  
I leaned forward, resting my head against, Yugyeom’s shoulder, breathing raggedly.

**YUGYEOM** : “Ahhh… mmm, Daddy…” I murmured as he let me down. “Love you Daddy.”  
I felt his release leaking from my abused ass as we rested against each other propped up by the wall which was now still, and silent.  
I reached down and caught some on my fingers as it ran down my thigh. Mark watched as I brought it up to my mouth, smeared it across my pink lips, and licked it off, moaning. I cleaned the rest of it off my fingers and then kissed along his jaw, working my way down as I lapped my own issue off of his salty skin.  
I suckled at his nipples, cleaning the white fluid from them as well and kept moving down until I had licked his abs clean.

**MARK** : I smiled, petting his hair as he licked up all of his cum.

**YUGYEOM** : I nuzzled against him until he pulled me off my knees and led me to the bed. He ran to the bathroom and brought back warm washcloths and soft towels to clean us properly and I sighed in contentment as he tended to me.

**MARK** : I started wiping down Yugyeom’s ass and thighs, making sure he was clean first.

**YUGYEOM** : He toweled me dry gently and brought the covers up over my naked body.  
After cleaning himself up and hanging the washcloths and towels up to dry, he got into bed with me, spooning me.  
“Thank you for taking such good care of me, Daddy,” I whispered.  
“Of course, Sweetheart,” he breathed against the back of my neck, and both of us relaxed into the cool sheets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 


	19. I'm Yours, You're Mine: Pt. 6 - 2Jae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What 2Jae was doing on the other side of the wall

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**JB** : I sat up and lifted Youngjae’s head off of my lap. He actually woke up, somehow.  
“Time to go, Baby; we’re home.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Hmn?” I mumbled, looking up. I saw myself in the window, sporting some magnificent bed-head and the nap of Hyung’s jeans imprinted on the side of my face.

**JB** : “Let’s go,” I said, taking his hand. “Daddy needs to punish you still.”

**YOUNGJAE** : My relative groggy serenity was abruptly disturbed by Hyung’s words and his firm grasp on my hands.

**JB** : “You ready?”

**YOUNGAJE** : “Yes, Daddy,” I muttered, sounding slightly insolent because I was only half-awake. He didn’t seem to notice.

**JB** : I smiled and helped him out of the van and into the house, dragging him in the direction of our (thankfully) shared bedroom.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Wait, wait,” I said, pulling to a stop. “Coco. I have to feed her.”  
Since Mark obviously wasn’t going to do it: he was in his room and shut up with Yugyeom before we had even gotten into the house.

**JB** : “Alright,” I said. “I’ll be in the bedroom.”  
I entered, turning the light on and closing the door before taking some sex toys out of the discreet box in our closet and laying them out.  Jinyoung had purchased them from an adult store a few blocks away. It had been tricky, but he got them without being recognized.

**YOUNGJAE** : I ran back out and Coco came skidding to meet me. I scratched behind her ears a bit, then filled her food dish and got her fresh water, cleaning up the pee-pads and laying new ones down.  
She looked up from her food and tried to follow me when I started to run back to the room.  
“No, Coco,” I said. “Go finish eating.”  
She cocked her head, but went back to her dish. I left a chewy treat for her, for when she finished eating and scampered back to the room where JB was waiting for me, already half-naked.  
He ambushed me as I entered, slamming me up against the wall and kicking the door shut with his foot.

**JB** : “Fuck, Baby, I want you so bad,” I growled, latching my mouth onto his neck and forcing my knee between his thighs.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Mmmmngggf…” I whimpered, rutting against his leg desperately, feeling my cock hardening in my sticky boxers.  
“I want you, Daddy…” I breathed.

**JB** : “Daddy’s got to punish you,” I growled, moving him to the adjacent wall which separated our room from Mark and Jackson’s. I pushed him against it roughly, shaking the thin wall.

**YOUNGJAE:** “Ah!” I gasped at the impact. “I’m sorry, Daddy! I know I was a bad boy. Mark-hyung and Gyeommie were teasing each other and I was watching them, and it made me so horny, thinking of you. I couldn’t help it!

**JB** : “And I forgive you, Baby; but you still need to be punished.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I know, Daddy; I deserve it,” I gasped, clutching at him weakly. “Please, Daddy – punish me! Tease me ‘til I scream for you, like you said you would… ‘til my little cock is all red and achy~” I whined and he rose to his full height, slamming me against the wall again, harder, and pinning my hands above my head, his body pressed against mine. The firm bulge in his jeans was rubbing tauntingly against my own, trapped in my sticky panties and I groaned pathetically.  
Through the shaking wall I could hear Yugyeom’s cries of “ _HARDER, PLEASE, DADDY, I NEED YOU~”_ and _“DEEPER, DADDY! WANT YOU SO DEEP I CAN TASTE YOU!_ ”

**JB** : I flipped him and started to dry hump him roughly, slamming him into the wall.  
“You are such a bad boy…” I grunted, punctuating each word with a snap of my hips.

**YOUNGJAE** : He forced my front flush with the wall and I whimpered from the rough treatment as he began to dry hump me ruthlessly. I groaned against the surface of the shaking wall, my hands desperate for something to cling to, but finding no purchase. My ass pressed back to meet his hips and I keened, “Daddyyyy~”

// _SERIOUSLY, CAN I BE THIS WALL?!_ \\\

 (( _OMG SAME. LIKE THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I HAVE EVER WISHED TO BE A WALL… jk, I read a lot of wall sex smuts, soo…._ ))

**JB** : I slapped his ass hard before pulling his arms behind his back and holding them in one hand.

**YOUNGAJE** : My ass was still tender from my earlier punishment, so the spank made me cry out. I squeezed my eyes shut; his grip on my wrists was bruising.

**JB** : “You okay, Honey?” I asked, reaching around to palm his hard cock.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Yes, Daddy, yes,” I mewled, biting my lip. “I deserve this,” I cried. “I deserve it ‘cause I’m a bad boy. C-can’t even watch Mark Hyung palm Gyeommie without g-getting horny. I’m such a slut! Punish me, Daddy, make me feel it!”

**JB** : I moved him over to the bed, throwing him down onto it roughly.  
“Strip,” I ordered walking to the desk on the other side of the room on which I had lain the toys. I took a metal cock ring and brought it back over to the bed.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Yes, Daddy.”  
I followed his order obediently. Looking demure, I pulled off my shirt first, and then standing, weak-kneed, I unfastened my jeans and shimmied them down my legs. Finally I hooked my thumbs into my boxers and peeled them off. The quiet, wet sound of the sticky fabric peeling away from my arousal might have made me cringe, but the subtle scent of dried semen and fresh pre-cum made my cock ache.  
I stood naked in front of him and glanced up at his stern expression.

**JB** : I pushed him onto the bed, on his hands and knees, and slipped on the ring, tightening it.  
“When did I say you could stand up?” I growled, smacking his ass.

**YOUNGJAE** : I whimpered at the impact.  
“Y-you didn’t say I c-couldn’t…” I sniffled. I knew that was the wrong thing to say, but I couldn’t stop it from coming out and braced immediately for the recoil from my thoughtless response.

**JB** : I smacked his ass again.  
“I guess I will have to be clearer next time, then,” I said sternly.

**YOUNGJAE** : The smacks to my bare skin stung so much worse. My vision blurred a bit as tears pricked at my eyes, falling when I squeezed them shut.  
“Daddy, my cheeks hurt,” I said softly.

**JB** : I halted and turned his face to me.  
“Do you need me to stop, Jae?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “No, Daddy, I can take more.  
Are my cheeks pretty and red yet, Daddy? They feel like it…”

**JB** : “Yes, they are. Looks so pretty, Baby,” I said easing back into my role. “Daddy’s gonna give you three more, 'kay?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Okay, Daddy,” I said, lifting my hips to accept the blows.

**JB** : I smiled and brought my palm down.  
“Count.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “One…” I whimpered, determined to be good.

**JB** : I brought my hand down again, on the opposite cheek this time.

**YOUNGJAE** : This blow was the hardest that my bare skin had been given. I gritted my teeth, groaning “Two,” my cock throbbing between my legs.

**JB** : I saw his swollen cock twitch when my palm made contact with this sensitive ass. I took it in one hand, stroking it as my other hand spanked him.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Three! Oh~ Daddy…” I wanted to fuck into his hand so badly, by hips desperate to move, but I held myself back as he ran a soothing hand across my backside.

**JB** : “Awww, my boy did so well,” I cooed, running my hand up his back. “Want Daddy to tongue-fuck your pretty ass?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Yes please, Daddy,” I said softly. Then I caught sight of the toys on the desk.  
“Daddy are we gonna play with toys then too?”

**JB:** “Yes. Which ones do you want to play with, Honey? You did so well, Daddy’s gonna let you choose,” I said kneeling and licking a bold stripe along his hole, which twitched under my tongue.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Ahnghh~” I keened lewdly. “Daddy, I can’t pick; I like them all so much… can’t make up my mind.”

**JB** : I sucked on his rim for a bit, before pulling away.  
“How about a vibrator?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Mmmm that sounds good, Daddy. More tongue first though? Daddy’s tongue feels sooo goooodd…”

**JB** : “Of course, Honey,” I smiled, taking his hips and burying my face in his ass. I thrust my tongue in as deep as I could, licking at his prostate.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Mmnnnggghhhh!” I cried. “Thank you, Daddy, thank you, I’m such a slut for Daddy’s tongue.” I pressed myself back onto his face. “Love it when Daddy does dirty things to me with this tongue, makes me so horny for Daddy… feels so good~”

**JB** : I hummed against him, reaching around to pump his cock quickly knowing he couldn’t cum even if he wanted to.

**YOUNGAJE** : I moaned as he hummed against me, sensitive to the vibrations. “Ohhh~ Daddy, mmm, do that again, please~” I begged, grasping at the sheets, my head tilted back in ecstasy.

**JB** : I sped up my hand on his cock, getting him closer to orgasm.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Mmmm, Daddy! Yes, Daddy! More… want more!”

**JB** : I pulled my face away and licked two fingers, thrusting them into his hole.  
“Think you deserve to come, Baby?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Want to, Daddy, but I don’t think I deserve it yet…”

**JB** : “Good answer, Baby,” I praised, curling my fingers to hit his sweet spot. “I think you’re right. Daddy doesn’t want you to cum just yet.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Ah! Ah! Daddy, your fingers!” I fucked myself on them, unable to hold still as they prodded at my weakness.

**JB** : “That feel good, Baby Boy?” I purred

**YOUNGJAE** : “Uh-huh,” I nodded frantically, breath ragged. “They’re so… ~hngggh~ so long, Daddy, so… fuck~” I whined, hearing the soft wet sound and feeling the easy, slick, slide of his fingers inside me as I fucked myself on them without shame.

**JB** : I thrust my fingers faster, bending over him and sucking on the sensitive skin of his back.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Fuck me, Daddy! Yes, fuck me with your fingers, yessss. Yes, yes, yes… oh~”

**JB** : I bit down on the skin hungrily.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Ah! Daddy!” I winced as he bit me, but loved it. “Gonna eat me, Daddy? Bite me! Harder, Daddy, yessss.” I felt his teeth sink into me again, much harder. “OH! FUCK, YES, DADDY! AGHH!” I screamed as I came dry, my ass clenching hungrily around my Daddy’s fingers.

**JB** : “Awww, my little baby came dry,” I teased, pulling my fingers out. “Couldn’t even wait for Daddy.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “I’m sorry, Daddy,” I whimpered. “I tried not to, but it felt sooo good.”

**JB** : I rubbed circles on the small of his back.  
“It’s okay, Baby. Now be a good boy and make Daddy feel good,” I growled deeply.

**YOUNGJAE** : “What should I do, Daddy?” I asked sweetly.

**JB** : “You can choose, Baby; you’re clever” I said kindly. “Daddy doesn’t care – just make me feel good.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Can I suck Daddy’s cock. Daddy likes my mouth, right?”

**JB** : “Of course, Baby. Daddy loves your sweet little mouth.”  
My cock twitched and throbbed at the thought of his pretty, plump lips stretched around my thick shaft. I helped him kneel down while I sat on the edge of the bed.

**YOUNGJAE** : I knelt between Hyung’s legs, nuzzling his thighs lovingly as my hand crept up to stroke him lightly.

**JB** : I moved my hand to his hair, tangling my fingers into the locks and tugging, knowing how he loved to have his hair pulled.  
“Good Boy…” I growled.

**YOUNGJAE** : I stroked a little harder, moaning as he pulled my hair, and licked along the side of his shaft before taking the head of his erection into my mouth.

**JB** : “Mmm… Fuck, Baby your mouth is so wet and hot…” I moaned, tugging a little harder at his scalp.

**YOUNGJAE** : I moaned, sucking hard before sliding further onto his shaft and bobbing my head slowly and steadily. After a while, I pulled off with a pop and passed my tongue over his leaking slit.

**JB** : “Ah~” I smiled. “Does Daddy taste good, Honey?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Mm-hmm…” I nodded, looking up at him innocently. “So yummy, Daddy,” I said, licking my lips and kissing the leaking crown of his cock gathering some of his pre-cum on them.  
“Wanna taste, Daddy?” I rose up and crawled into his lap so he was looking into my eyes. “Kiss me, Daddy, taste it…” I panted.

**JB** : I grabbed him roughly by the nape of his neck and pulled him toward me, sliding my tongue across his lips and into his mouth, moaning as I ground up against him.

**YOUNGJAE** : I clamped my thighs on either side of his and ground back as his tongue invaded my mouth, my hands grasping at his upper arm and shoulder.

**JB** : “Tastes so good, Honey,” I murmured, biting his bottom lip and bringing my hand to his cock.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Hmn!” I yelped when his hand made contact with my neglected cock.  
“Ahhh, can I ride Daddy’s thigh now?”

**JB** : “Yes, Baby,” I crooned. “Ride Daddy’s thigh and cum like the good boy you are.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “I can cum, Daddy?” I asked as I straddled his leg, his thigh slotted neatly between mine, and started to rut against him, groaning at the feeling of his jeans rubbing against my sensitive parts.

**JB** : “You have to beg for it, Baby,” I said. “I’m not that easy.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Mmnnnhhh…” I groaned as I held onto him, riding high on his thigh so my leaking erection ground against his hip.  
“Please let me cum, Daddy. I know I’m naughty, but I’ll be such a good boy, I promise. Please, fuck, Daddy, I need it~” my voice broke and I swallowed before continuing my groveling string of moans, clinging to the older boy desperately.  
“Daddy, my little cock aches! Please, Daddy makes me so hard. I need to cum Daddy, _I need it_ ~”

**JB** : I thrust my thigh up, granting him more friction, and removed the cock ring.  
“You’re such a good boy for Daddy. You can cum now.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “OH! AGH!” I exclaimed as he lifted his thigh so it pressed harder against me. All I could register was the sensation of the ring being removed. Freed of that restriction, I began to grind harder and more frantically, biting my lip so hard I could taste blood and whining as I came, orgasm trembling through me violently.  
“Daddy…” I whimpered weakly, hiding my face in Hyung’s neck. He held me and leaned back, resituating us until he could lay me down.

**JB** : “Aww, Baby. Does that feel better?” I cooed.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Yes, Daddy,” I panted. “We’re still gonna play with toys, right? I wanna play more.”

**JB** : I nodded. “Of course, Baby. Daddy’s not near done with you.” I took a vibrator from the small selection. “Gonna make you cum _so much_ , Baby.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I whimpered at the thought, hiding my face in the pillow.

**JB** : “Ready for your vibrator, Honey?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Uh-huh,” I nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

**JB** : I grabbed his hips and pulled them up, holding him steady as I began to press the slicked vibrator into his hole, gently as it was the larger of the two we owned, turning it on at the lowest setting.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Mmmnnnn..” I bit the pillow a little. “Is th-that the big one Da~ahhh~daddy?”

**JB** : I twisted the toy, trying to hit all the sensitive spots.  
“Yes, Baby, it is.”

**YOUNGJAE** : My eyes closed and my hips canted up as I felt the vibrations inside me coaxed a lewd, unbroken whine from my chest.

**JB** : “So sensitive, Baby…” I purred, turning the setting up to the next level.

**YOUNGJAE** : I moaned again, through gritted teeth.  
“More, Daddy, _pleaseeee_ ~” I cried.

**JB** : “You’re such a slut for me, Youngjae,” I growled, turning it up again to the highest setting.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Oh~ ngggghhhh~ YES… yes, Daddy, I am! Such a slut for my Daddy, always want my needy hole full, ngghhh…” I whimpered, feeling my cock get harder, aching for attention and leaking a slick wet patch onto the sheets.

**JB** : I turned him over and looked at his cock, flushed and dark.  
“You’re little cock looks so pretty, Baby.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Can I touch it Daddy? It’s all hot, Daddy, it aches… wanna _touch_ so badly…”

**JB** : “Yes Baby, pump your little cock for Daddy,” I said. “Not too much though; don’t want you to cum just yet.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Th~ahh… thank you, Daddy…” I breathed happily, wrapping my fingers around my hard length. I began to pump my cock slowly, letting out a whine which quickly turned into a whine as Hyung turned the vibrator inside me again and it found its mark. My back arched, my left hand scrabbling for something to hold and my right still around my cock.  
“Daddy~ THERE! THERE! FUCK, YES! Oh…”

**JB** : I turned off the vibrator, pulling it out gently and ordering him on his hands and knees. He whined at the loss but I repeated the order in a warning voice and he followed it obediently. Once he had, I pushed it in to his ass again, turning it up gradually.  
“Fuck yourself on the toy, you shameless little slut.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I moaned wantonly at the degrading order.  
“Yes, Daddy,” I moaned complacently, clutching the sheets in my balled fists and forcing myself back. “Like this, Daddy?” I bit my lip, looking at him innocently over my shoulder. My breath came out in little puffs and soft grunts as I worked myself shamelessly on the toy. “Fuck myself like this, Daddy?” I purred sinfully.  “Mmm… feels so good Daddy…”

**JB** : “That’s it, Sunshine… just like that. Good boy,” I said, reaching around him to grab his throbbing cock and stroke it slowly.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Mmmffsshh,” I gasped as his hand wrapped around my shaft and stroked it lovingly. I moaned softly, pushing back onto the toy and forward into his hand, completely lost in sensation.

**JB** : “Tell Daddy how much you love it,” I growled. “Tell Daddy how good it feels to be filled again.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Daddy, it’s so good! Feels so good, Daddy!” I cried, grinding back as the toy continued to stimulate my walks, occasionally coming close to my sweet spot, which I avoided because if I let it hit me there at this point I would cum and Daddy hadn’t said I could do that yet.  
“Mmmm Daddy…” I breathed.  “I love this toy. It’s my favorite,” I swiveled my hips in circles on the vibrator, slowly, so my Daddy could enjoy looking at my ass. “Love this one cause it fills me like Daddy does – _so big and **thick** …_”

**JB** : I started to pump his cock faster, thrusting the toy in his now well-stretched hole.  
“Beg to cum, Baby. Beg for it, I know you want to.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Agh, Daddy! I do! Wanna cum for Daddy like a little slut!” I cried. I looked up at him again; his lips were pared, tongue slipping out to lick over them slowly and suddenly, all I wanted was to have my Daddy’s mouth on my cock while he fucked the vibrator into my ass.  
“Daddy? Daddy… can I, um… Daddy, I w-want…” I stuttered.

**JB** : “What is it you want, Baby?” I asked, pumping him faster.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Daddy, I know I don’t deserve it… but can I h-have…” I trailed off, fidgeting shyly.

**JB** : “Aw Sunshine, I’ll give you what you want, but you have to tell me what it is. If you don’t tell Daddy, he can’t give it to you. Tell Daddy, don’t be shy,” I coaxed, unable to suppress the softness I nursed for the younger boy.

**YOUNGJAE** : I swallowed, averting my gaze and toying with the sheets.  
“Daddy, will you suck my cock? Please?”

**JB** : I turned his head to face me.  
“Of course, Baby. You’ve been so good for Daddy. All you need to do is beg.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I let out the breath I’d been holding and gasped in another, cock twitching as Hyung held my face in his big hand.  
“Oh, Daddy, thank you! Please, Daddy, please suck me off! Suck my little cock, please Daddy! Wanna feel your mouth on me, all hot and wet…. Please, please, Daddy~ please!”

(( _OH MY GOD, THAT’S HOT_ ))

// _Thank you ^~^_ \\\

**JB** : “Aww, such a good Baby for me,” I cooed, leaning down to take the swollen head of his erection into my mouth and swirl my tongue around it.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Ah! AGH~ DADDY~” I cried out, fisting the sheets in my hands, knuckles going white as he continued to fuck the buzzing vibrator into my ass.  
“Thank you, Daddy! Oh~ Fuckkkk…”

**JB** : I hummed around his cock as I swallowed him deeper. I let the vibrator do its work so I could take his hips in a strong grip, making sure he couldn’t try to fuck my mouth.

**YOUNGJAE** : My eyes rolled back into my head as I felt Hyung slide further onto my cock and swallow around it, the bruising grip he had on my hips holding them in place. I was desperate to move, so I tried pressing myself back into the mattress instead, which pressed the vibrator further into my ass.

**JB** : I readjusted the toy in his ass to give it a new angle, adding to his pleasure as I pumped it in and out in three long stokes before letting it go again.

**YOUNGJAE** : He moved the vibrator suddenly and I yelped in shock, hands flying to his shoulders and gripping them tight as I whimpered.

**JB** : I moved back up to suck on just the tip and wrapped my left hand around the base of his cock, stroking it quickly. My other hand was on his ass cheeks, squeezing them roughly.

**YOUNGJAE** : I panted raggedly, chanting, “Daddy, Daddy, thank you…” as he sucked on the head of my erection as his one hand grasped at my ass, his fingernails biting into the soft flesh. I fidgeted on the vibrator, silently urging him to fuck me with it.

**JB** : I pulled off his length with a lewd pop and lifted his hips up a bit, thrusting the vibrator in and out of his hole.  
“Such a slut for Daddy…”

**YOUNGJAE** : Tears began to gather and drip from the corners of my eyes. I must have looked totally ruined, writhing and sweaty, whining pathetically.

**JB** : I looked up to see Youngjae with tears trailing down his face.  
“You okay, Honey?”

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded quickly.  
“Yes, Daddy, yesss… just feels so good Daddy, don’t stop, please~”

**JB** : “Want Daddy to make you cum again?” I asked mouthing at his cock indulgently.

**YOUNGJAE** : “C-can I cum in Daddy’s mouth?” I asked breathlessly.

**JB** : “Yes, Baby, of course,” I said, going down on him again.

**YOUNGJAE** : He licked up the length of my penis and took it in his mouth again, sliding along my shaft at a torturously slow pace as he fucked my ass with the vibrator. I tried to grind down on it, wanting him to hit my spot again, but then stopped, letting him find it instead.  
“Daddy, make me cum again, please! Please, Daddy! WANNA CUM, I’M SO CLOSE!”

**JB** : I angled the toy aiming for his prostate and let his cock fall from my mouth.  
“Cum for me, Baby Boy; give Daddy your cum,” I said, kissing his tip and opening my mouth to catch the fluid.

**YOUNGJAE** : I bucked as he jabbed the vibrator into my sweet spot, letting out a long cry and ejaculating into his mouth.

**JB** : I moaned around Youngjae’s softening cock, swallowing all of his warm, sweet cum.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Aghhh…” I moaned, shivering with the aftershocks, sweaty, panting and happy.  
“Thank you, Daddy…” I caught my breath as I watched him lick his lips. “Do I taste good, Daddy?”

**JB** : I pulled myself up his body and looked him in the eyes.  
“So good, Baby. You made Daddy all hard again.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I craned my neck up so I could kiss him sweetly, tasting myself on his lips.  
“Daddy,” I breathed, “Daddy gonna fuck my sweet little ass with his big, hard cock?” I simpered, running my tongue along the line of his jaw.

**JB** : “Yes, Baby,” I said. “Are you ready for me?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Does Daddy want me on my back or my tummy?”

**JB** : “On your back, Sunshine,” I said. “Daddy wants to see your pretty face while he fucks you senseless.”  
I took his legs at the knees and situated myself between them.

**YOUNGJAE** : My legs parted easily for him, spreading wide.  
“I’m ready, Daddy. Please fuck me; want Daddy’s cock.”

**JB** : “So sweet, Baby,” I growled, thrusting into him and beginning to pound into him as hard as I could.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Ohhh, Daddy, yes! Fuck me hard, Daddy! I want it!” I dragged my fingers down his chest, scratching red into the pallid skin.

**JB** : I took his wrists and pinned them to the bed, gripping them tightly and thrusting into him faster, whispering dirty things to him as I tried desperately not to cum.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Yes, yesss, Daddy! Hard like that! Fuck me, anghhh… ahhh… more, Daddy, more! Fuck, I’m so slutty for Daddy’s cock! Ohhh~” I moaned sweetly. “My ass feels good for you, Daddy? Nice and warm and wet around Daddy’s thick cock? Mmmngghhh…” I keened as I ground down in rhythm with his hips, getting hard on the slide of his cock in my ass and his soft, pleasured grunts.

**JB** : “C-Close, Baby…” I growled, speeding up and changing my angle, ramming into his weak spot.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Sh-should I cum first D-addy?” I asked, my voice shaking as he thrust into me.

**JB** : “Please, Baby. Daddy can’t hold out much longer, you feel too good…”

**YOUNGJAE** : I took my cock in my hand, tugging furiously.  
“Daddy, I’m almost… I’m…” he gave a forceful push which hit just right, slamming into my prostate and I came again.  
“THERE, DADDY! YES, YES, YES!” I screamed as I came all over us. “Cum in me Daddy! Want your hot cum in my slutty ass! Wanna feel it inside me, yessss… more, Daddy more! CUM IN YOUR SLUTTY ANGEL, DADDY! I WANT IT! PLEASE~”

**JB** : I threw my head back letting out an absolutely inhuman groan, unnaturally loud as I came inside my baby boy, thrusting a little more before shaking and collapsing on top of him as my cock pumped my cum into his hole.

**YOUNGJAE** : I groaned happily, accepting his weight as I felt his semen flow into me.  
“Daddy…” I murmured sweetly.

**JB** : “Yes, Baby?” I panted, still coming down from my high.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Daddy, I love you,” I whispered as we wrapped our arms around each other weakly.

**JB** : “Daddy loves you too, Honey. You don’t know how much.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I hid my face in his sweaty neck, whimpering periodically as the oversensitivity finally caught up to me.

  **JB** : “Are you alright, Baby? Was it too much? Daddy did make you cum four times, and one of those was dry. Should I wait a bit?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “I’m f-fine Daddy,” I said, wincing a little as he extricated himself from me slowly.

**JB** : “Do you wanna sleep now?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “I feel sticky, Daddy. Can we get clean?”

**JB** : “Of course, Sunshine,” I said. He sat up throwing his arms around my neck and I picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom. “Bath or shower?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Bath please, Daddy. Don’t think I can stand; my legs feel like jelly.”

**JB** : I laughed a little and sat him down on the edge of the tub.  
“You were such a good boy for Daddy, Baby,” I said, rinsing him of with the shower head as the tub filled.

**YOUNGJAE** : I smiled, looking down.  
“Even though I was bad boy earlier?”

**JB** : I smiled and kissed him on the forehead.  
“Yes, Baby.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Oh, Daddy,” I said, remembering something. “Don’t forget to clean up the toys, or Jinyounggie-hyung will get mad again.”

**JB** : “I won’t forget, Baby; gotta keep them clean so they’re safe for my boy.” I finished soaping him and rinsed him off. “Into the tub, Sunshine.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I crawled into the warm bath and started splashing my face with the hot water while Hyung washed up.

**JB** : “Want me to get in with you, Honey?”

**YOUNGJAE** : I looked up at him a little confused, shaking my wet bangs out of my face.  
“Weren’t you going to anyway, Daddy?”

**JB** : “I was debating it. I don’t know if I can keep my hands off of you.”  
I finished cleaning myself off and crawled in to the bathtub with him.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Daddy,” I giggled, splashing him.

**JB** : “Baby, you’re so cute,” I smiled, splashing him back.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Can I wash Daddy’s hair for him?”

**JB** : “Go ahead, Baby.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I squirted some shampoo onto my hands and sat up, lacing my soapy fingers into Hyung’s dark hair, lathering the shampoo and running my fingers through the locks, massaging gently. I couldn’t help smiling as his shoulders relaxed.

**JB** :  I let myself relax and my head rolled back, enjoying the feel of Youngjae's fingertips massaging my scalp. I let a little moan slip out, but didn't really care.

**YOUNGJAE** :  I got on my knees carefully so I could work more easily and rinsed diligently when I was finished.  
I cuddled up to him in the warm water.  
"Daddy, do you think we should have asked Jinyounggie-hyung to play with us?"

**JB** : I put my arms around him. He was always considerate; for all that he could be savage when he wanted to.  
"He seemed a tired today, so I didn't want to bother him; but you're right, it's not quite right playing that hard without him.  We'll play with Jinyounggie next time, kay?" I said, booping his nose.    

**YOUNGJAE** : I yawned widely against Hyung's chest.

**JB** : I smiled and hugged Youngjae tightly before pulling away.  
"Let's get you cleaned up so that you can sleep, Baby Boy."                

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded sleepily and let him clean me up, wincing a little as he cleaned my sore ass carefully with a soft cloth.

**JB** : I finished cleaning him and pulled the drain plug out, picking him up and wrapping him tightly in a soft towel before putting one around my own waist.

**YOUNGJAE** :  Hyung dried me off and took me back to the room, laying me down before pulling on a clean pair of boxers and collecting the toys to clean them up.

**JB** : I finished cleaning and walked over to my baby, spooning him and falling asleep next to him.

**YOUNGJAE** : Daddy crawled in next to me as I was nodding off. He spooned me, falling asleep almost instantly, and I turned into my other side to face him, admiring his handsome features in the dimness of our room and settling into his broad chest. I was content until, just as I was drifting off, I felt a little draft, wishing Jinyounggie was there to guard my back with his warmth.

~Contiued in Next Chapter~


	20. I'm Yours, You're Mine: Pt. 7 - JJP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung deals with Jaebum.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Jinyoung - me, JB - Shark\\\
> 
> This 2Jae2Young section is a very very dear pet project of mine that gave me many, many feels I just want you all to know that.  
> Jinyoung is my bias and as stone cold a bitch as he can be, I feel like he genuinely has insecurities and I... not enjoyed, but was very interested and invested in showing that side of him, which I think it's one fans either usually don't notice or don't acknowledge.  
> Shark and I both wanted to see him get some appreciation, some lovin' and just a little bit of the sweet tang of revenge which is why we decided to do this two-parter within our Favorite Ships RP set.  
> Also I really just wanted to play Jinyoung minxing it up and basically pawing Jaebum around like a cat with a mouse toy :3

**JINYOUNG** :  "Youngjae truly does have a magnificent set of lungs on him," I thought bitterly.  
He is our only main vocal for that reason I suppose, but it also means that his screams and moans carry through the walls ridiculously clearly. Not that the walls in our dorm are particularly thick in the first place. I could hear EVERYTHING, even the vibrator turning on.  
       " _Is t-that the big one Daddy_?" I heard Youngjae's sweet little voice ask. But of course it was, I thought. We only have two vibrators; the large purple one, which was matched to JB's size and was currently lodged in Youngjae's tight little ass, and a smaller one, cherry red. That one was newer; it was my size. I had bought it for Youngjae's 19th birthday.  
The moans and screams grew louder and harder to ignore over the next 15 minutes; And I _tried_ to ignore them, but I could picture everything I was hearing and that made it hard for me.  
In every sense.  
       After a while I couldn't ignore the vicious hard-on that had developed between my legs and my hand found its way into my underwear,  bitterly stroking myself to the sounds of my lovers fucking each other without me.  
      I bit my lip when Youngjae asked JB to suck him off, imagining the debauched expressions on his sweet face, pressing my thumb into my slit and stroking harder. I lasted through his second orgasm, getting close myself as I imagined how ruined he looked under JB, legs spread whorishly wide as the elder began fucking his ass. My wrist whipped faster as Youngjae screamed, JB's grunts carrying though the walls.  
“ _Fuck, I’m so slutty for Daddy’s cock! Ohhh~_ ” I heard Youngjae moan “ _My ass feels good for you, Daddy? Nice and warm and wet around Daddy’s thick cock? Mmmngghhh…_ ”  
     I groaned as I curled up on my side, hand working furiously on my cock until I lost it, cum spilling out.   
     A hot, poisonous feeling roiled in my chest as I sneaked to the bathroom cleaning myself quickly so I wouldn't have to run into them when Youngjae inevitably asked to take a bath. I closed my door just as they opened theirs, retreating to my bed and curling up.  
     Jaebum and I needed to talk.      

**JB** : It was apparent in the morning that something was off with Jinyoung.  
    He went through the whole day effectively avoiding me and Youngjae. At the end of the day he went to his room without a word.  
I knocked on his door.  
"Jinyoung! Why are you ignoring me?!"

**JINYOUNG** :  I had gone right to my room after making dinner, didn't even sit down to eat with the others, and even totally ignored Youngjae when he'd asked me if I was mad; but that was because I couldn't look at him with angry eyes.  
    JB and I have been close for a very, very long time. We auditioned, trained, debuted as JJP, and we had done that all together. Our bond was one of familiarity, equal on every count. The feelings we'd developed through our training years was natural, and so was the physical relationship that was subsequent to those feelings, even though neither of us had been particularly attracted to our own sex before.  
Youngjae was an entirely different story.  
   Being the last member to join, with only a few months training, Youngjae had a harder time integrating, which was why he and JB were roommates.  We both had spent a lot of time helping him get comfortable.  
    It was easy to love such a sweet kid. JB treated him like a plush toy (honestly that has not changed) and he was almost like our child, until a little more than a year after debut when our bond started to change as he got nearer to adulthood. Once he walked in on us fucking, eyes going wide when he saw JB pounding me face down into the mattress. He couldn't look at us for weeks.  
    Then a few months before his 19th birthday we told him exactly how much we love him and he asked if he could join us in bed once he came of age. The answer, of course, was "Yes, Baby." His Daddy kink came out almost immediately.  
     I don't openly baby him quite as much as JB, but Youngjae is still my special boy as well, and I know he follows where Jaebum leads; which was why JB would suffer the brunt of my ire.  
I didn't answer, letting him sweat it out a bit more.

**JB** : I knocked on the door, harder this time.  
“Jinyoung! Please open up! I'm Sorry!”

**JINYOUNG** : I let my irritation bubble up a bit more, like a shaken soda can, as he jiggled the door handle. When he stopped knocking and trying the doorknob I heard him apologize quietly, and lost it.  
   I stormed over and ripped the door open, grabbing the big oaf by his t-shirt and yanking him inside, slamming the door shit again and forcing him against it.  
“Do you even know why I am upset?”

**JB** : I was speechless, eyes wide.

**JINYOUNG** : “I thought not. Then don’t apologize!” I spat. “I swear, JB, sometimes you are so thoughtless, I can’t even tell that we’ve known each other as long as we have.  
“Take a guess, Jaebum. Think about yesterday, and just try to puzzle it out. I bet Youngjae’s got it by now.”

**JB** : I tilted by head.  
“Just talk to me, Jinyoung. Do you not like me touching Youngjae?”

**JINYOUNG** : “I don’t dislike you touching Youngjae; I LOVE you touching Youngjae. What I hate is you touching, teasing, playing with Youngjae in front of me, in public, _with cameras rolling_ and not. Including. _Me_.”

**JB** : I looked down, realization finally sinking in, embarrassment coloring my face.  
“Jinyoung, I…”

**JINYOUNG** : “What makes, this worse, Jaebum, is that you _saw_ that something was up with me, and you didn’t bother to ask me what was wrong.  
“I don’t know what Mark and Yugyeom set off yesterday to make everyone act like this was one of those episodes of Star Trek where the whole crew gets infected by some sex virus and can’t keep their hands off of each other, but hell, JB, you’re supposed to display some kind of judgment!”

**JB** : “I know…” I said. “I… fuck, sometimes I think I shouldn’t be the leader,” I mumbled, running my hands over my face.

**JINYOUNG** : His self-deprecating comment de-railed me momentarily, but also irritated me all the more, though my tone was a fraction softer when I started up again.  
“Jaebum, this isn’t about whether you are a good leader for our group. No one else could be the leader of GOT7 like you can. It’s not a leadership issue; but you have some blind spots when it comes to relationship things.  
“I know I said I don’t mind you and Youngjae playing without me, and I don’t – we’re idols. We’re busy, and it’s tough in a three-way relationship to always be able to be there… at the right times. If I have schedules and you or Youngjae need attention, then of course you should take care of each other without me. You and I should do the same if Youngjae can’t be there or, Youngjae and I if you’re busy; but right in front of me? In front of the group and not even asking me or giving me an option to join? You could see something was bothering me; did you think I was just tired and wouldn’t want to? Always ask anyway, Jaebum, because you don’t know what it’s like to hear your lovers fucking in the next room and not… not even missing you…”  
The last few words came out through clenched teeth as angry tears pricked at my eyes.

**JB** : “I’m sorry, Jinyoung.”

**JINYOUNG** : I closed my eyes, visibly wilting, actually terrified.  
There had always been a whisper of fear for me that maybe our arrangement couldn’t really work without me losing JB and Youngjae to each other.  
Was this really the best he could do? Or was it too much, too jealous of me to think that if it was Youngjae crying, Jaebum would be holding him, telling him that he loves him _so much_ … I trembled at the idea, praying he would understand that this was much worse for me than a simple “I’m sorry” could console.

**JB** : I saw Jinyoung tremble and pulled him into a hug.  
“Cry, Jinyoung, go ahead; tell me everything. I want to make it up to you, comfort you. I love you so much.”

**JINYOUNG** : “It hurt, Jaebum, it fucking hurt. I just… I know I shouldn’t, but I get scared I’ll lose you and Youngjae to each other and I ca-can’t… I hate it because I love you both…” I trailed off, tears wetting his white t-shirt until he pushed me out from his chest, hands firmly on my shoulders, squaring them and looking me in the eye.

**JB** : I felt awful, devastated that he could think like that, but also sad because it was so typical of Jinyoung to hold things in.  
“You will never lose us, Jinyoung: never ever. We love you too much. I honestly don’t know what we would do without you. It’s not right without you.”

**JINYOUNG** : I looked up at him and he held my face in his big hands, smiling apologetically. He blotted my face dry with his sleeve and bent forward to kiss me softly on my lips.

**JB** : “Do you want to lie down, Jinyounggie? Come on, I’ll snuggle with you.”

**JINYOUNG** : He pulled me over to the bed, tugging me down, half on top of him.  
After a few moments of silence, simply taking comfort in each other’s breathing, I started kissing his jaw and my hand crept over between his legs.  
“I want something more than snuggles…” I whispered, closing my hand over his crotch, squeezing.

**JB** : I moaned quietly and bucked up into his hand.  
“And what’s that, Baby?”

**JINYOUNG** : “Mmm…” I teased him more, feeling him harden in his jeans. “I want some special time with Daddy.”  
 I crawled on top of him, straddling his hips and sneaking my hands up his shirt.

**JB** : “Fuck, Baby, you look so beautiful like this,” I growled, pulling him down into another kiss.

**JINYOUNG** : I kissed him back roughly, verging on violent as I let a ghost of my resentment rise up, taking power from it as I raked my nails down his chest.

**JB** : I moaned into his mouth and moved my hands down to squeeze his ass.

**JINYOUNG** : I grabbed his wrists and forced his arms up, shaking my head in an unspoken but firm, “ _No_.”  
I took his belt off and used it to bind his wrists to the metal bedframe.

**JB** : “Wh-what are you doing, Jinyoung?”

**JINYOUNG** : “I haven’t quite forgiven you just yet, Daddy. So I’m gonna punish you a little,” I smiled wickedly. “Just a little.”

**JB** : “Whatever you want, Baby,” I moaned, grinding against him for friction.

**JINYOUNG** : “Awww thank you, Daddy,” I said, grinding back as a reward for his cooperation.

**JB** : “Anything for…” I my sentence trailed into a whine as he ground against me.

**JINYOUNG** : I untied his hands just long enough to re-situate him so he was sitting up and pull his shirt over his head before binding them again. I tugged his pants off, leaving him only in his boxers.  
“I’ll be right back; be good.” I squeezed him once before leaving the room without explanation.

**JB** : “Wha-?” he left the room before I could finish my word.  
I couldn’t do anything so I waited as patiently as I could.

**JINYOUNG** : I went to his and Youngjae’s room. Jae was there, petting Coco, very subdued. He looked at me, slightly confused at my presence, asking with his eyes if I was still angry.  
I put my finger to my lips as I took the large vibrator from the box in the closet. Youngjae looked a little scared.  
“Don’t look so worried, Sunshine. I’ll be back for you later.”  
I left him sitting there wide-eyed and returned to my room where JB was sitting just where I had left him.  
“Been waiting like a good boy, Jaebum?” I looked at the tent in his boxer-briefs.

**JB** : “Yes, Jinyounggie,” I mewled.

**JINYOUNG** : “Oh good,” I said, pulling my shirt over my head and setting the vibrator aside for later.  
I traced him through his underwear, petting the firmness lightly. A little wet spot was already forming.  
“You like that?”

**JB** : “Y-yes, Jinyoung,” I moaned, “feels so good. I’m so horny…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Oh, Jaebummie, I didn’t know you were this easy,” I tsked. “Does my horny daddy want more?”

**JB** : “Mmmm, please!”

**JINYOUNG** : I palmed him a little harder.  
“Hmnn, I bet you do,” I purred. “You can be a bit more patient, right?”

**JB** : “Ahh! I guess so…” I moaned, squirming under his touch.

**JINYOUNG** : “You _guess_ so?” I questioned sternly.

**JB** : I nodded hastily.  
“I can! I can wait, I’ll be patient!”

**JINYOUNG** : “That’s more like it…” I kissed him lightly. “Now…” I divested myself of my pants and palmed my own hardening length before pulling my underwear down and wrapping my fingers around my cock, stroking myself.  
He was gaping at me, eyes glued to my cock.  
“Like what you see, Daddy?”

**JB** : “Looks so pretty, Jinyounggie. Looks so hard and yummy…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Oh… I think my Daddy wants a taste…” I said teasingly and his cock twitched.  
“Oh you do, don’t you Jaebum?”

**JB** : “Yes, please,” I begged.

**JINYOUNG** : “Oh, you’re so polite, Jaebummie. You want it?” I crawled to him palming him again. “Wanna suck my cock? Wanna drool all over it; choke on it like you can’t get enough?”

**JB** : “Fuck, yes! Please, let me suck your cock, Jinyoung. Wanna lap up your pre-cum and make you feel so good…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Awww…” I cooed.  “I like seeing you like this, Jaebummie; all strung out and desperate. What happened to my big, strong Daddy?  
“Maybe if you can hold on like a good boy for a bit longer, you can have my cock in your mouth.”

**JB** : I nodded.  
“What do you want me to do?”

**JINYOUNG** : “Just watch and relax, Daddy. Kay?”

**JB** : “Gonna show off your cock for Daddy?”

**JINYOUNG** : “Gonna show off so much more than that…” I smiled, creeping toward him and tracing his lips with my fingers before pressing on them.  
“Suck on my fingers, Daddy; make sure they’re nice and slick.”

**JB** : I parted my lips and took his fingers into my mouth eagerly, spreading them and sucking on each separately so they were soaked with saliva.

**JINYOUNG** : I smiled at him, pumping my fingers as he sucked, feeling the spit leak down to my palm.  
“That’s good, Daddy, thank you,” I said pulling them out.  
I reached behind myself, running my wet fingers over my entrance and biting my lip as it reacted to the touch. Then I pressed my middle finger to it, slowly breaching my own tightness.

**JB** : I licked my lips hungrily, wanting so badly to taste him.

**JINYOUNG** : I took my sweet time lodging my middle finger in, moving it only a little as I grew re-accustomed to the sensation.

**JB** : “You look so sexy Jinyoung…” I breathed out.

**JINYOUNG** : “Do I, Daddy? Look pretty with my fingers up my tight little ass?” I teased as I prodded my rim with the second finger.  
“Should I put another one in, Daddy? Think I’m ready?”

**JB** : “Fuck, please, Baby – do it,” I moaned, my cock twitching at the sight of him.

**JINYOUNG** : I forced the second finger in slowly, sighing at the stretch. I swirled them a bit, easing myself open further until I could slide them. I pumped them once to test and, oh, that was nice, so I slid them back again harder, and again and again until I was fingerfucking myself steadily, making lewd little noises.  
“Like it, Daddy? Like seeing my tight little ass stretching around my fingers? Bet you wish it was your big, thick cock, hmn? Wish it was you sliding in my tight, hot hole?” I panted, trailing off in a loud moan.

**JB** : “Jinyoung, you have no idea,” I growled.

**JINYOUNG** : I smiled, pumping faster.  
“How many fingers should I do, Daddy?”

**JB** : “Just three, Baby, don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

**JINYOUNG** : “Awww, Daddy, you’re so sweet. So good to your boys,” I slowed a little and introduced the third finger.  
“Oohhhh… Daddy, is this good? Mnnnghhh…” I moaned as I fucked myself on my own fingers, going rigid as I located my prostate quite by accident.

**JB** : “Fuck, Baby. Did you find your sweet spot?”

**JINYOUNG** : “Yes….” I hissed. “Should I play with it some more, Daddy?”

**JB** : “Go on, Baby,” I groaned. “Fuck yourself on your fingers like a good boy for Daddy.”

**JINYOUNG** : I followed his order, pumping rapidly, enjoying the wet sound of my fingers fucking my own ass.  
I continued occasionally brushing my prostate again, but it wasn’t easy with my fingers at this angle, so I slowly pulled them from myself and took the vibrator, slicking up the shaft, and held it to my entrance.  
“Why don’t I play with this, Daddy?” I asked, turning it on at a low setting and massaging my abused rim with the tip, my eyelids fluttering.

**JB** : “Looks so good… Baby, will you come kiss Daddy?”

**JINYOUNG** : “Now, Daddy? But I’m playing…” I pouted.

**JB** : “But you look so pretty…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Daddy’s been good so far… so okay…”  
I turned the vibrator off and tossed it aside, crawling up to him and kissing him like he asked. I sat on his thighs so that I wouldn’t touch his erection.

**JB** : I moaned into his mouth and slipped my tongue past his lips, tasting his mouth eagerly.  
“So sweet,” I muttered.

**JINYOUNG** : “Daddy tastes good too,” I murmured before kissing him again. I could sense his cock twitching desperately.  
“If Daddy keeps being good while I play with my toy, then maybe you’ll get to suck my cock before I fuck your face.”

**JB** : “Please just touch me a little first, Jinyounggie. Please, it aches…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Oh no! You should have said something, Daddy. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”  
I reached down, taking his furiously aroused cock in my hand gently. I spread the pre-cum carefully with my thumb, giving him slow, soothing strokes.  
“How does this feel, Daddy?”

  **JB** : “Ahh… Oh my… fuck, so good. You’re fingers feel so good, Baby…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Hmmm… Maybe I should just suck Daddy now…” I pondered aloud.

**JB** : “Please, Jinyounggie…” I begged. “I want your hot, wet mouth around my cock…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Okay, Daddy,” I got down and pulled his hips toward me, licking my lips as I ran a teasing finger down the top of his inflamed organ.

**JB** : I moaned, bucking my hips up.

**JINYOUNG** : “Daddy, be good and stay still.”

**JB** : “Sorry, Baby.”

**JINYOUNG** : I lapped at the leaking head of his cock as my hand worked on his thick shaft.  
“Mmmnn…” I licked my lips as though it was the most delicious nectar in the world before kissing the tip and taking his length in my mouth.

**JB** : I tangled my fingers in his hair, throwing my head back as I whined loudly.  
“F-fuck… thank you, Baby, thank you…”

**JINYOUNG** : I keened around his length and took him deeper, digging my nails into his hips as I looked up at him from under my bangs.

**JB** : I moaned again, wishing I could per his hair. 

**JINYOUNG** : I let his cock fall from my mouth as I nuzzled into his hip like a cat, but was soon back to work, taking him as deep as I could and swallowing around his length.

**JB** : “J-Jinyoung…” I gasped, my voice strangled. “I’m gonna cum…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Go on, Daddy – cum in my mouth,” I whispered against his length, taking it again and sucking hard.

**JB** : As soon as he gave me permission I let go, ejaculate streaming into his waiting mouth as I whined myself through my orgasm, thighs shaking violently.

**JINYOUNG** : I swallowed all of his ejaculate, licking the last of it from his tip.  
“That was so good, Daddy,” I said, hugging his shaking thigh. “Wanna do me now?”

**JB** : “Yes, Baby…” I panted, still coming down from my high.

**JINYOUNG** : I repositioned him so that he was at just the right angle to take my cock as I knelt, knees on either side of his chest.  
“Open up, Daddy.”

**JB** : I opened wide, my mouth watering as I waited for his cock.

**JINYOUNG** : My cock was almost as irritated as his had been; hot, pulsing and desperate for attention as I fed it to him slowly.

**JB** : “Fuck my face, Baby,” I mumbled against his throbbing length.

**JINYOUNG** : I tangled my fingers in his hair, tugging harshly.  
“Daddy should know that it is bad manners to talk with an occupied mouth,” I snarled.

**JB** : I looked up at him with apologetic eyes.

**JINYOUNG** : I took his jaw in my fingers forcing his mouth open again and pushing him onto my cock, letting him gag a little.  
“Suck.”

**JB** : I sucked on him, swirling my tongue around his tip and swallowing eagerly.

**JINYOUNG** : I massaged his scalp as he sucked in earnest.  
“So good, Daddy,” I moaned, closing my eyes.

**JB** : I beamed, sucking even harder, wanting him to feel as good as he made me feel.

**JINYOUNG** : “Yesss…” I hissed, cupping my left hand to the back of his head with the fingers of my right still tangled in his hair.  
“That’s it, Daddy, just like that... mnnnn, ahhhh, fuck… hold still, Daddy, let me fuck your mouth.”  
I held his head in place and started to thrust into his throat.

**JB** : I gagged at first as he started to fuck my mouth, but my throat soon relaxed and I started humming around his cock for good measure.

**JINYOUNG** : I groaned as I felt the vibrations around my cock.  
“Mmmnnn, you love this, don’t you, Daddy?” I panted. “When did my Daddy turn into such a shameless, cock-hungry, slut? Huh? Like choking on my cock, Daddy? Want my hot cum running down your throat?”

**JB** : I moaned and nodded eagerly around him.

**JINYOUNG** : “Work for it, Daddy. Come on,” I held his head firmly, setting a harsh pace for him.

**JB** : I swallowed around him again, savoring the taste of his precum.

**JINYOUNG** : “Come on, Daddy, _MEAN IT_!” I growled, my knuckles white as I gripped his hair.

**JB** : I sucked harder, bobbing my head almost violently, just barely grazing my teeth along his length every time I pulled back.

**JINYOUNG** : “FUCCKKKKK, DADDY, YES, YESSSSSSS, _sooo good~_ “ I moaned. “You ready, Daddy? Ready to swallow your Baby’s cum?”

**JB** : I twisted my wrists fitfully in the restraints and nodded.

**JINYOUNG** : I curled my hand tighter around the back of his head, forcing him all the way onto my cock –I’m fortunately just small enough that he can fit all of me without completely choking – cradling his head in my hands as my cum spurted down his throat and I let out a debauched moan of pleasure.

**JB** : I swallowed all of Jinyoung’s ejaculate, enjoying the bitter, musky taste of the hot fluid.

**JINYOUNG** : I extracted myself from his mouth, lowering myself to his level and kissing him, tasting myself on his lips and tongue. The flavor was bitter, which was fitting, I thought.

**JB** : “Can I hug you, Baby?”

**JINYOUNG** : “Mmm… not yet, Daddy…” I whispered, mouthing along his jaw.

**JB** : “Why not?” I whined.

**JINYOUNG** : “Daddy, I _did_ say I was going to punish you. Punishment doesn’t always come as a spanking,” I told him sagely.

**JB** : “Okay, Jinyounggie,” I pouted. “What should I do?”

**JINYOUNG** : “Be good while I finish opening myself up for your cock, okay, Daddy?” I drawled, tracing a finger around one of his nipples.

**JB** : I nodded, waiting for him to finish.

**JINYOUNG** : “Thank you, Daddy,” I kissed him before re-slicking the vibrator and easing it in, working myself open and making sweet little noises when the toy vibrated against my prostate.

**JB** : “Fuck, Baby, you look so hot like that, on top of Daddy.”

**JINYOUNG** : “Mmmm…” I smiled, my lips parting in a silent moan as I gave my sweet spot one last jab before removing the toy and tossing it aside.

**JB** : “Are you ready for Daddy?”

**JINYOUNG** : “I dunno, Daddy,” I purred, running my fingers up his length, which was not quite fully hard again yet, “Are _you_ ready for _me_?

**JB** : I hardened more under his touch.  
“Fuck yes, Baby.”

**JINYOUNG** : I hummed, slicking him up a bit more and sliding his length in the cleft of my ass, enjoying the way his face contorted with pleasure.

**JB** : “Oh… _oh fuck_ , Baby…”

**JINYOUNG** : I worked him some more, feeling him get even harder and more aroused from the stimulation.  
“Now, I kissed him indulgently, lining his erect cock up to my entrance and pressing at my rim with it… “My Daddy…” the head breached my rim and I sighed… “…is ready for me…” I sank down further.

**JB** : I arched, moaning lewdly.  
“Ahhhh! _FUCK,_ your ass… it feels _soooo_ …”

**JINYOUNG** : “My ass feel good for you, Daddy? Warm and wet and tight around your big, thick cock?” I asked, circling my hips gently. “You wanna be deeper, Daddy?”

**JB** : “Y-yes, Jinyounggie, yes!”

**JINYOUNG** : I rose a little before sinking down deeper and deeper.  
“Like this, Daddy? That feel good?”  
I groaned, “Ugghhhh, you’re so fucking _big_ , Daddy… feels so _good_ …”

**JB** : “Ahhh, fuck, please, Baby, go faster!”

**JINYOUNG** : I rose again, slowly, cocking my head at him.  
“Faster?” I repeated in a tone of feigned confusion as I sank down again, grinding a little.

**JB** : “Please!” I begged.

**JINYOUNG** : “You sure, Daddy? Want me to ride you? Hmn?”

**JB** : “Yes, Jinyounggie, please. Ride Daddy, I need you!”

**JINYOUNG** : I rocked slowly on his cock, contemplating before finally deciding to show him mercy, speeding up steadily.  
“This fast enough, Daddy?”

**JB** : “B-better… but anything more is good right now, Baby…”

**JINYOUNG** : “You want it faster, don’t you?” I crooned sinfully, digging my nails fingernails into his pecs. “Want me to ride you like a slut, huh?” I sped up “Like an animal?” I growled as the filthy squelching and slapping of his cock in my ass and my ass on his thighs went right to my bouncing erection.  
I threw my head back, throat on display as I arched my back prettily.

**JB** : “Oh, f-fuck, Jinyounggie, I’m gonna cum if you keep going like this,” I moaned, taking in the beautiful lines of his body.

**JINYOUNG** : I sneered, slowing down.  
“Can’t have that just yet, Daddy.”  
I pulled off of him slowly until his cock was free of my ass. He groaned in desperate displeasure until I turned around and sank back onto him smoothly in a reverse position so he had a full view of the lines of my back and, more importantly, his cock as it slid in and out of my hole.

**JB** : I moaned loudly as he sank back down onto me.  
“A-ah, Baby… your ass is so fucking tight, how have I not stretched you out already?” I thought aloud.

**JINYOUNG** : “I’m always tight for my Daddy’s thick cock. Love it sooo much…” I fucked myself faster on it, moaning filth. “Daddy’s cock feels so good spearing me open… ugh, fuck, Daddy! My Daddy…”  
As I worked myself on him I noticed that the door was cracked. I was sure I had closed it, but I noticed movement, as though someone had moved away from it hastily.  
I closed my eyes (Or pretended to), still moaning but keeping my concentration trained on the door and, sure enough, it was darkened by a figure wearing what seemed to be the exact same colors as the yellow t-shirt and gray sweatpants that Youngjae had been wearing.  
What a naughty boy.  
I continued my pretense of not noticing him, JB still completely oblivious. Why not let our Baby enjoy the show.  
“Still wanna hold me, Daddy?”

**JB** : “Yes, Baby,” I moaned, squirming in my bonds.

**JINYOUNG** : I bent back, laying across his chest and reaching up to unbuckle the belt deftly and free him.  
“Hold me, Daddy,” I said softly, my neck arched back and slotted perfectly against his shoulder.  
“Please hold me…” my tone was soft and gentle, quite unlike the voluptuous, teasing lilt of just a few moments before.

**JB** : I wrapped my arms around Jinyoung, kissing his neck sweetly and moaning into his skin.

**JINYOUNG** : “Daddy…” I whimpered as he nibbled at my ear, and savoring the warmth and security of having his arms around me.  
I ground on him and then lurched forward, pulling him with me as I prostrated myself, his heavy body draped over my back.  
“Fuck my ass, Daddy. Fuck it hard. I love your thick cock; wanna feel you pounding into me, Daddy. Pound me like you mean it.”  
I pressed back against his hips, rubbing and grinding myself on him.

**JB** : I gripped onto his hips and thrust into him hard and fast, groaning low in my throat.

**JINYOUNG** : I moaned, fisting the sheets in my hand as his fingers dug into my hips and he thrust into me.  
“Ahhhh, fuckkk, Daddyyyy~” I glanced back at him; his face was screwed up in concentration as his hips snapped into my ass, and my cock throbbed at the sight.  
“Daddy~ touch me. Touch my sweet little cock, please~” I begged. “So hard for Daddy…”

**JB** : I moaned, reaching around him to grab his cock and pump it quickly.

**JINYOUNG** : I propped myself on one arm, pushing back and thrusting into his hand, moaning.  
“Daddy, talk to me,” I panted, longing to hear his voice in my ear.

**JB** : I leaned forward, my mouth close to his ear.  
“Your ass feels so good around Daddy’s cock, Baby,” I growled.

**JINYOUNG** : “Ohhh…” I moaned. Just those few words had heat pooling in my stomach.  
“More, Daddy, more, fuck, please, harder~ Want it Daddy, want more~”

**JB** : I fucked him harder and growled, “Such a good boy for Daddy. Love Daddy’s cock slamming into your pretty ass, Baby?”

**JINYOUNG** : “Agh!” I cried, nodding as I took his thrusts.  
Both his hands were gripping my hips again, his breathless growls going right to my cock.  
“Love it so much~ Daddy, I love your cock, feels so good… my ass is only for Daddy’s big cock. Hit my spot, Daddy, make your Baby feel good,” I moaned, reaching back and grasping at his thigh.

**JB** : I smirked and switched my angle, nailing his sweet spot.  
“Is my pretty little cockslut close?”

**JINYOUNG** : An absolutely unholy sound escaped my chest as he rammed into my prostate.  
“Daddy~ Daddy! Want your cum, Daddy!” I whined. “WANT DADDY TO FILL UP MY SLUTTY ASS WITH ALL HIS HOT, THICK CUM, YESSSS… DADDY, YESS! GONNA FEEL SO GOOD WITH ALL YOUR CUM IN MY HOLE… GIMME DADDY, _I WANT IT IN ME_!”

**JB** : All his words went to my cock and I groaned, tensing up as I released inside of him.

**JINYOUNG** : I whined as his semen filled me.  
He collapsed, his cock still pumping cum into my ass, his weight falling on me, heavy and warm as he nuzzled his face against mine.  
“Daddy, my cock is still hard; all full of hot, thick cum for you. Want it, Daddy?”

**JB** : “Please, Baby,” I groaned into his neck, panting as I came down from my high.

**JINYOUNG** : “Please what, Daddy?”

**JB** : “Please give Daddy your cum, Jinyounggie…”  
I pulled out with a groan and sat us up, turning him to face me.

**JINYOUNG** : “And how does Daddy want my cum?” I asked.

**JB** : “Cum on Daddy’s face, Baby.”

**JINYOUNG** : I fell back, smiling, on the mattress, wiggling my hips temptingly.  
“Help me, Daddy; want your mouth.”

**JB** : I positioned myself between his plush thighs and took his inflamed cock in my mouth.

**JINYOUNG** : He licked at the head of my erection, tongue digging into my slit, before bobbing his head quickly and taking one almighty suck.  
I forced him off and pushed him back, kneeling on his chest and pumping myself to completion, biting my lip and groaning as my semen shot onto his face in thick, white streams.

**JB** : I wiped some of his cum off my cheek with my fingers and sucked on them.  
“So yummy… mmm…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Is it, Daddy?” I asked breathlessly, running my tongue through the warm mess on his face and moaning before kissing him.

**JB** : “Of course it is, Baby,” I said, kissing him back.

**JINYOUNG** : We stayed there, entwined, sucking lazily on each other’s tongues until we had both come down fully and caught our breath.  
Hell knows how long we were laying there – Half an hour, hour and a half? I should have been exhausted but just being near Jaebum seemed to fill me with energy.

**JB** : “How do you feel, Baby? You feel good?” I asked softly, hoping he was as satisfied as I was.

**JINYOUNG** : “I feel perfect, Daddy. It was everything I want from you, Jaebum,” I murmured against his mouth, tracing his collarbone with my fingertips and dipping them into the perfect “V” at the hollow of this throat. “Everything I want from my Daddy…”

**JB** : I chewed on my cheek for a while before looking at him and pulling away a little.  
“I was an idiot yesterday, Jinyoung,” I said. “I-I just… want you to know how sorry I am, that I didn’t…”

**JINYOUNG** : “… I know, Jaebum. I know,” I said reassuringly. “I forgive you, and… I’m sorry I get so jealous so easily. It’s petty of me, and I know I need to trust you more.  
“But you and Youngjae are mine and we all… belong with each other. We’re all sharing and it’s still pretty new to all of us. Especially me – I’ve been so used to having you all to myself for so long, but I want us to try and be together as often as possible; but Jaebum,” I looked at him, stone cold, and said, “Jaebum, you perfect, broad shouldered, husband-material, sex god – if you ever stick your cock up our boy’s tight little asshole without letting me in on it again…” I left the threat open ended.  
He could use his imagination.

**JB** : My eyes widened and I nodded, gulping audibly.  
“Yes, Jinyoung.”

**JINYOUNG** : I kissed him, drawing him into a sitting position and then tugging him with me as I stood.

**JB** : “Jinyoung, what…”

**JINYOUNG** : “You look a little tired, Jaebum,” I said coyly. “I think you should sit down,” I forcefully shoved him, naked, into the nearby armchair and took a pair of handcuffs – shiny and new, having never been used – from the side of it, cuffing his arms behind the chair back.

**JB** : “Jinyoung! What…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Just a little more fun,” I replied wickedly.  
“You like my pretty new bracelets? I bought them ages ago – I’ve been dying for you to try them on. How do they fit?”

**JB** : “Th-they fit fine, but… why…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Be patient,” I scolded and his mouth snapped shut.

**JB** : I wiggled in the restraints for a moment, before following the order and staying still.

**JINYOUNG** : “Honestly.” I shook my head at his and left him sitting there.  
I pulled on an overlarge t-shirt (and only that) before opening the cracked door fully. There was no one there, but I could still detect the lingering scent of Youngjae’s shampoo.  
I made my way to his room. The light was off and he was curled up on his side, apparently asleep.  
“Youngjae,” I said softly…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Continued in next chapter~


	21. I'm Yours, You're Mine: Pt. 8 - 2Jae2Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung deals with Youngjae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE MUCH VAUNTED next chapter, part II of our 2Jae2Young mini-saga. AKA the one where 2Jae2Young give me many many feels.
> 
> I'm personally really pleased we got this done JUST IN TIME for me to post on on my birthday :3

_I made my way to Youngjae's room. The light was off and he was curled up on his side, apparently asleep._  
_“Youngjae,” I said softly…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**YOUNGJAE** : “Yes?” I answered not actually anywhere close to being asleep.

**JINYOUNG** : Upon hearing his very clearly NOT sleep-thick voice, I walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge next to him.  
“Let’s talk, Honey.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “About what?” I asked, curling up into a tighter ball.

**JINYOUNG** : “About yesterday… and today… and just some “us” things in general.  
I’m not angry with you, you know that, right?” I asked, placing a hand on his blanket-covered shoulder. “I heard you when you were taking your bath with Jaebum. I think it was really sweet that you didn’t want to bother me because I seemed tired.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Really?” I asked, loosening and starting to sit up.

**JINYOUNG:** “Of course,” I said matter-of-factly and smiling. “But I also want you to know that I’m never too tired for you and Daddy. I was feeling a little left out and I was thinking silly things that made me a bit sad, which is why I seemed so tired.  
“Point is, I’m not upset anymore and I was never angry with you. But if you and Daddy want to get naughty and I’m not busy, I want you to include me, even if I seem tired, okay, Sunshine?” I brushed his bangs out of his face.

// _Holy shit, he’s gone into Mommy Mode_ \\\

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded and sat up, hugging him.  
“Yes, Hyung.”

**JINYOUNG:** I was embracing my younger lover when something small but very telling caught my attention: a pair of underwear hastily hidden beneath a t-shirt, which had not been there when I was in here earlier.  
“Youngjae-ah, Honey…” I said petting his hair as he still had his arms coiled around my waist.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Yeah?” I asked softly.

**JINYOUNG** : “Baby,” I placed my finger under his chin and tilted his face up to look me in the eye.  
“Were you playing by yourself?”

**YOUNGJAE** : My face turned red and I buried it in his chest again, nodding shyly.

**JINYOUNG** : “Youngjae-ah,” I said in a stern tone. I took his shoulders and held him out from me.  
“Look at me.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I looked up at Hyung, a scared that he would punish me.

**JINYOUNG** : “Baby, you should know better. That was very naughty of you.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “I-I know, Hyung… I’m sorry!”

**JINYOUNG** : I went over to the closet without saying anything and took out the red vibrator from the box.  
I grabbed Youngjae by the wrist, pulling him to his feet.  
“Come with me.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded silently and followed Hyung from the room in a puppy-like fashion.

**JINYOUNG** : Youngjae trailed obediently behind me as I led him to my room and closed the door, smiling as I saw his reaction to JB bound to the chair.

**YOUNGJAE** : My eyes widened: Jaebum Hyung was sitting in the chair across from the bed completely naked with his wrists cuffed behind the chair.  
“D-Daddy?” I asked, dumbfounded.

**JINYOUNG** :  JB didn’t say anything. He just gawped at Youngjae gawping at him. I let Youngjae take in the sight for a while before saying, “Daddy’s gonna sit here and relax while I deal with you.  
“See Daddy and I were having some alone time…” I took a pair of the silk panties I sometimes wear for JB and balled them up, forcing them into his mouth as a gag and tying them in place with a matching stocking. “Tired you out quite a bit, didn’t I, Daddy?”  
He nodded.  
“But of course, you know that already, don’t you Honey?” I said looking pointedly at our youngest lover who was so red I thought his ears would start steaming.

**YOUNGJAE** : I looked down, embarrassed, and covered my crotch with my hands.

**JINYOUNG** : JB looked up at me curiously.  
“You know that saying about old habits? Well our little Angel has a very naughty little habit.  
“See while you were enjoying having your dick buried in my ass, little Jae here was peeking through a crack in the door, weren’t you, Honey?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Y-yes…” I mumbled, turning even redder.

**JINYOUNG** : “Mhmm…” I hummed, kneeling on the bed behind Youngjae and putting my hands firmly on his shoulders.  
“Such a good boy for being honest with Hyung,” I crooned as I tightened my grip.  
“How long were you watching, Youngjae-ah? When did you come in? While I was riding Daddy? Hmn? Or did you get to see him choking on Hyung’s cock?” I bent my neck and spoke low in his ear. “Or was it before that even?” I ran my tongue along the edge of his ear, enjoying his little shudder.

**YOUNGJAE** : “I… um… I w-as there before that, Hyung… I just w-wanted to know what you were d-doing and then I saw, b-but I didn’t leave… I-I’m sorry, Hyung…”

**JINYOUNG** : Hummed low again.  
“You know I don’t think this was the first time though, Honey. Be honest – you’ve been so good so far. How many times after you walked in on us and saw Jaebummie pounding my ass? How many times did you peek in so you could watch Daddy fuck me?”  
I stroked his hair idly.

**YOUNGJAE** : I squirmed around, holding my hands together tightly behind my back so I wouldn’t palm myself.  
“I-I’ve done it a lot… I can’t count…”

**JINYOUNG** : “You like watching us, huh? Watching Daddy fuck me blind? Makes your little cock all hard and wet and achy, doesn’t it?” I whispered as my hands slid down his chest.

**YOUNGJAE** : My cock twitched and I nodded.

**JINYOUNG** : I could see his member kicking in his underwear, a little wet patch forming.  
“So naughty, Baby… how long was it before you reached into your panties and touched yourself? Did you cum while you watched? Make a mess from nutting in your undies? Or did you run off and hide in your room so we wouldn’t hear your slutty moans as you stroked yourself?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “I, umm… I t-touched myself when you were moaning, Hyung… and saying dirty things… I w-went to my room to cum…” I swallowed.

**JINYOUNG** : My hands traveled lower, brushing his arousal through his underwear.  
“Jaebummie, did you hear that? Our Boy likes to play with himself while he watches us fucking: Our precious angel, all this time, a little pervert who gets horny from watching his Hyungs.  
“Look at his little cock. He’s hard just from hearing me talk about it.”  
Jaebum’s eyes were fixed on my hand hovering near Youngjae’s hard on.

**YOUNGJAE** : I leaned back and rested my head on Jinyoung’s shoulder, panting.

**JINYOUNG** : I held him as he leaned back.  
“Did you cum from the image of us fucking, or were you imagining a dick in your ass?” I let out a false sound of shock, “Honey, you didn’t play with your hole, did you?”

**YOUNGJAE** : I pulled away from his touch suddenly.  
“I… um…”

**JINYOUNG** : I yanked him back.  
“Be honest with Hyung, you doe-eyed little whore – did you touch your hole?”

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded, whimpering.  
“I didn’t put my finger in though, I swear!”

**JINYOUNG** : I sneered at him.  
“Whose cock were you imagining stuffing your ass full: mine or Daddy’s?”  
I shouldn’t have asked because I dreaded the answer. I’d only fucked Youngjae in the ass a few times. JB’s would be more natural for him to imagine, but I hoped to my stars that he’d been thinking of me as I braced for his answer.  
Youngjae couldn’t see me, but Jaebum could. He was looking at me, as nervous about Youngjae’s response as I was.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Um…” I glanced at Jaebum, wondering if he would be disappointed when I told Jinyoung the truth.  
“It… it was you, Hyung…” I confessed. “I wanted your cock up my ass so badly. It always looks so pretty when Daddy fucks you…”

**JINYOUNG** : I realized after he finished speaking that I had been holding my breath and let out a massive exhale of the poisonous fear and spite that was still trapped in me. I actually had to fight to keep down the spring of relieved emotions bubbling up in my chest.  
I craned his neck back and looked him in the eye, holding his head firmly.  
“You’re not lying to Hyung, are you, Sunshine?”

**YOUNGJAE** : I shook my head.  
“I wouldn’t lie to you Hyung. I’d never lie to you about that.”

**JINYOUNG** : “Good boy,” I said softly, gazing at his earnest eyes.  
I leaned back in a reclining position and rolled out from behind him, laying him down.  
“And how about now?” I asked leaning down over him and kissing his neck, licking it slowly. “Do you still want it, Angel?” I pushed his shirt up and traced my tongue around his left nipple and he squirmed. “Wanna get your little ass fucked by Jinyounggie-hyung?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Yes!” I gasped. “Oh, fuck yes, please, fuck me, Hyung!”

**JINYOUNG** : “Now, Angel there’s no need to be hasty. You were still very naughty, touching yourself without asking – that can’t go unpunished; but I’ll go easy on you, I promise. I think you have been spanked enough. Spanking doesn’t seem to work on you. I think you like it too much, you filthy little slut.  
So let’s try something different; tell Hyung what you don’t like.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “I… um… I don’t like…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Speak up, Sunshine.”  
He was still staring and sputtering. I sighed and said, “Alright, since you are such a little whore that you can’t think of a single thing you wouldn’t enjoy, I’ll just have to choose myself.”  
I picked up the red vibrator: my vibrator just for Youngjae – smaller than JB’s, but with little ridges and much higher intensity settings.  
“How about I put your little toy in your slutty ass and fuck you with it?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “B-But I want your cock! Please!” I begged.

**JINYOUNG** : “Awww I know you want Jinyounggie-hyung’s cock,” I pouted in a would-be sympathetic tone as I pulled up the hem of the large t-shirt I was wearing so he could see my cock – hard and red and curving toward my stomach. “You want it so badly, I know,” I wrapped my hand around my length to soothe it, using precum to ease the slide as I gave myself one or two good strokes, closing my eyes and moaning. “It’ll feel so good in your ass, Honey…”  
I heard JB moan in the background as he watched me.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Hyung, I want your pretty cock filling my ass up so bad!”

**JINYOUNG** : I stopped suddenly, ice cold again.  
“This is a punishment, Youngjae: what you want doesn’t come into it. If you can be a good boy and at least _try_ to control yourself while I fuck your sweet, slutty ass with this toy, then I will pound you until you’re numb and screaming, just like you want; but if you try to touch yourself _even once_ , then I leave you hard and you have to get your boner down yourself. Do you understand?

**YOUNGJAE** : “Yes, Hyung,” I nodded.

**JINYOUNG** : “Good. Roll over: all fours. Make sure your ass is nice and high so Daddy can see too.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I complied, rolling over and wiggling my ass a little.

**JINYOUNG** : “Stay still, Darling,” I said. “Now before we start, tell Hyung your safe-word.”

**YOUNGAJE** : “Pineapple.”

**JINYOUNG** : I pushed his shirt up his back and ran my fingers down his spine until they reached the waistband of his boxers.  
“Good boy~” I purred, tugging them down over his plump ass at a painfully slow pace.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Hyung, hurry!” I whined.

**JINYOUNG** : “Stop whining.” I snapped. “You were doing so well – be patient like a good boy.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I whimpered and then stayed silent.

**JINYOUNG** : I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled hard. “If I hear another sound other than a whimper or moan come out of you, then we are done and you get no cock for a week. _Do-you-understand_?”

**YOUNGJAE** :  I nodded and whimpered, my cock twitching.                     

**JINYOUNG** : "Now..." I slicked two fingers and rubbed them around his rim a few times before shoving them in unceremoniously to test his stretch.

**YOUNGJAE** : I threw my head back and whined loudly.

**JINYOUNG** : "Hmn..." I muttered.  
After two straight Days of JB's cock, Youngjae needed little preparation. I slicked the vibrator and pushed it into his ass slowly with my tongue between my teeth. JB groaned and glanced over at him. His cock was very responsive to our little show; very much so indeed. I smiled and pushed the toy into Youngjae all the way.  
"How's that, Sunshine?"           

**YOUNGJAE** :  "It's so good!" I moaned, forgetting about the no talking rule.

**JINYOUNG** : I saw him clap a hand over his mouth fitfully. I just smiled.   
"You can talk if I ask you a question, Honey; as long as you are polite. Now brace yourself, Baby."  
I felt him tense up, shaking a little and counted to five before I turned the vibrator on a high setting right from the off. I couldn't deny the swoop of pleasure in my stomach as I heard Youngjae's surprised cry.

**YOUNGJAE** :  I cried out loudly before unconsciously fucking myself back onto the vibrator.

**JINYOUNG** :  "Hold still," I said in a warning tone as his ass pushed back onto the toy. I did enjoy the sight, but we couldn't have that.

**YOUNGJAE** : "S-sorry..."

**JINYOUNG** :  I pulled the toy back a little and he whined. Then I turned it, without warning, on to the highest intensity level and pushed it back in hard. He screamed.                   

**YOUNGJAE** :  "H-hyungggg!!!!" I screamed, my fingers and toes curling.

**JINYOUNG** : "You're doing so well, Baby," I cooed as I thrust the vibrator in his hole. I ground it in circles until I found his prostate.

**YOUNGJAE** :  "FUCK!" I screamed as he hit my sweet spot with the vibrating object.

**JINYOUNG** :  I pumped it faster ramming it into his prostate.  
"Close, Angel?" I asked.

**YOUNGJAE** : "N-need to cum!" I gasped out.

**JINYOUNG** : I jabbed the toy into his sweet spot and ground it there holding it so he had continuous stimulation but holding the base of his cock tightly.  
"You're gonna cum dry for me, little one," I growled.

**YOUNGJAE** : I whined and closed my eyes tight as I clenched around the toy cumming dry, my whole body shaking.

**JINYOUNG** : "Good boy, good yes...." I hissed, turning the vibrator off and pulling it slowly out of him. "You were such a good boy."

**YOUNGJAE** : I rolled over, panting, my body still weak from my intense orgasm.

**JINYOUNG** :  "Honey you look so sweet,” I cooed. “Are you really an Angel? Did you get kicked out of Heaven for being a slut? Is this what it looked like when you fell?" I murmured all over his skin, tangling my fingers in his hair before licking his nipples indulgently.                        

**YOUNGJAE** : I moaned and arched up into his touch as he ran his hot tongue over my erect nipples.

**JINYOUNG** : I continued to suck and lick at his left nipple. While one hand played with the right, my other hand was pumping at his cock.  
"What do you want, Honey? Tell Hyung: anything you want."              

**YOUNGJAE** : "Will you eat me out, Hyung?"

**JINYOUNG** :  I licked up his neck, jaw, cheek, before sliding my tongue into his mouth.  
"Youngjae," I growled, "you debauched, slutty little darling...." I licked back down his body, moaning as I went.    

**YOUNGJAE** :  "Hyung I need you!"

**JINYOUNG** :  "I know, baby. Hyung is gonna make you feel good," I whispered.  
"Roll over: ass in the air."  
I glanced back at JB, who was slumped in his seat, sweating as his cock kicked.

**YOUNGJAE** : I rolled over and poked my ass up eagerly, whimpering and clenching my thighs together.

**JINYOUNG** : I kneaded his ass cheeks in my hands enjoying the softness before bending forward and licking teasingly at his rim and sucking on it.

**YOUNGJAE** :  "Ah! Hyuuuung!!"

**JINYOUNG** : My cock kicked at his moans.  
"That's right, Honey," I coaxed. "Let Hyung hear your pretty voice."  
 I licked at his hole, dipping my tongue in just a little and smiling as he tried to clench around it. "Tell Hyung how good you feel."      

**YOUNGJAE** :  "OH, Jinyounggie it feels so good! MMNGH! L- love your tongue, Hyung!”

**JINYOUNG** :  I pulled away momentarily, kissing and nuzzling his soft ass.  
"You taste so good Angel," I whispered against his skin.

**YOUNGJAE** : "Th-thank you. Mm... Can I have more, Hyung?"

**JINYOUNG** : "Of course, Honey," I pushed my tongue in again, licking deeply as his walls contracted, hot and smooth.

**YOUNGJAE** : "Oh, fuck yes! Oh my God, it's so good, Hyung!"

**JINYOUNG** :  I curled my fingers around his hips and pulled, encouraging him to press back into my face.

**YOUNGJAE** :  I pushed back against his face eagerly, letting out a strangled moan.

**JINYOUNG** : I inhaled deeply and pressed my tongue as deeply as I could into him until the tip brushed over a soft spot that could only be his prostate.  

Y **OUNGJAE** :  I threw my head back and screamed as he licked as my sweet spot.  
"Hyuung~" I whined over and over again, grinding back onto his face.

**JINYOUNG** :  I reached around and wrapped my fingers around his desperate cock and pumped. 

**YOUNGJAE** :   "G- gonna cum!"

**JINYOUNG** : “Go on, Angel. Spill all your pretty white cum,” I coaxed. “Come on; cum for Hyung, that’s it…”

**YOUNGJAE** : My entire body tensed up as I released into the sheets, staining them with my ejaculate and relaxing as I came down from my high.

**JINYOUNG** : "That's it, Honey. Good boy," I soothed as he trembled wrapped my arms around his torso so he wouldn't collapse.

**YOUNGJAE** :  "Hy- Hyung too," I whimpered.

**JINYOUNG** : "You wanna help Hyung, Angel?" I whispered in his ear.         

**YOUNGJAE** :  I nodded, completely out of breath.

**JINYOUNG** : I leaned back so we were sitting properly, letting him curl up with is head in my lap.  
“Catch your breath first Honey," I said sweetly, petting his hair.          

**YOUNGJAE** : "Wh- what about Daddy?"   

**JINYOUNG** : "We'll take care of Daddy in a bit, Baby."

**YOUNGJAE** : "What should I do Hyung?"

**JINYOUNG** : "Just wait until you've caught your breath and then you can suck me if you want. You want that, Honey?"   

**YOUNGJAE** :  "Mm... Yes please Hyung."

**JINYOUNG** :  "Are you ready, Baby?"

**YOUNGJAE** : "Yes, Hyung. Mm... Wanna taste your pretty cock so bad, Jinyounggie-Hyung!"                       

**JINYOUNG** :  I sat up so he could lie on his stomach.  
"Go on Honey, take it.”   

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded and positioned myself in between Hyung's plush thighs, licking shyly at the tip before taking in the head and swirling my skilled tongue around it.

**JINYOUNG** : I cradled his head in my hand as he tongued my cock. His eyes were closed as he swirled his tongue around it, licking up and down.  
“You look so sweet, Baby…” I breathed.

**YOUNGJAE** : I blushed and pulled off his cock.  
“Will Hyung get my little cock hard again so he can fuck me? Please?”

**JINYOUNG** : “Of course, Honey,” I said sweetly, running my thumb affectionately across his cheek.  
“But suck Hyung’s dick a little more first. You’re so good with our sweet little mouth. I wanna fill it with cum,” I groaned, pushing his head down again.

**YOUNGJAE** : I moaned around Hyung and held onto his thighs as I went down until the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat.

  **JINYOUNG** :  "Fuck yes, Baby, just like tha~ahhh~that... ohhhh yesss...  Did you get to see Daddy choking on Hyung's cock earlier Baby? Didn't he look so sexy with my dick in his mouth?"         

**YOUNGJAE** :  I nodded around him and made a noise of affirmation as I pulled back, sucking on the tip like a straw.

**JINYOUNG** :  "Ohh... oh..." my head tilted back as he suckled on my tip. “Feels so good, Angel. Fuckkkk, yes suck it, yesss..." I weaved my fingers in his hair again. "Daddy's mouth his fun to fuck, but yours, Honey, ugghh letting you have a cock in your mouth is a dream... you're so good, Angel. So fucking good... fuck, your mouth his heaven... so hot and wet... uhhhgghhh..."                  

(( _HOLY SHIT, GET ME SOME WATER!_ ))

**YOUNGJAE** : I gripped tighter onto Hyung's thighs and bobbed on his cock eagerly, wanting to make him feel so good.

**JINYOUNG** : My hips started to buck.  
"Aghhhh... Baby, Baby, Hyung needs to cum. Make Hyung cum, Angel... come on," I pulled roughly on his hair knowing that would get him hot.                         

**YOUNGJAE** : I moaned around his shaft as he tugged on my hair, his member throbbing in my mouth.         

**JINYOUNG** :  "Faster, Baby, come on... ahhhhhhhh" he bobbed hid head faster and I felt my balls tighten.  "It's coming, Baby, just a little more, oh fuck, fuck yes, Baby your mouth is so fucking wet, so good, so good... oh my g... oh, OH YESSSSSS agh!"  
He swallowed around my length and pulled back just as my semen shot out of my cock and my eyes rolled back in my head.  
JB sounded like a dying whale but I couldn't honestly give a fuck at the moment.

(( _OMG, NO, THE DYING WHALE COMMENT_ ))

// _Bwahaha_ \\\

**YOUNGJAE** :  I pulled off of Hyung's cock and licked my lips and the head of his member, making his thighs twitch.  
"So yummy, Hyung...."     

**JINYOUNG** : "Aww Honey, you're such a good boy. Come here you've got cum at the corner of your mouth. Let me clean it off for you" I pulled him to me and attacked his mouth licking the semen from his lips and sucking on his tongue as he thrust it eagerly into my mouth.  
"Gotta get Angel hard again for Hyung," I growled nipping at his soft neck. "How should we do it? Should I put my fingers up your little ass and poke at your weak spot until you’re cross-eyed?

**YOUNGJAE** : “AH… Oh please, please Hyung, do it!”

**JINYOUNG** : I flipped us so he was on his back and latched my mouth onto the peak of his left pectoral, sucking as my right hand sneaked down to his hole, tracing around the abused rim.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Mm…” I moaned, pressing against his finger.

**JINYOUNG** : “So needy, Angel,” I whispered before returning to his nipple, mouthing rapaciously at the flesh as I slipped two fingers in, pumping slowly.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Hyung~” I cried.

**JINYOUNG** : I prodded around, locating his weak spot easily and massaging it.

**YOUNGJAE** : “AH!” I screamed and my body went rigid as he hit my sweet spot.

**JINYOUNG** : “That feel good, Honey? Want more fingers?’

**YOUNGJAE** : “Please, Hyung!” I whined. “Feels so good… I’m getting so hard…”

**JINYOUNG** : “I know you are, Angel, I can feel it,” I whispered, feeling his cock twitch against my stomach as I added a third finger.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Oh my God, Hyung, please give me more!”

**JINYOUNG** : “Want it faster? Or do you want another finger? Think you can take four?”

**YOUNGJAE** : I whimpered at the thought, “W-we need more lu…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Don’t worry, Honey, I have more. I would never hurt you.  
Do you want four?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Please, Jinyounggie-hyung.”

**JINYOUNG** : I smiled. I pulled my fingers from him gently and applied copious amounts of lube to my hand and his ass.  
I took my time pushing my fingers into his ass and spreading them, then slicking him up some more and repeating the process, getting hard on his sweet whimpers and gasps, and the way his muscles twitched and clenched around my fingers.

**YOUNGJAE** : “I think ~MGGHHH~ I think I’m ready for four, Hyung.”

**JINYOUNG** : “Are you sure, Baby?” I questioned and he nodded firmly in confirmation.  
I placed my middle and ring fingertips to his entrance and pushed in, pulling out slowly and then crossed my index and little fingers underneath them so they met and pushed in again. I pumped slowly as he groaned and gasped.  
“How does this feel, Angel?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “It-it hurts a little, Hyung, but it f-feels really good too,” I whined, pressing down against his fingers.

**JINYOUNG** : “If it hurts too much, you have to tell me, understand, Youngjae?” I said soberly. “Don’t be afraid to use your safe-word.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded quickly, eager to continue.  
“I know Hyung, I promise.”

**JINYOUNG** : “So you like this, Sunshine? You like having four of Hyung’s pretty fingers squeezed in your little hole?” I bent down, running the tip of my tongue along his rim while I ever so gently ground my fingers in a circular motion.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Hy-Hyung, it feels so good, I love it…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Does Angel want Hyung’s cock now?” I asked after a bit more pumping so he was more comfortably stretched. “Want Hyung’s nice, hard cock in your sweet little ass?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Please, Hyung, your cock, I want it! Give me your cock!” I begged wantonly.

**JINYOUNG** : “That’s good, Honey, beg for it; beg for Hyung to fuck you…” I coaxed, waiting for his ass to relax and unclench so I could remove my fingers without causing him discomfort.

**YOUNGJAE** : I whined shamelessly.  
“Need Hyung’s long, hard cock in my tight ass. Want Jinyounggie-hyung to make his slutty little angel feel so good~ please~”

**JINYOUNG** : “Aw, Honey, Jinyounggie-hyung _is_ gonna make you feel good,” I said, pumping my cock in my lube covered hand to slick it and pushing into him.  
“You like this, Honey? Is this what you wanted?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Ah~” I moaned, pressing up into him, trying to get him deeper.  
“Yes, Hyung, fuck, that feels so good!”

**JINYOUNG** : I began to thrust, slow but harsh. Youngjae’s head hung off the bed so he was staring upside down at a very vexed Jaebum. I smiled wickedly as the latter’s engorged cock kicked furiously at the sight of Youngjae’s glazed eyes and gaping mouth as I fucked him.  
“Honey,” I said, looking right at JB, “Daddy looks distressed. Should we help him?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Uh-hu—AHHH~” I moaned as Jinyoung hit my prostate.

**JINYOUNG** : “I know just what Daddy needs.”  
I stopped rutting into Youngjae and pulled out of him, helping him sit up.  
“Come on, Baby,” I said, guiding him over to JB who was strung out and sweaty, tendons in his neck standing out like they do when he sings. “Give Daddy that lovely mouth of yours, Honey.”  
I pushed Youngjae down to his knees between Jaebum’s legs. He was so far gone, I didn’t need much force to persuade him.

**YOUNGJAE** : I licked hungrily at the tip of my Daddy’s furiously aroused member, pressing my tongue into the slit, my hands gripping his shaking thighs for support.

**JINYOUNG** : “Make Daddy feel better, Baby. Show him just what a good little cocksucker you are. Hyung will be so proud of you when you make Daddy cum in your pretty mouth,” I growled in Youngjae’s ear.  
I pulled his hips back, forcing his face and shoulders forward as I spread his ass cheeks and pushed into him so I could fuck him while he sucked on Jaebum.

**YOUNGJAE** : I sank down on Jaebum’s thick shaft and moaned around him, jerking forward as Hyung pushed into me.

**JINYOUNG** : “Awww, fuck, Baby you’re so sweet,” I moaned as I gripped his hair helping his head move. JB threw his head back and I pulled Youngjae off of him.  
“Daddy’s never had Hyung’s cock up his ass, Angel. Why don’t you tell him what it feels like? Tell him how much you love it.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I looked up at Jaebum innocently. He gazed down at me, eyes sparkling and dark.  
“D-Daddy~, it f-feels so good… Hyung’s cock feels so amazing, I love feeling it filling up my hole, it’s so long, so deep in me, ramming right into my sweet spot~”

**JINYOUNG** : “Good boy~ now make Daddy cum. Make him feel good.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded obediently and took all of Jaebum into my mouth, choking on him a little, but that didn’t matter. I just wanted to bring him release.

**JINYOUNG** : “That’s it, Baby.”  
I snapped my hips into his ass at a brutal pace.  
“Daddy’s close, aren’t you, Daddy? Come on, Angel, make him spill, I want to lick his cum off your lips.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I moaned around his cock again and the vibrations and Jinyoung’s filthy words made him break, releasing into my mouth.

**JINYOUNG** : “There…” I hissed as JB panted through his gag, finally relaxing, his eyes glassy but expression grateful.  
I slowed my hips and took Youngjae’s jaw so I could turn his face toward mine to kiss him messily. I licked the salty remains of JB’s ejaculate from his mouth and wrapped my arms tight around him as I sped up again.  
“Daddy, Angel had four of my fingers and he’s _still_ snug around my cock,” I moaned, leaning back a little and thrusting up into Youngjae, who was now _very_ pliant. He bounced a little in my lap and I held my fingers around his cock so he wouldn’t cum as I felt I my own crisis approach.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Hy-Hyung,” I whined. “I wanna cum, Hyung…”

**JINYOUNG** : “You will Baby, you will,” I whispered soothingly in his ear, keeping my voice as even as I could as I became more tense with my approaching orgasm.  
“Hyung’s gonna cum in your little hole first, Angel. Gonna fill you up. Want that, Baby? Wanna be full of Hyung’s cum?”

**YOUNGJAE** : "Please fill me up, Jinyounggie-hyung!"

**JINYOUNG** :  "Such a good Angel, asking so politely..."I whispered, thrusting harder and deeper, panting and grunting in his ear as I felt him clench around my cock. I let out a wavering groan as I orgasmed and my cum pumped into his ass.

**YOUNGJAE** :  I let out a loud, wanton moan as I felt Hyung's cum spurt into me.  
“C-can I cum now, Hyung?" I panted.

**JINYOUNG** :  "Baby I have something special planned if you're up to it. Can you stand and lay down on the bed for me?"  
I helped him up.

**YOUNGJAE** :  I nodded and forced myself to stand up on shaky legs with Hyung's help.  
"Hy- Hyung... Whatever it is I don't think I'll last long..."

**JINYOUNG** :  "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't think you can take," I said in a genuinely soft tone as I ungagged JB, who remained silent, probably too exhausted to even want to say anything. I kissed his cheek and un-cuffed him as well, sure his arms must be tired and thinking that I had put him through enough torment for one night.

**YOUNGJAE** :  "I- I can take it, Hyung. I just... I'm so close!" I whined, inflamed cock throbbing and twitching between my legs.

**JINYOUNG** :  "Okay, Honey, you liked having four of my fingers, right?" I asked sitting down on the bed next to Youngjae.

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded and whimpered.  

**JINYOUNG** :  "Do you wanna try taking Hyung's whole hand?"  
Behind me JB found it in him to gasp.

**YOUNGJAE** :  "R-really?" I asked. "With your th-thumb and everything?"       

**JINYOUNG** :  "Everything. But only if you think you can. I won't be upset if you don't want to. I only want to do what you want."

**YOUNGJAE** :  "I- I wanna try it Hyung," I said. "Want your fist up my ass."

**JINYOUNG** :  "If you're sure,” I said slowly and he nodded vigorously.  
I elevated his hips with pillows so he could be more comfortable and reached for the lube, coating my hand liberally.   
My issue was leaking from his ass. I caught it as it dripped, running my slick fingers over his abused rim, repeating my earlier process, but now, as much as it had been used, full of lube and my own semen, he was more than prepared to take three, and soon after, four, fingers with relative ease.  
"Still feel good, Angel?"

**YOUNGJAE** : ‘F-Feels so good, Hyung~” I moaned, pushing my hips down on his hand, wanting him to hit my sweet spot.

**JINYOUNG** : “Honey… Honey, I need you to keep still for me,” I said, placing a hand on his hip to steady him.

**YOUNGJAE** : “But Hyung…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Love, if you keep squirming I might hurt you, and Hyung doesn’t want to do that,” I said softly, adding more lube.

**YOUNGJAE** : “I… okay…” I mumbled, stilling myself.

**JINYOUNG** : ‘Good boy~” I purred, brushing his prostate slightly.

**YOUNGJAE** : I mewled loudly, trying my hardest not to cum before he could get his whole hand inside me.

**JINYOUNG** : “What a good boy you are,” I cooed. “I know you’re trying so hard for Hyung. Hyung’s gonna make you feel so good, I promise.  
Do you think you’re ready?”

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded.  
“Please Hyung, please!”

**JINYOUNG** : “Hang on, Angel,” I soothed, bending forward and kissing his forehead, brushing his sweaty bangs out of his eyes.  
“Hyung’s gonna go in further now, okay?”  
He nodded and gritted his teeth.  
Stretched or not, this would not be comfortable to start. I pushed, my thumb tucked snugly in the hollow created by my pinky and index fingers. Keeping my hand as narrow and conical as possible, I breached him further, little by little finally managing to force the tip of my thumb and knuckle in when I heard Youngjae’s whimper turn into a cry.  
“Honey? Youngjae, are you alright?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “It hurts, Hyung!” I cried, tears forming in my eyes.

**JINYOUNG** : His ass was clenching frantically around the intrusion.  
“Youngjae, Love, do you want me to stop?”

**YOUNGJAE** : I shook my head.  
“Nuh-uh, I want it Hyung, I just… just need a second…”

**JINYOUNG** : “I’ll go as slow as you need, Honey,” I said supportively, adding more lube while I waited. His muscles were still tense, contracted around my knuckles.  
“Baby, you need to calm down,” I said softly. “You’re all tense. You need to relax your muscles or this won’t feel good for you; and I want my precious Angel to feel good,” I said, tactfully mixing soothing instructions with arousing sweet-talk.

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded, relaxing as he continued to talk, his soft, sexy voice soothing me.  
“Can you move now, H-Hyung?”

(( _JINYOUNG’S VOICE IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE SOUNDS. LIKE, SECOND ONLY TO MARK’S IN MAYDAY_ ))

**JINYOUNG** : “Of course, Angel,” I crooned, advancing very slowly.  
It was something like trying to force one’s hand into a bracelet that’s _just_ too small, the ring of his entrance resisting the stretch.  
With enough patience and lube I managed to slide my hand all the way into Youngjae’s ass.  
I hadn’t noticed JB get up out of the chair and fall on his knees at the side of the bed, slumping over it and resting his chin on his arms so he could watch.  
“Look, Daddy,” I said to him as Youngjae fisted the sheets in his hand, eyes screwed shut. “Look what a good little boy we have. He’s taking my hand so well, isn’t he, Daddy?”  
JB stared, mesmerized, as Youngjae’s at Youngjae’s ass swallowing my hand right to the wrist and stoked Youngjae’s arm gently.  
“He is,” he said, softly, his voice husky. “Jae, you’re being so good for Jinyounggie-Hyung, taking his whole hand. Daddy’s so proud of you.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “H-Hyung, I need to cum,” I whined, cock twitching as I felt the hot coil in my abdomen tighten, threatening to break.

**JINYOUNG** : “I know, Baby, I know,” I soothed as JB kissed at his thigh. “Hyung’s gonna make Angel cum so hard.” I twisted my hand gently as I spoke. It was difficult to feel for his sweet spot with my whole hand crowding the tight, wet canal of his ass. I was just glad it was me doing this and not JB, who’s hands are much bigger than mine.  
JB had worked his way up Youngjae’s body and was kissing and licking his nipples.  
Youngjae’s eyes shot open and he started to pant frantically.

**YOUNGJAE** : “It’s coming, Jinyounggie-hyung! It’s coming, I can’t hold it anymore!”

**JINYOUNG** : I moved my hand slowly in his ass and whispered against his skin as JB kissed down Youngjae’s tummy, passing his tongue over a sensitive area of skin roughly three inches above Youngjae’s cock. It was a little spot we both knew well because Jae sometimes got turned on just by us massaging it with our fingertips.  
“Cum for us, Angel,” I said in a very low tone, caressing his tightened balls with a light touch.

**YOUNGJAE** : As soon as Hyung gave me permission, I burst, screaming at the top of my lungs (which would probably show the next day when I had to sing) as my cock pumped out semen.

**JINYOUNG** : Youngjae’s orgasm ripped through him. His entire body was rigid as the velvety walls of his ass contracted around my hand and cum flowed from his cock with forced, hitting a waiting JB full on the mouth.  
Youngjae’s body was covered in a sheen of sweat, giving him a little glow in the dim light – almost like a halo. His eyes were glassy and adoring, proving that Youngjae really can make ANYTHING seem pure, even cumming with your Hyung’s entire hand up your ass.

**YOUNGJAE** : As soon as the last spurt of cum had issued from my cock I passed out from the intensity of my orgasm, falling into Daddy’s arms as Hyung slowly and very carefully extracted his hand, mindful of how oversensitive I might be.

**JINYOUNG** : “Youngjae, Honey, are you okay?” I asked, looking up.  
He was limp on the bed, JB supporting his torso.  
“Youngjae?” I asked again, alarm streaking my voice as I moved up next to him.

**JB** : I looked at our baby’s peaceful face. He was breathing softly, the muscles in his face totally relaxed, eyes closed.  
“He’s alright, I think he just blacked out. He did cum _really_ hard.”

**JINYOUNG** : “You think?” I said sarcastically, running a finger through the cum that had splattered on his cheek.  
“Well we have to get him cleaned up, especially after the fisting. We can’t just do a quick wipe down.”  
My bed was a mess of twisted, cum stained sheets. “We have to get him to the bathroom. Can you lift him?”

**JB** : I nodded and licked some of the cum from the corner of my mouth before picking him up with a little huff and carrying him out of the room.

**JINYOUNG** : I quickly stripped my bed and put on new sheets before grabbing the vibrators and heading to the bathroom.  
JB had laid Youngjae in the tub and was drawing a warm bath. The youngest stirred a little as the hot water filled in around him.

**JB** : I noticed Youngjae twitching in his sleep.  
“Should we wake him up to wash him?” I asked.

**JINYOUNG** : “No need; he’s coming round.”  
I knelt right down next to the tub.  
“Angel?” I said softly.  
He opened his eyes and started.  
“Shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” I soothed, placing a hand on his shoulder and stroking the skin with my thumb. He blinked up at us. “You passed out for a few minutes. You’re okay, we’re both here.”

**JB** : I nodded, kneeling next to Jinyoung.  
"We just need to clean you up, Baby."    

**JINYOUNG** : "Are Hyung and Daddy gonna get in the bath too?" He asked, his voice hoarse.  
"The tub is only big enough for one of us, Angel. Who do you want to get in with you?"  
He looked like he was about to cry. "B-but I want both of you," he said, his lip quivering.                         
"It’s alright, Honey. Daddy will get in with you while I clean up our toys and then when Daddy's all clean he'll get out and we will swap. That sound good?"

**JB** :  Youngjae nodded and I climbed into the tub, sitting down carefully across from him.  
"How do you feel, Baby? Did Hyung make you feel good?

**JINYOUNG** : Youngjae nodded sweetly. "It hurt, but Hyung always stopped if he thought he was hurting me.  Hyung and Daddy always take good care of me."  
I felt warmth from my gut to my fingertips while I cleaned the toys, listening to what he said.  
"Of course we do, Sunshine," I said softly. "You're our precious angel."      

**JB** :  "We love you so much, Baby," I said, grabbing some soap and a warm washcloth from the side of the tub.  

**JINYOUNG** :  I finished cleaning up and knelt next to the tub again.  
JB started rubbing Jae's face, arms and torso with the soapy cloth. Youngjae giggled when the washcloth passed over his nipples.

**JB** :  "You're so cute, Baby," I cooed at the youngest.

**JINYOUNG** :  I smiled as Youngjae giggled again.  
JB finished soaping him down and then washed his own body and got out so I could get in.  
Jae reached for a hug as soon as I was in.   
"How does your ass feel, Baby?" I asked and he fidgeted.

**JB** :  I started to dry myself off as Youngjae said, "It hurts, but it’s okay, Hyung."

**JINYOUNG** :  I washed his sensitive areas very carefully and let him wash my back before I got us both out of the tub where.   
Jaebum held out towels for each of us, wrapping Youngjae snugly in the warm, dry fabric.

**JB** : "Can you walk to the bed, Baby, or do you need help?" I asked.

**JINYOUNG** :  "Will you help me, Daddy?" Youngjae asked softly, peeking out from the towel as a dried off his hair.

**JB** :  I smiled and nodded, wrapping his towel around him more securely and picking him up bridal-style, giving him a few butterfly kisses before walking to the bedroom and setting him down gently.   

**JINYOUNG** :  I followed right behind and crawled into the bed next to him.   
Jaebum crawled in on his other side, but Youngjae pouted, "I want Hyung in the middle. He said he was sad earlier. Want him to get the cuddles tonight."  
I felt an affectionate swoop in my stomach that almost made me tear up as he ruched around making room for me in the middle.

**JB** :  I smiled at how sweet our baby boy was and wrapped my arms around Jinyoung, Youngjae doing the same on the opposite side.  
"Goodnight. I love you," I said.

**JINYOUNG** :  "Goodnight." I said softly and I did feel a very small year slide down my face. Jae kissed it and whispered sleepily, "Don't cry, Hyung. We love you," before falling asleep.  
"I know, Angel," wrapped my arms around his softly breathing body and settled into JB's chest. I drifted off, blanketed in their warmth…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know exactly what the next chapter will be on this story as a whole.  
> We have a MarkSon request in our inbox, but also the next chapter in the I'm Yours, You're Mine series, which will be JACKBAM  
> DUN DUN DUN~
> 
> EITHER WAY IT WILL DEFINITELY HAVE JACKSON  
> So look forward to thaaaat~


	22. Not Enough Time - 2Jae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AnnieValentine ((you may recognize her from the comments)) and I ((Shark)) did a roleplay!! 
> 
> Youngjae is horny right before a concert, but can't do anything about it... Then the dirties happen. *laughs maniacally*
> 
> Annie played Youngjae and I played Jaebum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also a separate work titled "Not Enough Time."

YJ: My heart pounded in my chest. We were about to go onstage. I glanced at the other members. They were all focused on something. Jackson and BamBam were watching something on Jackson's phone, laughing, but my gaze strayed on Jaebum. He was wearing a tight black shirt and leather jacket. Not to mention his strong thighs in sinful black pants. My heartbeat accelerated as a blush crept up my neck. I shouldn't be thinking about this right now. Not before a performance. But glancing back at him, his dark hair falling into his eyes, I felt heat stirring in my crotch.

JB: I glanced over at Youngjae, who was licking his lips and staring at me and gave him a confused look.

YJ: I flushed more when I saw hyung was staring at me. He looked confused. I swallowed, heavily lowering my eyes, unable to hold his gaze. I shifted, crossing my legs; feeling my cock swell. It pressed almost painfully against my pants. 

JB: I walked over to Youngjae when I saw his cross his legs. "Do you need to pee, baby? Cause you need to do it now. We're on in five."

YJ: I shook my head mutely. Finally raising my eyes, I looked up at him, trying to convey what I was feeling. My gaze flicked to his crotch and I almost couldn't stop the whine that welled up in my throat when I thought about tasting him. Touching him. Need welled up in my chest and my problem wasn't getting any smaller. The opposite actually. 

JB: Something in my head clicked. "Youngjae, baby. Are you horny?”

YJ: I nodded, biting my lip. My breathing was becoming heavier. I knew my eyes would be slightly glazed as I moaned low in my throat.

JB: "Fuck, baby," I growled, looking down. "You're so hard. Everybody's gonna see on stage…"

YJ: I whimpered. "I know,” I rasped. “Please, Daddy. I need you~”

JB: "30 SECONDS!" a voice boomed. "There's no time, baby. Daddy will help you after.”

YJ: “Daddy, please! I can't go on stage like this,” I whined. 

JB: "What can I do, Youngjae?”

YJ: "Please daddy,” I begged, not really knowing what I was asking for when a one of the crew walked up to us. She told us that we had to get on stage now. I sighed, my shoulders slumping. I was so hard. What if someone noticed?

JB: "Baby, it'll be fine," I lied. "The performance is only two and a half hours.”

YJ: “Daddy," I groaned slumping against his chest. His muscles tensed as I panted against his neck. 

JB: "We gotta go, Youngjae," I said sternly, getting in place.

YJ: I shuddered at his strong, deep voice. "Yes daddy,” I whispered. The crowd screamed and cheered when we walked onstage. I tried to stay in the back, my heart pounding for a different reason. I didn’t want to get found out. But watching the other members have fun, I found a bit of confidence, probably my arousal speaking. Plus, I’d never miss a chance to tease my daddy. So I put a smile on my face and walked closer to the front. I did everything I could to edge him. But for a moment I paused. Would he punish me for this? I chuckled, not that I would mind. I wanted to show him how needy I was. I wanted him to feel the same.

JB: "Baby, stop teasing. We're on stage," I growled.

YJ: I smirked and ground against him lightly. We were in the back and Yugyeom was doing a solo, so most attention was on him.

JB: "Jae, do you want them to see?”

YJ: My heart leapt in my chest. “Maybe."

JB: My eyes widened. "Really?" I asked quietly, reaching down to palm his incredibly hard cock, a smirk on my face.

YJ: "Maybe I'm not as innocent as I look." I couldn't shut my mouth. Too late to take it back. I whined quietly. My cock strained in the confines of my pants.

JB: "Trust me, you don't look innocent to me," I said, pulling away my hand and making him whine at the loss.

YJ: "Daddy~" I gasped, thrusting into empty air. "Please Daddy. I need you.”

JB: I chuckled. "I can't fuck your pretty ass on stage, baby.”

YJ: I whimpered. "But I need you." I moaned just thinking about his long, thick cock filling me up.

JB: "No, you don't," I growled, walking to the front of the stage.

YJ: Watching him walk away, I whined in frustration. I followed him slowly until I was right behind him. I wrapped my arms around his chest, making the fans scream. I smiled at them while grinding gently against him. "Can you feel how hard I am for you Daddy?” I teased, whispering so only he could hear.

JB: "Fuck, yes, Youngjae, but you have to stop," I whispered, pulling away.

YJ: "Why daddy?” I asked innocently.

JB: I turned towards him. "Because we're onstage.”

YJ: "What do I get if I'm a good boy daddy?” I teased, leaning toward him.

JB: "Daddy will fuck you so hard after this, baby," I growled. "But only if you're good.”

YJ: I moaned at his words before breathing a “yes, Daddy,” and focusing more on the performance.

JB: I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that I finally got my horny boyfriend to stop. But now I was hard too. "Damn it, Youngjae," I mumbled under my breath.

YJ: I glanced back at him and grinned happily when I saw that he was hard too. Remembering my promise to be good, I danced and sang for the fans, wanting to keep myself distracted, still trying and failing to get JB out of my head completely. The throbbing in my crotch waned slightly throughout the performance and although it didn't disappear, the bulge in my pants shrank to a slightly less noticeable size.

JB: All throughout the performance, I couldn't stop myself from sneaking glances at Youngjae's beautiful face and body, and I definitely couldn't stop my dick from getting harder.

YJ: I could feel my daddy's eyes on me during the performance. It made my face flush and I smiled, doubling my efforts. But then I looked at him and almost collided with Jackson. His eyes were locked on mine for a moment and his hair stuck to his forehead in some places. Sweat glistened on his throat and I could see the bulge in his tight pants. I couldn't stop the whine that I let out as I felt myself harden at the sight of my daddy. I prayed for the performance to be over soon.

JB: We finished the last song and spent about 10 more minutes bidding our goodbyes to the fans, Youngjae all over me. The second we were offstage I ran to go tell Mark that Youngjae and I were going to stay longer and that the rest of the members should go home without us. Mark looked down at my straining pants and, understanding the situation, rolled his eyes and agreed.

YJ: I stumbled off the stage, relieved that it was over. I watched as the other members grabbed their things and turned to leave. I didn't see my daddy anywhere. I whined at how hard I was again and reached down to gently palm myself through my jeans. Quiet moans fell from my lips as I lost myself in the sensation. I needed my daddy.

JB: I ran to Youngjae, finding him touching himself. "What are you doing, Jae?!" I growled. "There are still crew members here!" I pulled his hand away from his crotch and dragged him to a dressing room. "And you know Daddy's rules. No touching yourself unless Daddy says so."

YJ: I almost sobbed in relief when he grabbed me. I followed him blindly, only hearing half of what he said to me. "I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to. It just felt so good,” I panted, "I really need you daddy. I need to cum. Please daddy~" I lowered my eyes looking up at him through my lashes and licked my lips.

JB: "I know you need to cum, Jae, and you will," I said, taking off the younger's sweaty shirt. "More than once," I growled, latching my lips onto his neck and slotting my leg between his thighs.

YJ: I gasped in surprise as the cool air touched my heated, sweaty skin. Pleasure rippled through me when his lips found the sweet spot on my neck and his thigh rubbed against my erection. I ground against him and moaned as my hands tugged at his shirt. “Daddy!"

JB: "Fuck, baby, your moans are so hot..." I said, reaching down to unbutton his pants that were so strained around his cock, it looked like they would rip.

YJ: I moaned again in reply and gasped, my back arching when he opened the button on my pants, finally easing some of the pressure on my throbbing length. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck and pulled him up to kiss me, instantly parting my lips for him.

JB: I latched our lips together and thrust my tongue in and out of his mouth, pulling down his skinny jeans to reveal his precum-soaked boxers. I pulled away after a minute and looked down. "Damn, baby. So wet for Daddy..." I said, licking my lips.

YJ: All I could do was moan in agreement as I melted into his grasp, my hands pressing him against me, trying to convey the need I was feeling. I was feeling very underdressed compared to him and pleadingly tugged at his tight black shirt trying to get it over his head. "Only for you, Daddy,” I finally managed to gasp out.

JB: I smirked at his neediness and helped him get my shirt off before moving us both to a chair, sitting down and pulling my younger lover onto my lap.

YJ: I ground against his erection and weakly smiled back at him as I panted. My hands ran up and down his chest, appreciating the strong muscles that tensed and relaxed under my touch.

JB: I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him needily, fumbling with his sticky panties, but managing to pull them down eventually.

YJ: I kissed him back with just as much desperation and groaned when my cock finally sprang free of it confines. Precum glistened at the tip, some of it smearing against my daddy's abs. I pulled back, "Daddy~" I pleaded. I couldn't decide what I wanted more of: His talented hands on and in me, or his hard cock finally free and in my mouth.

JB: "Baby, ride my thigh," I groaned, wanting to see his sweaty, desperate face as he rocked against my leg.

YJ: I moaned, happy to oblige him. I shifted so I was sitting on one of his muscular thighs and began grinding against him. Moans and whimpers fell from my lips and feeling his hot gaze on me only made me harder. My length was constantly leaking precum. My head lolled back as I lost myself in the pleasure.

JB: A wave of heated pleasure was sent straight down to my cock as Youngjae ground against me, tiny whimpers and whines escaping his swollen red lips and I thrust my thigh up, granting him even more pleasure.

YJ: I cried out in surprise as more pleasure hit me. “Daddy!" I gasped as more precum ran down my aching cock. If I wasn't careful, I would cum. I felt myself right on the edge, my muscles quivering as I strained to keep my orgasm at bay. I rocked against him more as quiet pleas and whimpers fell from my lips.

JB: "Do you need to cum, baby?" I asked.

YJ: “Yes!" I gasped, biting my lip to stop the whine building in my throat. "Please daddy, I need to cum so badly. Can I cum please?" I continued to rock against his thigh as I looked at him begging for permission.

JB: I looked him in the eye, my own eyes darkening with lust and arousal. "Cum for Daddy like the good little boy you are.”

YJ: That was all it took. My entire body tensed as I thrust down a couple more times before my orgasm crashed into me. “Daddy!!" I almost screamed as my vision flashed white. Cum shot from my cock and I moaned low in my throat as I continued to gently grind against him, riding out the aftershock. I collapsed against his chest, my head resting against his neck as I panted. "Thank you daddy.”

JB: I smiled and kissed the top of his head, rubbing tiny circles on the small of his back with my thumb.

YJ: I relaxed into his touch, allowing myself a few moments to calm down. Eventually I leaned back slightly so I could look into his eyes. "I wanna make you feel good daddy~” I begged.

JB: I looked at him sternly. "Suck me.”

YJ: I whimpered at his tone. "Yes daddy." I got up on shaky legs and lowered myself between his now spread thighs. I opened the button and zipper on his tight pants, moaning at the sight of the bulge in his boxers. I waited till he lifted his hips slightly before pulling his pants and boxers down a bit, exposing his hard member and powerful thighs. I took his throbbing member into my hand, licking a strip along the vein on the bottom. It twitched slightly in my grip and I grinned. Raising myself up a bit more, I took the head into my mouth, moaning at the taste of the sticky precum that coated my tongue. I sucked on the head, teasing the slit with my tongue.

JB: "Fuck, baby. I needed this so bad," I groaned, tangling my fingers in his soft locks.

YJ: I moaned at his words, taking in more of him. I sucked at his cock, content to have it just rest in my mouth, its familiar weight on my tongue. Then I began bobbing my head, varying the amount of suction I applied. His fingers felt good in my hair, and I loved when he pulled my hair lightly when he tensed from the pleasure. I moaned around him as best I could, taking more and more of him into my mouth. I gazed up at him as I slowly allowed the tip into my throat. I felt my throat spasm reflexively at the intrusion, and forced myself to relax, now breathing through my nose as I bobbed my head, letting him slide in and out of my throat.

JB: I growled lowly and thrust faster and harder into his throat.

YJ: I choked a bit before adjusting to the rougher pace, moaning at the way he was using me. I bobbed my head faster, meeting his thrusts.

JB: I tugged harder on his hair and moaned loudly. "Fuck, baby, you look so pretty on my cock…"

YJ: My cock throbbed at his words. I felt saliva running down my chin as I moaned and sucked on his large cock. Pleasure ran up my spine as he tugged on my hair. My length was hard again and I could feel precum leaking from the head.

JB: "J- Jae, I'm close!"

YJ: I moaned around his member again, bobbing my head as fast as I could. My throat clenched around him as I gazed up at him, willing him to cum down my throat.

JB: Youngjae caught my eye and that was all it took to force me to my orgasm, ejaculating down his throat with a loud cry.

YJ: I swallowed around him, loving the feeling of his hot cum sliding down my throat. 

JB: I pulled him up to me and stood up, looking him in the eye sternly. "Baby, thank you, that was amazing," I started. "But you still have to be punished."

YJ: My head snapped up as I looked him in the eyes. I swallowed heavily, my lips parting. "For what, Daddy?” I asked tentatively, squirming under his gaze.

JB: "You really don't know?" I growled. "For teasing Daddy. And especially for touching your cock without Daddy's permission. That's my property, Youngjae."

YJ: I whined. "I'm sorry daddy. I was just so horny. I- I didn't mean to touch myself. Daddy, I-" I broke off when I saw the way he was looking at me.

JB: "I know, baby. And I forgive you. But that doesn't change anything. Hands and knees.”

YJ: "Yes, daddy." I shuddered and fell to my knees before him. He stepped out of my field of vision and I gasped when I felt his hand teasingly brush my side. I placed my hands flat against the ground and arched my back slightly, presenting my ass to him.

JB: I smiled and brought my palm down hard on his ass. "Your safeword is ‘pineapple.’"

YJ: My eyes widened at the sudden contact and I went rigid from the pain on my ass. Pleasure soon followed the sting and I moaned low in my throat, arching my back again.

JB: I snuck my hand around him and palmed him, smacking him again.

YJ: I moaned when his hand gripped my cock, rocking into his hand slightly as I hissed from the stinging sensation on my ass. “Daddy~"

JB: "What, baby?”

YJ: ”I'm sorry, Daddy. Please punish me Daddy. I shouldn't have touched myself without your permission,” I panted, my eyes slightly lidded.

JB: I smirked, satisfied. "Five more. Want you to count them, Jae.”

YJ: “Yes, Daddy…” I shivered, arching my back again, ready to receive my punishment.

JB: I brought my palm down on his ass, much harder than before.

YJ: I cried out as the impact of his hand knocked me forward slightly. “One! Thank you, daddy~" I added reflexively. Pleasure soon mixed with the pain on my ass. It felt hot and I wondered if it was red. I resumed the position, bracing myself.

JB: I smiled. "You're doing so good, baby," I praised, bringing my hand down again.

YJ: “Two! Thank you, daddy,” I moaned, my cock aching again as precum no doubt glistened on the head. I took a shuddering breath. My ass was warm and I pushed back, leaving myself vulnerable to him.

JB: I wrapped my hand around his neglected, throbbing cock, and stroked slowly. "Only three more baby," I cooed, spanking him harder.

YJ: I jerked bit, but barely moved from my position when his hand came down on my ass again. “Three," I choked as pleasure shot through me from his slow ministrations on my cock.

JB: "You still okay, babe?" I asked, smacking him again.

YJ: “Yes, Daddy,” I panted, moaning as his hand came down on me again.

JB: "You forgot to count, Jae," I said sweetly, not wanting to punish him more.

YJ: A cold shiver ran down my spine, the heat from my ass making my bite my lip. "I'm sorry, Daddy! I- I forgot. I'm sorry!" I babbled as I shuddered.

JB: "Don't worry, baby, it’s okay. You've been so good, let's just do one more and then you can have Daddy's cock, ‘kay?"

YJ: I almost sagged with relief. "Thank you daddy. I promise I'll be good.”

JB: I smiled and brought my hand down one last time, insanely hard.

YJ: A scream fell from my lips before I could stop it. My ass stung and for a moment, tears blurred my vision. “Five!" I managed to moan out, "Thank you daddy!” Although my arms felt like they might give, out my cock still throbbed between my legs, aching for my daddy.

JB: "Oh, baby," I soothed, flipping him over and kissing him.

YJ: I winced slightly when my ass brushed the floor before kissing him back needly. My shaking hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him against me as I whined against his lips.

JB: I lifted up his legs and slowly slid into him.

YJ: My head lolled back, baring my neck as I moaned at the stretch. I could feel every inch of his hard length sliding into me as I clenched around him. It hurt a bit because he was so big, but I could take it. “Daddy," I breathed. "So good~”

JB: "Gonna ruin you, Jae," I groaned, starting a brutal pace, hard and fast.

YJ: “Yes! Please daddy, more!” I moaned wantonly as he fucked me. I wanted more, harder, faster, deeper. My breathing became more ragged as he thrust into me.

JB: I gripped onto his hips and thrust even harder and faster, letting out low grunts every time he clenched around me.

YJ: I cried out as pleasure coursed through me with each thrust. My ass stung slightly whenever his hips made contact and I reveled in it as I clung to him, wrapping my legs around him. "Ah- Daddy so- so good!” I whimpered before my back arched, my chest pressing against his as my eyes widened and a long, drawn out moan fell from my lips as he struck my prostate. I clenched around him tightly and kissed him.

JB: "J-Jae, I'm getting close already."

YJ: I moaned in agreement as my ass spasmed around him. "Can I cum daddy? Please~" I panted.

JB: I nodded and sped up, adding to both of our pleasure. "F-fuck... Cum for Daddy.”

YJ: His words set a fire under my skin as his thrusts became uneven and he pounded into my sweet spot. My entire body tensed as I cried out, "Daddy!" Cum shot from my cock and coated his chest. My ass clenched and relaxed around him as pleasure still pulsed through me.

JB: "Oh... Oh God, baby, can I cum inside?”

YJ: "Yes daddy,” I whimpered. "Please cum in me. Wanna feel you inside me daddy. Want you to fill me up. Please daddy~" I begged, wanting nothing more than to feel him cum in me. I opened my eyes and gazed at him, wanting to see his face when he finally came deep inside me.

JB: My face scrunched up and I let out a loud moan as I finally let go, filling my younger lover to the brim.

YJ: I watched as his face contorted in ecstasy, moaning alongside him as I felt his hot cum paint my insides. "Daddy~" I whimpered.

JB: "You okay?" I panted. "Does it hurt?"

YJ: I shook my head no. "So good daddy. Felt so good,” I panted. "Thank you daddy." I smiled at him as I felt exhaustion slowly seep into my limbs.

JB: "Do you wanna just sleep here on the floor, babe?”

YJ: I nodded. "Is that okay daddy?” I asked, stifling a yawn as my eyes began to close. "Just wanna be with daddy,” I mumbled drowsily. 

JB: "Sure, Jae," I said, spooning him. "Love you.”

YJ: "I love you too daddy.” I sighed happily, feeling safe in his strong arms, and snuggled into the warmth against my back.


	23. Call Me Daddy - Jackbam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS ISN'T PART OF I'M YOURS YOU'RE MINE!!  
> This is another roleplay that Annie and I did!  
> Annie played Jackson and I played Bambam  
> This is also a seperate work.

BB: We were in the van on the way home to our dorm. My head was in Jackson's lap, him petting my hair and calling me cute.  
"You know, you guys are so close," Yugyeom blurted out. "I'm sure Bambam wouldn't mind calling you Daddy, Jackson," he snickered, laughing along with Mark.

J: I glanced up at them as they laughed. I hadn't really been paying attention, focused more on Bambam's soft hair.

BB: I blushed and sat up abruptly , pulling away from Jackson.

J: “Hey!" I exclaimed, looking at him confused.

BB: "Did you not hear them?!" I whisper-yelled, face turning red.

J: I shook my head, "No. I was too focused on your hair baby." I reached out to tuck a strand behind his ear, smiling at how red he was. 

BB: I shook away from his touch. "They said that I should call you Daddy.”

J: I laughed for a moment before smirking at him. I leaned in close, letting my breath ghost across the shell of his ear before whispering, "Wouldn't be so bad would it?”

BB: I shuddered at the thought. That was all I wanted. To call out "Daddy!" as Jackson filled me up, but I couldn't let him know that.

J: I studied him for a moment, before grinning and leaning in again, "So baby, what can daddy do for you?" I pulled away and laughed at his startled expression.

BB: "J- Jackson!," I stuttered, suprised. "Wait till we get home at least…"

J: I smirked at his flushed face. "Well that's no fun." I leaned down and nipped at his neck.

BB: "D-daddy!" I protested. "I- I mean Jackson…"

J: I pulled back to look him in the eyes. He was flushed and I could see the lust in his eyes, even if he was trying to deny it. "You like that, don't you,” I growled lowly.

BB: I shook my head, but my cock was hardening in my pants and pressing up against his thigh.

J: My grin only spread when I felt his hard length brush against my thigh. Careful that the others wouldn’t see, I shifted so when I moved my hand down to cup his crotch, it was blocked from their view. "This part of you says otherwise. Does daddy make you all hard and needy?" I teased.

BB: I mewled at his touch and gave in, thrusting into his hand. "Yes, Daddy. Daddy makes my cock hurt 'cause it's so hard. Want you, Daddy."

J: "Too. Bad,” I chuckled, pulling back, removing my hand, and sitting normally in my seat. I pulled out my earbuds and plugged them into my phone and began listening to music, tapping my foot to the beat.

BB: "B- but Daddy!" I whined, straddling him and taking his earbuds out. I ground down on him slightly. "Can't you feel how hard I am, Daddy?”

J: I looked up at him, trying to keep my face stern. "Give me my earbuds." Swallowing heavily, I struggled to suppress a shudder when he ground against me. His words went straight to my cock and it took every bit of self-control I had to stop from thrusting against him.

BB: "Daddy, please," I moaned, latching my lips onto his neck.

J: A strangled groan passed my lips before I could stop it. He knew that my neck was sensitive. I went rigid for a moment before grabbing ahold of myself and forcing my muscles to relax. "I don't think I want to right now,” I replied smugly when he whined. My head was spinning, I wanted so badly to grind against him.

BB: "I can feel you, Daddy," I said, grinding my ass down harder.

J: I cursed myself mentally. I wanted to tease him. To make him feel needy. I couldn't let him get the upper hand. Not yet. Relief flooded my chest when the van finally came to a halt in front of the dorm. I lifted Bambam up and off my lap, putting him on the seat next to me and opening the car door. I hopped out and strolled toward the gate, following Mark inside.

BB: I pouted and ran up next to Jackson, holding his hand.

J: I glanced down at his hand. I could pull away, but for the moment I let myself enjoy it.

BB: I smiled and lightly ground against his thigh without Mark noticing, moaning quietly.

J: I steeled myself and yawned, stretching my arms above my head, forcing him to release my hand. "I'm tired,” I stated, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'm gonna go lay down for a bit." With that, I walked to my room, making sure to shield the bulge in my pants from prying eyes. 

BB: "Jackson!" I yelled, following him. "Jackson let me come with you~”

J: I stopped in the threshold of my door. "Seriously babe I wanna sleep. I'll be back in a couple hours" I said already closing the door.

BB: I pouted and waited outside his door.

J: I sagged against the door. That was close. My head tilted back against the wood I let my hand slide down my chest to cup my crotch. I squeezed lightly biting my lip to stop from moaning. In seconds I had he button open and my pants off. I left them on the floor moving to my bed. I fell onto it wincing when it squeaked. I continued my ministrations as I moved to the headboard leaning against it. I sped up my hand eventually letting dip inside of my boxers. I hissed when my fingers came in contact with my throbbing length. I teased my slit rocking against the touch lightly. Despite my efforts to keep quiet soft moans and groans got past my lips as I imagined Bambam's hand touching me instead of my own

BB: I heard Jackson moaning from outside the door, and it only made me harder. Hoping none of the other members would notice, I reached down to palm myself, whining softly.

J: I was completely lost in the sensation. My boxers had been flung across the room landing somewhere near the hamper as I stroked myself hard and fast. Moans fall from lips unhindered as pleasure ripples through my nerves. My head is thrown back and my eyes are shut as I groan denying myself orgasm again.

BB: I put my hand on the door to steady myself as I slipped my hand into my boxers, moaning louder now.

J: I could picture him in front of me. Sucking me or riding me as moans fell from his beautiful lips. I thought I heard him moan and my back arched away from the headboard slightly, a long drawn out groan leaving my lips as cum coats my hand.

BB: I leaned even more on the door, my moans increasing. I was so close, but right before I came, the door opened and I fell into the room.

J: I stiffened at the loud sound bolting upright. "Bambam?" I asked confused as I felt my face getting slightly hot. "What-"

BB: I stood up and shut the door, running to Jackson and straddling him. "Fuck, me, Daddy.”

J: I moaned when I saw him. His eyes hooded, cock rock hard in his pants. "I just came. Give me a moment" I panted. He looked exactly how I'd pictured him. My cock stirred slightly.

BB: "No, Daddy!" I whined. "Need your cock now!" I pulled down my pants and underwear, swiping away the gathered precum on my tip, and used it for lube as I reached around myself, moaning desperately as I slipped two fingers into my hole.

J: I pushed myself up onto my knees and grabbed him. Pulling him down towards me by his choker. I kissed him fiercely my tongue exploring his mouth.

BB: I moaned as I splayed out my fingers, hitting my prostate. I lost all control and slipped in a third finger, sitting up and fucking myself on them, slamming myself down at a fast pace.

J: I tsked and pulled him closer my mouth moving to nip and suck at his throat. I reached behind him, removing his hand and replacing his fingers with my own. I found his prostate in seconds, pumping my fingers in and out slowly at first then speeding up.

BB: "Fuck!" I screamed. "Daddy~" I pulled his fingers out of me forcefully and sat down on his fully hard cock, moaning shamelessly.

J: I gasped and bucked up into his tight heat. "That's right. Spear yourself on my cock" I moaned out.

BB: I put my hands on his chest for support as I repeatedly lifted my ass up, then slammed down as hard as I could, practically screaming with pleasure every time I went down.

J: "If you're not careful they'll hear you" I warned panting as he impaled himself repeatedly. "But that's what you want isn't it?" I was barely able to form a logical sentence as he clenched around me.

BB: "Aaaghh! Fuck, D- Daddy~ Y-yes, want it ye- MMMNGH!!" I could barely talk because I felt so good. I was alternating between bouncing up and down and rolling my hips. It was borderline violent.

J: I panted beneath him doing my best to keep up with him. Reaching up I grabbed his choker again and pulled him down kissing him roughly. I tightened my hold keeping him there.

BB: "Daddy~" I whined into his mouth, forcing his hand off of my choker. "No, Daddy," I scolded. "I wanna be in charge.”

J: I groaned at his words my cock throbbing. "Alright baby. You can be in charge." I thrust up into him hard smirking when he moaned and almost froze, startled for a moment. "But you'll have to earn it. Show me how good you are. Take control" I flashed him a wild grin, mischief sparkling in my eyes.

BB: I smirked and lifted up, off of his cock. I turned back around and sat on him again, giving him a perfect view of his cock sliding in and out of my clenching ass.

J: I thrust up when he pulled away hissing at the cold air touching my twitching member. My eyes fluttered shut for a moment when he sank back down, the heat of his tight hole almost making me blow my load right then and there. "Fuck baby. Feels so good. You love riding Daddy's cock don't you?"

BB: "Fuck, yes, Daddy," I moaned wantonly. "Feels so good sliding in and out of my tight ass... Mm, love your cock so much Daddy!"

J: Another low growl ripped from my throat as I sat up making my cock shift inside him. I leaned forward and kissed his neck, nipping and sucking at the skin. Moans and growls were the only thing leaving my lips as I fought my orgasm. "Fuck, baby. I'm close. Ah-aah! You feel so good.”

BB: I got off once again, laying on my back and spreading my legs impossibly wide. "Fuck me, Daddy. Make me cum.”

J: I pushed myself up and off the bed in a flash on him in seconds. I thrust into him pounding him hard and fast moaning when he clenched around me. I kissed him needily.

BB: I wrapped my legs around Jackson's waist, trying to get him deeper, and moaned loudly from the pleasure. "Fuck, Daddy!”

J: I growled, slamming into him again and again as he writhed beneath me. I leaned down and lightly bit his neck. "Cum for me baby,” I commanded.

BB: I threw my head back and screamed, completely covering both of our chests and stomachs with cum.

J: I moaned low in my throat and shuddered as pleasure spiked through me when I felt him tighten around me as his hot cum hit my chest. "Fuck... Ah. I'm close baby. You feel so good~”

BB: "Fill me up, Daddy," I whined. "Daddy, I wanna be full, wanna feel it, Daddy!”

J: I stiffened and my head lolled back as I came deep inside him, a long drawn out groan rumbling in my throat. I rolled my hips gently inside him throughout my orgasm.

BB: I made an absolutely sinful noise as he released inside of me. "D-daddy..." I whined. "Tired."

J: I silenced him with a soft kiss before pulling out of him. I stood and grabbed my towel from the dresser, using some water from my water bottle to make a section wet. Moving back to Bambam, I gently wiped the cum and sweat from his body before doing the same on my own. I threw the towel into the generally direction of my hamper and sank into the mattress next to him. Pulling the blanket over us, I pulled him close to him chest, my arm around his waist and my chin resting on his head. I smiled softly, content to hold him.

BB: "Daddy," I gasped, still out of breath. “Daddy, thank you.”

J: “Always," I murmured into his hair, pulling him closer. "I love you baby.”

BB: "Love you too." I smiled and kissed Jackson before falling asleep in his arms.

J: I smiled against his lips, already drifting off to sleep.


	24. Baby, You Belong to Me {Markson Vamp/Hybrid AU}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a special Request by one of our lovely readers, Pikatchumark. Mark JB and Jinyoung are a coven of vampires and Jackson, Yugyeom and Youngjae are all their pets. BamBam, a bit of a free agent (Also a hybrid) not having a master, touches what doesn't belong to him (i.e jackson's dick) when Jackson goes into heat and a possessive Mark reclaims what belongs to him.  
> (feat. JinBam, implied JinGyeom and 2Jae if you tilt your head and squint)

**JACKSON** : I woke up sweating on my bed and groaned. My whole body was tight and my head ached slightly. I looked around the room I shared with my fellow pets. Youngjae and Yugyeom were sleeping peacefully. The little snits had been here much longer than I had: been pets since they were old enough to go into heat, whipped ~figuratively speaking~ by their Keepers from pups into being sweet subservient little ones.   
I wasn't, or at least, I wasn't at first.   
I'd lived alone most of my life: a runaway from another place, and heats had never bothered me.   
Until being alone had gotten me into trouble I couldn't handle and I nearly died for it. Jaebum and Jinyoung probably had every intention of just saving me and that was all; but not Mark. Mark took a _distinct_ interest in me and literally licked my wounds for me, Which meant he had my blood and I owed him my life, binding be inexorably to him,  which I despised at first and resisted to the point Jaebum had almost kicked me out for everyone's good. But that was when my first heat in captivity hit, and then I wasn't so fussy about Mark pushing me into a mattress and taking me. He'd been good to me despite my rebellion and was more… gentle that I had expected.    
The more my heats hit, the more attached I became to him until I was trailing after him the way Youngjae clung to Jaebum. Mark, in turn, kept an iron grip on me, snarling if any of the other hybrids even looked at me wrong; which BamBam did frequently.   
BamBam wasn't claimed by any of our masters, but he and Yugyeom had been with each other since childhood and JB didn't have the heart to force them to separate when Jinyoung claimed Yugyeom. It was an odd arrangement and not one that made for smooth coven life, especially since Jinyoung nagged BamBam worse than anyone else, feeling BamBam was his responsibility because Yugyeom and BamBam were a package. There was a weird tension with them, and BamBam usually vented his frustration about the Coven mother to me - which was natural since we'd both felt like the odd men out for so long.  
     Now here I was, another heat plaguing my system, demanding satisfaction.   
My whimpers woke the others. Youngjae contacted JB right away and told him to get Mark over here stat.  
In the meantime BamBam was happy to help with a hand down my underwear. Yugyeom warned him not to and I would have too but my heat was progressing too fast and within five minutes my cock was aching and slick was pouring down my thighs.       

**MARK** : JB ran into my room and shook me awake.   
"What is it?" I asked groggily.   
"Jackson's in heat."   
I immediately got up and hurried to the hybrids' room, wasting no time.   
The first thing I saw was BamBam with his hand down Jackson’s pants.   
"What the _hell_ are you doing?!"

**JACKSON** :  I heard my Keeper's deep voice rumble, clear as a bell through the fog of my heat. Suddenly there was no hand stroking my cock. Instead I heard a thud and a lot of shuffling, and felt Mark's firm hands hoisting me upright.   
I could see that Mark had thrown BamBam back, probably one handed. The slender hybrid had been caught by his younger but much larger friend, Yugyeom, who was now holding him to his chest protectively, but also restraining him from doing something rash against Mark.   
The little twerp was a glutton for punishment. Mark could have snapped him in half, and BamBam was definitely in the wrong. Mark's anger was tangible and radiated from him so powerfully that all of us were trembling. He said nothing more to BamBam who seemed smaller than usual, even as he fought Yugyeom's hold, full of fury.  
Mark put his hand to my neck and pulled me to him, biting my shoulder there in front of all of them in show of dominance and pulled me from the room, down the hall and into his quarters.

**MARK** :  "Baby, you're dripping," I said, pushing Jackson onto the bed and quickly removing his panties.

**JACKSON** :  "Daddy," I gasped, clamoring for him, grasping at his arms or anything of HIM that I could touch. Pets usually call their keepers "Master" or something archaic like that. Mark hates when I call him that though. Daddy is more familiar but still commands respect and somehow it doesn't gross me out.   
Familiar or not though, and as good as Mark is to me, I was terrified of him at the moment. What if he thought I had asked BamBam to touch me?  
"Daddy, please, I di-didn't w-want him to… he j-just..." my head was spinning and I squirmed as he touched me. The bite wound in my shoulder throbbed, reminding me to whom I belonged.   
I had more claiming bite marks than any of the others and those suckers don't fade. Every draw of blood strengthens an already unbreakable blood bond, especially when your keeper feeds you back. The bond not only binds one emotionally to their master but subserviently as well. With a strong enough bond and a possessive enough Keeper it can be impossible to disobey.

**MARK** :  "I know, I know, Baby. I'll deal with him later, but let's just help you right now, hm?" I asked, stroking his infuriated cock.

  **JACKSON** :  I screamed, strangled, and grasped at his wiry arms. Mine are so much bigger but I was so weak compared to him.   
"Daddy," I cried, cross-eyed with the intensity of my heat. I was so hot I might have sworn the blood in my veins had turned to steam, but his hand was glorious, deliciously cool on my thick, aggravated length. "Daddy, help me!” I cried, desperate to cum.         

**MARK** :  "What do you want, Baby?" I asked, speeding up my strokes slightly.  

**JACKSON** :  "Anything, Daddy, I need you! Need to cum for you, please Daddy!" I begged pathetically.

**MARK** :  I leaned down to kiss him and tugged furiously at his throbbing member.

**JACKSON** :  "Daddy! Thank you, Daddy" I whispered sloppily against his lips as he kissed me.   
"DADDY~" I whined as I came, cum shooting out, making a mess of everything as Mark licked my still-throbbing bite wound possessively.

**MARK** :  "Now, let's talk for a moment," I said. "Baby, you could've pushed BamBam away... why didn't you?"     

**JACKSON** :  I panted, still dizzy but my body less tight.   
"Daddy it ha-happened so fast... my h-heat hit really hard and I was d-dizzy... could ha-hardly move..."

**MARK** :  "You know that you're mine, Jackson. Not BamBam's, not anyone else's," I growled, glaring at him. "And I'm going to make sure that is clear."   
I started to untie the knot on my sweatpants.

**JACKSON** :  "Daddy, I'm yours. I don't want anyone else!" I whimpered, suffocating under his heavy, lustful gaze. It was full of fire and I felt my temperature spike again in arousal as a fresh wave of slick leaked from my ass, the musky scent filling the room.            

**MARK** :  "I'm glad that you know that, but others don't understand, it seems," I said, pulling down my pants and underwear. "They need to know. They need to see something that makes them know that you are MINE."

**JACKSON** :  I shuddered as he ran teasing fingers along my slick rim and then sucked the fluid off of his fingers, his fangs glinting pearly white.   
"What are you gonna do Daddy? I'll take anything."

**MARK** :  "I'm gonna Mark you, Baby: somewhere more visible… your neck."  

**JACKSON** :  I bent my head subserviently, displaying my neck to full advantage. I wasn't even fully conscious of doing so. My body wanted to obey him.

**MARK** :  I grabbed him by the waist and yanked him closer to me, sinking my teeth into the side of his neck.

**JACKSON** : I almost orgasmed a second time, just from feeling his fangs penetrate my skin. He didn't just bite me this time; he drank, drawing long but controlled mouthfuls from the wound and grinding against me as he did so. He was hard, and getting harder with every draught he pulled from me. He pulled away after six gulps (the number of other people in our coven, plus one for any stranger that might chance to look at me) and licked the excess blood from his lips.

**MARK** :  "Mm... I forgot how good you taste, Baby. Haven't done this is so long."

**JACKSON** :  After a few moments forceful kissing, my Keeper leaned back on his heels, pulling me with him.  He ran a hand along the plane of his lower abdomen, smooth but for the veins that laced under his pale skin, before digging one of his fingernails into the skin and gasping in a way that made my cock ache as he sliced a thin wound into his own flesh. Blood leaked from it, rolling down. He took my neck and pulled me close to the slender cut so I was forced to taste it, and ordered me to drink.    

// _I poached that straight from Dracula. #notsorry_ \\\

(( _ㅋㅋㅋ I love it_ ))

**MARK** :  I moaned as he started to drink from me.   
"Now I remember what it feels like..." I growled.

**JACKSON** : It was true; he hadn't made me drink from him since he claimed me. The memory was nothing to the actual taste. I could become addicted to it if he made me drink often enough.  
I moaned and panted like the animal I partially am as I ran my tongue over the wound, savoring the tang of my master's blood as it spread in my mouth. I licked around the cut before placing my lips over it as if to kiss it and sucked.   
Mark kept a strong grip on the back of my head as I suckled at his sweet, cool blood, willingly strengthening our bond and becoming more aroused by every  pleasured breath he sucked in through his teeth; every groaning exhalation.  

**MARK** : I pulled him off of me eventually.   
"That's enough now. I'm going to fuck you Darling."

**JACKSON** :  "Daddy, Daddy, my ass is so wet," I moaned pathetically, licking the blood that had leaked down off of his length. "Need you Daddy. Need you to fuck me." I clung to him. "Take me," I pleaded.

**MARK** :  "Yes, Baby, yes, yes," I said, pushing him down and thrusting two fingers into his drenched hole.                              

**JACKSON** :  "Ugh~" I groaned as he forced two of his long fingers into my dripping ass and pumped them. It felt so good as he pumped them faster, the wet sounds making me moan and long to touch myself.                   

**MARK** :  "Nobody else can do these things to you, Baby. Nobody else gets to see you like this, all wrecked for me," I growled, forcing in a third finger.

**JACKSON** :  "No, Daddy," I moaned, “Only Daddy.  I'm for Daddy's touches only."  
My back arched as he inserted a third finger.

**MARK** :  I kissed him and splayed out my fingers, pumping them a little more before pulling them out and pushing my cock into him, groaning at the felling of the hot, tight, canal of his ass around me.

**JACKSON** : "DADDY~" I groaned loudly, verging on a pleasured scream as his long cock pushed in slowly, sliding smoothly into my slick heat.   
 It was so good, so relieving to feel his length filling me, thick and throbbing. I pressed back onto him eagerly, moaning sweetly.                          

**MARK** :  I smirked and flipped him over, gripping onto his hips tightly before slamming into him repeatedly

**JACKSON** :  I cried out as he flipped me suddenly and I buried my face in a pillow, biting it as I moaned in blissful distress.

**MARK** : "This good, Baby?" I asked, fucking him harder.        

**JACKSON** :  "Agggnnnnnnn~" I whined, my voice wavering to the rhythm of his thrusts. "Sooooooo good Daddy~ ahhh..."

**MARK** : I pushed him further into the mattress with my powerful thrusts.                

**JACKSON** :  He fucked me harder and more powerfully than he ever had before, grunting with every thrust.    
The thrusts were harsh but I just wanted more.

**MARK** :  I bent down, my chest against his back, and stuck my tongue out, licking at his ear and cheek.

**JACKSON** :  "Ahhhh..." I whimpered as I felt his tongue pass over my sweaty skin. His hands entwined with mine where they rested on either side of my head. I gripped them tightly as his hips continued to slam into me, finding my weak spot. I screamed, biting his hand from the intensity of it. I could feel SO MUCH of his skin, it was intoxicating.

**MARK** :  I slammed deep into him, the tip of my cock pressed against his sweet spot, and stopped thrusting, rolling my hips against his ass.

**JACKSON** : "OHHHHH~ Daddy, Daddy ah~" I ground back against him weakly my cock was pressing into the mattress, sliding deliciously on the slick-soaked fabric. The inflamed organ twitched and ached as Daddy ground into my spot, white beginning to bleed into my vision around the edges.   
"Daddy..." I choked. "C-cum... wanna... need... annnnggggg~" I stopped trying to form proper words I was so desperate. The only sounds I could make now were shameless whines and animalistic groans.

**MARK** :  I smiled at my desperate baby under me and started to thrust into him again, harder and faster this time, wrapping my hand around his furiously aroused member.

**JACKSON** : I rutted into his hand, eyes rolled back into my head and saliva dribbling out of my mouth. He hit my spot again, growling about what a good slut I am for my Daddy, how well my ass was swallowing his cock. One more thrust had him hitting my sweet spot head on and I sank my teeth into his hand again, drawing blood this time.

**MARK** : "Cum for Daddy," I growled, close myself.

**JACKSON** :  He had hardly spoken the words when my body went rigid, issuing thick spurts of hot cum all over the sheets.

**MARK** : I thrust into him a few more times before I let go with a low growl, my cock spurting cum into him.

**JACKSON** :  "Yessss," I groaned, feeling his seed flow into my body, warm fluid filling my ass. I licked at the bleeding bite mark I had left on his hand, panting.   
I still felt hot. My heart was satisfied, but my heat wasn't.                    
"More, Daddy~" I whimpered.

**MARK** : "Baby, Daddy doesn't have enough energy to fuck you again," I panted, pulling out. "What do you want?"   

**JACKSON** : "Daddy," my voice was husky. "Daddy, I need more," I whined.       

**MARK** :  "I know you do, Jackson," I said, flipping him. "And Daddy's going to give you more. Do you want my mouth on your cock or your hole?"            

**JACKSON** :  "Can I have Daddy's fingers while he sucks my cock?"

**MARK** : I nodded and slipped in three fingers easily, licking at the head of his cock.                                               

**JACKSON** :  I sighed as I felt his fingers in my ass. They didn't fill me like his cock did but it was enough while he sucked and swirled his tongue around the crown of my hard member.

**MARK** : I hummed around him as I sank down slowly.                        

**JACKSON** : I twisted my hands in his beautiful blond hair as he hummed, doing his utmost to make me feel good.   
Me: His pet – His little one.   
"Daddy," I whispered, a thought occurring to me – one I didn't like.   
"I'm the only one who's ever had Daddy's cock, aren't I?"

**MARK** : I pulled off and looked him in the eye.   
"Of course, Jackson. You're the only one I've ever wanted; the only one I ever will want."                                                

**JACKSON** : I felt like all the breath had been stolen from my lungs.   
"Daddy...” I gasped. “Daddy, make me cum. Wanna cum for Daddy. Daddy, fuck my ass, please, I want you..." I begged desperately.

// _this is so cute and sexy_ \\\    

(( _Omg, it is_ ))

**MARK** : "Baby, I'm getting hard again," I growled. "Do you want Daddy's cock?" I asked, curling my fingers to hit his prostate.

**JACKSON** : "Ahhh" I nodded furiously.

**MARK** : I smirked and pulled out my fingers, positioning myself in between his thighs and slamming into him again.      

**JACKSON** : I let out a filthy groan as he forced into me again, wasting no time in finding my sweet spot again. My hands searched for him, clawing up his chest and finding purchase in his shoulders.    

(( _Now should he fuck him into the mattress?_ ))                           

// _Oh yeah. Make him see stars._ \\\

(( _OK ㅋㅋㅋ_ ))

 

**MARK** :  My eyes darkened with arousal.   
I gripped onto his thighs and lifted up his legs, slamming him into the mattress so hard that the bed frame was banging into the wall; but that's not what I was thinking about at the moment. All I could think of was making myself cum, and making Jackson cum, and how pretty and sexy and fucking WRECKED he looked under me; his bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat, his hands clinging onto me, his cock throbbing, his eyes shut tight. His mouth hanging open and he let out sweet, high-pitched moans that only brought my orgasm closer.    

(( _Damn I never write that long. I got a lil carried away there ㅋㅋㅋ_ ))        

// _YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_ \\\

(( _I KNOW! I FEEL GOOD_.  
_DAMN I NEED A NEW PAIR OF PANTIES._ ))

// _You are NOT the only one, my friend_.\\\

(( _ㅋㅋㅋ_ ))

**JACKSON** :  "AGH!" my orgasm was accompanied by a vicious scream as my cum spilled onto my tummy.  
"Cum on me, Daddy!" I begged "Mark me!"

**MARK** : I groaned and pulled out quickly, stroking myself to orgasm, ejaculating on his chest and abs with a loud groan.

**JACKSON** : His hot cum spilled onto my already tainted stomach, mixing with my own release.  
I whimpered, my fingernails still digging into my Keeper’s shoulders until I wrenched them away to pass them through the mess on my abs.

**MARK** : "Taste it, Baby," I growled. “Taste me.”

**JACKSON** : I trailed my cum-coated fingers up my body, and slipped two into my mouth, sucking, my eyes rolling back into my head as I savored the taste of his salty seed mixing with my own sweet flavour.  
"Daddy," I breathed, scooping more onto my finger tips and licking them clean. "Tastes so yummy... so good..." I moaned around my fingers, sucking on them with lewd, wet sounds, pumping them a little, sliding then slowly between my kiss swollen lips.

**MARK** : "Mmm... Baby, you look so sexy eating up Daddy's cum," I said, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

**JACKSON** : "Daddy w-wanna taste?" I asked, blushing as my hand returned smearing the semen across my skin wanting to be stained completely.

**MARK** : The corner of my mouth curled up into a smirk as I grabbed his wrist, drawing his hand up to my mouth, and sucked on his fingers.

**JACKSON** :  I gasped and smiled as he curled his tongue around my fingers, shivering at his touch, my eyes glazed and adoring. I winced a little as I felt a fang prick my finger as he sucked.

**MARK** : I pulled off after a few more sucks.   
"Tastes so good mixed with my Baby's sweet blood."

**JACKSON** : I sighed at the sight of my blood staining his teeth. To most people, that would be considered grisly and unpleasant, but it made my heart swell.   
"Daddy, may I have more of your blood?" I asked shyly, nuzzling up to him. 

**MARK** : I smiled and nodded, bringing his hand to the side of my neck, and using his nails to scratch a wound into the flesh there.

**JACKSON** : My heart jumped into my throat as he bent over me, leaning close, making a fresh wound on his neck for me to drink from.   
Mark had never offered me his neck before. It seemed like every cell in my body was vibrating as I craned my neck and closed my lips over the cut, now weeping dark red, and sucked, moaning. 

**MARK** : I moaned as I tangled my fingers in Jackson's hair and pulled him closer to me.

**JACKSON** : I panted, my lips disconnecting from his neck. I licked the blood leaking from the corner of my mouth and latched my lips over the wound again, sucking hungrily at my Master's precious blood.

**MARK** : "A-ah! Stop! I'm gonna get hard again!"

**JACKSON** : I growled beginning to lose myself in his taste, but had no choice but to pull away.  
 I held tight to him, whining and grinding my now hard cock against him in a desperate search for friction, high on blood and lust and love.

**MARK** : I smiled at Jackson and flipped us over to that he was on top of me.   
"Ride my face, Jackson."

**JACKSON** : I obeyed, crawling up and situating myself over his face, straddling his chest, my face inches from his half-hard cock.  
 "Like this, Daddy?"

**MARK** : I nodded, bringing my long tongue out to lick at his hole.

**JACKSON** : I whined as I felt his tongue slide into my slicked, stretched ass. It slipped out again and he traced it languorously around my rim before licking into me again, hot and slick and soothing. I moaned into his thigh, reaching for his hardening cock to run the pad of my thumb across his head, which was now leaking precum.

**MARK** : I moaned against him and licked at his prostate.

**JACKSON** : "Daddy~" I whined, feeling his tongue brush my prostate. I kissed the pink head of his erection and took it in my mouth.

**MARK** : I groaned as he closed his hot, wet mouth around the head of my cock and clenched around my tongue at the same time.

**JACKSON** : I took him deeper, pumping the exposed base of his cock as I sucked. I went down as far as I could until I felt him begin to breach my throat. I relaxed as best I could but still gagged.  
 My own cock was hard and leaking, desperate for attention and I keened, pressing back into his face.

**MARK** : Hearing his needy whimpers, I reached around to take his neglected cock into my hand, pumping slowly at first, and then speeding up.

**JACKSON** : I gasped as he wrapped his hand around me and began to pump. I pulled off to lick his length up and down, tracing the veins with my tongue before taking him in my mouth again and bobbing even faster than before.

**MARK** : I pulled away from Jackson, extracting my tongue and licking my lips. |  
"Baby, I'm close..." I groaned.

**JACKSON** : "Daddy," I whispered, licking my lips. "Daddy I w-want your cum," my voice was husky from gagging on his cock. I reached down to fondle his balls mouthing them gently. “Wanna feel it running down my throat,” I panted, licking lightly at his slit before sucking his cock back into my mouth and sliding down his length, pressing myself to take it all and swallowing around his thick member.

**MARK** : I growled and thrust into his mouth, chasing my orgasm, pumping him faster.

**JACKSON** : I held my head still, subserviently letting him fuck my throat as I wiggled my hips nearing my own crisis.

**MARK** : I threw my head back and moaned loudly as I came down Jackson's throat, tugging furiously at his cock.

**JACKSON** : Tears streamed down my face as I felt his hot cum course out of his cock and down my throat. I pulled off of him weakly, licking excess semen from his cock and whimpering in desperation as he tugged on my length.   
“Daddy~” I cried. Daddy, make me cum! Wanna cum for my Daddy like a good boy; Daddy’s good boy, please, Daddy, can I cum on you?”

**MARK** : I resituated us so that Jackson faced upward, his head resting on a pillow as I hovered over him. I reached down to take hold of his inflamed cock again and tugged quickly.  
“Cum for Daddy.”

**JACKSON** : I writhed under his touch, my hips going haywire as I tried in vain to control them while still chasing release… and then my Daddy told me to cum and I felt his fist flying over my slick, throbbing cock.  
The tension in my lower abdomen seemed to snap and I whimpered pathetically as I let go and ejaculated all over both of us.  
“Daddy, thank you, thank you!” I screamed, my voice already hoarse. I reached for him with needy hands, whining.

**MARK** : I wrapped my arms around him. “Do you feel better now, Baby”

**JACKSON** : "Uh-huh" I nodded breathlessly nestling into his embrace. My body was relaxed and my mind so much clearer.   
I listened to his breathing contentedly, until my clarity caused me to think of something less pleasant.   
"What is going to happen to BamBam?" I asked quietly.  
A dark look passed over Mark's face and he chewed on his cheek. As pissed as I was at BamBam for touching me without consent, I didn't want anything bad to happen to him.  
Then, as if to answer my question someone opened the door and peeked in. It was Jaebum; He looked cautious, clearing his throat.  
"I thought I should let you know that you won't be needing to, ah, deal with BamBam, Mark," He said seriously. We both sat up straight, puzzled.

**MARK** : “What do you mean?”

**JACKSON** : "Well... Jinyoung has, well... he's taken… responsibility for BamBam and he's... he's dealing with him now."  
Down the hall we heard distant but distinct screaming that was unmistakably BamBam's voice.  
"DADDY, YES, YES, FUCK, PUNISH ME! YES! AGH!" accompanied by some very violent banging noises and slaps.

(( _Jesus Christ... I LOVE IT_ ))

**MARK** : I looked at Jackson, and couldn't help myself from smiling.

**JACKSON** : Jaebum cleared his throat again.  
"So... yes needless to say, BamBam is under Jin young now."  
"Actually BamBam's on top of him now, Jinyoung's making him ride," Yugyeom giggled from the hall as he watched through the key hole, palming himself shamelessly.   
"Under his purview, I meant, you little freak." Jaebum turned back to us, “so..."   
About fifteen minutes later, Jinyoung dragged BamBam (who was in nothing but an over large t shirt) and forced him on his knees in front of us both, spitting, "Apologize".   
BamBam looked ashamed and pretty rough.   
Aside from the claiming bites, Jinyoung had sucked a large quantity of bruises into his neck and thighs. BamBam had Jinyoung’s blood in his teeth and smelled strongly of cum. His face was still blotchy (I couldn’t tell if he was flushed or if Jinyoung had slapped him – possibly both), lips swollen and hair a sweaty mess.   
“I’m sorry,” I he said in a husky voice that told me I wasn’t the only one who’d just had a cock down my throat. Jinyoung made him repeat it, louder.

**MARK** : I looked awkwardly down at BamBam.   
"You should be," I said simply.

**JACKSON** : I looked nervously at mark and so did BamBam.  
"D-do I have your forgiveness?" he asked nervously.

**MARK** : I nodded.   
"Yes."

**JACKSON** : Every one breathed a sigh of relief and I even giggled, nuzzling into Mark's side.  Jinyoung led BamBam from the room and Yugyeom rushed to him pulling him into the bathroom demanding a shower.  
 I wanted one too but more than anything I wanted to sleep in Marks arms. As soon as we were alone I started to slump against him, breathing in the scent of his skin feeling totally at ease after the peaceful resolution. 

**MARK** : I wrapped my arms around Jackson, kissing his forehead, closing my eyes, and welcoming sleep.

 


	25. THANK YOU FOR 12K VIEWS!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU

THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR TWELVE TTTTTTTHHHHHOOOOUUUUUSSSSSSAAAAANNNNDDDDDDD VIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS!!!!!!!  
I am so happy and proud of everybody who commented and viewed and contributed to this series!!!!!!!!!!!!  
It seems like every time I reload the page it gets another view! I'm honestly almost crying right now, because this is the biggest achievement I've even achieved!! ((I know, I know))  
So anyways, THANK YOU!!

Love, Shark

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi guys. I'm new to all this but am having so much fun writing with these two lovelies. Hope to be writing more soon and would love to talk and write with anyone who wants to. You guys are amazing and I love looking at the comments section. This is amazing. Thank you for reading and commenting.  
Love you guys!  
Annie <3


	26. I'm Yours, You're Mine Pt. 9: JackBam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE LONG AWAITED JACKBAM CHAPTER~ AGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson: ((Shark))  
> BamBam: //Boss\\\
> 
> This one is for Annie and Kit.

**BAMBAM** : Relative peace had fallen over our group following the half-week of orgiastic behaviour and drama that Mark and Yugyeom seemed to have set off. It had to, really, because the next day was a full schedule and we were going pretty much nonstop from there until promotions ended.   
 We were glad to just have some downtime one night and Jinyoung seized the opportunity to force JB to finish watching the last Harry potter movie. We all found this highly amusing and piled onto the sofas to spectate. I took my favorite seat - Jackson's lap.   
 About twenty minutes in, Mark and Yugyeom started full on canoodling and I looked over at Jackson, making a face.    
"Did you ever think they would be so..." words failed me, so I made a gagging expression to visualize my disgust at how they had managed to become the most disgustingly picturesque example of a fluffy couple with raging Daddy kink, probably ever.

 

 **JACKSON** : I laughed and shook my head.  
"No. I knew they would get together eventually, but I didn't expect _that_ ," I said, gesturing to the two lovebirds.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "We all knew Mark was gonna swoop down on him eventually," I said, watching Mark nose along Yugyeom’s jaw. What I couldn't believe it's that Yugyeom and Youngjae both got their asses pounded before I did.   
Jackson and I have done practically everything together except full intercourse.   
"Hey, Jackson?” I said softly, feeling something stirring as Mark was kissing Yugyeom's neck and letting his hands wander.

 

 **JACKSON** : "Yeah?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : "You know when we were teasing them about their Daddy kink, and Yugyeom said he was sure I would call you Daddy if you asked nicely?"  
I maneuvered myself so we could speak more quietly, getting close to his ear.  "Would you like me to?"

 

 **JACKSON** : My eyes widened and I gulped audibly.  
"Um... to be honest, yes..." I mumbled.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Wow," I said, speaking low in his ear. “I don't even have to beg you to let me. You must really like it, huh, Daddy?" I scraped his ear lobe with my teeth.

 

 **JACKSON** : I shuddered and moaned quietly as he ran his teeth over my ear lobe.  
"Yes, I love it."

 

 **BAMBAM** :  It was impossible not to grin.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Daddy?" I pouted, running my hand up underneath his shirt teasingly. 

 

 **JACKSON** : "I- I um... I just," I stuttered. "I was embarrassed."

 

 **BAMBAM** : "When are you ever embarrassed?"

 

 **JACKSON** : "Now..." I said, kissing his forehead awkwardly.

 

 **BAMBAM** : My hand slipped between his legs where he was getting hard already. I palmed him lightly.  
"Should we move to the bedroom, Daddy?" I asked, peering around the room.  
Yugyeom was giggling over Mark's shoulder as mark pushed him back on the sofa, laying on top of him with his hands up the maknae's shirt.

 

 **JACKSON** : I nodded and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him in the direction of my room.

 

 **BAMBAM** : He dragged me in the direction of his room, but I redirected us to mine, pushing him inside and running him back onto the bed where I straddled him, grinding on his lap. 

 

 **JACKSON** : I moaned and gripped onto his hips, grinding back against him as I latched our lips together in a needy kiss.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Mmm, Daddy…" I moaned against his mouth before ripping my shirt over my head and throwing it away.  "Daddy's so hard~" I traced the outline of his sizable erection through his sweat pants, sliding off of him and rolling to the side so I could slip my hand under his waist band and palm him through his underwear while we licked into each other’s mouths. 

 

 **JACKSON** : "Fuck, Bam..." I moaned, slipping my hand into his pants as well. I felt a scratchy fabric, like lace. "Are you wearing panties, Baby?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : I smiled coyly.   
"Maybe..." I whispered.

 

 **JACKSON** : I took off his pants and my cock twitched at the sight of him in the white satin panties covered in pretty, baby pink lace that covered his erection.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "I have a surprise that goes with them Daddy," I said, affecting a cute pose. "Wanna see Daddy? Can I show you? "

 

 **JACKSON** : I nodded and sat there, waiting patiently, knowing whatever BamBam had planned would be worth it.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I scampered over to the corner and closed the closet door while I prepared my surprise and emerged a few moments later in a pair of gold-white stiletto heels overlaid with pink lace that matched my panties.  
"Aren't they pretty, Daddy? Do you like them?" I asked over my shoulder. I was standing slightly sideways so he could admire how the heels accentuated my legs and ass.

 

// _I'm imaging these color combos with his silver-blond hair and I'm drooling_ \\\

 

(( _HOLY SHIT THAT'S SO HOT_ ))

 

 **JACKSON** : I eyed him up and down, taking in every crevice of his legs and how _good_  his ass looked. "Fuck, yeah."

 

 **BAMBAM** : I smiled, my plump pink lips stretching in what I was pretty damn sure was an appealing fashion.  
"Can I sit on your thigh, Daddy?" I asked, my cock kicking in my panties as I spoke.

 

 **JACKSON** : "Yes, Bammie; ride Daddy's thigh."

 

 **BAMBAM** : I mounted his thigh, enjoying the extra leverage I got from my heels as I rocked against him slowly, my teeth sinking into my own bottom lip as I let out a filthy groan. 

 

 **JACKSON** : I sucked on his neck and lifted my thigh up, granting him more friction.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Ahh, Daddy," I moaned, twining my fingers into his dark brown hair as I rocked faster, panting.

 

 **JACKSON** : "Feels good, Bammie?" I growled. "Daddy makes you feel good?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : "So fucking good, Daddy," I groaned, nibbling his ear. "Can I go faster, Daddy?

 

 **JACKSON** : "Yes," I moaned, reaching down to palm myself.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Daddy~" I keened breathlessly "Daddy, your thighs are so perfect..." I clamped my legs around his thigh, rutting so furiously I seemed to just be shaking. "Daddy... close... so c-close!" I moaned through gritted teeth.

 

 **JACKSON** : "Cum for Daddy," I growled.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I worked myself so fast I must have looked like I was having a seizure. My mouth was hanging open and my eyes rolled as I rutted harder until I hit just the right speed, angle, pressure and I came untouched, spoiling the pretty white silk and pink lace of my panties with semen.

 

 **JACKSON** : "Good boy," I praised. "Now will you help Daddy?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : Without another word I was on my knees and Jackson's sweats were on the other side of the room. I traced the outline of his cock in his boxers with my tongue and mouthed at the already wet fabric, soaking it thoroughly.  
"Daddy's soooo hard..." I giggled. “Should I suck on Daddy's big, thick cock?"

 

 **JACKSON** : I pet his hair, moaning lowly.  
"Please, Bammie."

 

 **BAMBAM** : I smiled widely, ripping his boxers down and immediately beginning to lick at the smooth, pink head of his erection. I licked all down the sides, spreading pre-cum and saliva as thoroughly as I could before wrapping my slim fingers around the base and kissed the tip. Slowly, I opened my mouth and gradually slid down on to his massive length.

 

 **JACKSON** : "F- fuck! Bam!" I moaned, not worrying about keeping my voice down.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I kept my hand tight at the base of his cock as I swirled my tongue around his head. I stretched my lips wide around his cock and bobbed before pulling off.  
"Daddy?" I said softly, licking precum from his tip and mouthing lazily at him.

 

 **JACKSON** : I looked down at him.  
"Yes, Babe?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Daddy,” my tongue slithered out to lap at his tip. “Why have you never fucked me?" 

 

 **JACKSON** : My eyes widened and I swallowed audibly.  
"I- um... I guess I just... I've been really nervous about doing it," I stuttered.

 

 **BAMBAM** : “Why?” I asked.

 

 **JACKSON** :  "I've um... never…” I took a deep breath. “I'm a virgin, Bam," I whispered.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I stopped and looked up at him.   
"You're... you've never... had sex? Ever?" I asked in slight disbelief. 

 

 **JACKSON** : I blushed deeply.  
"Stop saying it!"

 

 **BAMBAM** : "It's nothing to be embarrassed about," I said, sitting next to him on the bed. “It’s something that you do when you’re ready for it. Whenever you’re ready for it is fine with me. It doesn’t have to be now. It doesn’t even have to be soon, but when you’re ready, I’m ready.”

 

 **JACKSON** : I nodded.  
"C-can we do it now?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : My understanding seemed to have boosted his confidence.   
"If you want, Daddy," I smiled, reaching over to finger at his cock teasingly. 

 

 **JACKSON** : I shuddered under his touch and picked him up, sitting him on my lap.  
"I don't really know how to prep you or anything..."

 

 **BAMBAM** : I got off of him, found some lube and came back, crawling onto the bed.   
"It's pretty simple," I took his hand and poured some of the slick, viscous liquid onto it, spreading it with my own hand and making sure every inch of his hand and fingers were covered, intertwining our fingers to make sure it got in between.  
I lay down and pulled my legs up presenting myself and pouring some lube over my ass. I massaged my rim gently first, then harder before pulling my hand away.   
"Try it Daddy. Touch me. "

 

 **JACKSON** : I gulped and nodded, pressing my finger to his tight hole apprehensively.  
"A- are you okay?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Don't put it in yet," I said calmly. "Just massage a bit. Then add a little more lube and push in slowly, okay?"

 

 **JACKSON** : I nodded, massaging his rim, making sure to watch his facial expressions.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I bit my lip, moaning softly as he ran his fingertips over my hole.  
After a few moments, I said, "Finger.... Daddy I want your finger in me..."

 

 **JACKSON** : I nodded and pressed in a finger, feeling around for his prostate. I had done _some_ research.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Slowly, Daddy, slowly, ahhh," I moaned as he forced his finger in, just a shade too quickly and started prodding around for a weak spot. "Don't worry about my prostate now,” I gasped. “Just pump, very slowl--- yes~ mmm.... good…" I moaned as he gently moved his finger in and out. I let him go for several moments before saying, "Another, Daddy, give me more...."

 

 **JACKSON** : I kissed him and very slowly pressed in a second finger.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Oh, fuck!" I groaned loudly as he introduced the second finger, "Daddy, your fingers feel so good. How does it feel?  How ~nghhhh~ how does my ass feel around Daddy's big fingers?" I gasped as I clenched and fluttered at the intrusion.

 

 **JACKSON** : I moved down and started to suck on his neck, pumping my fingers slowly.  
"Feels so good, Bammie."

 

 **BAMBAM** : "More, Daddy, faster!" I pled wrapping my arms around him. "Stretch me out wide for your big cock, Daddy," I groaned.

 

 **JACKSON** : I scissored my fingers, accidentally hitting his prostate.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "YES!"I screamed, digging my nails into his back as I clenched down on his fingers. "Oh, Daddy, yes! _There_ , do that again Daddy, please!"

 

 **JACKSON** : My cock twitched at the sound of his moans and I continually poked the tip of my fingers into his prostate, making him whine and tremble.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Ahhh, aghhh, fuck, Daddy, give me more!  More!" I demanded, fucking myself on his fingers.

 

 **JACKSON** : I thrust my fingers harder and faster.  
"Can I fuck you now?" I asked, my cock aching and leaking.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "One... aghhhhhhh.... one m-more finger, Daddy...." I moaned, "Daddy's too big for just two."

 

 **JACKSON** : I smiled and wedged in a third finger, using a bit of pressure, but he was willing and relaxed, so it wasn't too hard.

**BAMBAM** : "Ooooohhhhh~" I moaned, sucking a breath in through my teeth as I felt another finger sliding into my ass. "Fuck, Daddy, that's so good.... Daddy's fingers are so big, stretching out my ass... mmm yeah, Daddy, fuck yeah, fuck me with your fingers..." I felt him try to curl them a little inside me. "Mmmm yeah...yessss, curl them, like that Daddy... ughhhhh…" I groaned, fidgeting, trying to fuck down on his fingers as they explored my tight heat.

 

 **JACKSON** : I curled my fingers at his request, feeling around for his prostate again.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "AGH!" I cried as he brushed my prostate. "Nghhhhh there! Daddy, there! Again, please!" I gripped the sheets as low, filthy moans fell from my lips. 

 

 **JACKSON** : I growled and prodded repeatedly at his prostate.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Daddy! Daddy, I'm ready! Your cock! I want it! Want you to fill me up Daddy, please!"

 

 **JACKSON** : I flipped him onto his back and prodded at his hole.  
"W- wait! What about condoms?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : "I'm clean, but if you want, Daddy…"

 

 **JACKSON** : I smiled.  
"If you're clean then I'm okay," I said, thrusting into him.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "S-slowly, DADDY, AGH!" I cried as he pushed in, just a little too roughly.

 

 **JACKSON** : "F- fuck, did I hurt you, Baby?! I'm so sorry!" I groaned, panic streaking my voice.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "I'm fine, Daddy. I'm okay, don’t panic," I said calmly. "You just- just went a little too fast. There's no rush..." I moved my hips gently, stretching myself on his length, letting myself get used to accommodating his length. My gentle gyrations built into a grind. "No rush, Daddy. Take your time... mmmm..." I moaned.

 

 **JACKSON** : I rolled my hips against him and moaned at the pleasurable feeling.  
"Fuck, Baby, why haven't we done this before?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Mmm... because Daddy was nervous... but Daddy doesn't have to be nervous. Bammie's gonna be such a good boy for Daddy, and Daddy's cock feels so good filling up my tight hole... fuck, Daddy... so good... so big~. Does Bammie feel good, Daddy?" I simpered, continuing to grind my ass against his fidgeting hips, a little faster and a little harder as I bit my lip enticingly. 

 

 **JACKSON** : "Feels _so_  fucking good, Bammie," I groaned. "Can I move?" I asked desperately.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Mmm, yeah Daddy... fuck me. Want it slow and dirty... get your big, thick cock deep inside me..."

 

 **JACKSON** : I pulled out slowly, thrusting back in at the same pace that I was kissing his neck. I sucked softly at the sensitive spots on his neck that I was very familiar with by now.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Mmm…" I wrapped my arms around him, as he sucked on my neck, pulling soft whines from me as he thrust into my ass. "Harder, Daddy, please..."

 

 **JACKSON** : I nodded, biting his neck lightly, and exited him all the way, slamming back in hard.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Fuck! Yes, Daddy! Like that! More, Daddy, more, please! Fuck, Daddy, you're so big... so big! Love being stretched out on Daddy's thick cock, feels so good! _More, Daddy_!”

 

 **JACKSON** : I knelt, gripping onto his hips tightly, and thrust hard into him repeatedly, loving the feeling of his ass.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "AGH, FUCK, DADDY YES!" I clamped my legs around his waist, crossing my ankles so my heels dug into the skin of his back. "FUCK ME HARD! JUST LIKE THAT DADDY, fuck I'm such a slut for your huge, thick cock. Yeahhh…” I pulled in a deep breath. When I started moaning again it was even louder. “Yeahhhh... FUCK YEAH... pound me, Daddy, pound your baby's slutty ass... do you like it Daddy? My ass feel good? "

 

 **JACKSON** : "S-so good, Baby," I growled, gripping his thighs and lifting them up so that his ass was off of the sheets, and snapping my hips harder and faster.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Ughh... mnghhhhhh, fuck... Daddy..." I panted biting my lip, with my eyes screwed shut. "Yeah... deeper... please..." I forced out between his thrusts, my hands scrabbling up his chest as my cock bounced on my stomach, smearing it with precum and making a mess of my abs.

 

 **JACKSON** : "Be loud for me, Baby," I groaned, fucking him faster.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "DADDY! DADDY, FUCK ME HARDER! WANT YOU SO DEEP! FUCK DADDY, YOU'RE SO THICK SO HARD, UGHHHHH.... DADDY~ LOVE YOUR COCK DADDY, SO BIG..." I shouted and screamed and moaned at the top of my lungs as he slammed into me again and again. "Daddy," I panted. "Daddy, can I ride you?"

 

 **JACKSON** : I nodded, sitting up.  
"Ride me like a slut, Bammie."

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Yes, Daddy," I said in a dark voice, flipping us so I was straddling his lap and beginning to rock, grinding down on his cock, getting him deeper, much deeper than before.  
He moaned and I smiled, head tilting back as I lifted myself up almost all the way and then slid back down, my ass slapping against his powerful thighs.

 

 **JACKSON** : I thrust up uncontrollably, groaning at the lewd sound of his ass slapping against my thighs.

 

 **BAMBAM** : His hips bucked up and I keened wantonly, looking down at him with hooded eyes as I began to bounce.  
"Daddy...." I moaned, spreading my hands on his broad chest and playing with his nipples as I rode him steadily. "Daddy likes having his little slut bounce on his thick cock?"

 

 **JACKSON** : I groaned and nodded.  
"Love the feeling of your tight ass around my cock baby," I said. "So warm and good..."

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Ahhh~" I whined as I bounced on him. “Fuck, Daddy, I never want any cock but yours fucking me ever again... so _big_ , Daddy, so fucking good!" I rose and fell faster, riding him full out. "Want it faster, Daddy? Want me to fuck my slutty ass harder on you?"

 

 **JACKSON** : I nodded.  
"Do it, Babe," I said, biting his neck.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I began to bounce furiously on his length, my agitated cock leaking as it bounced with me.  
"Fuck, Daddy...FUCK SO GOOD! UGH! YES, FUCK, FUCK, OH MY... DADDY YOU'RE SO BIG! LOVE YOU, DADDY, LOVE YOUR BIG THICK FUCKING COCK IN MY SLUTTY, WHORE ASS! DAMMIT, YES, SO FUCKING GOOD, DADDY! SUCH A SLUT FOR YOUR THICK, HARD DICK, DADDY!"  
I bent my neck back as I slammed myself down on his cock until I felt him hit my sweet spot dead on and moaned wantonly. I stayed still for a moment, my legs too weak to move, except to grind myself on his cock so it pressed there continuously.  
"Daddy, I found it; my naughty spot." I smiled, still grinding, slow and dirty, on his dick. "Daddy, I'm so hard and wet..."  
My fingertips played at the tip of my own cock, getting messy with precum, which I traced across his lips.  "Do I taste yummy Daddy?" I crooned, still grinding, my hair over my lust hooded eyes.

 

 **JACKSON** : I felt myself getting close as I licked at his fingertips, my cock throbbing inside of him.  
"Tastes so good, Baby," I groaned. "Getting close..."

 

(( _Also JeSuS fUcKiNg ChRiSt ThAt WaS hOt I'm DyInG_ ))

 

// _HoLy FuCkInG WaFfLeS ThAt MeAnS sO mUcH tO mE, thank you_ \\\

 

 **BAMBAM** : I gasped, enjoying the more gentle pleasure of his tongue on my fingertips.   
"I'm close too, Daddy..." I panted, lifting myself again. "Daddy," I leaned down, kissing his neck and nipping at his ear. "Daddy touch me... wanna cum with you..."

 

 **JACKSON** : I thrust into him harder, grabbing his neglected, leaking cock, and pumping it quickly.

 

 **BAMBAM** :  I groaned happily, fucking myself on him faster and then moving to assist his hand as he pumped my cock furiously. I let out a loud unbroken whine at the feeling of his hand rubbing into the head of my erection as I bounced.  
"Daddy, I'm so close, are you close Daddy?" I clenched around his thick member, sucking on his lower lip.

 

 **JACKSON** : I pumped his cock faster and moaned.  
"So fucking close."

 

 **BAMBAM** : His hips were twitching underneath mine, trying to fuck up into me.  
"Daddy wanna pound my slutty ass again?" I asked "Or should Baby cum on Daddy’s tummy and lick it up like a slutty little kitten?"

 

 **JACKSON** : "Cum, Baby," I growled. "Cum all over Daddy."

 

 **BAMBAM** : I ground on his dick before rising slowly, feeling every vein, every inch of his pulsing thickness before sliding down, my eyes rolling as his head kissed my prostate and I bounced shamelessly filth falling from my kiss swollen, plump lips.  
"Awww fuck... Daddy... Fuck, FUCK YES, GONNA CUM FROM DADDY'S COCK. FUCK YEAH, SO GOOD AWWWWWGHHHHH YES, MMMMM… FUCK MY ASS, YEAH, DADDY... GONNA CUM, DADDY! UGHH UGHHUGH, UGHHUGH UGHH~  DADDY! CUMMING, FUCK! YESSS!"  
As my screams hit a crescendo, thick streams of hot white fluid shot out of my cock all over his abs, chest and face. "Nghhh... Daddy.... my ass... fill up my ass, Daddy! Want your cum leaking out of my hole!"

 

 **JACKSON** : I latched our lips together again as he clenched around me, making me break and fill him up.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I let out a sweet, filthy little moan as I felt all of his hot cum pour into me, filling me. I smiled, grinding slowly on his cock. He whined from the oversensitivity.

 

 **JACKSON** : "B- bam," I groaned. "Too much."

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Ohh, sorry, Daddy," I said, lifting myself off of his cock and whining in pleasure as I felt his issue begin to trickle out of my ass. "Daddy filled me up so good... I can feel your cum dripping out of me. Feels so good, Daddy. Wanna taste it? Can I sit on Daddy's face?'

 

 **JACKSON** : I nodded eagerly and tugged him closer, urging him to climb up onto my face.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I situated myself very precisely over his face, hovering with my hands on the wall to brace myself. I could feel cum trickling down my thigh towards Jackson's face and felt his hands come up to grasp at my ass cheeks.

 

 **JACKSON** : I stuck my tongue in his hole, licking up and sucking all of my cum.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Mmm, Daddy~ it... ahhhh... tickles..." I panted, giggling. "Daddy's tongue feels so warm, nghh.... does my ass taste even better with Daddy's creamy cum in it?"

 

 **JACKSON** : I smiled and licked at his hole again.  
"Tastes _so_ fucking good, Baby Boy."

 

 **BAMBAM** : His tongue pushed deeper and I felt the tip hit my prostate. I gasped, scratching at the wall.   
"Oh fuck, Daddy~" I whined as the electric jolt crawled through me, going straight to my cock.

 

 **JACKSON** : I pulled away for a moment.  
"Are you gonna get hard again, Baby?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Maybe..." I drawled coyly. "Are _you_ , Daddy?"

 

 **JACKSON** : "If you keep making those pretty noises for me, Bammie."

 

// _Good answer_ \\\

 

(( _Lol_ ))

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Mmm, Daddy," I giggled. His tongue pushed back in and he groaned against my ass, tickling me. "Daddy's gonna make my cock all hard and wet again..." I simpered, keening lewdly.

 

 **JACKSON** : I moaned at his words and thrust my tongue in and out quickly.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I rocked down onto his face, moaning and biting my lip. I looked down and saw him with his eyes closed as he tongue fucked me.  
I was really beginning to feel my length stiffen now. I reached down to touch myself as the nails of my left hand still scratched at the wall.

 

 **JACKSON** : I reached up around his and slapped his hand away, stroking his length myself as I slowly gained more confidence.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Daddy, will you suck my cock for me?"

 

 **JACKSON** : I nodded and pulled him off of me, resituating us so that he was on his back and my head was in between his thighs. I was eager to feel the weight of his length on my tongue, so I took all of him into my mouth in one go, gagging a bit, but loving it. It made my cock twitch and ache.

 

 **BAMBAM** : This was one thing that Jackson was well practiced at. He took me fully into his mouth with no hesitation, and I moaned at the sudden warmth around my nearly fully developed erection.

 

 **JACKSON** : I swirled my tongue around the head and ever so lightly grazed my teeth along his sensitive underside.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Mnghhhh…" I groaned as I felt his teeth scrape ever so gently. "Daddy's mouth feels _so good_ on my aching cock..... oh, fuck... fuck yeah, Daddy... suck me harder, please.... mmmm fuck, _ahhhhh_..."

 

 **JACKSON** : I reached down to touch my aching member as I took my younger lover deeper, my throat spasming around his length.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I gasped as he strained to take me, my thick length stretching his throat. He swallowed, gulping loudly around my length.  
"Daddy, it sounds so dirty..." I mewled happily. "Watching Daddy choke on my cock makes me so horny..." my fingers tangled in his hair.

 

 **JACKSON** : I smiled around him and moaned as I passed my palm across my slit, bucking into my own hand.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Daddy feels good?" I asked sweetly. "Can Bammie fuck Daddy's throat till all my cum spills into it?"

 

 **JACKSON** : I grabbed his hips in a tight grip, whining at the loss of contact on my leaking dick, and pulled him forcefully closer, hoping that he would get my message.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Thank you Daddy..." I groaned as I slid deeper still into his throat. He choked a little, breathing deep through his nose. "Fuck Daddy, your throat is so slippery and tight!" I thrust deep into the slick confines, precum pouring down my Daddy's throat.

 

 **JACKSON** : I moaned around him and bobbed my head forward every time his hips pulled back.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Ahhhh... more, Daddy, please, faster!" I whined in English, my hips bucking up to fuck his throat. One of my hands was still tangled in his hair, but the other one was playing all over my chest, rubbing my own firm nipples.  
I slipped my fingertips into my mouth and then applied them again, moaning lewdly as the slick pads rubbed hard on the sensitive flesh.

 

 **JACKSON** : I reached down to tug at my aching cock, whining around his member as he fucked my throat. If I tried, I could probably cum from just the feeling of his length down my throat.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Daddy," I breathed, "Daddy will you play with my nipples. I like it better when it's _your_ fingers.”

 

 **JACKSON** : I made a sound of affirmation and reached my hands up, rubbing at his nipples.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Mmm... fuck... oh fuck, Daddy, yes..." I moaned, grasping his wrist and forearm as he teased the firm, sensitive buds.  "Daddy, feels so good... hmmm... just like that Daddy, yes, yes _ooohhhh_ ~"  
The filthy words dripped from my lips as my hips continued to thrust my cock in his throat and I felt the heat in my lower abdomen intensify, a glowing, red hot coil preparing to release.

 

 **JACKSON** : I moaned around him as he fucked my throat and I bobbed my head faster and harder, begging him to be rough with me.

 

 **BAMBAM** : My hips began to full out buck upwards, faster and harder until I was fucking Jackson's throat as he sucked hard on my length.  
"Fuck... fuck, Daddy, I'm close... yeah, Daddy, suck me harder... _harder_ , Daddy, FUCK M~ YES, DADDY, _YES_ , I'M CUMMING!" I gasped, reaching out and grabbing a fist full of his hair as my orgasm came down on me.

 

 **JACKSON** : I moaned at his warm cum spurted down my throat, the feeling making me cum myself, completely untouched.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Damn, Jackson..." I panted as he crawled next to me, oversensitive and exhausted. I rolled over and rested my head on his chest. "Should we do this more often?”

 

 **JACKSON** : I kissed the top of his head.  
"Fuck, yeah."

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Oh fuck... Yugyeom's gonna kill me," I said suddenly, kicking off my heels.

 

 **JACKSON** : I pulled away.  
"Why?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Because you just fucking lost your virginity on his bed.”

 

 **JACKSON** : "Oh..." I said. "Oh. Well, It's not like I can get it back or anything."

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Maybe if we keep quiet he won't f-" I was cut off by the door swinging open.  
It was Yugyeom, looking disgruntled.  
"You know, BamBam, you've never been good at keeping quiet. Just clean it up."  
He turned to Jackson and said "Congratulations,” before leaving and closing the door.

 

 **JACKSON** : "IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE ANY QUIETER!" I shouted after the maknae had snapped the door shut.


	27. Bangcock Boys {Got7 BamBam X NCT Ten}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of Thai boys fuckin around with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten - Played by Me  
> BamBam - Played by Annie

**TEN** : Taeyong and I had concealed ourselves quite cozily in an unused dressing room. He leaned against the wall next to the makeup table. I knelt in front of him, wasting no time in freeing his cock which had been hard since we finished recording our performance. Taeyong has a bad habit of getting dance boners, and the song we debuted with, all its slow psychedelic creeping qualities got him going worse than anything.  
Not that I was complaining. It's not my least favorite chore, considering Tae has a really, and I mean really nice cock. It's not the biggest in our group, but it might be the prettiest. I took it in my mouth sucking skillfully and applying pressure to the underside with my tongue.  
"Fuck, Ten, thank you," he groaned, his head falling back against the wall. I pulled off, licking loudly at his shaft.  
"You're welcome Daddy," I said, slurping the precum from his tip. "Daddy can always count on slutty Tenny if he needs someone to get his cock all sloppy..." I moaned before sucking him down again.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I was wandering around bored out of my mind. I had left the other members and was walking through the halls humming to myself. I heard something that sounded like a moan and raised an eyebrow. I walked in the direction of the sound. It was coming from a dressing room. The door was slightly ajar. I curiously nudged the door open a bit further to look inside and I froze.  
Ten was on his knees in front of Taeyong, moaning lewdly as he sucked the others cock. I felt my face turn red and I made a choked sound. My cock on the other had taken interest in the situation. I could feel it start to press against my zipper. I stared at them with wide eyes unable to move or look away. My heart pounded in my ears. This was... unexpected. I finally regained control of my body and backed off. Turning I hurried away, starting at a walk until I was running down the hall. I sped past a startled Yugyeom and ended up in one of the bathrooms. I looked in the mirror. My face was flushed slightly and I could see my cock straining in my pants. I walked to the sink and turned on the water splashing some on my face trying to calm down.

 

 **TEN** : I glanced up at Taeyong, who looked terrified suddenly. I heard someone outside the door hurrying away and felt a little hot.  If we were seen by the wrong person, we could both be in serious trouble.  
 I finished Taeyong quickly, swallowing his release. When I pulled off, he looked extremely disturbed, and with good reason.  
"We should leave separately," he said, putting himself back together. "You go first."  
I nodded and peered out, looking around. No one was there so I slipped out, but stepped on something. A ring. Maybe it belonged to the person who had seen us. I picked it up and recognized it as one that BamBam had been wearing when I talked to him earlier. I felt a great deal relieved. If it was BamBam then we were safe. I poked my head back in.  
"I think it was BamBam," I said showing Taeyong the ring. "This was outside the door. He was wearing it earlier."  
"Find him, just to make sure," Tae said. I nodded and left, heading to the bathroom to wash my mouth out before looking for him. It was empty except for one person: BamBam.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I grabbed a paper towel and dried off my face and hands.  
"Shit," I cursed softly when I realized one of my rings was gone. I must have dropped it. My cock was throbbing and I clenched my fists trying not to touch myself. I looked in the mirror and saw Ten standing behind me. I whirled looking at him with wide eyes before looking away my face turning red. I could feel my length pressing against its confines. I instantly wanted to turn back so he couldn't see how turned on I was but I couldn't bring myself to move.

 

 **TEN** : It was pretty obvious from his behavior that he was the one who saw us, though admittedly he seemed a little more flustered than I'd thought he would be.  
"Hey," I said casually, joining him at the row of sinks. I took the ring out of my pocket and let it clink onto the counter. "That yours?" The question was posed quite nonchalantly as I washed my hands.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I looked down and saw my ring.  
"Oh uh yeah," I said picking it up and slipping it back onto my finger. I watched him wash his hands licking my lips and swallowing heavily as I pictured his mouth on my throbbing length. I shifted slightly trying to somehow hide my obvious erection.

 

 **TEN** : I looked at him sideways. It was weird to see him act like this.  
"You know," I said tentatively, "If you saw what I was doing just now.... it’s okay. I don't mind if you know," he shifted and I saw the profile of a grade A boner in his strained jeans.  "And if it, ehhh, affected you... That's totally normal and fine with me."

 

 **BAMBAM** : I looked at him feeling my cock throb.  
 Clearing my throat I said, "So... you and Taeyong?" I watched him curiously.

 

 **TEN** : "Not just Taeyong. I let Johnny fuck me too. Actually I'm not usually with Taeyong. Jaehyun is his main squeeze, but Jae was otherwise busy. And I like to help if it’s needed. Doesn't much matter who needs it as long as I love them." I explained matter-of-factly, inching closer. "So do you have anyone to ahhh... help you with that? Or would you like my help?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : I felt a twinge of jealousy when he mentioned Johnny. He moved closer and my breath hitched. I turned to him and kissed him. A soft moan left my lips as I stepped closer to him so I was pressed against him. I ground against him my breathing becoming heavier.  
"Help me Daddy" I panted before kissing him needily.

 

 **TEN** : "Damn, you move fast," I breathed against his lips before we got caught up in each other's lips again and I lodged one of my legs in between his.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I moaned rocking against his thigh panting at the delicious friction. I kissed him messily, moans falling from my lips. I could feel precum staining my boxers, warm and sticky.

 

 **TEN** : I put my arm around him and tugged him into a stall, closing the door and pressing him against the wall.  
"You want Daddy to touch you, Baby?" I asked, sucking on his lower lip.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I gasped as he pressed me against the wall.  
"Yes. Touch me" I moaned before kissing him again. My arms came up and wrapped around his neck as I whined softly, my cock becoming harder, if that was possible.  
"Mmhm, Daddy..."

 

 **TEN** : I unzipped his jeans and slipped my hand into his boxers, wrapping around his cock.  
"You know I've never been Daddy before," I said, my voice husky. "Johnny always gets to be Daddy. Or Taeyong. Or whoever it is I'm letting fuck me."

 

 **BAMBAM** : I let out a shaky breath as some of the pressure on my cock eased. I bucked into his hand whining softly. I bit my lip trying to hold back my moans not wanting to attract attention.  
"You can be my Daddy," I gasped rocking into his hand.

 

 **TEN** : "Aw, thank you BamBam," I crooned. "You want Daddy to go fast or slow?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Nnghh... Faster please," I begged letting my head fall back to rest against the wall.

 

 **TEN** : I pressed the pad of my thumb to his leaking slit, spreading the precum and using it to ease my strokes as my hand sped up. His full lips parted and he swore.  
"Fuck BamBam, you're so hot," I groaned, nipping at his ear.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I shuddered involuntarily my hips moving on their own.  
"Daddy~" I groaned lowly. "Wanna touch you" I managed to say before I cried out my back arching as his fingers touched a sensitive part on my hard length.

 

 **TEN** : This was so new, being the Daddy. It felt good to have someone be cute for me instead of the other way around.  
"Go ahead, Baby," I groaned. "So thoughtful." My hand curled tightly around his length which, by the way, is huge. It’s the kind of dick I could ride for ages like Johnny's, except almost bigger.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I reached down and palmed him through his pants. I leaned up and kissed him moaning against his lips. I squeezed his cock before fumbling with the button and zipper. I managed to get it open and continued my ministrations. He felt so hot and big in my hand.  
"Daddy… Mmmhm... Your cock is so big," I gasped my orgasm approaching rapidly. "Nnghh... Daddy… I'm close."

 

 **TEN** : "Come on," I coaxed, my wrist whipping back and forth until I began to feel his body tighten up,  his strokes on my cock losing momentum as his concentration focused on his own climax.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I moaned, my muscles tensing as I thrust into his hand, losing myself to the sensation.  
"D-Daddy," I cried out, my back bowing as I came all over his hand. I whined softly, my knees feeling like jello. I sagged forward, resting against his chest. My breath came out in pants as I swallowed heavily. "Thank you Daddy." I managed to move my hand again, stroking his cock.

 

 **TEN** : He focused on my cock again, his full attention on the task as he pumped. My orgasm built quickly because I'd been hard since I sucked Taeyong off. It wasn't long before my climax hit and I came with a groan, my hands splayed on the wall on either side of BamBam, bracing myself.  
"Fuck," I panted. He was looking at me with his usual glint of mischief as I panted. "Dammit, BamBam, I wanna fuck you so bad," I groaned.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I moaned and pushed myself up to claim his lips. Leaning back, I brought my hand up to my lips and let my tongue dart out lick the hot, tasty substance off my fingers.  
I grinned at him. "Daddy tastes so good." I finished lapping up his release and leaned forward to kiss and suck on his neck. I snaked my hands under his shirt, my fingers exploring the soft skin underneath. "Want you inside me" I breathed against his ear before nipping at it and pulling away so I could look at him again.

 

 **TEN** : "Not here," I breathed. For one thing, I didn't think I had the energy. For another it was too much of a risk. "Too risky," I breathed. "I wanna do you justice, Babe. Are you free later? Do you have schedules tomorrow?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : "I am. And nothing I can't get out of if I have to," I said grinning playfully at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him messily before pulling back and slipping out from between his arms. "Come find me later," I said looking back at him.  
I checked in the mirror to make sure that everything was in place. Running a hand through my hair I left the bathroom turning in the door to wink at him before heading down the hall.

 

 **TEN** : "Teasing minx," I muttered to myself as he left. I put myself to rights and went back to the sink to wash my hands again and rinse my mouth out. He'd kissed me while I still had residue of Taeyong's release in my mouth. I wrinkled my nose at the thought, wondering if it had bothered him.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I joined the other members again. Grabbing my water bottle I took a sip. I sat down next to Yugyeom and we talked for a while. The music show was ending soon. I got up and went over to Jackson.  
"Hey Hyung" I said. "Um I need some alone time at the dorm." He looked at me knowingly and grinned, "Okay fine but you owe me."  
"Thanks" I said turning away from him. I spotted Ten with his back to me across the room and snuck up on him. I got behind him and wrapped my arms around his chest, kissing his neck and grinding against him. "Hi" I said grinning.

 

 **TEN** : I felt BamBam on my back suddenly and smiled reaching back to pat his head. Doyoung, Jaehyun and Taeyong were all looking at us with the same expression of mixed amusement, incredulity and disgust.  
"One sec," I said to them and scuttled away off into a corner with BamBam still attached to my back.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I followed, still holding onto him.  
"Where we going Daddy?" I asked. I sucked at his neck, rocking against him moaning softly. "The dorm is gonna be empty. We can go there."

 

 **TEN** : "You really don't mess around, do you?" I said, nudging him. "Save it babe, not here." I whispered.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I pouted. "But Daddy," I whined. I looked up at him. "I want you," I said before stepping back grudgingly. "Why not?" I complained tugging on his sleeve.

 

 **TEN** : "You're a little show-off, aren't you?" I teased.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I grinned up at him and kissed his lips again.  
"Maybe."

 

 **TEN** : I lowered my voice.  
"Are you gonna show off for me?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : I bit my lip.  
"If that's what Daddy wants. What does Daddy want me to do?" I asked looking at him mischievously.

 

 **TEN** : "Behave until we're alone," I said, my hand creeping to trace the outline of his cock in his jeans.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I shuddered.  
"But Daddy~" I whimpered, rocking into his touches.

 

 **TEN** : "Ten! C'mon, we gotta go!" Taeyong called.  
"I gotta go Baby, I'll meet you later, okay?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : I sighed but turned away.  
"Okay. I'll see you then. Can't wait." I pressed a cheeky kiss to his lips smiling. "Sorry couldn't help myself," I smiled before leaving.

 

 **TEN** : I pushed him away playfully. When we'd separated, I pulled out my phone and texted him: _'text me when you're alone'_.

 

 **BAMBAM** : My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket. I read the text and looked at him over my shoulder, smiling.  
I rejoined the other members and Yugyeom told me excitedly that they were going out for the night. I quickly made and excuse that I wasn't feeling well, waving away their concerns and said goodnight to them, smiling at Jackson gratefully.  
I pulled out my phone as I made my way out of the building. _'I'm leaving. You coming?_ ' I texted him.

 

 **TEN** : _'Where can we meet?’_

 

 **BAMBAM** : _'Bus stop. Hurry up I'm cold'_

 

 **TEN** : _'Omw. Then Daddy will get you nice and warm, how's that sound, Baby?'_

 

 **BAMBAM** : _'Really good Daddy.'_

 

 **TEN** : I smirked, shoving my phone back into my jacket pocket as I made my way to the bus stop. He was there. Sunglasses, face mask, hat low just like me, but it was unmistakably BamBam. I'd recognize those skinny legs anywhere. I went over and stood next to him, holding his cold hand.  
"Hey, Baby." I said quietly.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I grasped his hand leaning against him.  
"Hi Daddy," I said. I wrapped my free arm around him humming happily as his warmth seeped into me.

 

 **TEN** : "It’s not far to yours, is it?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Nope," I said popping the “p”.

 

 **TEN** : "Good," I muttered. The bus arrived and we got on, sitting next to each other close to the back.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I rested against him for a bit before moving to sit in his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my forehead against his.  
"Daddy" I whined rocking against him. "Need you so badly…" I groaned.

 

 **TEN** : BamBam was taking advantage of the nearly empty bus it seemed. I sank back into my seat so he could perch more comfortably. "I know Baby, but you gotta be a good boy and wait," I whispered.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "But Daddy," I panted my hips rolling on their own. My cock was getting hard from the delicious friction. I moaned softly biting my lip, trying to keep quiet at least. "Please, Daddy. What is Daddy gonna do to me?" I asked rocking against him.

 

 **TEN** : "When we get home? Well if Baby keeps being an impatient, bad boy, Daddy's gonna have to punish you."

 

 **BAMBAM** : I stiffened for a moment before my hips started up again.  
"But it feels so good~" I gasped feeling my cock harden at his words. "How would Daddy punish me?" I asked mischievously, mewling quietly.

 

 **TEN** : "What does Baby want?" I asked softly, tilting my head at him.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "I get to choose my punishment?" I asked still rolling my hips. "Want Daddy to spank me…" I said after some consideration. I whined getting more and more turned on. I ground against him, pleasure sparking through me.

 

 **TEN** : "Do you want a spanking if you're a good boy too?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : I moaned softly my face flushing.  
"Yes Daddy." My hips were moving on their own and I felt dizzy with lust.

 

 **TEN** : "Hmm..." I hummed, taking the outline of his cock and palming him.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I gasped my back bowing.  
"Daddy," I breathed grinding into his hand. "Mmmh... feels... aghhh... so good..." I panted, moaning shamelessly.

 

 **TEN** : "You're not close yet, are you Baby?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Nngghhh. Maybe" I said my movements becoming more and more desperate as I neared my climax. I let myself fall forward so I was resting against his chest. "What would Daddy do if I did?"

 

 **TEN** : "Well, if you ~can't~ hold it... but you can, can't you Baby?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : I nodded my muscles straining as I tried to keep my orgasm at bay.  
"Daddy" I whimpered my hips slowing slightly as the friction almost became too much for me.

 

 **TEN** : "It's alright, Baby. Daddy's gonna make you feel so good when we get home," I crooned, though I was fairly certain that the next bump would have him cumming.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I moaned softly rolling my hips. Suddenly the bus drove over a bump in the road and I lurched forward. My cock rubbed against him just right and I came moaning loudly. I shuddered as I felt hot, sticky cum fill my boxers. I collapsed against him breathing heavily. I whimpered, squirming at the uncomfortable feeling.

 

 **TEN** : "Did you cum, Babe?" I asked softly.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I groaned throatily.  
"Yes Daddy," I mumbled against his chest.

 

 **TEN** : "Tsk, tsk, tsk." I muttered. "What am I gonna do with you?”

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Is Daddy gonna punish me?" I looked up at him.

 

 **TEN** : "Hmmm... gotta think about it..." I said. It wasn't long before we arrived at our stop. Once we were in the dorm we went right to his room, slamming the door shut, I pinned him against it.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I gasped looking up at him breathing heavily. My hat was knocked off my head and I pulled down my face mask. I tugged at his shirt trying to get it over his head.  
"Daddy~" I pleaded, wanting to feel his skin under my hands, his lips against mine.

 

 **TEN** : I helped him pull my shirt off, likewise ripping his over his head and taking his head, tilting it to the side forcefully so I could suck a mark onto his neck.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I moaned melting against the door and clinging to him.  
I gasped my hands roaming over his skin, so warm and firm under my fingers.

 

 **TEN** : "Yes, Babe?" I groaned, licking the beautiful red blossom I'd made on his neck.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "I want you," I moaned, shivers running down my spine.

 

 **TEN** : "Mmm, want you too Babe," I whispered, sucking another mark into his neck as I ground against him. Suddenly I released him, turning and pushing him toward a bed (his, I hoped) and smacking his ass. He let out a wanton little noise when I did, falling on the bed in an open, playful way.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I moaned and pushed myself up onto my knees presenting my ass to him. I swayed my hips slightly looking back at him teasingly.  
"Then take me Daddy."

 

 **TEN** : I reached around him, unfastening his pants so I could rip them down. The smell of cum gathered in his panties was pervasive. I flipped him onto his back, peeling off the boxer-briefs.  
"Bammie made such a mess in his undies," I teased, licking some of the residue from the fabric. "Doesn't Baby think he deserves a spanking for that?”

 

 **BAMBAM** : I moaned breathily as I watched him.  
"Yes Daddy. Please punish me," I said my hips bucking. I pushed myself up, pulling him down to kiss me. It was messy and full of lust and want. I let my tongue slip into his mouth moaning against his lips.

 

 **TEN** : "Fuck, Baby, you're so hot," I growled before sucking on his tongue. "Turn over, get that slutty ass in the air."

 

 **BAMBAM** : I moaned and did as he said. I arched my back.  
"Punish me Daddy," I pleaded looking back at him.

 

 **TEN** : "How many spanks do you think you deserve, Baby?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : I bit my lip. "10? However many Daddy thinks" I amended meeting his eyes, grinning. 'I wonder how hard he hits' I thought.

 

 **TEN** : "Hmm let’s see...  two for peeking on me and Tae? Four for being naughty at the studio... Two for being impatient on the bus, and two for making a mess in your panties, hmn?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Yes Daddy," I breathed pushing my ass back more.

 

 **TEN** : I rubbed his ass.  
"Are you ready,  Baby?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : I nodded my fingers digging into the sheets as I shivered in anticipation.

 

 **TEN** : "Count," I ordered before I lifted my hand and let it come down squarely on his left ass cheek.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I was knocked forward a bit, a delicious sting blossoming on my ass. I moaned.  
"One. Thank you Daddy." I shifted slightly, arching my back.

 

 **TEN** : I brought my hand up again, bringing it down with another sharp smack. He whined.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Two!" I gasped. My ass felt hot and I could feel my cock twitch between my legs, getting hard.

 

 **TEN** : "Now what were those for?" I asked.

 

 **BAMBAM** : "For watching you and Taeyong" I said looking back at him.

 

 **TEN** : "That’s right," I crooned. I delivered two more sharp smacks, harder than the first pair.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I cried out in surprise before moaning as the sting soaked into my skin.  
"Four," I stuttered bracing myself for more.

 

 **TEN** : I rubbed his ass which was turning red.  
"You enjoying this Baby?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : "Yes, Daddy," I breathed, knowing denying it was useless. My hard, leaking member was proof enough.

 

 **TEN** : "What a kinky little slut," I spat. "You ready for more?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : I groaned lewdly my cock throbbing.  
"Yes Daddy."

 

 **TEN** : I delivered four hard spanks, two on each cheek, in rapid succession. "And what were they for, you little slut?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : I groaned lowly my fingers digging into the sheets. "8" I moaned, my head falling forward. "For not being able to wait in the bus. And…" I trailed off. "I don't know Daddy…" I said, not being able to form coherent thoughts.

 

 **TEN** : "For being naughty at the studio." I gave him an extra smack for that.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I moaned loudly. My arms gave out and I let myself fall forward, my chest pressed into the mattress. I looked at him over my shoulder a small, mischievous smile on my lips. Okay so maybe saying I had forgotten wasn’t entirely true, I couldn't help myself. He was so domineering, it made my cock ache. "Mmmhm... Sorry Daddy" I groaned. "Please punish my slutty ass."

 

 **TEN** : I spanked him twice more. "And those were for?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : I moaned lewdly, shivers running down my spine as heat blossomed on my skin. "For making a mess in my panties…" I gasped biting my lip, my hips twitching as my cock leaked more precum.

 

 **TEN** : "That's right," I gave him one last slap for good measure. His ass was bright red and warm. "Because you’re a dirty, impatient little slut, aren't you?" I hissed, my hand on the nape of his neck. "Tell Daddy what a slut you are."

 

 **BAMBAM** : "I'm such a slut Daddy... Nggghh... Please, need you in my slutty ass. I'm such a horny, needy cockslut. Can I suck your big cock Daddy? Want you to use my slutty throat and get your cock all wet…" I panted pressing back against him.

 

 **TEN** : "On your knees, Baby." I ordered. "Suck Daddy's cock."

 

 **BAMBAM** : I pushed myself up and kissed him hungrily before letting myself slide off the bed onto my knees. I pulled down his pants, leaning forward to lick along the line of his cock through his boxers. "Daddy~" I moaned, mouthing at his hard length. Taking his boxers off as well, I took the head of his cock in my mouth. Swirling my tongue around it I moaned as I tasted his pre-cum.

 

 **TEN** : "Fuck," I swore, my head tilting back as the sound of BamBam swirling my cock in his mouth filled the room. "Do you have a Daddy in your group? Is it Jackson? Would he get jealous if he came in here and saw you drooling all over my cock?  Or are you like me? On your knees for all of them?  Bend over for whoever needs a cockwarmer?" I growled all this, weaving my fingers into his hair as he bobbed his head.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I moaned around his length bobbing my head faster. I swallowed down the precum, taking more of him. He slid down my throat slowly and I looked up at him, breathing through my nose. One of my hands moved up to massage his balls, the other resting on his thigh. I gave him one last suck before pulling off with a pop.  
“Jackson is my Daddy,” I said wrapping my hand around his cock and stroking slowly. “But if someone needs me I’m not gonna turn them down,” I grinned up at him before taking him back into my mouth.

 

 **TEN** : "Mmmmghhhh…" I groaned as my cock was enveloped by his mouth again; his full, red lips stretched around it as he moaned, breathing in through his nose. "Fuck, BamBam, you look so fucking pretty sucking down my dick. You like it Babe? Hmn? Tastes good?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : I pulled back teasing his slit with my tongue.  
“Yes. So good,” I panted before taking him back into my mouth. I took him all the way down my throat, moaning. I pressed my tongue against the bottom of his heavy length, grazing my teeth along it gently. I continued to play with his balls, heavy in my hand. The obscene noises I was making and his low moans were the only noises in the room. I clung onto his thigh staring up at him as I swallowed around him.

 

 **TEN** : This was wonderful, being the one in charge for once; the one using instead of being used. Especially with so enthusiastic a partner. Even the younger members of my group I usually let be in charge. I view it as part of my job as one of their seniors to help them relax and I like helping them in that way. This felt so GOOD though. Usually it’s Johnny who enjoys my help the most and he tends toward the rough get-it-done side. The wet heat around my cock I was used to, but the way BamBam was gently weighing the rest of my anatomy in his hands; rolling, fondling them: that was a new and delicious pleasure.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I pulled off his member with a loud pop sucking air into my lungs.  
“Does Daddy feel good in my slutty throat?” I asked before enveloping his hard length again. I sucked and slurped at his thick shaft moaning. His head penetrated my throat and I could feel my cock throb at the sensation. I took him deeper slowly, loving how his cock stretched my throat. My jaw ached when I finally had all of him deep inside me but I stayed there. I continued to fondle his balls, wanting to make him feel good.  
When the need for air became overwhelming, my head spinning, I pulled back slightly. Sucking in air I looked up at him with glazed eyes. I hummed around him proceeding to fuck my throat on his hard length. My cock was fully hard again and I pulled back for a moment, breathing raggedly as I continued my ministrations. “Daddy, can you fuck my throat?” I asked my voice a bit rougher. My lips were parted and shiny with spit.

 

 **TEN** : I stared at his parted lips, full and shining with slickness, my mouth hanging open a little before coming to my senses.  
"Get on the bed. Face up." I ordered

 

 **BAMBAM** : I swallowed heavily, getting up on shaky legs. I did as he said looking up at him with hooded eyes.

 

 **TEN** : I crawled on top of him, engaging him in a deep, wanton kiss before straddling his chest. I took his face in my hand, angling it. His mouth was wide open and ready for me to feed my cock back into it. I slid in past his lips stretched over him, supported by my hands and knees.  
"Reach up and hold onto Daddy's ass when you're ready, Baby."

 

 **BAMBAM** : I moaned as his tip entered my mouth again. I suckled at his head for a while eagerly swallowing the precum coating my tongue. Taking a deep breath I moved my hands up to his ass, squeezing the firm globes and nudging him forward a bit.

 

 **TEN** : I felt his hands on my butt and lowered my hips until I could feel his lips kissing the skin at the base of my cock and began to thrust, my hips pumping up and down in a steady rhythm which was offset by an irregular hit-and-miss procession of pleasured gagging and choking noises.  
"You okay Baby? If you're not, squeeze with your right hand."

 

 **BAMBAM** : I kept my hands relaxed looking up at him as he used my throat. I moaned brokenly sucking on his length as much as I could with the rough pace he’d set.

 

 **TEN** : I didn't feel his hands tighten on my ass so I continued my pace uninterrupted, and even picked up momentum a little. His hands left my buttocks and reached up to grasp my hips before moving again, to scrabble up my abs and back down again as he gagged, muffled and obscene moans escaped him; the only sound in the room.  
His throat was one of the most delicious things I'd ever felt in my life, the tight warmth contracting around me.  
"Dammit, Babe, your throat feels so fucking good...” I groaned. "Mmmm... fuck, Baby, you like this? Like when Daddy forces his dick down your sweet, hot throat? You just love choking on cock, don't you Baby? Such a slut... mmmm...” I moaned loudly.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I moaned in confirmation looking up at him, trying to convey my lust and want. I swallowed around him and gagged a bit before groaning. He was stretching my throat, my jaw ached and he felt heavy on my tongue. I loved it.  
He slid in and out of my throat at a rough, fast past. My hips bucked and hiccupped moans managed to leave my lips between his thrusts. Precum soaked my throat and I swallowed it eagerly my head spinning. The debauched noises I was making as he used me echoed in my ears.

 

 **TEN** : His head was craned to look at me upside down. I groaned at the sight of him, staring at me with my wet, glistening cock plunging in and out of his mouth.  
"Fuck, Baby, that's so good. You want it faster? Want Daddy to cum hard down your slutty throat? Hmmmm?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : My cock throbbed in response and I moaned my eyes rolling back. I tried to respond but only managed to let out a chocked off moan. My hands gripped his hips tightly, wanting something to hold onto. I let out a wanton moan pleading him with my eyes.

 

 **TEN** : I took the way he gripped my hips as a 'yes' and quickened pace, pushing deeper and faster.  
"Suck, Baby, help Daddy cum.”

 

 **BAMBAM** : I gagged a bit before adjusting and sucking for all I was worth. I varied the suction, applying more pressure with my tongue and occasionally letting my teeth graze his thick shaft. I let out a garbled moan, my throat clenching around him. I felt spit run down my chin, unable to swallow it. I must look utterly debauched.

 

 **TEN** : "So pretty, Baby... all messy like that..." I moaned as he swallowed again, gulping loudly around my length, his labored breathing hissing in and out of his nose madly. "Fuck!" I cursed as I felt my muscles tightening. I seized and came, my cum shooting down his throat, making him cough.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I sputtered as my throat spasmed, hot cum coating it. I shuddered moaning as I swallowed all of the hot, creamy substance. I clung to his hips, keeping him deep in my throat throughout his orgasm loving how I could feel him pulse as his cum painted my throat.

 

 **TEN** : I lifted my hips away from him before I could collapse on his face, pulling from his throat gently. He coughed as I flopped onto my back on the bed

 

 **BAMBAM** : I sucked in air letting my eyes close. I could still taste him. I smiled before rolling over and laying my head on his chest.  
Pressing kisses along his collarbone I whispered, “Thank you Daddy.” I draped my arm over his chest tracing patterns into his skin as I waited for him to recover from his high.

 

 **TEN** : "Fuck, Baby, you're so good to Daddy. I should give you a reward."

 

 **BAMBAM** : I pushed myself up and looked down at him smiling. I kissed him languidly before pulling back.  
“How would you reward me?” I asked moving down to nip at his neck.

 

 **TEN** : "How would Baby like to have Daddy's mouth on his cock?" I asked, stroking his back idly, like he was a cat.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I shivered a bit relaxing against him.  
“Yes please Daddy. Want your mouth so badly…” I said thinking back to when I’d walked in on him and Taeyong.

 

 **TEN** : I rolled him onto his back and began to kiss down his chest. I massaged his nipple with my fingertips as I licked down the seam of his abs, my left hand teasing his balls, rolling them gently.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I moaned arching my back into his touch.  
“Ughhh... Feels good.... More…” I gasped impatiently. Shivers ran down my spine and I groaned.  “Daddy~” I panted, clinging to the sheets.

 

 **TEN** : I licked up the side of his cock and teased the sensitive underside of his head before licking away the precum that was beading at his tip as I continued to massage him.

 

 **BAMBAM** : “Mmmhm…” I groaned, my thighs quivering with need. My hips twitched and moans fell from my lips. I’d wanted this so badly. His talented tongue sent pleasure tingling up my spine and I whined impatiently. “Daddy, please, more…. Nghhh….” my head snapped back as his tongue grazed a sensitive spot on my length.

 

 **TEN** : I smiled as I licked teasingly along his length again, but opened my mouth and engulfed the head of his erection, swirling my tongue and moaning.

 

 **BAMBAM** : The vibrations had my back arching and my eyes rolling back.  
“Your mouth feels good,” I gasped clawing at the sheets. I bit my lip, bucking into his mouth.

 

 **TEN** : I pulled off with a loud 'pop' and licked around the ridge of his crown.  
“Can't feel better than yours, Baby. You've got such a nice warm, wet mouth,” I moaned. I licked him from base to tip, a broad, decadent swipe. "So perfect for taking cock... mmm..." I continued to suck and lave at his head, pumping and stroking his base with deft fingers.

 

 **BAMBAM** : “I could argue that it does,” I gasped feeling that familiar heat already building in my stomach. I moaned wantonly. “Daddy~” I groaned wanting more.

 

 **TEN** : I kissed him up and down, the pad of my thumb playing with a prominent vein lower down on his length as I took him in my mouth, further this time, and sucked, pulling back until he popped out again. "Baby your cock tastes so good... so yummy for Daddy, mmmm..." I sucked him back in and sank down deeper still, bobbing my head at a steady pace.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I struggled to keep my hips still, my thighs twitching as wet heat surrounded my cock. “Nnnghh! Daddy!” I cried out. I felt my pleasure build, knowing my climax wasn’t far away. “D-Daddy. I’m gonna cum. Ahhh…” I writhed beneath him, his talented hands and mouth bringing me to the edge.

 

 **TEN** : I bobbed my head faster, sucking hard, doing my best to bring him to climax. I pulled off, tonguing the sensitive underside.  
"Come on Baby, Daddy wants that sweet cum of yours,” I licked him obscenely, moaning. "Gonna make you cum so hard, spill all your hot creamy cum all over yourself and then feed it to you so you can taste how yummy you are...." I taunted as I jerked him before sinking all the way down onto his dick and swallowing around the firm, throbbing flesh.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I moaned at his words, keening. “Aghhh. Daddy~” I cried my climax approaching rapidly. He swallowed around me his throat clenching deliciously. My head tossed from side to side and I clung to the sheets, my hips rocking up into his mouth on their own. “I’m- I’m cumming!” I moaned wantonly, my back bowing. Cum exploded from my cock and my eyes rolled back.

 

 **TEN** : I pulled back as the semen began to spurt from his cock, removing myself completely so the white fluid poured onto his skin instead. "Good boy," I crooned, "Such a good little slut..." I ran my fingers through the slick, sticky mess on his bronze skin. He was darker than me, though he covered it up with makeup on his face, but the skin of his torso told the truth, and I thought it was beautiful, especially splattered with his seed. I lifted my fingers to his mouth. "You want it?" I asked.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I nodded opening my mouth and leaning up to take his fingers between my lips. I swirled my tongue around the digits, sucking all the cum from them. I moaned lewdly a shiver running down my spine. I pulled back swiping my tongue once more across the pads of his fingers, before letting myself fall back onto the mattress. “So good, Daddy,” I breathed letting my eyes close. My cum felt hot on my skin and I took a shaky breath before letting out a soft moan.

 

 **TEN** : "You like that, huh, Baby?

 

 **BAMBAM** : “Yes.” I arched my back biting my lip.

 

 **TEN** : I lay down next to him kissing his neck.  
"What else do you like to be called? Like, during sex. Do you have a specific pet-name you like?

 

 **BAMBAM** : I tilted my head to the side, giving him better access to my neck. “I- ahhh. I like ‘Kitten’... Mmmmhh... a-and ‘slut’.” I moaned. His lips felt so good on my neck.

 

 **TEN** : I smiled into his neck as I nipped at it. "Hmn. Those are what I like too. Johnny is really fond of 'Slut' especially, but Taeyong likes me to be his good little Kitten."

 

 **BAMBAM** : I felt that same stirring of jealousy that I had earlier, mostly swallowed up by the lust still pulsing through me. I wrapped my arms around him, pressing him against me.

 

 **TEN** : He pulled me tight against him and I rolled on top of him, sucking on his lower lip.  
"That bother you?" I teased, rubbing his nipple with my thumb. "Hmn? Slut?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : “Yes. A bit” I said before I was cut off by a moan as he played with my nipple. I leaned up and kissed him, parting his lips with my tongue.

 

 **TEN** : I let his tongue slip into my mouth, sliding against my own.  
"Hmmm... jealous little slut, aren't you Kitten?" I teased, grinding against him so our cocks rubbed against each other.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I moaned appreciatively wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed him again.  
“Maybe~” I said looking up at him as I rolled my hips against him.

 

 **TEN** : I groaned feeling my coming back to life as we undulated in sync, his hips rolling up on my every draw back and vice versa, feeling the slickness, residual and fresh alike, as my length slid against his making a mess between us

 

 **BAMBAM** : I moaned feeling precum slicking the motions. I clung to him gasping breathily. I shivered as pleasure pulsed through me. I could feel my cock stirring and whined softly, still over sensitive.

 

 **TEN** : "You okay, Kitten? Too much?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : “N-no” I gasped. I kissed him wantonly before falling back with a cry, my back bowing causing me to press against his chest. Pleasure coursed through me. “Daddy. Wan-want you inside me.”

 

 **TEN** : "Mmm, I bet you do," I growled, pressing against him a little harder. "Bet you can't stand feeling empty, huh? Can't stand not having your slutty hole full of cock." I groaned as I felt him starting to writhe against me.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I groaned rocking against him as my eyes rolled back. His words made my cock twitch and my arousal spike.  
“Uh-huh... Need you so bad. Feel s-so empty. Fuck my slutty ass Daddy please. Want your cum. Fuck me hard Daddy,” I pleaded, the pleasure throbbing through me making me lose focus. I pulled him down into a heated kiss licking into his mouth.

 

 **TEN** : The only things I could hear were the wet sounds of our kisses and the breathless pants that intercut them.  
"You are such a little cockslut,” I smiled against his mouth, before pulling away. "Roll over and get your ass in the air so you can take it like one.”

 

 **BAMBAM** : I moaned but leaned up to kiss him one more time before doing as he said. I turned onto my stomach and pushed myself up onto my knees and elbows, arching my back pressing against him.

 

 **TEN** : I took my time, admiring this rare perspective of having someone present himself to me instead of the other way around. I kneaded his ass cheeks (small, but soft) as I took in the beautiful symmetry of the dark,  puckered entrance nestled in the valley between his buttocks.  
"Damn, Baby, so beautiful," I whispered, licking over it, once.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I shivered and felt my eyes flutter shut.  
“Daddy…” I breathed pushing back. “More~” I moaned wanting something inside me.

 

 **TEN** : I spanked him lightly once before lubing us up generously and pushing into him slowly with a long, dirty groan.  
"Awghhh… fuck yes. Fuck, Baby you're so fucking tight and ~ugh~ and warm..."

 

 **BAMBAM** : The lube felt cold and I shuddered before moaning as I felt his cock nudge my hole. I grasped the sheets as he entered me. His thick length stretched me and it stung slightly. I shifted a bit and rocked my hips back taking him to the hilt.  
“Nngh… Daddy... So good... Ahhh.... So big... Fuck...” I struggled to form complete sentences my ass clenching around him. My cock twitched between my spread legs, oozing precum. Getting impatient I started grinding back against him moaning. “Mmmh~ Daddy…” I panted.

 

 **TEN** : "How's that feel, Babe? You happy now that you're full of dick? Mmm... fuck you're so tight, when is the last time you got fucked, Kitten? Hmn? I thought your slutty hole would be all sloppy and loose, but you're so snug," I pushed against him, testing to see if he was ready.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I clenched around him whining needily.  
“Jackson’s been busy,” I panted. “Feels so good Daddy, so full. Daddy’s cock is so big. Aghhh… Stretches me so good. Fuck, Daddy please,” I moaned pushing back against him.

 

 **TEN** : "Aww. Want me to fix that for you, Babe?" I cooed, rolling my hips against his ass.

 

 **BAMBAM** : “Yes Daddy, please. Mmmhhmm... fuck me!” I gasped pushing back against him. His cock grazed my sweet spot and I clenched around him my muscles tensing as I whined the pleasure making my head spin.

 

 **TEN** : "Mmm, yeah... want me to fuck this cute little hole til it’s all stretched and loose?" He whined and clenched, nodding. "Fuck yeah, Baby, that’s it..." I groaned, digging my fingertips into his hips and pulling them back as I thrust hard into him with a grunt.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I cried out my eyes rolling back. He had a bruising grip on my hips.  
“D-Daddy. Fu-fuck. Harder please. M-more...” I scrabbled at the sheets, grinding back against him.

 

 **TEN** : I started thrusting faster, getting lost in the slap of our skin meeting and the harmony of my steady grunts and his broken whines. All three sounds grew louder as I fucked him harder, pounding into him at a harsh pace. I released his hips from my bruising grip, running my hands up his sides and down his back, scratching red trails onto his skin before pushing him down, flush with the bed and riding his ass.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I moaned as he pushed me down. The slight sting from his nails on my skin sent pleasure tingling down my spine.  
“Daddy” I screamed as he hit my prostate dead on. “Nngh... fuck. Make me take it Daddy! Ughhh... so good, so deep…” I writhed beneath him as he pounded me. Every one of his powerful thrusts pushed me into the mattress, causing my hard length the grind against the soft fabric. I groaned and whimpered not knowing if I should push back or grind forward. “Daddy!” I gasped moaning as I felt precum smear the sheets.

 

 **TEN** : He moaned every time I thrust him into the mattress, soft, stuttering little "ah, ah, ah's" that went right to my cock. I was careful not to hit his prostate as I fucked harder and harder, taunting him breathlessly.  
"You like that, don't you, Babe? Hmm? You filthy slut? Like my dick splitting you open?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : “Yes Daddy. Love it. It feels so good. L-love how your b-big dick st-stretches me. Daddy,” I whined. “Daddy p-please. F-fuck!” I clawed at the sheets my back arching. “Harder Daddy, More, F-fuck me ha-harder. So f-full. Pound my slutty ass. Make me scream. S-so g-good!”  
He wasn’t hitting my sweet spot but it still felt so good. I ground against him as much as I could the pleasure making my eyes roll back. My jaw went slack and I moaned going lax and letting him pound me into the mattress. Each thrust punched a breathless gasp out of me.

 

 **TEN** : I rutted into him furiously, my hands digging into the mattress.  
"C'mon, Baby. I thought you were gonna scream for Daddy. Is Daddy not doing a good enough job? Do I need to fuck you harder?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : “F-fuck” I cried out. I clenched around him moaning as each of his powerful thrusts had me rocking forward a bit. “Daddy fe-feels so good” I groaned writhing. His hips met my ass again and I screamed in pleasure. He’d finally hit my sweet spot. “DADDY!”

 

 **TEN** : "Mmm, there we go... you like that, huh?  Want Daddy to make you scream more?" I teased, stilling my hips, only grinding a little.

 

 **BAMBAM** : He stopped and I whined desperately.  
“Daddy, please. Fuck me!” I pleaded, rocking back against him. I was begging shamelessly but I was beyond caring, too lost in lust. My cock was rock hard and pressing into the mattress. “Please!” I panted my hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets as I struggled to swallow down my needy whines and whimpers.

 

 **TEN** : I started to pull out and he practically cried.  
"Shhh, Babe, Daddy's just gonna flip you over so he can see your pretty face while he makes you feel good, kay?"

 

**BAMBAM** : I barley registered his words, as I whimpered feeling empty. My ass clenched desperately around nothing. His hands were on me, turning me over and as soon as I could I grabbed him, clinging to him.  
“Daddy, P-please.” I whined, shuddering, raising my hips slightly and spreading my legs.

 

 **TEN** : "Yeah, Baby, Daddy's gonna fill you up again, make you feel so good..." I crooned as I pushed back into him, his hole sucking my cock back into the warm, wet canal. "Fuck, such a good little slut," I groaned as I sank in, lifting his legs and propping them on my shoulders so he was folded neatly in half under me.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I moaned as he filled me again, clenching around him.  
“Daddy,” I gasped completely at his mercy. I groaned, looking up at him, shifting slightly and causing his hard length to rub deliciously against my walls. I mewled softly, my fingers digging into the sheets again.

 

 **TEN** : "Fuck mmm... uhhhhgggg, fuck yeah, Baby... your ass feels so good... so good, Baby..." I moaned,  bouncing my body on top of his, watching his desperately red cock slapping against his stomach. "Aww, Baby, your little ass is so good...gonna make Daddy cum... fuck yeah Baby, fuck... want Daddy's cock pumping all his thick hot cum into your slutty, whore ass?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : “Yes! Fuck Daddy want your cum so bad. Wanna feel it inside. Please fill my slutty hole with your cum! I need it...” I moaned lewdly my ass clenching around him. My cock leaked precum all over my stomach. I arched of the bed as much as I could when he thrust into me hard. I whined biting my lip as more pleasure rocked through me.

 

 **TEN** : "Come on, Baby, scream... scream for Daddy so he can fill up your needy little ass..." His hands were hooked around the back of my neck, fingers intertwined as he bit his plump lower lip.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I moaned looking up at him with glazed eyes. He thrust into me again and I cried out. “DADDY! PLEASE DADDY PLEASE FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM. PLEASE DADDY! I’M SUCH A SLUT DADDY! NEED YOUR CUM IN MY ASS! PLEASE CUM IN MY SLUTTY HOLE!” I clung to him, my head snapping back as pleasure filled me. I moaned my eyes rolling back as I cried out again.

 

 **TEN** : I wrapped my fingers tightly around his base to make sure he wouldn't cum yet and thrust hard one last time, cum erupting from me, shooting into his body with force.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I basically screamed when he slammed into me again. He came and my back arched. “DADDY!! Hot... So-o much!” I felt tears prick my eyes as he denied me release and whined my hips bucking.

 

 **TEN** : I groaned and smirked as he writhed beneath me. "That feel good, Baby? Hm? You like feeling all that hot, thick cum fill up your slutty ass?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : “Yes, Daddy. Feels so g-good. So full.” I clung to him my hips rolling into his hand. “Daddy please. Need to cum…” I panted.

 

 **TEN** : "Can you hold on? Daddy wants your cock."

 

 **BAMBAM** : I moaned stilling my hips and nodding.  
“Yes Daddy.”

 

 **TEN** : I rolled over and spread my legs, knees pulled up.  
"Come here, Babe, give Daddy that big cock," I coaxed.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I lay there panting for a bit before pushing myself up. I crawled aver to him until I was above him. Leaning down I kissed him hungrily before moving down along his jaw and neck, then back up to ghost my tongue along his ear before bubbling on it gently.  
“Is Daddy gonna scream for _me_ now?” I asked seductively my hand trailing down his chest to give his limp member a couple pumps, smiling when he jerked and groaned from oversensitivity. I grabbed the lube where he’d tossed it earlier and applied it generously to my throbbing cock. I hissed in pleasure rocking into my hand for a bit. I also used it to slick his hole, pushing two fingers in and scissoring them inside him. I pumped the digits in and out of him steadily before removing them and positioning my aching member at his entrance. I kissed him deeply. “Are you ready Daddy?”

 

 **TEN** : "So ready, Baby," I groaned kissing him. "Just try and make Daddy scream.”

 

 **BAMBAM** : I grinned against his lips before parting them with my tongue and licking into his mouth. I pushed forward moaning in pleasure as his tight heat engulfed my tip. I stopped there for a moment, only the head of my hard length inside him as I panted against his neck. I pushed myself up and looked down at him mischievously. One of my hands moved up to tease his nipples, pulling and twisting gently, the other resting on his hip. Without warning I snapped my hips forward and moaned as my hips met his skin.

 

 **TEN** : I let out a deep, filthy groan as he suddenly thrust into me.   
"Fuck , Baby, that's it. Give it to Daddy..."

 

 **BAMBAM** : I moaned and started thrusting into him at a fast pace. I pulled out until only the tip was still inside and then slammed back in. I shifted slightly angling my hips, hoping to hit his sweet spot. I struggled against my climax doing my best to keep my pleasure at bay.  
“Daddy!” I cried out when he clenched around me.

 

 **TEN** : "Mmmghh! Baby, you're so close to Daddy's sweet spot, come on..." I encouraged him, curling my hand around the back of his neck, while my other hand grasped his ass, guiding him.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I adjusted my angle again and he moaned loudly.  
“There, Daddy?” I asked breathlessly. I could feel my climax rapidly approaching and I keened and moaned helplessly.

 

 **TEN** : "Fuck!" I moaned as he hit my prostate dead on.  
"Fuck, Baby, yeah, Fuck Daddy's ass with that sweet, thick cock... so big... how does Daddy's ass feel?”

 

 **BAMBAM** : “So good Daddy,” I whined fucking him. I made sure to hit his prostate with every thrust. My thighs started shaking as I struggled to keep from cumming into his hot hole. I felt sweat run down my back and I moaned. My nails dug into my palms and I groaned lowly. I felt something warm run down my thighs and I whined as more of his release coated my skin.

 

 **TEN** : "Yeah, Baby, yeah... yeah, fuck your cock is so big... so good, stretching Daddy out like that, fuck yeah, can you go harder, Baby? Ram into Daddy like you mean it, make Daddy scream for your dick Baby... for your cum..."

 

 **BAMBAM** : I moaned and did as he asked, pounding him with reckless abandon. I basically growled when he clenched around me and I almost came. I bent down my hands on either side of him, clawing into the sheets and kissed him. The bed was rocking against the wall slightly with each of my powerful thrusts. I pulled back a bit,  
“Am I doing a good j-job Daddy?” I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood as I struggled to hold back my orgasm.

 

 **TEN** : "Oh! AUGH! FUCK, BABY, you're so good for Daddy, fucking Daddy's hole so good. Feels so fucking good, yeah, Baby, yeah... ohhhHHNHH YEAH, YEAH FUCK MY HOLE BABY, FUCK DADDY SO GOOD! YEAH, BABY, FILL DADDY'S ASS WITH YOUR CUM YOU SLUTTY WHORE, YEAH. Daddy's ass wants all his Baby's sweet cum. Cum! Do it Baby CUM IN DADDY, FUCK ME YES!”

 

 **BAMBAM** : His words sent me over the edge and I cried out slamming into him one last time and cumming. My climax claimed my body, making me go rigid as pleasure rocked through me. I moaned and whined softly my hips rolling gently.  
“Daddy!” I gasped struggling to hold myself up, suddenly drained.

 

 **TEN** : I pulled him down on top of me.  He was too tired and obviously weak I just held him there and let him breathe as his cum pumped into me.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I relaxed against him gratefully, waiting to come down from my high.  
“Thank you Daddy,” I breathed, absentmindedly kissing the skin of his neck. After a couple minutes I pulled out of him having spent myself and moved off him.

 

 **TEN** : "How do you feel, Babe?" I asked, swiping some of his release from my thigh and offering it to him.

 

 **BAMBAM** :  “Really good Daddy,” I said my tongue darting out to lick my cum off his finger. I hummed happily and took his finger into my mouth for a bit, swirling my tongue around it. I pulled back and pressed a kiss to his fingertip before smiling up at him. 

 

 **TEN** :  "You like that? Want more?

 

 **BAMBAM** :  “Yes please Daddy,” I moaned softly.

 

 **TEN** :  "Want Daddy to sit on your face so you can suck it all out, Baby?" 

 

 **BAMBAM** :  “Yes Daddy. Gonna make you feel so good.”

 

 **TEN** :  "Yeah Baby? I kissed him, deep and filthy. "Bet you can't wait to taste your cum in Daddy's ass, hm?"

 

 **BAMBAM** :  I moaned and reached out to grab his arm tugging him towards me. “Daddy~” I whined.

 

 **TEN** :  "So impatient... You wanna suck Daddy's ass that badly, Baby?" I said situating myself over his face and reaching back and tangling my fingers in his hair.  

 

 **BAMBAM** : I nodded and pressed a kiss to his twitching hole before swiping my tongue over it. I pushed against his hole teasing him. His grip in my hair tightened and I moaned lowly before finally licking into his hole. My cum ran into my mouth and I groaned, swallowing eagerly.

 

 **TEN** : "Oh, fuck that's good... yeah, Baby... that good? Hn? You like tasting Daddy's ass? Oh, go... mmm..." I massaged his scalp, pressing gently against his face as his tongue slipped into me, licking deep.  

 

 **BAMBAM** :  I hummed in confirmation and continued to lick and suck moaning. He keened as I pressed against his prostate. One of my hand wrapped around his hard cock and started stroking while the other gripped his hip.

 

 **TEN** : "Mm... ah!" I cried as I felt pressure against my sweet spot. It trailed off into a moan when he wrapped his hand around my throbbing length and stroked it.  
"Yes~" I hissed in pleasure, struggling to stay still and not thrust into his hand.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I trailed my fingers along the vein on the bottom of his length and teased the sensitive spot right under his head. I continued to press my tongue against his sweet spot. Loving how it made him squirm and moan.

 

 **TEN** : I groaned, pressing back onto his face in a desperate effort not to buck my hips.  
"Dammit, Baby you are so good at this... Jackson is fucking lucky...." I moaned obscenely. I sucked a breath in through my teeth as his fingertips tickled my sensitive spots.  

 

 **BAMBAM** : I grinned and pressed deeper. My hand sped up on his length my thumb occasionally dipping into his slit and using the precum as lube to slick my movements. I fucked my tongue in and out of him rapidly for a bit before pressing in as far as I could go and massaging his sweet spot. His walls fluttered and clenched around my tongue. I moaned, pulling my tongue back into my mouth for a moment so I could swallow my release before pressing back in. I went back to working his prostate with my tongue.

 

 **TEN** : "Yeah Baby, oh... oh fuck... fuck yeah, jerk Daddy just like... that, mmmm... yeah, Baby..." I groaned, watching my slick pink head slide in and out of sight as he fisted my hard, wet cock. He licked particularly deep and i lost myself in the obscenely lush sounds of his hand pumping my length as he licked his own cum out of my ass. "Awww, yes, fuck that's it Baby, lick your cum out of Daddy... feels so good... deeper, Babe, make sure you get every drop... bet that tastes so Good... mghhahhh, yeah, deep Baby, get that tongue in there... fuck, you love eating Daddy's ass, don't you, Slut?"

 

 **BAMBAM** :  “Yes, Daddy,” I panted before diving back in. I tried to get even deeper moaning. My hand sped up on his length trying to coax out his orgasm. I switched between cleaning my cum from his walls and massaging his sweet spot. I released his hip and moved to cradle his balls, massaging them gently.

 

 **TEN** : "Ohh... Baby... fuck, faster, please, oh my... I'm close, Baby, So close... just a little f-fas...fuck, yes..." I panted, riding his face for all I was worth

 

 **BAMBAM** : I sped up my hand and abused his weak spot with my tongue. I focused solely on pleasing him. He rocked against me and I moaned. More precum ran down my fingers, the slick noises of me jerking him loud in the room. He groaned and I could feel him tensing as he neared his crisis.

 

 **TEN** : I groaned as I rocked against him, my balls drawn tight as he massaged them, my crisis near. I felt his tongue brush against my spot at just the right angle and it was over. My release shot out onto his chest as I shuddered violently on top of him, shaking with the intensity of my orgasm. My mouth was hanging open in a silent scream. I fell sideways, crawling off of him and collapsing as quickly as possible, totally spent. "Fuck..." was all I could manage to whisper.

 

 **BAMBAM** : I smiled and crawled over to him. Pulling him against me I wrapped my arm around his chest and kissed along his neck waiting for him to calm down. “Feel good Daddy” I asked my hand tracing patterns along his side before moving to rest on his stomach.

 

 **TEN** : "So good, Baby," I panted. "Damn it will be a while before Johnny or Taeyong can say they’re the best fuck I've ever had again." I ruffled BamBam's hair. "We have to do this again sometime." I glanced at the clock. "Shit," I muttered. "I have to get back soon."

 

 **BAMBAM** : I pouted and pulled him tighter against me.  
“Stay for a little longer,” I asked kissing his neck.

 

 **TEN** : "I know, Babe. I want to stay too, but I don't want to be here when your group gets back. And if I'm out too late, I won't get alone to see you again for... a while. Do you want to shower?"

 

 **BAMBAM** :  I sulked for a moment knowing he was right. I sighed and turned his head so I could kiss him and shook my head.  
“Wanna cuddle with you before you leave,” I said.

 

 **TEN** :  He'd tightened his hold on me.  
"Can we do that after we clean the cum off?" I asked, an easy, playful air to my voice

 

 **BAMBAM** :  I chuckled but released him. Before he could sit up however I tugged him down and kissed him. Pulling back I smiled at him.  
“Yes, Daddy.” I winked at him and got up.

 

 **TEN** :  I smirked and followed him through the quiet hall to the bathroom. Both of us had hand shaped bruises on our hips and hickies that we would need bandaids and turtlenecks to cover, thrown into relief by the bathroom lighting.

 

 **BAMBAM** :  I stretched for a moment, rolling my shoulders to relieve some of the tension. I yawned before turning to him, “Shower or Bathtub?”

 

 **TEN** :  "Shower. Let's make this quick, yeah?"

 

 **BAMBAM** : “Don’t rush me” I teased before getting a towel out of the cabinet for him and hanging it on the hook next to the shower. I stepped into the shower and turned on the water. I jerked back yelping as the icy spray hit my skin. Slowly it warmed and I relaxed under it letting my eyes close for a moment.

 

 **TEN** : "Got room for me in there?" 

 

 **BAMBAM** : “Yeah,” I pulled him in under the spray and kissed him. “I always have room for you Daddy,” I said, grinning. I grabbed the body wash and applied some to my hands before moving back over to him. I ran my hands over his skin washing away the dried cum and sweat.

 

 **TEN** :  Then hot water relaxed me as he scrubbed the salty mess from my skin. As much as I enjoy reveling in the filth of pleasure, there's still nothing more comforting than being clean. I sighed, enjoying the feeling of his hands on my skin.

 

 **BAMBAM** :  I mouthed at his neck ran my hands up his arms. I massaged his shoulders moving up to kiss his jaw.  
“Thank you Daddy” I whispered against his skin. I wrapped my arms around his chest and hugged him. 

 

 **TEN** :  "Of course, Babe. You want me to wash you off?"

 

 **BAMBAM** :  “Yes please,” I said pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

 

 **TEN** :  I returned the favor, cleaning him thoroughly until the smell of cum was totally gone from us.  After letting the hot water rinse away the suds i turned off and reached for the towels.

 

 **BAMBAM** :  I took a towel from him and dried of quickly before jumping him again. I kissed him deeply wrapping my arms around his neck.

 

 **TEN** :  I couldn't help smiling against his mouth. "Where do you get all this energy?" I asked, breaking away for a moment and returning quickly to his lips.

 

 **BAMBAM** :  I kissed him back eagerly before pulling back panting. “Because I’m with you Daddy and I’m gonna enjoy every minute.”  
I kissed him again, moaning softly against his lips.

 

 **TEN** :  I wrapped my arms around him, grasping his towel. I suddenly tugged it up and around his head, ruffling it around his hair and running back to his room, cackling.

 

 **BAMBAM** :  I yelped and tugged the towel off my head. I sprinted after him and tackled him, knocking him onto the bed. I smirked down at him. “That wasn’t nice Daddy!” I fake pouted pinning his wrists above his head.

 

 **TEN** : "Just teasing you, Babe," I laughed and rolled him over so that I was pinning him now.  Suddenly there was a buzzing in the corner where BamBam’s pants had been flung .

 

 **BAMBAM** :  I looked up at him surprised for a moment, but my reply was cut off by my phone buzzing. I groaned lowly letting my eyes close. 

 

 **TEN** :  "That Jackson?” I asked, rolling off him to go and retrieve it. The lock screen came up and I tossed it to him.

 

 **BAMBAM** :  I caught in and looked at the screen.  
“Yeah” I said. “They’re coming home in a bit.” I mad grabby hands at him. “Daddy, come here.” 

 

 **TEN** :  I jumped on the bed next to him, still in a towel and wrapped around him. He rubbed his face against my shoulder.

 

 **BAMBAM** :  I hugged him and rested my head on his chest. I leaned up and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “Mmhmm Daddy…” I said cuddling against his warmth.

 

 **TEN** :  "Yeah, Baby?" I muttered, enjoying how affectionate he was. I would have been perfectly content to just lay there and fall asleep next to him if I could.  

 

 **BAMBAM** :  “Promise we do this again soon?” I asked pushing myself up to look at him. 

 

 **TEN** : "I swear." I held out my pinky finger for him to link his with.

 

 **BAMBAM** :  I linked my pinky with his and squeezed. “Mmh... I’m looking forward to it,” I said before kissing him. 

 

 **TEN** : We lay together for a few more minutes, but then I looked at the clock again and grudgingly forced myself up and started gathering my clothes so I could get dressed again.  
"Sorry, I have to go now." He nodded, pursing his full lips, which I kissed quickly before hurriedly putting on my clothes and sneaking out of his dorm. Halfway back to mine I got an angry mom text from Taeyong. I'd have a lot of explaining to do when I got back, and probably plenty of wiggling eyebrows, but damn it was worth it. I could only imagine what Taeyong and Johnny had in store for me, bedroom wise over the next few weeks.  Just then, however, I wasn’t going to focus on that. All I really wanted was to collapse on my bed and pray I could dance the next day.


	28. Jackbam Camboy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Bambam are college roommates.
> 
> Bambam is a camboy, and goes by the screen name "Double B"
> 
> Jackson is a frequent watcher of this camboy, and goes by the screen name "JacksDaddy"
> 
> Jackson walks in while Bambam is live streaming.
> 
> They fuck.
> 
> I ((Shark)) played Jackson, Annie played Bammie.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Bambam: I turned on the camera and made sure it was connected properly to my computer. Taking a deep breath, I took a moment to make sure everything was ready. I was wearing a pair of lace panties and an oversized black shirt that hung low on my left shoulder, revealing my collarbone and part of my chest. I had a couple of toys and collars (quite a few of them gifts from my fans) on the bed outside of view as well as some lube. Leaning forward one last time, I made sure that my face would not be in the shot and sat back, starting the live video. My heart raced with excitement although I had been doing this a while. I needed the money to get me through college and being a camboy was fun and got me quite a decent amount of money. I could see the number of viewers slowly rising as my fans started watching. Many of them started leaving comments and I smiled leaning forward to read them. “Hi guys. How have you been doing?” I waited a moment as they replied before continuing. “Aw. I missed you too. I’m good. I’m so happy you’re here.”

 

Jackson: I checked the time on my phone. Double B's show was starting in 5 minutes. I frantically ran around my room, grabbing lotion and some tissues and throwing them onto my bed. I got comfortable and opened up my laptop, setting it on my broad chest. I removed my pants and boxer-briefs with one hand while accessing his website from my bookmarks with the other. The page loaded just as the show was starting. I sighed. His panties were so cute. They made his ass and cock look so pretty. He asked how we've been and I responded, saying I've been good and that seeing him made it even better.

 

Bambam: I smiled at their comments, giggling softly. “You’re so sweet.” I continued reading the comments for a bit, responding to some questions as the number of viewers climbed. After a couple minutes someone requested I should take my shirt off. I smiled as more and more people joined in. “Should I take my shirt off?” I asked, grinning as I got lots of positive feedback and agreement. “Okay.” I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up slowly before letting it fall again. I giggled at the complaints I received. “I know, I know. I’m sorry. I’m just teasing,” I said, pulling up my shirt and finally taking it off. I tossed it to the ground and ran my hands over my sides. I let my fingers trail up my chest slowly to rub and tweak my nipples. I moaned softly, arching my back into the touch and blushing a bit as the notification sound of donations came in. “Mmh. Thank you,” I said, continuing to play with my chest.

 

Jackson: I donated as much as I could spare, hoping to be the highest donator. I was the highest on most of his videos, and that gained me some special shoutouts. "Fuck~" I groaned quietly as he moaned cutely. I squirted some lotion onto my right palm and slowly wrapped my hand around my dick. I steadily pumped up and down, swiping my thumb over the slit. I tried to contain my noises to just pants, hoping not to wake Bambam in the adjacent room of our dorm.

 

Bambam: I smiled at their comments and arched my back a bit more to give them a clear view. My cock was starting to get hard and I mewled softly. I always had to be careful not be too loud so Jackson wouldn’t find out. He was hot. For a moment I let my mind wander, thinking about his muscular chest and handsome face. I focused on the video again to read the comments. My viewers were starting to request more, like taking my panties off or putting on a collar. Some asked if I would show my face and I knew they were new to my videos. I ran my hands down my chest and over my toned stomach and let my fingers dip under the edge of the lace. “Do you want me to take them off?” I asked, pulling them down a bit and shifting so I was kneeling on the bed, raising myself up so they could see my now hard cock.

 

Jackson: "yeah, take em off bsbe," I commented, misspelling "babe" because I only had one available hand to type with.

 

Bambam: I moaned at all the comments that flooded in encouraging me to take them off. My cock twitched as I slipped my fingers under the lace and pulled it down, teasingly slow. The sounds of donations and comments filled the room and I smiled. “You’re so sweet. Thank you.” I shifted so I could get out of my panties and dropped them on the floor. My length was hard and pressing against my stomach, leaking a bit. I read the comments and flushed, my cock twitching in interest as an excited shiver ran down my spine. I reached down and started pumping my cock slowly, teasing myself per their request. Soon enough I was getting comments that asked me to play with my hole and I obliged, turning around so they could see my back and ass. I arched my back and ran my hands down to cup my ass, spreading my cheeks a bit. “Like this?” I asked, looking over my shoulder so I could still see the comments. I grabbed the lube and applied some to my fingers before running the slick digits teasingly over my hole. Donations and comments flooded in and I gasped out a ‘thank you’ as I pressed a finger inside. I pushed it in deep before starting to pump it in and out steadily as I read the comments. Some were positively filthy and made my cock leak. Several of them told me what they would do to me if they were there or asked me to do more and I whined breathily, adding a second finger. I scissored them inside me, stretching myself open. “Mmmm. That. Oohhhh. That feels good,” I moaned loudly, biting my lip to hold back some of the sounds I wanted to make so Jackson would not hear me. I saw more and more comments that asked for toys. “Should I put my vibrator inside? Let you decide the level it’s on,” I asked, a moaning lilt to my voice.

 

Jackson: “Fuck, put it in that pretty hole,” I commented, unable to contain my low moans. My hand moved at a rapid pace on my throbbing dick. For a moment, my mind fell on Bambam in the next room over. I wondered if he could hear me. That would be pretty hot.

 

Bambam: I read the comments and smiled, my face flushing. I picked up the vibrator that the viewers could control through their donations and showed it to the camera. “I’ll put it in then,” I drawled slicking up the toy and turning it on. I pressed it against my entrance and started pushing it inside. I moaned as I felt it stretch me and quickly pushed it all the way inside so it pressed against my prostate. The first donations came in and the toy started buzzing. I moaned lowly, arching my back so they could see the toy clearly. “Mmmmh. That feels good. Ahhhn~ Thank you,” I panted as the vibrations became stronger making my cock twitch as pleasure filled me.

 

Jackson: I removed my hand from my cock, not wanting to cum too quickly. It throbbed against my abs as moans continued to leave the pretty boy's lips. I could see his lips, but not the rest of his face. They haunted me at night sometimes, the huge, red, plush, soft lips wrapped around my shaft, the skilled tongue getting me off. They reminded me of Bambam's lips. But I tried to shoo that thought away. I donated some more money.

 

Bambam: The toy gave a strong buzz and then stayed at that level making me gasp before I moaned loudly, struggling to stay upright. I looked at my screen to see who had donated. “Thank you Jacksdaddy. Feels so good.” I started getting more money and comments asking me to touch myself. I whimpered and let my hand circle my cock, stroking it steadily. I dipped my thumb into my slit and keened my head snapping back as I moaned from the continuous stimulation.

 

Jackson: My cock twitched as he mentioned my screen-name. ”Fuck, that looks so pretty," I commented, my hips bucking involuntarily. I donated twenty dollars that I really couldn't afford to lose. I could just live on ramen and 5-hour energy. Donating to Double B was definitely worth it.

 

Bambam: “You’re so good to me. Ahhhnn. Thank you so much,” I panted, rolling my hips into my touch. The comment from JacksDaddy made me flush and I smiled, mewling. He always commented on my videos and I’d often imagined meeting him and thanking him for the money and comments. “Mmh. Daddy,” I whined before I could stop myself, feeling my orgasm approaching rapidly.

 

Jackson: I had to reach down and grip the base of my cock tightly to prevent myself from cumming. "Oh yeah, say that again," I commented.

 

Bambam: I read JacksDaddy’s comment and whined softly. “Daddy. Like what you- -ahhh!- see? Nngh. It feels so good. Want more,” I panted, my hand speeding up on my cock. “I’m gonna cum,” I whimpered, squeezing my base to keep my orgasm at bay.

 

Jackson: "Can you hold it any longer?" I typed out, my breath heavy and unsteady. This boy really messed me up.

 

Bambam: “Mmmmhh. Yeah. For you,” I said, my grip on my cock tightening. Someone donated and the vibrations in the toy increased, pressing right into my prostate and I had to bite my lip not to scream in pleasure. Shivers ran through me and I moaned as my cock twitched from the intense pleasure.

 

Jackson: I groaned, stroking my cock again. "Moan loud for me," I commented.

 

Bambam: “What if someone hears?” I gasped, wondering what Jackson would think. I moaned again, louder this time as the toy gave a couple of short bursts.

 

Jackson: I smirked. It almost sounded like the moan was coming from the other room. I ignored it. Good quality headphones, though. Wow.

 

Bambam: I started stroking my cock slowly again, edging myself. The precum that was running from my tip slicked my movements and I hissed in pleasure, my back bowing a bit. “I’m so close,” I panted, my eyes closing. “Can I cum? Please!!” My head was spinning with pleasure and I moaned.

 

Jackson: I pumped myself fast and hard, moaning loudly. "Cum for Daddy," I typed.

 

Bambam: I opened my eyes when I heard the notification sound and read it. My back arched and I came, hot release painting my chest.

 

Jackson: I came hard all over my abs, pumping myself until my balls were empty. He was so pretty.

 

Bambam: I sagged a bit, my breathing heavy. I wanted to lay down and rest but instead I sat on the edge of the bed. “Thank you so much Daddy. That felt so good. Hope it felt good for you too.”

 

Jackson: I grabbed some tissues and wiped the hot cum off of my abs, tossing it into the too-full trash can. I took out my earbuds and heard heavy panting coming from Bambam's room. Maybe he was watching Double B too.

 

Bambam: I looked down at myself, giggling. “I came so much.” I leaned forward and read the comments. Most of them were teasing me and I could feel the toy still buzzing inside of me. I sat back a bit so they could see my smile and said, “I’m gonna go for now.” The comments immediately filled with protests and even some donations came in making the toy vibrate more and causing me to moan in pleasure. “I’m sorry. I’ll be back tomorrow at the same time and I promise I’ll make it up to you. Love you,” I said, turning off my camera and ending the live. I collapsed onto the bed, the toy still buzzing inside of me.

 

Jackson: I got up from my bed. I walked to Bambam's room to either tell him about Double B or check if he was just watching. I knocked on the door and it swung open. "Oh my god." He was sitting there on the bed, wearing exactly what Double B was just wearing, a camera on the desk across the room and a soft buzzing sound resonating through the room.

((I don’t know why anyone would do what Jackson just did, but he’s Jackson and it was required for the plot, hehe~))

 

Bambam: I jolted upright as I heard the door open. A whine escaped me as that made the toy press against my sweet spot. My eyes met Jackson’s and I froze. My heart pounded in my chest and I swallowed heavily, incredibly aware of the toy buzzing inside me and the hot mess of release on my chest and stomach. “Hey,” I said weakly, clearing my throat and feeling my face flush a bit. ‘Great. So my roommate that I’ve been crushing on just walked in on me after my live. What’s he gonna think?’ I thought, still sitting on the bed unsure of what to do.

 

Jackson: "So," I said, gaining some confidence and sitting next to him. "You're Double B."

 

Bambam: My eyes widened a bit. He knew my screen name. He watched me. “Yeah,” I said, shifting closer to him, letting a small smile form on my lips. “You watch me don’t you? Daddy.”

 

Jackson: "I do," I growled, smirking. "I'm JacksDaddy. And I see the vibrator is still on."

 

Bambam: “Mmhm, it is,” I whined softly and my cock twitched as he smirked. My gaze trailed over his muscled chest and I moaned softly. “Is Daddy gonna play with me? Let me thank Daddy for all the comments and the donations?” I asked, reaching out to put my hand on his chest.

 

Jackson: I smiled and got on top of him, trapping him underneath my body. "Of course Daddy's gonna play with you," I growled, slotting my thick thigh between his thin ones.

 

((i was gonna write “chopstick legs” but i decided not to, so you’re very welcome~))

 

Bambam: My breath hitched as I looked up at him. His thigh pressed against my cock and I whined, rocking against him. My cock started getting hard again and my hand slid around to the back of his neck, pulling him down to kiss me.

 

Jackson: I moaned deeply. His lips tasted even better than I imagined. "So pretty~" I mumbled.

 

Bambam: His low moan sent shivers through me and his words made my cock ache. “Daddy,” I mewled, arching my back so my chest pressed against his broad frame.

 

Jackson: I smirked and twisted his nipples. "You're so pretty,” I moaned lowly, tongue darting out to lick my suddenly dry lips. “So pretty for Daddy.”

 

Bambam: I whined, letting my head fall back as he pulled and rubbed my sensitive nipples. “Ahh. Daddy. That feels good.”

 

Jackson: "Want me to suck on these pretty little things?" I cooed, kissing him.

 

Bambam: “Yes. Please, Daddy!” I begged, kissing him back, nipping at his bottom lip.

 

Jackson: I chuckled and reached down to palm him, licking at his left nipple.

 

Bambam: I bit my lip, whimpering, as pleasure ran through me. My cock only got harder in his hand and was soon fully erect. “Ohhhh, Daddy, more,” I moaned.

 

Jackson: I swirled my tongue around his pectoral as I wrapped my fingers around his dick, swirling the precum around his wet tip with my thumb.

 

Bambam: I gasped and moaned beneath him, my hands moving to cling to his shoulders. I ground up against him and keened as that made the toy really put pressure on my prostate. “Fuck,” I cursed, my hips jerking.

 

Jackson: I licked my way down his torso until I took the head of his leaking cock into my mouth.

 

Bambam: His hot mouth surrounded me and I cried out, my hands fisting in the sheets. “Daddy!”

 

Jackson: I chuckled. "Feels good?" I asked, licking from his balls to his tip and taking his whole length into my mouth, taking one big suck before pulling off. I licked at his rim that was stretched around the still-vibrating toy.

 

Bambam: I was shaking and moaning beneath him. “So good. Feels so good.” If he kept this up I knew I would not last long. His tongue ran over my sensitive rim and I whined breathily, my cock twitching and leaking more precum.

 

Jackson: "You're leaking so much," I commented, holding the toy between two fingers and fucking him with it.

 

Bambam: He started thrusting the toy in and out of me, making me moan. “Yes Daddy. Leaking so much because of you. Make me so needy.“

 

Jackson: I smiled down at him and took the vibrator out completely. "Would you like my cock instead?"

 

Bambam: “Fuck,” I moaned my, head falling back as he pulled the plug out. “Yes. Please. Want your cock inside,” I said, looking up at him and spreading my legs more.

 

Jackson: I gripped onto his thighs and pressed them up against his chest. "Hold them," I commanded, slipping three fingers into his ass easily and scissoring them.

 

Bambam: I did as he asked, clinging to them as he pressed three fingers inside me and started stretching me open wider. My walls clenched and fluttered around him as I moaned.

 

Jackson: I kissed his thigh. "Need to get you stretched for Daddy's big cock."

 

Bambam: I whined and rocked my hips back against his fingers wanting them deeper. “Want Daddy’s big cock inside me! Wanna feel it stretch me open and fill me up so good. Ahhh~ Daddy,” I moaned, my nails digging into my thighs as he brushed my sweet spot.

 

Jackson: I pulled down my boxer-briefs and hovered over him, nosing along his jaw. "So pretty," I said before slowly slipping inside.

 

Bambam: I keened as I felt him push inside and slowly pressing deeper. “Ahhhnn. Daddy. Nghh. So big,” I panted.

 

Jackson: I chuckled and kissed the corner of his lips. "Am I too big for you?" I teased.

 

Bambam: “You wish,” I managed to gasp out, smiling breathlessly up at him. I moaned as he slid even deeper inside me. “Mmh. So good. So full.” My walls clamped down around him as if trying to keep him there as I savored the stretch and feeling of being full.

 

Jackson: I groaned out loudly. "Fuck, your ass feels so amazing," I moaned against his neck. It was so much better than anything I had ever imagined, with Bambam or with Double B. I slowly started to grind my hips inside of him, experimenting with the angles to find his sweet spot.

 

Bambam: His warm breath tickled the skin of my neck and I tilted my head a bit arching my neck wanting him to kiss my throat. He was grinding against me his cock never leaving me and making me constantly feel deliciously full. Suddenly he pressed against my prostate and I moaned loudly clenching around him. “Daddy!”

 

Jackson: I licked from his collarbone up to his ear and smirked against his soft, flushed skin. "Oh, did Daddy make you feel good? Did daddy hit your special spot with his big cock?" I asked, pulling out halfway and thrusting back in hard, making sure to hit that spot again.

 

Bambam: I mewled, my back arching as he pushed back inside hitting my weak spot dead on. “Yes Daddy! Daddy’s cock is so big! Feels so good. Please, more!”

 

Jackson: I felt like teasing him. "If you want it so bad then ride Daddy."

 

Bambam: I whimpered but let go of my thighs and held onto his shoulders as I flipped us. I let my hands run over his muscular chest, letting my fingers brush over his nipples occasionally. I started rising and falling slowly on his thick length, moaning. My eyes fluttered shut and I whined as I changed the angle so he pressed right into my sweet spot.

 

Jackson: I threw my head back and gripped onto his thighs. "Fuck, you are too pretty. I cannot believe we haven't done this before. You know that I've thought about doing this, right? So many times, Bammie."

 

Bambam: I moaned, my cock leaking more at his words. “Me too. During my lives I would imagine it was you instead of a toy or that you were watching me. Wanted you so badly Daddy. Always want your big, long cock inside me now. Feels so good,” I moaned, speeding up and steadily impaling myself on his impressive member.

 

Jackson: "Wanna keep Daddy in there forever, don't you, baby boy?" I asked. "Mmm, we should plug you up with Daddy's cum when he finishes, shouldn't we?"

 

Bambam: “Yes. Yes, please! Want to feel it inside me, love Daddy’s cock so much,” I said, my cock throbbing at the pet name. I moaned loudly, fucking myself faster and harder on his cock. “Daddy feels so good, so deep!”

 

Jackson: I gripped onto his hips tightly and planted my feet on the mattress, thrusting up into his ass as hard as I could. The sound of skin slapping against skin resonated through the room and probably through the neighboring dorms too, which only turned me on even more. "Scream for Daddy," I groaned, my orgasm approaching even quicker with every thrust. "Show everyone how good I make you feel, Bammie."

 

Bambam: He started meeting me with thrusts of his own and I cried out. “DADDY! Daddy, feels so good! Ahhhh! More Daddy, PLEASE! Fuck me harder! Daddy’s cock is the best! I’m gonna cum! Can I cum Daddy, PLEASE!!” I arched my back and nearly screamed in pleasure as he slammed into my weak spot.

 

Jackson: "Fuck, fuck, yeah! Cum with me baby!" I shouted, my hips stuttering as I came hard inside him, filling his ass up with ropes of thick, hot cum.

 

Bambam: I cried out and felt my orgasm crash into me. I came, my back arching. “Ahh Daddy! Fuck,” I moaned as I felt him fill me. “So hot Daddy. So much. Ahhh~ Thank you.”

 

Jackson: I pulled him down and kissed him, grabbing the vibrator from the mattress and flipping it off, carefully pulling out and plugging him up.

 

Bambam: I whined as he pushed the plug inside me, keeping his cum inside. I lay down on his chest. “Thank you Daddy.”

 

Jackson: I stroked his hair. "You're welcome, baby."

 

Bambam: I leaned into the touch smiling. “I’m so glad we finally did this.”

 

Jackson: "So am I." I thought for a moment. "What is this? Is this just a one-time thing?"

 

Bambam: “I hope not,” I said kissing him. “I want to do this again.”

 

Jackson: "I want to do this again, but what about our lives outside of the sex?"

 

Bambam: I pushed myself up and looked him in the eyes. “Do you want to be my boyfriend,” I asked running my hand over his chest and smirking as I leaned down to kiss him.

 

Jackson: I took his face in my hands and kissed him deeply. "Yes."

 

Bambam: I moaned against his lips and pressed myself against him. “Mmh. Daddy.”

 

Jackson: I chuckled. He was so cute. "Yes, pretty?"

 

Bambam: “I love you,” I mewled, kissing him again.

 

Jackson: I held him as tight as I could to my chest. "I love you too, you cute little kitten."

 

Bambam: I giggled at the pet name and nuzzled into his neck.

 

Jackson: "You are a little kitty, aren't you~" I cooed, scratching behind his ear.

 

Bambam: I purred smiling against his skin and kissing his neck. “Mmmh. Your Kitten Daddy.”

 

Jackson: "Mm, well Daddy's kitten shouldn't suck on his neck unless he wants another round.”

 

Bambam: I mewled and continued nipping and sucking on the soft skin.

 

Jackson: I reached down to palm him, feeling his dick harden. "You do, don't you, you slutty little kitty."

 

Bambam: “Yes Daddy. Please pound my slutty ass,” I whined rocking into his touch.

 

Jackson: I picked him up and forcefully draped him over my desk, quickly taking the plug out and slamming into his ass.

 

Bambam: I cried out as he thrust back inside me. “Daddy. Nnghhh. Your cock is so big.”

 

Jackson: "You just love being full of cock, don't you? Can't get enough of Daddy's cock pounding you numb, can you?"

 

Bambam: “Mmmh. Yes. Always want Daddy’s cock inside me. Love Daddy’s cock. Please fuck me.”

 

Jackson: I gripped onto his hips hard, probably bruising the skin, and snapped my hips as hard and fast as I could. "So. Pretty," I grunted as I fucked him, the table banging against the wall.

 

Bambam: I was a moaning mess beneath him, begging him for more and harder. He yanked my hips back against him and I groaned my eyes rolling back as he nailed my sweet spot.

 

Jackson: I leaned forwards, my chest pressed flat against his back. I stopped thrusting and began to roll my hips, the tip of my cock directly pressing against his prostate.

 

Bambam: I cursed shudders raking my body as pleasure filled me. “Daddy!”

 

Jackson: I reached around him, grabbing his cock and pumping it fast and hard, wanting to make him feel good.

 

Bambam: “Ahhh! Daddy I’m gonna cum. Can I cum please,” I pleaded the stimulation quickly proving too much for me.

 

Jackson: "You can, my little slutty kitten," I allowed.

 

Bambam: I came with a cry my walls clamping down around him. Hot release splattered onto the desk and I moaned lowly.

 

Jackson: I came inside him again, cum now nearly overflowing from his hole.

 

Bambam: I whined as he filled me. “Ohhh. So much. So full. Thank you Daddy. Please plug my hole again. Want to keep it inside.”

 

Jackson: I quickly plugged him up, careful not to let any get out. "I love you, Bambam. I really love you.”

 

Bambam: “Ahhh. Thank you. That feels really good. I love you too.”

 

Jackson: I held him tight and kissed him. It wasn't heated, just passionate and full of love.

 

Bambam: I kissed him back my arms wrapping around him. I licked into his mouth moaning softly.

 

Jackson: I sucked on his tongue softly. "Love you so much," I mumbled.

 

Bambam: I smiled against his lips pulling him closer. I arched against him my hands threading through his hair wanting him closer.

 

Jackson: “You’re so needy,” I chuckled.

 

Bambam: “Only for you Daddy,” I said looking up at him with hooded eyes.

 

Jackson: "I bet all the neighbors heard how needy you were being for me."

 

Bambam: I shivered at the thought and smiled my heart beating a bit faster. I kissed him hungrily the thought turning me on. “Daddy.”

 

Jackson: “You want them to hear? You want them to see you getting fucked by Daddy? Want them all to know how good I make you feel?"

 

Bambam: “Yes. Want everyone to know what a good slut I am for Daddy. Show them how good Daddy is to me.”

 

Jackson: I smirked. "You actually want to do that?"

 

Bambam: I mewled my face flushing. “I like showing off for people,” I said. That was one of the reasons I liked being a camboy so much. “Want them to hear me scream for Daddy. But only if Daddy wants,” I said running my hand down his body. “Want to make Daddy feel good.”

 

Jackson: “Daddy would love that.”

 

Bambam: I smiled and kissed him again. I moaned and pulled away only when I needed air. “Daddy,” I breathed looking up at him with hooded eyes.

 

Jackson: "You're so beautiful," I groaned. "How do you want to do this?"

 

Bambam: I kissed him again before laying back. “Well a while ago I did a collab with another camboy remember,” I started. When he nodded I smiled and continued. “Well he also has a Daddy and they live next door. You know, Jaebum and Youngjae. Youngjae has asked me a couple times to join them. Does Daddy wanna meet them too and have some fun together? Wanna show off for Daddy.”

 

Jackson: I smiled widely. “Of course! That would be fun!”

 

Bambam: I grinned, “Yay! Should we go now? Knock on their door,” I asked pushing myself up a bit.

 

Jackson: “Sure!”

 

Bambam: I smiled and slipped out from under him. My release was still hot and sticky on my abs and chest. I grabbed a pair of blue panties and slipped them on wiggling my ass teasingly before going to the door. “Come on Daddy.”

 

Jackson: “You’re just gonna wear panties?!”

 

Bambam: I ran my hands over my sides turning back to him. “Should I put on something else Daddy,” I asked tilting my head to the side. “Probably right,” I added going back and quickly wiping the cum off my chest before slipping back into the black sweater I had been wearing.

 

Jackson: I chuckled, getting dressed in some basketball shorts and a loose tank top that showed off my arms.

 

Bambam: I smiled and grabbed his arm and pulled him to out the door and to Youngjae’s door. I knocked and beamed at Jaebum when he opened.

 

Jackson: I looked to Bambam, not exactly sure what to say. I couldn't just say, "Wanna have a foursome with us and our camboy boyfriends?"

 

Bambam: “Is Youngjae here,” I asked. Jaebum nodded as he studied at Jackson. “Who’s at the door Daddy,” Youngjae called before appearing behind Jaebum. He saw me and smiled brightly running up to me and pulling me into a hug. I giggled and snuggled into the crook of his shoulder. We had become good friends through camboying and I enjoyed his company. “Who’s he,” Youngjae asked. “Oh that’s Jackson. He’s my Daddy.” Youngjae beamed at me. “That’s great. Was there something else you wanted,” he asked curiously stepping away from me to lean against Jaebum. “Remember how you asked if I wanted to play with you and I could come by anytime?” They both nodded a knowing smile on Jaebum‘s face. “Do you wanna play with me and Daddy,” I asked a bashful smile on my face. Youngjae looked up at Jaebum hopefully who nodded.

 

Jackson: I smiled down at Youngjae. He looked way too innocent and sunshine-y to be a camboy.

 

Bambam: “Do you want to come inside or would you prefer to do this at your place,” Jaebum asked Jackson, as his arms wrapped around Youngjae. I leaned on Jackson’s shoulder and looked curiously up at him.

 

Jackson: “Both," I joked, smirking.

 

Bambam: Jaebum chuckled and beckoned us inside. I followed, taking Jackson’s hand and pulling him along. Youngjae closed the door behind us and they took us to their living room. Two couches stood facing each other and Youngjae and Jaebum sat down on one while I let myself sink onto the other.

 

Jackson: I pushed Bammie so he was lying down and got on top of him, licking and sucking at his neck as I slotted my knee between his thighs.

 

Bambam: I moaned and tilted my head neck so he had better access to my neck. “Ahhh. Daddy,” I whined as his thigh rubbed against my cock.

 

Jackson: "Oh, you're such a pretty, needy little kitten, aren't you, Baby Boy?" I cooed, reaching down to palm him through his panties.

 

Bambam: I arched into the touch and whined. “Yes Daddy. So needy for you.” My cock twitched and bit my lip as my hands came up to wrap around his neck. I pulled him down to kiss me.

 

Jackson: I groaned deeply and licked into his mouth, tasting every inch of him. I could see Youngjae and Jaebum making out on the other couch from my peripheral vision.

 

Bambam: I sucked on his tongue and whimpered. I heard Youngjae moan and my cock twitched, making a mess of precum in my panties. “Daddy,” I gasped.

 

Jackson: I slipped my hand into his panties. "You're so fucking wet, baby boy."

 

Bambam: “Mmhm. Daddy makes me so wet,” I moaned as he touched my sensitive, leaking member.

 

Jackson: I pulled my hand to my mouth and sucked the precum off of my fingers. "So tasty, Bammie~"

 

Bambam: I looked up at him and shivered my cock twitching as I watched him. “Daddy,” I mewled.

 

Jackson: "Yes. my sweet kitty?"

 

Bambam: “Want your cock Daddy. Please!”

 

Jackson: "You're so needy!" I praised, grinding down on him before taking off his panties and my bottoms. I rubbed the head of my cock against his hole teasingly.

 

Bambam: I whined softly, reaching between us to remove the toy from my hole. “Hurry Daddy! Want your cum to stay inside me. Please Daddy!”

 

Jackson: I sighed and pressed into him. "Bambam, you're gonna be the death of me and my cock."

 

Bambam: I moaned. “What’s wrong Daddy? Can’t keep up,” I teased as I felt him fill me.

 

Jackson: "Who could keep up with you?" I asked. "You're horny practically 24/7!" I started pounding him mercilessly.

 

Bambam: I arched my back and whined as he started fucking me. I groaned as he pounded my hole. “Ahh. Feels so good Daddy!”

 

Jackson: "Yeah, you like Daddy's cock, you little slut?" I asked, experimenting with different kinks.

 

Bambam: My cock throbbed at his words and I moaned. “Yes Daddy. Love your big cock so much.”

 

Jackson: I chuckled deeply and smacked his ass. "So you are a little slut for Daddy aren't you? Wanna get punished for being such a whore?"

 

Bambam: I whimpered as he spanked me. “Yes Daddy. Such a slut for you. Punish me,” I breathed as I pressed myself against him.

 

Jackson: "Oh, I will, my little baby Whore." I pulled out and roughly put him on his hands and knees, slapping his left ass cheek hard before thrusting in so hard it must have hurt.

 

Bambam: I cried out in surprise and pain as he spanked me again and slammed back inside. The sting soon mixed with pleasure and I whined. I could see Youngjae stroking Jaebum’s cock as they watched.

 

Jackson: I looked at his ass cheeks. They were so pretty and red and I thought for a moment about slapping his face. I brought my palm to his cheek without even thinking.

 

Bambam: My breath hitched as his hand came forward to hold my face. I moaned my cock giving an interested twitch and my hole clamping down around him.

 

Jackson: "Fuck, I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that, Bammie I didn't mean it!" I rambled.

 

Bambam: “No. Daddy. Ahh. Don’t apologize. I- I liked it,” I said quickly my face flushing a bit.

 

Jackson: My eyes widened for a moment then my whole face turned into an evil smirk as my hand came down hard on his other cheek. "You really are just a greedy little slut aren't you? You can't live without my cock," I growled, smacking him again as I thrust into his ass hard.

 

Bambam: I moaned nodding eagerly my cheek stinging in the most delicious way. “Such a greedy little whore Daddy. Need your cock so badly. Always want it inside.”

 

Jackson: I picked him up and stood next to the couch. I slammed him up against the wall. "I always fantasized about fucking you against a wall, Bammie," I told him, kissing him deeply in between words. "I love you so much."

 

Bambam: I kissed him back hungrily, moaning and whining. “Nnghh. I love you too. Love you so much Daddy. Feels so good.” I clung to him as he fucked me.

 

Jackson: I could feel him scratching my back with his sharp nails. The thought that everyone would see the marks if I was shirtless turned me on even more. "Bite me, Bammie. Mark my neck."

 

Bambam: I let out a whine my cock throbbing and kissed him. I nipped and sucked my way along his jaw and down his neck. “Daddy,” I moaned out as he brushed my sweet spot. My teeth sank into his skin and I sucked and laved at his neck until a mark appeared.

 

Jackson: "Oh, did Daddy hit your little sweet spot, kitty?"

 

Bambam: “Yes. Feels so good,” I whined sucking at his neck some more before pulling back panting.

 

Jackson: I pulled him up a bit further on my cock so that I could get a better angle. I started to pound right into his prostate and kissed him lovingly, biting his lips.

 

Bambam: I cried out against his lips as pleasure exploded through me. My cock throbbed and I kissed him back mewling.

 

Jackson: "Fuck, you feel so warm and tight, kitten. You're so beautiful. So~ beautiful for Daddy. Wanna cum for me Bammie?"

 

Bambam: “Yes Daddy! Wanna cum for you,” I moaned my head spinning with pleasure.

 

Jackson: "Would you like Daddy's hand on your cock or just Daddy's cock in your ass?"

 

Bambam: “Wanna cum only from Daddy’s cock,” I moaned.

 

Jackson: I kissed him. "Of course you do," I groaned, thrusting rapidly, my rhythm faltering as my orgasm approached.

 

Bambam: He was pounding into me recklessly and I cried out in pleasure. Suddenly my orgasm exploded through me making me moan and clamp down on his cock.

 

Jackson: I bit down on his neck as he clenched around me. I moaned as I pumped cum into him. This was the third time today. I couldn't believe he wasn't leaking.

 

Bambam: I moaned as he bit down on my neck marking me. “Thank you Daddy. Feels so good. So much. So hot,” I said my arms wrapping around him and holding him to my neck as pleasure thrummed through me.

 

Jackson: I carefully pulled out and held him to my chest, kissing the top of his head. The cum started to spill out and I have Jaebum, who was getting sucked by Youngjae, an apologetic look.

 

Bambam: I hugged onto him tightly and whined as I felt his hot release run down my thighs. “Daddy. There’s so much,” I gasped burying my face in his chest.

 

Jackson: I chuckled and pet his hair. "I came three times in there. You're full, Bammie-kitty."

 

Bambam: I squirmed a bit as I felt more leak from my hole. I pressed a kiss to his chest right above his heart. “Thank you Daddy. I love you.”

 

Jackson: I smiled at him warmly and swiped up some of the cum, sucking it off my fingers.

 

Bambam: I mewled at the filthy, lewd act. “Daddy,” I breathed pulling him down to kiss me.

 

Jackson: I chuckled and kissed him, sitting on the couch and placing him on my lap, careful not to get cum on the cushions.

 

Bambam: I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself tightly against him. I could hear the wet sounds of Youngjae sucking Jaebum’s cock behind us and I moaned against my Daddy’s lips.

 

Jackson: "Are you still horny?"

 

Bambam: “Always. Just can’t get enough of you,” I breathed. “Can I suck your cock. Keep it warm for you.”

 

Jackson: I smiled at him and put him down. "Awe," I cooed. "Wanna be Daddy's little cockwarmer? Hungry for cum?"

 

Bambam: “Yes Daddy. Wanna be your cockwarmer. Please use my slutty throat for your big, tasty cock. I’m such a hungry little cumslut. Always want Daddy’s cock. Please,” I pleaded.

 

Jackson: "Fuck." My previously spent cock twitched at his words as I pressed him down onto his knees. "Choke on my thick cock."

 

Bambam: I knelt between his spread legs and leaned up to lick and suck his tip. I swirled my tongue around his head, occasionally flicking it into his slit to lap up the precum gathering there. I opened my mouth wide to accommodate his impressive girth and took him into my mouth. I pressed my tongue against the sensitive vein on the bottom of his cock, sucking hungrily. I bobbed steadily on his dick moaning and whining. His cock felt deliciously heavy on my tongue and I pulled off for a moment to press a kiss to his tip. I licked him from base to tip mewling softly. Taking him back in my mouth I let him slide deeper until I had his entire cock down my throat. I swallowed and gagged wetly around his thick member already drooling. I looked up at him with glazed eyes moaning as I breathed heavily through my nose. His cock stretched my throat wide and I made a soft choking sound as I bobbed a bit. He rubbed the walls of my throat as the convulsed around him when I swallowed. I took him to the hilt and stayed there.

 

Jackson: I threw my head back and it bumped against the wall. "Fuck!" I said, for two different reasons. His hot, wet mouth felt like heaven around my cock. As soon as he took me into his mouth I thought my cock was completely erect, but as it went on, my dick continued to grow and get harder. I was honestly worried that if I looked down, I would cum immediately.

 

Bambam: I felt his cock getting bigger in my throat and I whined. He stretched my throat more and I let out a muffled moan. I slurped and sucked hungrily at his member. I started fucking my throat on his cock, bobbing quickly. Garbled moans fell from my lips as he slid in and out of my throat with slick, wet sounds. One of my hands came up to cradle his balls, rubbing the sensitive skin.

 

Jackson: "Shit Bammie, you're gonna make me cum too quickly. Let's 69, I wanna eat you out."

 

Bambam: I whined and pulled off his member slowly, feeling each inch slide out of my throat. I looked up at him panting. His cock was shiny with my spit and I leaned forward to lap at his tip for a moment. “Please Daddy. Want your tongue inside me,” I moaned my cock throbbing.

 

Jackson: I immediately hoisted him off his feet and brought him to the couch. I layed down and put him on my face, lapping at his hole.

 

Bambam: I cried out my back arching. “Daddy,” I whined pressing back against him. My hole fluttered under the warm, wet touch of his tongue as I mewled.

 

Jackson: I pulled away. "Baby, I love that you're so eager, but weren't you going to suck me?"

 

Bambam: “Sorry Daddy. Felt so good. I forgot,” I gasped before taking him back into my mouth. I sucked on his tip for a little while, moaning softly as I swirled my tongue around it and occasionally pressed it into his slit. I rubbed my tongue against the bottom of his shaft as I slowly slid lower. When I felt him nudge the back of my throat I started bobbing steadily as I sucked. Taking a deep breath through my nose I took him into my throat. I felt every inch push inside me and I moaned, swallowing wetly around him.

 

Jackson: "Fuck, baby. Your mouth is heaven," I growled, smacking his ass and thrusting my tongue inside his hole.

 

Bambam: I whined and pushed back against him as he spanked me and I felt his tongue push back inside. I moaned and continued bobbing on his cock although now it rested deep in my throat. I worked what was in my mouth with my tongue as I moaned.

 

Jackson: "Fuck, Bammie-baby, moan around Daddy again. Feels so~ fucking good when you do that."

 

Bambam: I moaned around him happily still sucking wetly. I swallowed around him making my throat squeeze him. I mewled and pulled almost all the way off him so only his head rested in my mouth. I suckled on the head moaning occasionally as I lapped at his slit. The salty taste of precum filled my mouth before I sank back down. I moaned and hummed around him when he was back in my throat.

 

Jackson: "Holy fuck!" I shouted. This boy was too good at blowjobs, I didn't even realize how it was possible. "God, Kitten, Daddy's gonna cum, your mouth, your throat~" I rambled on and on.

 

Bambam: I whined happily and started bobbing faster. My hands gripped his hips as I worked my throat on his cock. My head was spinning and my cock throbbed whenever he moaned.

 

Jackson: I lapped at his hole, the taste bringing me closer. I decided to wrap my hand around his considerably smaller dick, wanting us to orgasm together.

 

Bambam: I cried out around his large member my hips twitching as he stroked. I continued sucking hungrily at his cock moaning loudly. I was getting close, my cock drooling precum as I moaned.

 

Jackson: I pulled away and took a breath before I leaned back in and pressed the tip of my tongue to his slit, licking up the precum.

 

Bambam: A shiver ran through me and I whined. I pulled off his member for a moment to gasp, “Ahhh! DADDY! That feels so good! Daddy makes my little cock ache. I’m gonna cum! Can I cum Daddy?” I took him all the way back into my throat and continued sucking, doubling my efforts to make him cum too.

 

Jackson: "Fuck, yes! Cum with me, Bammie!" I shouted, my cock twitching violently in his mouth as it spurted cum.

 

Bambam: I came with a cry, taking him all the way to the hilt. I swallowed repeatedly around him milking him through his orgasm. Pleasure rocked through me as his hot release ran down my throat. I moaned hungrily still sucking, wanting every last drop.

 

Jackson: I licked the cum off my fingers and adjusted our position so he was laying on my chest.

 

Bambam: I was boneless on top of him my eyelids feeling heavy. “Thank you Daddy,” I moaned nuzzling him and letting my eyes close.

 

Jackson: I wrapped my arms tight around him and kissed the top of his head, letting sleep take me.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE GIVE KUDOS TO THE POOR SMUT WRITER
> 
> I AM ALSO LOOKING FOR NEW PEOPLE TO SMUT ROLE-PLAY WITH!  
> NOT ONLY GOT7, BUT ALSO BTS AND/OR OH MY GIRL!  
> IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE EMAIL ME AT:  
> i.is.shark7@gmail.com


End file.
